


An Unfortunate Summer

by BlankSpacesOfTime



Category: One Direction
Genre: Book One, Cabin, California, Camp Harmony, Depressing, Disturbing, F/M, Forced, Forced Sex, Forced to Please Them, Gang, Multi, Sex Slave, Summer, Summer Camp, Unfortunate, depressed, forest, strong, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 68
Words: 142,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSpacesOfTime/pseuds/BlankSpacesOfTime
Summary: It was called Camp Harmony, but I called it Camp Agony. My summer was supposed to be relaxing and filled with sunshine and playing pranks on fellow campers. But there was a much darker, much more sinister fate for me.I wasn't prepared when four boys I'd never noticed at camp before lured me into their inescapable trap. I wasn't prepared for the mental and physical pain they would inflict on me; especially their ring leader, Harry Styles. They thought it would be fun to turn me into their personal sex slave; making me do whatever they wanted behind everyone's backs. It didn't matter that I was an innocent girl who didn't deserve any of it.The worst part was that I couldn't tell anyone; for they held the lives of my friends in their hands.





	1. Settling In

It was eighty-nine degrees outside and I was about to pass out as I lugged my massive suitcase up the four steps to my assigned cabin. It was one in a long aisle of cabins that sat amidst the towering fir trees littering the forest. On the small porch, I squinted at the worn-out sign nailed beside the open door. It read in bold block letters, “Flamingo.”

Like, who in their right mind would name a cabin, Flamingo? I suppose a place called Camp Harmony would find it a suitable name. That's where I stood; smack in the middle of a huge summer camp where kids came from all over America to spend a few months having a blast with other kids in the lovely northern mountains of California. Ages ranged from fourteen to eighteen.

I spent every summer here, because it was the best part of the year. I made friends during my first time when I was fourteen and here I was four years later, attending once again. Taking a deep breath of fresh mountain air, I stepped into my cabin and blinked in the sudden dim light compared to the brilliant sun outside. The single room smelled slightly of mold, but that was only to be expected.

Each cabin had three bunk beds and I could see that already, three of the beds were called for. Two of my friends, Penelope and Bianca, whom I had seen earlier, were unpacking. I did a double take when I saw a punk-looking guy lounging on one bed.

Boys weren't allowed in the girls' cabins and vise versa.

I eyed him, but didn't say anything, wondering why he was there. Penelope and Bianca didn't seem to be the type to hang out with guys like him; not to judge by appearances or anything...

The guy sported a black tank top that displayed an extensive and unique collection of tattoos on his muscled arms. I mean, who gets a tattoo of three random nails? He had extremely strange taste.

His piercing green eyes followed me unsettlingly as I wandered over to the last bottom bunk that was left. I noticed he was wearing black skinny jeans and brown boots. In this heat? Who was this person?

I was getting overheated in the breezy white tank and super short blue shorts I was wearing. I couldn't imagine how hot he must be.

"Oh, hey Scarlet!" Bianca chirped when she stood up from unpacking and noticed me. "You get the bottom bunk there."

"Great! Who is that?" I whispered, pointing behind me with my thumb.

"I don't know. One of Tabby's friends I guess." She answered and went back to rifling through her well worn bag.

I set down my heavy suitcase beside the specified bottom bunk and unzipped it. Taking out a smaller bag I double checked it to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Last time I forgot toothpaste and had to borrow everyone else's the entire summer. It was kind of gross.

I accidentally dropped the bag and it fell to the floor. To my embarrassment, only one thing fell out; a tampon. And it happened to roll all the way over to the boy. Red faced, I scurried over to it and reached down to pick it up, but suddenly drew my hand away when he snatched it up. I looked at him like he was crazy as he smirked cheekily.

"Want it back?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. 

He had a British accent which I thought was rather strange. Typically only Americans attended this camp—and occasionally Canadians.

"Yes, thanks." I mumbled embarrassed and reached for it but he moved his hand out of my reach. I huffed, “Look, I don't know who you are, but would you please just give it back? Who even are you?"

"Sassy." He chuckled to himself, "I like it."

I frowned when his green eyes wandered to my chest openly. I didn't like the way his eyes remained there until I cleared my throat and crossed my arms.

"Will you give it back now please?" I said in annoyance and shifted uncomfortably as his gaze drifted down my body like a pervert. "Will you stop staring?" I growled.

He tossed the tampon into the air and caught it, grinning at my irritation.  
I barely knew the guy and already I wanted to slap him.

"I see you got the haunted bed." He commented nodding to my bunk.

"What?"

"It's haunted. Or cursed. It brings bad luck. At least that's what everyone else says. Bad things always happen to those who sleep in it." He explained, looking serious all of a sudden.

"Whatever. I don't believe in ghost stories. Now give me that and get out. You shouldn't even be in here." I snapped at him.

He was really irritating me now. I normally didn't get annoyed with strangers like this, but he seemed to get under my skin for some reason. And I was the type of girl who could tell people off when they went too far.

"Someone should teach you some manners little girl." He sneered and chucked the thing at me without warning. It flew behind me and I sighed and went to find it.

"I think someone should teach you manners." I called after him as he stepped out the door.

"I have excellent manners, love." He responded arrogantly and then turned back, "I'm Harry by the way. See? I have better manners than you. I introduced myself first."

"That doesn't mean you have better manners stupid." I rolled my eyes, but said, "I'm Scarlet."

"It's very nice to meet you, Scarlet. It's not very often that I meet attractive young women like you here at this camp. Even if you are quite rude. See you around." He winked and grinned before disappearing swiftly.

I sighed, wondering why he had been in our cabin in the first place. I turned around to find Bianca and Penelope staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Penelope snickered, "I think he's into you."

"No kidding?" Bianca exclaimed sarcastically. "Could that have anything to do with the fact that he called her attractive and he was basically drooling while he stared at her?"

Penelope just laughed and gave me a look.

Throwing a handful of clothes on my bed, I tried to ignore them. I just got here and they were already trying to set me up. I loved them a lot, but those two loved nothing more than playing matchmaker. I carefully refolded my clothes and placed them in the drawers below my bunk.

"Come on, Scarlet!" Penelope insisted, "He was flirting with you! You should go find him later."

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed. "Did you see how sketchy that guy looked? He had like a million tattoos and he pretty much screamed 'trouble' to me. Not exactly my type and you know that."

"But you might be his type. You're like way more pretty than anyone here." She giggled and Bianca joined in.

"Whatever guys. He's creepy and annoying and I'm going to stay far away from alright?" I told them firmly.

I felt like there was more to Harry than just the creepy vibe he gave me. His crooked smirk had seemed like it held some sort of secret. I didn't want to find out more. I stayed away from bad boys and he was no exception.

The girls finally shut up about it and we finished unpacking. The last member of our cabin came after a while—we had two empty beds this year which was fine with us. Our old friend Tabby, whom we befriended last year, told us that she knew Harry from previous summers. But that's all she would tell us before she got into one of her moods again. We dropped it when she seemed to be getting snappish and irritable.

The four of us soon made our way to the Dining Hall, taking a familiar needle covered path through the trees. It was still blazing hot outside and my long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Sometimes I wished that I hadn't gotten bangs a few weeks ago, for they were now stuck to my forehead with sweat.

Inside the air conditioned Dining Hall, we got in line for dinner, waiting impatiently for the many kids in front of us to get their food. It smelled heavenly and we were starving after traveling so far to get here.  
I only lived a few hours away, but the other girls were from South Dakota, Washington, and Idaho.

I aimlessly zoned out while staring at a counselor trying to console a sobbing girl across the room. In my zoned out state, I didn't notice that the line had moved on or the person behind me, waiting for me to walk forward.

Suddenly, I felt a hand slap my butt and I snapped back to reality and spun around, coming face to face with none other than Harry, the creep in my cabin.

"Did you seriously just slap my butt?" I growled, fury lacing my words.

"The line is moving, love. You aren't the only one here. Move along." He waved me onward as if I were a child.

Trying not to get annoyed, I stepped forward only to find Bianca and Penelope giggling at me. I glanced back at Harry and crossed my arms over my chest in a defiant way. His tricks might work on other girls, but not me.

That's when three guys entered through the door and swaggered over to stand with Harry. The newcomers wasted no time in checking me out. I mean seriously, I wasn't the only girl at the camp. You'd think the whole lot if them had never seen a girl before the way they were openly ogling. My friends were too busy whispering to each other to notice their rude stares.

"Whoa. Who's the hot chick?" The guy with brown feathery hair and clear blue eyes asked while elbowing Harry.

"This is Scarlet, Louis." Harry answered simply, watching me.

"Mmm." Louis licked his lips and cocked his head at me flirtatiously.

I decided to turn around and ignore them. The three new guys looked much like Harry in the way they wore dark clothing and were covered in tattoos, well, except for the blonde one. I could sense that they were up to no good, but Bianca and Penelope thought it was hilarious to see me so flustered. Tabby was completely ignoring us, keeping her back to the boys and looking off into the distance.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to your new boyfriend's friends?" Penelope said too loudly, so they all heard.

"Boyfriend eh?" The blonde one chortled.

"He's not...he's not my boyfriend! He's just some creep who won't stop staring." I declared irritably and the boys’ laughing died away.

"She's not very nice is she?" The other brunette commented under his breath.

"I am nice." I argued and mentally slapped myself for talking to them.

"Uh huh. Sure." Harry threw me a knowing look.

"I'm nice when I'm not being annoyed by irritating people like you." I said, but then I felt bad. Maybe the rudeness had gone too far, I mean I really didn't know anything about them. I shouldn't judge them by their appearances and first impressions.

"She's actually extremely nice once you get to know her." Bianca piped up in my defense. "She's nice and funny and smart and brave and--"

"And hot." Harry put in, one of his eyebrows raising suggestively.

Bianca laughed, "Yes that too. You two should totally hang out, don't you think Scar? I think you'd be good for each other."

"Are you insane?" I whispered to my friend, elbowing her in the ribs, "They look like they could be serial killers!"

"I don't think so." Penelope insisted, "They look so hot! I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that they're gods. I mean, look at that guy's arms. They're massive. I couldn't even imagine how big his--"

"Do not finish that sentence." I covered her mouth with my hand.

"How about you sit with us tonight at the bonfire?" Harry suggested when we had stopped whispering to each other.

"No--"

"She'd love to come!" Bianca exclaimed, cutting me off, "in more ways than one I'm sure."

I nearly choked at her words, my cheeks turning red, but the guys seemed incredibly amused as they all laughed.

"I kind of like how shy you are." Harry told me as he smoothly stepped right beside me.

"What makes you think I'm shy?"

"I dunno. It just seems like you are." He shrugged and we finally reached the food.

I stuffed my plate full with a hamburger, chips, green beans, and potato salad before snatching a water bottle and following my girl friends over to a table in the massive room.

"Oh...there's no room for you, sorry." Bianca snickered. They had purposefully chosen a table with only three chairs.

“Guys, really?” My shoulders slumped.

“I honestly think you should him a chance.” Bianca tipped her head pleadingly. “We're just trying to help you.”

“I don't need help. I'm not here for guys. I'm here to have fun with you three.” I argued.

“Please? Just try him out. If you don't like him, we'll stop.” Penelope suggested.

Tabby rolled her eyes, uninterested in matchmaking.

"Whatever." I grumbled and turned to find a different table, but Harry was suddenly right there and I nearly dropped everything when I almost ran into his chest.

"Come sit with us, there's more than enough room." He purred and before I knew it, he had placed his hand on my lower back and was guiding me over to a table where his friends sat.

"I want to sit alone." I protested, glaring at my friends behind me.

"Nonsense. Come sit. I don't bite." He said and then I saw him discreetly smile.

He was such a creep.

I reluctantly sat down beside Harry with Blondy on my right.

"So, let's all introduce ourselves to Scarlet here lads." Harry spoke up, "Obviously I'm Harry."

"I'm Niall." Blondy told me before biting down on his hamburger.

"And I'm Liam." The other guy with massive arms waved.

"And I'm Jennifer." Louis piped up with a straight face.

I choked on my potato salad when he said that. I couldn't help but laugh. But I was choking at the same time so it came out more like a strangled sound like a moose dying.

"He's Louis." Niall grinned. "Just ignore his stupidity."

Louis jokingly frowned, "Stupidity? Then she'll just have to ignore your tendencies to eat every edible thing in sight like a vacuum cleaner."

"Shut up." Niall punched his arm.

"So..." Harry started, pausing first, "Would you sit with me tonight at the bonfire? I'll be good, I promise."

I was about to straight up say no. But he asked so kindly and all the previous warning signs that had been blinking over his head had suddenly disappeared. Right now they all seemed like semi normal people, even Harry. Niall was stealing Louis and Liam’s food while Louis was throwing pees at other campers around the room.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Great!" Harry said, visibly pleased with my response. "I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together this summer."

Something about his words left an unsettling feeling in me. But I quickly shook it off.

And that was my first mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally posted this book and its sequel on Wattpad, but they deleted it three times and then deleted my entire account, so I'm posting it here.  
> This book includes graphic and detailed depictions of rape, some suicidal thoughts, and a suicide attempt. I am not promoting or glorifying rape in any way. My story is meant to encourage others, though it's a very sad story: **Stay strong, no matter how badly you want to give up.**
> 
> Although I use the members of One Direction as the antagonists, this IN NO WAY reflects their real personalities. They are angels in real life. If I see any of you start to hate the real guys in the comments, I'll change their names to Bob, Bill, Mo, Otis, and Clint.
> 
> I hope my story touches your heart.


	2. It Begins

That night I easily found Harry in the mob of talkative campers. He was wearing a grey beanie and a black jacket to protect himself from the chilly evening air. I wrapped my own jacket around me tighter as I stepped around kids who were sitting on the ground.

Penelope and Bianca were snickering to each other on the other side of the bonfire as they encouraged me with gestures of their hands. Tabby simply watched me blankly, shrugging.

The bonfire was already blazing and swirling in yellow patterns toward the starlit sky. The fir trees around the open area swayed in a slight breeze and the sound of chattering kids and crickets could be heard.

"Hey." I greeted Harry hesitantly, having second thoughts about this. Maybe I should've just turned and ran. What was I trying to accomplish here anyway? I was simply pleasing my friends.

He looked up and noticed me, "Oh hey." He said simply. "Come sit."

I eyed the chair he was sitting in. It was made for two, but it was small, so I'd have to be touching him if I was going to sit there. He noticed my hesitation.

"Come on scaredy cat. I won't bite." He offered me a hand, wanting me to sit beside him.

I didn't want him to accuse me of being a pussy or anything so I gingerly took a seat and immediately the chair sagged and I was pressed against his side.

"Cozy." He smirked, knowing I was uncomfortable. I bit my lip when he placed an arm around my shoulders and his warm hand covered my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, warily wondering why he was being so cozy. I honestly didn't know why I had been so stupid as to agree to sit with him.

"I didn't want you to be cold." He answered and looked into my eyes. Gosh his gaze was so intense. I looked away, feeling a shiver rush through me.

That's when the camp directors called for everyone's attention, explaining how we were going to sing a campfire song. The directors were a husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Carmon, who had been doing these camps for years.

Harry groaned and I felt the vibration of his chest. I didn't know why I was noticing all these little things about him. His brown curls tickled my cheek when he leaned in and said, "There's no way I'm singing their pathetic songs again."

"Yeah, pretty lame right?" I agreed. Wow, I actually agreed on something with him.

"You know, you're very beautiful." He complimented boldly.

I didn't exactly know how to respond. I wasn't used to getting so much attention because of my looks. I've always been plain from what my friends back home have told me. But perhaps my body was finally starting to change and I hadn't noticed. I suppose I was a lot more curvy now than a few years ago.

"Thanks." I murmured unsteadily.

"See? You're shy." He tweaked my nose.

The assembly suddenly began singing an old campfire song that I had heard a million times before. I was actually pretty sick of it by now. I took the sudden loudness of the group as an opportunity not to reply to Harry.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know what to say really. You're basically a stranger. I met you just today." I explained, keeping my eyes on the flames.

"Well, by talking and replying to the things I say, we can get to know each other." He shifted in the chair so that he was even closer to me. "I like your hair." He sighed and I felt his nose brush the side of my head. Was he smelling my hair?

"Thanks. What is this? Compliment Scarlet day?" I tried to joke and lighten the mood.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I see an attractive woman and I just have to tell her how beautiful she is. And you...well you're special. You have this certain look that I admire." He said seriously. "And you don't even realize how pretty you are do you?"

"I don't usually get compliments. So I always assumed that I'm not that pretty." I shrugged.

Suddenly, he was shocked, "You don't get compliments? Shït why the hell not? Have you seen yourself? You've got the best ass I've seen in a long time and you've got eyes to die for. They're such a stunning shade of clear blue. I could get lost in them." His body was turned so he was facing me as he expressed his feelings.

"Well..." My sentence drifted off because I really didn't know what I say. The campers continued on singing the song for the tenth time and several people near us were horribly offkey.

He ran a hand down his face and asked abruptly, "Wanna take a walk? This song is giving me a headache."

"Me too." I absentmindedly agreed. "Okay, I guess."

"Great. Come on." He stood up and took my hand, pulling me to my feet.

I discreetly tried to release my hand from his grasp, but he held on tight as he led me through the maze of singing campers and to the edge of the clearing. He looked back to see if anyone noticed us leave, and then led me into the thick trees away from the warm light of the fire.

I didn't think anything was off about it, but I probably should have. He seemed to be a completely different person now from when I met him earlier. He wasn't as rude. We walked along until we came to the path that led to the lake and started walking along it.

Harry inhaled and then blew out a deep sigh of relief. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

Silently, I pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms over my chest. I could feel him watching me.

"So..." He began. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. You?"

"Tw...I'm eighteen as well." He said. It almost sounded like he was about to say something else.

"Have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered quickly, but then I thought that it might be a smart idea to lie and say that I did have a boyfriend and maybe he'd stop being all weird toward me.

"Excellent." He murmured so quietly that I barely heard him.

He suddenly stopped and touched my arm, making me stop as well. "Have you ever been kissed?"

Confused, I said slowly, "No?"

"No?" He exclaimed. "Really?”

“It shouldn't be that surprising. Many people just don't get around to it for a while.” I pointed out, defending myself. Everyone always thought I was a prude for not having done anything with a guy.

“Well...I can change that." His voice grew softer.

When his face leaned toward me, I froze in bewilderment, utterly shocked. He took my other arm and pulled me toward him. I could only stare into his emerald green eyes as he stared back at me with a lustful expression. His strong gaze drifted down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. 

"You're not going to stop me?" He whispered, his lips just centimeters away from mine. His breath fanned my face, making me shiver.

When he spoke, it snapped me back into reality and I swiftly shoved him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I just met you."

He rubbed his chest where I pushed him and laughed, "Sorry, I just wanted to know what you would do if a stranger tried to kiss you. For a second there I actually thought you were going to let me...that would have been nice.”

"I'm not like that. I wouldn't let you kiss me." I shot at him.

"Oh yeah? I bet you wanted to kiss me deep down. I saw that look in your eyes. You wanted me." He announced triumphantly.

"No I didn't." I argued, taken aback.

"Why do you always have to argue?" He muttered, removing his beanie and running a hand through his hair before replacing his hat. He took a step toward me.

"I argue because you're an idiot and I don't agree with the things you say." I told him.

"You're annoying." He stated and then before I could react, he placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing me backward so that I stumbled into the tree behind me. He was holding me against the trunk and that intimidating gaze of his was once more on my lips. His eyes flicked up briefly as he whispered, "I just couldn't wait."

I was about to push him away again, but suddenly his lips were on mine, without warning; without my permission. He just went ahead and kissed me without asking me if I was okay with it. I was paralyzed completely. I always thought that characters in books who became "paralyzed with shock" were simply making things up, but at this moment, I realized that it was actually a thing because I couldn't move.

Harry was kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think we need to censor swear words on this site, but most of the swear words in this book are censored anyway because I wrote it on wattpad. And I don't feel like rewriting every little word..
> 
> PS: If you ever feel like it, leave a comment down below on each chapter. I really love hearing all your reactions and thoughts on the story. <3


	3. Unfortunate

I was shocked out of my mind and I didn't know what to do. Harry's body pushed against me, pressing me into the tree trunk while he desperately kissed my mouth. His hands held my hips and he squeezed them.

I was frozen for what seemed like minutes, but was really only seconds before I realized what he was doing and that I shouldn't be letting him.

I planted my hands on his chest and pushed him, but he didn't budge, his mouth still pressed on mine. I turned my head and broke away from his kiss but he still held me. He was disturbingly and abnormally strong.

"Get off me Harry!" I hissed and struggled to get out from between him and the tree. I hit his chest in a panic.

"Oh, come on Scarlet. You know you want this, I heard you moan." He said smoothly and caught my hands so I would stop hitting him. "Shh, somebody will hear." He whispered darkly, his gaze lowering to my chest.

“What is your problem you freak? Don't you know what the word ‘stop’ means? Let me go.” I snapped, trying to pull my wrists from his grasp, but he only held them tighter and I winced in pain.

That's when I opened my mouth to scream, but he clamped a hand over my mouth and gave me a threatening look saying, "Do not scream. I'll stop if you promise you won't scream okay?"

I looked at him with frightened eyes and nodded. He was clearly dangerous, but I wasn't sure how dangerous. Maybe he was simply a demanding jerk who always got what he wanted. I wasn't sure if I needed to scream for help or not.

"You'll be quiet?" He asked.

I nodded again and he cautiously uncovered my mouth, probably expecting me to scream anyway. Instead, I shoved him back harshly and wiped my mouth. "What were you thinking? That I'd actually want to kiss you? Well you're dead wrong. Just stay away from me." I snapped and turned to walk back to the bonfire. I had had enough of Harry.

What he did actually scared me. He seemed so...demanding. And controlling, like he expected to get his way even if he had to hurt me.

"Wait, Scarlet." He groaned and ran in front of me, blocking the way.

"Let me pass." I sighed and glared at him.

"Don't tell anyone alright? I don't know what came over me. I thought you actually wanted me to." He looked guilty and like he felt bad for kissing me like that.

"And you think I'd actually believe that?" I scoffed, giving him a sassy look.

"Yes. Because it seemed like you wanted to kiss me at first. So I decided to make a move."

"You're delusional. Just get out of my way. I don't want to talk to you right now." I pushed past him and began walking again.

"I don't want to let you walk through this forest alone in the dark. I'm coming with you." He decided and hurried to catch up with me. "You going back to the bonfire?"

"No. I just want to go to bed. I'm tired." I said, keeping a good distance between us.

"Well this way's a short cut. Come on." He gestured to a smaller path that went into the bushes.

"Looks creepy. I'm sticking with the main path." Gosh, he was so annoying. And that path looked sketchy.

"I use it all the time. Come on, you aren't afraid are you?" He nudged my arm.

"I'm not scared, but I'm also not looking to be kissed unexpectedly again." I ignored the path and tried to continue on my way, but he blocked my way again.

“I promise I won't do anything. I just feel like I should make up for invading your space. I feel bad now. Honestly, this path goes around the campfire area so no one will see you and make you stay.” Harry pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

I paused, sensing he felt bad as I inspected the path. I suppose it didn't look that sketchy. "Fine, let's go. No more kissing me unexpectedly mind you. I'm not afraid to slap you across your face if you do."

“You have my word.” Harry held up a hand.

He looked smug as he led the way along the darker path toward the cabins. It was a lot shorter than the main path I must admit, but it came out of the woods at the boy's cabins. Now I had to walk through them to get to my own. I glanced around nervously at the deserted place. Everyone was still at the bonfire, a long ways away. Something didn't feel right.

"Want to stop by my cabin for a bit?" He asked nonchalantly, pointing to the cabin on the end. It was separated a little from the others off by itself.

"Certainly not. Good night." I brushed past him and started walking down the row of cabins, but Harry suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Just for a couple minutes?" He insisted.  
“Play some cards? Talk about...stuff?”

I jerked my arm away but he held onto it. "I said no, Harry. I'm honestly really tired. Now let me go."

"No." He stated bluntly. "Just come in for one second." He growled.

"Harry I'm not coming in okay? You're the creepiest person I've ever met. Let go of me! You're hurting me."

Suddenly scared because he wouldn't let go, I tried yanking my arm away but he held onto it and grabbed my other arm as well. I let out a scream before he slapped a hand over my mouth and turned me around so he could hold me against his solid chest. I struggled like a mad woman but his grip was iron. I couldn't escape.

My heart beat sped up considerably when he started dragging me toward his cabin by force. What did he want? Could an eighteen year old camper be that dangerous? Then suddenly I got an idea. I completely went limp, so that he nearly toppled over when I started dropping to the ground.

"Damn you Scarlet. Stand up!" He hissed angrily. All previous signs of fun, cheeky Harry were gone and in its place was dark, foreboding Harry. I dropped to the ground and he had to fall with me if he wanted to keep his hand over my mouth. He laid on top of my back, trapping me beneath him while my face was thrust into the pine needles.

When I heard rustling in the bushes, I looked up desperately and screamed through his hand for help. Three figures materialized out of the darkness and I froze; dread filling my entire being.

Harry's friends hurried over and Louis cocked his head at us, "Need a little help Hazzah?"

"That would be nice." Harry grunted in his effort to keep me contained.

Feeling betrayed, even though I had only met them today, I whimpered as Louis bent down and grabbed my hair roughly as he said calmly, "If you scream, we will hurt you ten times more than we had originally planned to alright?"

Planned to? Shocked and even more afraid, I glared at him in contempt and Harry hesitantly removed his hand and pulled me up with him. I didn't scream, mostly because I was afraid of what they might do after Louis’ bold threat, but I choked out quietly, "What are you going to do?"

"Just keep quiet." Harry commanded and he grabbed one of my arms while Liam grabbed the other and they forced me toward their cabin.

"Stop! Let me go! What are you doing?" I cried, trying to get away. But how could I get away when there were four of them and only one of me?

"Stop this or I'll scream!" I shouted loudly. It wasn't loud enough to count as a scream, but it was pushing it. Anyone nearby would have heard me.

"I said don't scream." Louis growled warningly.

They dragged me all the way to their eerie looking cabin and up to the porch with Harry covering my mouth again. Niall opened the door and they shoved me inside. Liam quickly shut all the blinds and dimmed the lights while Harry pushed me down onto one of the beds.

"What are you doing?" I cried, and shrunk away from him, bringing my knees to my chest as I stared at the four boys who were staring back at me. "Why are you doing this? You're gonna be in so much trouble after this."

"You're going to be our slave." Harry stated smoothly and the others smirked, "You are to please us and do anything we say."

"Are you freaking insane? Why the hell would I do that?" I spat at him.

"Because we will hurt your friends if you refuse." He answered simply. "Their safety is now dependant on you obeying us and if you refuse, we'll arrange an 'accident' for your friends." Harry spoke bluntly and my mouth dropped in shock.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” I gaped in horror.

“Do we look like we're joking?” Louis said dryly and I immediately knew they weren't joking, yet I still couldn't comprehend what was actually happening.

"W-why? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, frightened.

"Because we have needs and you can fulfill them." Louis said.

"But...what? Why me?"

"We always choose the hottest girl at camp. This year it was you." Liam explained.

"And you look like you could be really good under the sheets." Harry snickered and Louis grinned while whispering something in his ear.

"U-under the sheets?" I repeated, dreading their response.

They hadn't specified what they wanted me to do, but I had terrifying suspicion of what they were going to say. I just wanted this to all be an extremely sick practical joke.

"Of course. You're first task is to please Harry...sexually." Louis laughed, but the laugh was sinister through and through.

They all snickered at my horror. Were they seriously going to make me...do that? They couldn't possibly…not here at Camp Harmony of all places.

“You had better be joking.” I spat out.

"We're not, sweetheart. And if you ever tell anyone about this, we'll hurt your friends severely. And then we'll hurt you even more severely is that clear?" Louis announced, his arrogant stance was intimidating. "No one will ever know about this."


	4. Violated

"I won't let you do this to me." I said boldly, cowering away when Harry took a step near me. "Don't touch me."

"Oh darling. I get to touch you all I want. And there's nothing you can do about it." Harry purred and reached the edge of the bunk, gazing down at me hungrily.

No one had ever looked at me like that, and it terrified me.

"Leave me alone. I'll tell everyone and then they'll call the police and you’ll go to jail!" I declared loudly and scrambled off the bed. Harry reached for me but I bolted for the door. I managed to grab the door knob before someone clutched a handful of my hair and pulled me back into them.

"You're not going anywhere, love." Louis chuckled and shoved me toward Harry.

I shrieked when Harry caught me tightly and held my wrists, "We told you already. If you tell anyone about this, we will hurt your friends. Even if you did manage to tell on us, we are excellent at avoiding capture. And we'd eventually find you and hurt you. Not to mention your friends. Hell, we might even kill them."

"You wouldn't." I squeaked, trying to twist my wrists out of Harry's grasp, but to no avail.

"We would. And we have in the past with other people. So I'd suggest you do what we say. The consequences will be too horrific for you to handle is that clear?"

I didn't answer him, I just stared at him, shaking. How could I get out of this?

"Good. Now for the fun part." He breathed close to my face. His fixed gaze drifted down my body wickedly. "Strip."

My jaw dropped open as I stared at him in utter horror. I tried backing away. "No! I won't! You can't humiliate me like this! What did I ever do to you?"

Harry sighed in annoyance. "Do as you're told girl."

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed and did the first thing that came to mind, which probably wasn't that smart. I kicked him in the balls.

He instantly doubled over and groaned in pain, allowing me to break away from him. I turned and dashed for the door again, but suddenly Louis was in front of me, looking furious. I tried kicking him as well, but he dodged it.

"How dare you hurt Harry like that!" He bellowed and then he surprised me by bringing the back of his hand hard across my delicate cheek. My head jerked to the side and it instantly started stinging. Tears appeared in my eyes as I backed away from the fuming Louis.

The situation was becoming worse and worse and the realization of what was happening was slowly registering, causing me to freak out inside.

"Take your clothes off you little slut." Harry hissed with great effort, still in pain. He looked extremely angry with me.

"I'm not a slut." I breathed, but made no move to remove my clothing.

I gasped when Louis spun me around and started raising my sweatshirt up over my stomach. "Stop! What is wrong with you?!" I pleaded desperately and tried to pull it back down again.

Louis' jaw clenched as he paused to lean close to my ear and whisper menacingly, "You're really irritating me Scarlet. Quit fighting or it won't be just Harry who fücks you tonight. And believe me love, you don't want to be fücked by an infuriated Louis Tomlinson."

The first tear fell as I hopelessly stared at him, trembling violently. His cold fingers lifted my sweatshirt up again and I choked on a sob. What could I do to save myself?

"Lift your arms for me." He demanded and I slowly lifted my arms. He skillfully removed my sweatshirt and my shirt at the same time, leaving me exposed in only my bra. I quickly covered my chest while Louis' eyes hungrily looked me over. It was cold in the cabin and I shivered.

"I can take it from here." Harry croaked and took the waistband of my jeans, pulling me roughly back toward him. "Do not kick me there ever again understand? Ever."

“I'll kick you anytime I like if you hurt me.” I returned hotly, trembling slightly at the angry look on his face.

“Kick me again and I'll hand you over to Louis.” He said it like it was the worst threat in the world...I didn't want to know why he used Louis as a threat.

I nodded fearfully and he moved his fingers to the buttons of my jeans. "Wait!" I begged, "Please Harry don't do this. I never did anything to you. Please. Just let me go, I don't deserve this."

"No can do. We've made up our minds and we want you. Now move your hands." He ordered and slapped my hands away from my jeans buttons.

"No! I won't let you do this! I won't just stand here and let you rápe me!" I screamed and tried to keep him from undoing my jeans, but strong arms from behind grabbed me and kept me from fighting him.

The other boys held me firmly while I thrashed around, trying to escape. Harry managed to undo my jeans and without warning, he yanked them down. I kicked my legs at him, but that only helped him get my skinny jeans off me. Now I was only in my underwear and I'd never felt so exposed.

"Please stop this! Harry please!" I cried out sorrowfully.

"I never imagined you'd be this sexy without clothes on. I mean...fûck." Harry muttered huskily, ignoring my pleadings. He neared me and stuck a finger into the waistband of my panties causing me to jerk away, but Louis and Liam held me in a death grip so I only managed to ram my butt into Louis' crotch. I heard him grunt.

Harry held my gaze as he slowly pulled my panties downward, exposing me fully to him. I felt more tears forming and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out what was happening. I stood still, trembling and breathing fast in fear, keeping my eyes closed.

"Look at this áss of hers. Fûck it's sexy." Liam moaned. "Can't wait until it's my turn."

I jumped when I felt Harry's hand snake around me to unclasp my bra.

"Please." I begged him, my voice small and vulnerable and completely helpless.

But he must not have been human, for he unclasped my bra and slid it down my arms when Louis and Liam let me go for a second. He carelessly flung it behind him to join my other clothes and then nodded toward what I guessed to be his bed. I choked on a defeated sob.

I was now standing naked in front of four strangers.

I shielded my body with my hands the best I could from their blatant stares. All four of them were looking at me like I was their next meal, especially Harry. He swiftly removed his shirt and fumbled with his jeans.

"Get on the bed." Harry growled in a deep raspy voice. It made me sick that he was so eager to do this to me. Tears ran down my face and I didn't listen. I couldn't give in to them because I didn't want to think that I'd let them rápe me. I would hate myself if that were the case.

"Are you deaf? I said get on the damn bed!" He roared and pushed me roughly so I fell back onto it. I shakily scooted to the wall and huddled their in a ball, with my arms around my naked body.

He finally finished stripping himself and got on the bed, reaching for me.

"Stay away from me!" I begged, sobs cutting off my words. "Please!"

Grunting, he grabbed my arm forcibly and jerked me toward him, capturing my hands which were desperately trying to pummel him. He forced me down on my back, but I was thrashing about violently in a panic, shrieking all the while. He couldn't hold me down and cover my mouth at the same time so he yelled, "I need a little help here!"

Immediately, Louis and Liam jumped onto the bed and caught my arms, each holding one above my head. They eventually had to sit on them with their knees, because the adrenaline that was pumping through me was making me stronger than usual. But now my arms were completely useless.

"Part your legs." Harry ordered, his voice sickeningly smooth.

Instead, I squeezed them together as hard as I could which only made Harry more annoyed with me.

"Do you really want me to fúck the daylights out of you Scarlet? Because that's exactly what I'm going to do if you don't calm down!" He pried my legs apart and moved between them. Niall held onto one leg so I would stop trying to squash Harry.

"Stay away from me. Please stay away. Please I'll do anything! Just please don't do this. I've never done anything like this. I'm not ready. Please, I'm begging you." I cried over and over again, but they were all heartless pieces of shít who didn't give crap about me.

"You're a virgin?" Niall spoke up surprised.

Turning terrified eyes to him, I nodded mutely, gasping in short panicked breaths as Harry slid a condom onto his length. My eyes widened at the size of him. He was huge. There was no way he would fit inside me.

Niall almost seemed worried about me but I was too terrified to fully pay attention to him. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "Be gentle. It's her first time."

I thought I saw Harry nod, but I wasn't sure. Please be gentle, or better yet, don't do it at all. I whimpered and was in danger of hyperventilating when Harry's tip touched my entrance. I squirmed and twisted, trying to get away, but there was no escape. Not unless somebody heard me and came to my rescue.

Harry lightly pressed on my center without entering and I gasped, tears blinding me. My stomach was in knots.

I felt sick.

He seemed amused for some insane reason and he leaned down to my ear, dragging out my torture. They all had their hands on me, keeping me down, and I was finally still, knowing they had won but I was trembling violently. He brushed his cheek against mine and whispered darkly, "This is what your summer is gonna look like, love. Every night from now until the end. So get used to it."

I sobbed even more as he raised his head a little - so he could watch me probably.

Horror filled my soul when he forced his member into me. Inside of me. Blinking in pain, I cried out and gasped, terror stricken at the unfamiliar feeling. I didn't like it all.

It hurt so excruciatingly.

"Stop! Please stop!" I begged him, my head lifting off the bed in anguish. I could barely breathe. He thrust deeper, but he was going slow. He must have been trying to be gentle, but it didn't feel like it to me. I clenched my teeth and thrashed my head from side to side, groaning and crying in pain and humiliation.

"It'll get easier. Don't worry." Niall tried to comfort me, but he wasn't helping in the slightest.

Harry rhythmically moved his hips into mine and hissed. "Fúck. How can you be this tight?"

I was completely sobbing, hating how I felt and how they were taking control of my body; violating it in such a cruel manner. When Harry slid out briefly, I thought it was over, but no. He thrust back into me deeply and I screamed. Louis covered my mouth instantly.

"Please Harry! It hurts! It hurts so much!" I pleaded through Louis' hand.

"Come on. It's got to feel good at least little bit doesn't it?" Louis cooed from above me. My arms were falling asleep.

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, holding in the cries and screams that I wanted to let out. They would accomplish nothing. It went on and on, for longer than I expected it would.

Harry's body suddenly shuddered and he moaned in pleasure as he released into the condom, his sweaty curls brushing my tear stained face. I waited in agony for him to get the hell out of me and when he finally did, I groaned in relief and let more tears fall.

"I hate you." I croaked quietly.

"It's only to be expected I suppose darling." Louis patted my cheek and got off of my arm as did Liam. Harry stood up, breathing heavily and went to throw away the condom and put on his boxers. Now that they weren't touching me, I weakly inched my way to the side of the bed closest to wall and huddled there, shaking uncontrollably. I bent my head and hid my face in my tangled black hair.

My lower region hurt like hell and I tried to ignore the fresh blood on the sheets, reminding me of my stolen virginity. I knew I couldn't walk, even if I tried, so I fearfully stayed on the bed.

I simply couldn't come to terms with what just happened. I was forced to have sex with Harry while three other guys watched. I felt like I wanted to vomit. I felt so...dirty and used.

"You did good, baby." Harry's voice was suddenly right next to my ear and I jerked away, staring at him in fear. He raised an eyebrow, "But next time, don't struggle so much."

I turned away and rested my forehead against the wall in defeat. I didn't know what to do.

"So that's how you shut her up." Liam sneered rudely, "Just make her have sex with you and she'll cease talking."

Harry spoke up for my benefit, "Her spunky personality certainly disappeared fast."

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill all of them. They didn't deserve to be living and breathing the same air as me. But what could I do? Here I was completely naked, huddled on Harry's bed, with utterly no way to defend myself except with my own strength; and I didn't have any strength now thanks to Harry.

"You're going to sleep in bed with me now, Scarlet. Come on." He touched my bare back and I flinched. "Don't test me, Scarlet. You've been a pain enough for one night. Just do what I tell you and I won't hurt you."

I turned my pleading eyes to his merciless ones and sorrowfully nodded. He seemed happy with my decision to cooperate so he took my arm and started pulling me off the bed. "Just stand there while I change these sheets. We don't want to sleep in your blood now do we?"

But when I stepped off the bed, I collapsed immediately to the ground. The pain and shock I felt was too overwhelming. Harry seemingly didn't care that I was in agony as he carelessly changed the sheets. The other boys changed into their sleeping attire which was basically just boxers and they all got in their respective bunks. Louis was the only one who had a top bunk, the one above Harry's.

When Harry was done, he picked me up effortlessly and placed me on the far side of his now clean bed. I shifted as far away as I could and turned my back to him, pulling the sheets up to my chin.

Stubbornly, he snaked a hand around my waist and pulled me to him, so our bodies were touching and he made me stay there. I was unable to resist at all. The lights were turned off, and one by one the boys fell asleep, while I stayed wide awake, drowning in sorrow and disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've been editing this book, I've combined a few chapters because they were too short. So this chapter is two in one. And since I'm not done editing the whole book, the total number of chapters may change.


	5. Broken

It was early the next morning when I woke to find that I had actually fallen asleep in the arms of Harry. I hadn't thought I would sleep at all, but I had. I immediately tensed and my stomach lurched at his tight grip on me. My lower area was indescribably sore and I almost had to moan at the pain.

I made a small movement and it woke Harry up, much to my dismay. He moved and groaned sleepily, moving his hand to my breast and squeezing. I squeaked and tried to move his hand, but he simply snatched my hands and held them away, and continued to handle my breasts.

"Stop. Please stop." I whimpered quietly so as not to wake the other boys. I didn't need the entire pack on top of me again.

"Nope." He mumbled, snuggling is face into the back of my neck. I cringed.

Unexpectedly, he let go of me and turned, over, reaching for something on the floor. His nearly naked body was revealed as he leaned over and I looked at the wall. He got to wear boxers while he forced me to stay naked.

I guess it was his phone that he looked at because he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "You have to go back to your cabin now."

Rather than responding, I sat up quickly and he frowned.

"Don't think this is over. You get to go to your cabin now. But you're coming back here tonight. And you won't tell anyone or we'll hurt your friends is that clear?" He said firmly. He stood up and collected my clothes that were scattered everywhere.

I didn't answer.

Frustrated, he stomped over and grabbed my hair roughly, jerking my head back so I would look at him. I clutched the sheets to my chest, scared.

His eyes shot sparks as he glared at me menacingly, "I'm not kidding. You tell anybody and I'll hurt them. Got it?"

I nodded silently. I was in too much pain and shock from last night to really speak.

"I don't think you understand the magnitude of the situation here. I think I need to show you." He said lowly and suddenly I was frightened of what he meant by that.

"Because of how much you resisted last night, I'm going to demonstrate what we can do to your friends. Who shall I hurt first?" He asked mockingly and I gasped.

"No! Don't hurt them!" I begged and he let go of my hair.

"Get dressed." He laughed as if he was amused at my horror.

He tossed my clothes at me and I slowly reached for them, keeping the sheets to my bare chest. I felt sick again at the sight of my blood on the sheets Harry had removed. I was no longer innocent. He had taken that from me. My legs felt sticky and uncomfortable because of the dried blood and other...bodily fluids there.

After I had struggled into my clothes, Harry pulled me to the door. I whimpered at the sharp pain the movement had caused.

"Harry it hurts." I cried softly. "I don't think I can walk."

He looked concerned for a split second before he went back to seeming indifferent. He was probably only thinking of the questions the others might ask me if I'm unable to properly move.

Without my permission, he scooped me up and carried me out the door. The sun wasn't even up yet so it was still dark and everyone was still sleeping. Harry and I wouldn't be seen unfortunately. I didn't even try to call for help. It was clear that I wouldn't be getting out of this unless I wanted to hurt my friends.

At my cabin, he set me on my feet and I leaned on the wall for support, avoiding his gaze. I never wanted to look at him again.

"What am I to tell them?" I asked as he gripped the door knob.

"Maybe they won't have noticed you never came to bed. But if they did, just keep them guessing. Make them believe you had a steamy night with someone." He answered and opened the door, placing a finger on his lips to hush my next question.

Defeated, I hung my head and slipped inside my cabin, stumbling weakly to my bed and falling in it, clothes and all. Harry disappeared and I was left in peace; left to wallow in my misery and cry myself back to sleep.

I was awakened by someone pouncing on top of me and shaking me awake excitedly.

Penelope sang out, "Wake up sleepy head! We've got a fantastic day planned filled with swimming, eating s'mores, kayaking, and--"

She ceased talking when I let out a sharp cry in pain. The unexpected jolt had caused the pain to return immediately.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

I buried my face in my pillow and lied, "I'm fine." I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore how I felt so as not to cause the girls to wonder.

"You sure?" She pressed.

Pausing, I thought about telling them about last night, but Harry's threats forced me to remain silent. I fought back tears and pasted a fake smile on my face.

"Yes I'm fine, just go ahead without me. I'll join you in a while." I requested, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well, if you're sure..." Penelope said slowly.

I was thankful when they left without further interrogation of my pitiful state. I probably looked a mess. And I felt a mess. I felt so utterly violated and abused, I couldn't bear to think about last night, but it was all that I could think about. Harry's face as he forced himself onto me. It was a nightmare that would forever haunt me. One that I would most likely have to endure again. Tonight even. What did the monsters have in store for me tonight?

I didn't have the slightest desire to move. Last night had traumatized me badly and those boys had broken me. I didn't think I would ever recover. What was to become of me?

I had laid in my bed alone for seven hours before my friends came back to see if I was still alive. When they found me where they had left me they were extremely worried. Only Tabby and Penelope had come and so I asked, "Where's Bianca?"

I was concerned for them all. I really hoped Harry hadn't been serious about hurting them to make a point.

"She's at the nurses. She had an accident. But she's okay." Tabby explained and sat on my bed, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She fell down a steep hill. Nobody knows how she ended up falling, but she did. She broke her finger, but it'll heal quickly. It was just a small break." Tabby related the story to me and I felt sick. It was all my fault; Harry probably caused her to fall somehow. My friend was hurt all because of me.

"Girl, are you feeling okay? Because if you're sick we can send someone to check on you." Penelope said sweetly.

"I'm fine. Just...it's... Nothing. It's...I'm just uh, homesick." I closed my eyes and hoped the lie was convincing. 

"If you don't want to talk about it, just say so. You don't have to lie." Tabby told me gently, catching my lie. She obviously knew I was hiding something.

“Sorry...I just really don't want to talk about it.” I whispered.

"It's cool. We'll see you later. Come on Pen." She grabbed Penelope's hand and pulled her back outside.

It kind of hurt that she hadn't noticed something was definitely wrong with me, but I tried not to think about it. It was better this way. Now they wouldn't get hurt...hopefully.

After lying there for another hour, I finally got up. My body ached and I winced—I needed a shower. I still had blood on myself for heaven's sake.

I wobbled to the door and made it outside with great effort. You have no idea how grateful I was that none of the boys had made an appearance at my cabin today. I hadn't seen anyone besides the girls and wondered why the camp counselors hadn't checked on me. They were usually so incessant about making sure everyone was okay and participating.

I wandered between two cabins and followed the path that led to the bathroom building. It smelled like forest and it gave me a slight wave of nostalgia. I wanted to spend my summer having fun with my friends, adventuring in the forests and playing in the lake; not being a sex slave to four strangers whom I'd never seen before in my life. Last night didn't seem real. Maybe I had dreamt it.

The bathrooms appeared and I clutched the clothes I had brought with me. The showers were actually warm for once, since no one had used them since this morning. I scrubbed my skin harshly, trying to get every bit of Harry off me. Red blood streamed below me down the drain and I felt disgusted as my hands shook. I scraped my skin in an effort to clean myself completely of their disgusting hands.

After drying my body and putting fresh clothes on, I left and headed back to my cabin. But then my stomach grumbled and I realized how starving and thirsty I was. It was well passed lunch, but too early for dinner. I decided to go see if I could get something anyway. Surely they wouldn't want me to starve to death.

I followed another path through the vibrant green forest until I came to the main group of buildings including the Dining Hall. A few counselors milled about, but all of the young people were nowhere in sight. I took the chance to slip inside the Dining Hall and my steps echoed in the empty building as I hurried back to the kitchen.

To my surprise, no one was there, so I helped myself. I grabbed a couple bags of chips, an apple, and some leftover pizza that I found in one of the giant refrigerators. I also snatched a water bottle before heading out and returning to my cabin, my eyes keeping a sharp eye out for the boys.

The moment I entered my cabin, the Flamingo, I rushed to my bed and sat down, hating how much it hurt to move. It had been a real struggle walking all over the place with my aching muscles. I ate my food in peace and got myself all worked up while wondering what would happen to me tonight. It was such a scary thought, but I couldn't think about anything else. I wanted to tell someone and protect myself, but I couldn't.

By 11:30 in the evening, the girls had returned and they found me lying flat on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Okay what's wrong, Scarlet? I'm seriously worried about you. You've been lying there all day. You missed an awesome day!" Penelope came over, putting a hand on my forehead.

"I just don't feel very well." I replied weakly, noticing that Bianca had a small cast on her finger and she had a few scrapes on her face.

The boys had hurt her because of me.

"You should go to the nurse's." Tabby advised.

I still didn't think she believed me but I supposed that saying I was going to the nurse's would be as good an excuse as ever to keep them from being suspicious about my leaving so late at night. I wasn't sure when I was expected to go to the boys' cabin or if they were going to come get me. But I sure as hell wasn't about to go by myself. Maybe if I pretended that I accidentally fell asleep, I wouldn't have to go.

But then there was a knock on the door and I jumped, my heart beating fast. I was about to say don't answer the damn door, but Penelope opened it before I got the chance. I shut my mouth, and threw the covers over my head, pretending to be asleep. Maybe they would go away.

"What's the matter with Scarlet?" I heard the voice of Harry say.

My body convulsed into shaking and I felt like crying or screaming. Just go away.

"I think she's sick. Scarlet? Harry's here. He's worried about you." Bianca chirped. 

Like hell he's worried about me.

I felt a gentle hand lay on my shoulder as Penelope said softly. “Scarlet, we're all worried about you.”

Slowly, I lowered the sheets and showed my face, but looked at the ceiling. I tried not to show how scared I was when Harry came into the cabin and walked over to me. My eyes started to water.

I kept mentally telling myself to breathe and reminding myself that I couldn't say anything because Harry would harm my friends even more than he did to Bianca today. I could do this! ....no actually. I really couldn't.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse okay?" Harry told the other girls.

I shrank away from him when he bent down and tossed the covers back, scooping me up easily. I wanted to cry so badly, but I couldn't make the girls suspicious. But what if I did? Harry couldn't hurt them if they found out by themselves right?

"Listen, if she doesn't come back for a while, then she's staying at the nurse's alright?" He said and the girls nodded and wished me well as I was carried out the door and toward my second night of horror.


	6. Louis' Turn

“I can't handle going through this again.” I told him as he carried me through the two rows of cabins because I still felt weak and exhausted.

“You're gonna have to.” He replied simply.

His scent was quite musky and manly and I knew I would grow to hate that smell even though it would be nice on any other person. Harry's strong arms held me tighter than necessary, as if he expected me to bolt.

“Please don't make me do it again. I swear I will tell someone.” I pleaded.

“Tell anyone and you can say goodbye to your precious BFFs.”

“I'll scream.” I threatened.

“I know a lot more about you than you think. I could make your life very miserable if anyone finds out. You aren't getting out of this, so stop talking.” He said sharply.

“Why? Why must you-”

“Be quiet Scarlet or someone will hear you.” He cut me off.

“That's the idea.” I murmured, watching the cabins pass by. We passed the Diamond cabin, the Jefferson cabin, the Tiki cabin...

“It's almost as if you want me to put rat poison in Penelope's food.” He pondered mockingly.

“Don't-”

“Then shut the fûck up. Now.”

I pleaded with Harry the entire way to his cabin with no luck whatsoever. He didn't give a crap about me. When we arrived on the porch of the cabin he set me down so he could open the door. The porch light was off, shrouding us in darkness. 

Stubbornly, I tried to latch onto the door frame to keep him from pulling me inside, but his strength compared to my feeble state was almost humorous. He easily unattached my hands from the wooden frame, shoving me inside so that I fell to the floor in a heap.

Maybe I should've screamed. Maybe I should've fought like hell or broken a window. But if I did they would hurt innocent people and I couldn't bear the thought. My fearful frustration was overflowing and I didn't know what I should do to help myself.

Feeling powerless, I huddled on the floor, wrapping my arms around me as if it would protect me from them. I shut my eyes tightly and rocked back and forth, trying to imagine myself somewhere else. I didn't know what to do.

Harry stepped over and knelt beside me, rubbing my back which made me flinch. In a soft voice he said, "You're Louis' girl tonight, babe, get up now."

"Don't call me that. I'm nobody's." I insisted meekely. "I don't belong to anyone."

"We'll see about that won't we then?" Louis spoke up, nearing me. He wore nothing but sweats, displaying his tattooed naked torso.

I cowered back away from him, but only ran into Harry's legs. My breathing was coming fast and furiously. Louis bent down and took my jaw in his hands, forcing me to look up at him. "Come on. Stand up, Scarlet."

When I didn't move, his fingers tightened against my jaw and I winced. His eyes narrowed.

“Now, or I swear you will be sorry.” Louis’ voice was stern.

I slowly started to get to my feet, but I guess I wasn't quick enough for him because he yanked me to my feet.

"I can take it from here Haz." Louis said and Harry nodded and went to his own bunk.

Liam and Niall were lying on theirs watching me. As I stood there, terrified out of my mind, I glanced at the formidable figure of Louis who stood in front of me, looking like he was enjoying his dominance over me because there was a malicious smile on his lips. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the right side of the cabin where his bunk was located above Harry's.

“Don't.” I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't have it.

"Undress for me baby." His voice was low and filled with lust which made me quiver in fear. He smirked at my obvious fright, but it quickly disappeared when I made no move to obey. I was simply frozen.

"Do you want this to be unpleasant? Because I can surely make it that if you don't cooperate." He growled and reached for my shirt, raising it over my stomach.

I whimpered as I let him take it off me, because I was afraid of what he might do, and his gaze landed on my bra covered chest.

“Let me go. Please don't hurt me like this.” I whispered, covering my chest. “I can't handle it again. At least try to understand…It's too much–”

“Stop talking.” He cut me off, completely ignoring my pleas.

Then he moved to my jeans and handled the buttons until it came undone and he yanked them down my shaky legs. "Step out of them." He ordered and I obeyed him.

"Please. Please don't." I begged him in vain. He disregarded my pleadings and dragged me over to the ladder. I tried covering my underwear clad body because Liam and Harry were both staring at me. Niall was already asleep.

"Climb up."

When I opened my mouth to beg him, he slapped a hand over my mouth and interrupted. “Whine one more time and this will be much less pleasant for you than it's already going to be.”

I inhaled sharply, trying to even my breathing as I remained silent. I hated that I was silent. I wanted to scream and yell and shout curses at him and kick him between his legs. But I was so afraid that they would carry out their threat that it made me obey him.

Facing the ladder, I put a hand on a rung and pulled myself up a step. "That's it, keep going." He coaxed and I felt his hand on my bum, pushing me up.

My stomach was in knots as I made it to the top and crawled to the farthest corner, huddling there. Louis slipped out of his sweats and climbed up after me, only wearing black boxers which were tighter than they should be.

"You're so much more obedient than last night." He noted, "I guess we really made an impact on you eh?"

An impact? A fúcking impact? You ruined my life you filthy piece of shít. I wanted to shout the words at him but I wasn't brave enough. I then noticed the ropes in his hands and my eyes widened in fear.

"Lie on your back." He commanded authoritatively.

Not wanting to anger him, I very slowly moved away from the wall. He sighed in impatience and snatched my ankles, pulling me toward him so that I fell onto my back. He crawled on top of me and took one of my wrists, stretching my arm to one corner of his bed. He wrapped the rope around my wrist and tied it to the bedpost.

He was tying me down! I squirmed and begged him, "Please don't tie me up! I won't move. Please don't."

He grinned and chuckled evilly, "Don't lie to me. Of course you would move."

“Please, I don't want to be completely helpless.” My voice cracked as I choked back tears.

He leaned down until his lips were centimeters away from mine and he whispered huskily, “But I want you to be.”

He easily tied my other wrist to the other bedpost and now my arms were stretched out, letting him gaze at my body all he wanted. I squeezed my legs shut, not wanting to go through what I had last night again.

His eyes fastened on my mouth and he bent toward me leisurely, with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "Unlike Harry last night, I believe in foreplay. It makes it so much easier to slide in."

I gasped in horror and he seemed amused. I turned my face when his lips were about to touch my own. Patiently, he took my jaw and made me face him. Then he pressed his mouth onto mine and I squeaked at the soft touch. One hand was holding himself above me while the other ran seductively down the skin of my waist. 

I squirmed and tried to get away, but I wasn't going anywhere being tied down and all. My hands were completely useless to me. He was straddling me and he pushed his body down so our hips met and I squirmed and twisted even more.

"Lie still." He breathed when he came up for air. "And kiss me back."

I wanted to shrink into the mattress. The crazed look Louis was giving me sent shivers of dread and panic through me. He smashed his mouth into mine once more, causing me to freeze up. He passionately kissed me while I timidly returned it only a little to keep him happy. In all honesty, I didn't know how to kiss properly anyway. His warm tongue shot out and brushed alone my lower lip, but I kept my teeth closed so he couldn't get in my mouth.

I trembled when his hand ran down my stomach and snapped the band of my panties, indicating that they would come off very soon.

"Louis, please." I whispered out of breath. 

He paid no mind and sat up, scooting back a ways. He took hold of my panties and pulled them off my hips and down my legs while I began to cry softly. Why couldn't I just kick him in the face? Though the idea was tempting, I was tied down and he could hurt me any way he liked afterward. 

"Shh. The other boys are trying to sleep." He said quietly and then tossed my red panties over the side of the bed so they fluttered to the floor.

I hated how exposed I felt. Louis swiftly crawled back up to my face and attacked my lips again. His hair tickled my face as he took my bottom lip in his teeth. His tongue came out again, but I kept my mouth closed unwilling to let him in.

He suddenly seemed annoyed and his fingers trailed down one of my legs, moving to my inner thigh, very close to my center. He watched me as he touched me carefully. The contact on my thighs was so light that I wiggled beneath him.

His mouth pressed on my lips greedily once again and without warning, he began to finger my feminine area, stroking it roughly. I couldn't hold in the gasp and he took the chance to push his tongue into my mouth, moving it around while I practically gagged and fought the urge to bite it off.

He rubbed me skillfully as if he knew exactly how to please a woman and I tried to ignore the almost pleasurable feeling down there. It was just my body's natural reaction to the touch. It didn't mean I liked it, because I didn't.

He rubbed my clít and my eyes rolled back, unfamiliar with what he was making me feel. It was so unlike what I felt with Harry, but I loathed that I was feeling this way under his hand and my tears continued to stream from the corners of my eyes.

He raised his head and looked at me as he continued to finger me and I couldn't control myself. I squirmed and wiggled and he smirked at me. It was uncomfortable undoubtedly, but I couldn't deny that a small part of it felt good. I clenched my teeth and rolled my head to the side, feeling self conscious while he stared at me.

"You're almost ready." He commented, and I gasped when his finger entered me a ways. He made small movements and I couldn't take the violation anymore.

"Please stop Louis! Please stop!" I cried pitifully.

"Nope. We haven't even gotten to the good part." He grinned and removed his finger. "I think you're wet enough now. Harry just dove in, because he's a greedy little bîtch. But I prefer you to be nice and slick for me. It feels better."

Disgusted and horrified, I whimpered. I studied the ceiling as he rolled a condom onto his dîck. I couldn't even try to get away this time. I was bound to the bed and he was in complete control of me with his knees between my thighs. Tears fell from my eyes as I waited for the pain to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may update again later today!


	7. Inevitable

I balled my fists and squeezed my eyes shut as Louis' tip touched my entrance. Not again. Please, not again.

"Relax, Scarlet. It won't hurt as bad if you just relax and accept it." He purred into my ear and pushed into me.

I gasped and tried to do what he said, relax. But it was near impossible when I was so scared and so not enjoying this. I started crying as he thrust deeper. The pinching feeling was not pleasant. It hurt a lot yes, but not as much as last night.

"I can't." I whimpered in distress, "I can't do this. Please stop. It hurts. I don't like it. Please stop."

He kissed me softly and started moving in and out at a steady pace which made me struggle for breath. I hated the feeling. I wanted to grab onto something but my hands were tied to the bedposts, so I simply gripped the rope.

"Shh." Louis whispered and groaned in pleasure. "You're doing great."

His body was flat against mine as he thrust into me, moving quicker as time passed. Was time passing? It almost seemed like time had stood still. His muscular body was above me and I hated seeing him dominate me like this. He was in total control and I was completely helpless, unable to escape and save myself.

"You're so vulnerable love." He moaned and I felt disgusted. "I like it when you're vulnerable like this."

"Please. Please don't." I kept whimpering to him, over and over again.

He didn't listen to my pleadings however. He was only focused on fulfilling his own desires. I had to listen to his moans of pleasure while I groaned in discomfort and cried softly.

The next thrust was a bit rougher than the others and I cried out in pain and surprise and just maybe a little bit of pleasure. Although I flat out denied the pleasure.

A voice which sounded like Harry's hissed in annoyance, "Keep it down up there!"

"You keep it down díckhead!" I yelled back, furious that he could be so insensitive to what was transpiring above him. I was being forced to do something I didn't want to do.

"Mind how you speak to us Scarlet." Louis warned and a shadow passed over his face, making me ever more afraid. His hips propelled into mine more forcefully than before and I had to cry out. I literally could not keep it in.

Louis hissed and shoved my bra up off my breasts, groping them roughly. And then he groaned as he reached his high and I waited breathlessly for him to finish. Once he did, he collapsed on top of me, just resting inside of me. We were both a sweaty mess by now and I had streams of tears running down my face and landing in my hair.

"Louis please...Get out." I begged him, tensing up. I had not finished and I didn't want to. I hadn't with Harry either. I didn't want to feel that euphoria with any of these monsters. Only with someone I actually cared about.

He kissed my lips and slid out completely with a huge exhale. I breathed a sigh of relief, even though I felt empty and like I needed to finish.

"Fúck. You feel so good. You're so incredibly tight, it's amazing." Louis gushed while staring at me. He moved away and slipped his boxers back on, leaving me tied to the bedposts.

"Can I please have my clothes?" I breathed miserably.

I watched as he thought about it for a moment, but he shook his head. He reached up and untied my hands. I rubbed my wrists and squeezed my legs together, trying to ignore the pain and the feeling of want that was still there. He made me completely take off my bra so I was left with nothing.

"Time to sleep. You can go back at 5:30 in the morning. If the girls ask, just tell them you feel better and you wanted to sleep in your own bed." He said while lying down beside me, but not without engulfing me in his strong arms. He held me tightly against his chest and I tensed up. His warm breath fanned the back of my hot neck and sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't sleep well in the slightest. All in all I probably got around thirty minutes of sleep total. When his phone alarm went off he sat up sleepily.

"You can go now. Remember not to tell anyone or people will get hurt." He told me in a raspy voice. His brown hair was a tangled mess as was my black hair. He would have looked cute if he weren't such a monster. I moved to the edge of the bed but he stopped me suddenly, lightly taking me by the arm. I obediently stopped and turned back to him, afraid he was going to do something else terrible.

My breath hitched when he simply brushed my hair behind my ear with cold fingers, looking into my eyes intently. He said quietly, "Thanks for the great sex. You feel truly amazing around my còck."

I made a horrified face and shut my mouth. He was so insensitive about this. Didn't he realize how horrible he was? Obviously not. They must all be psychopaths.

I cautiously stepped down the rungs of the ladder and scampered swiftly to my panties which had landed near Niall's bed. He was thankfully sleeping so I didn't have to be even more humiliated by him watching me dress myself. I slid the silky fabric up my legs and over my bum and collected my bra and shirt, putting those on as well. My jeans were hastily pulled on and I realized that I didn't have shoes because Harry had carried me here. I kind of wanted to be carried back as well because I felt so weak and achy, but not by any of them obviously.

Glancing up at Louis who had been secretly watching me this whole time, I tiptoed to the door. He gave me a small wave which I returned with a middle finger and left the cabin in a hurry before he could get mad.

Under cover of darkness, I hurried down the long aisle of boys' cabins and to the girls' cabins where I finally reached mine. Opening the door, I slipped inside and made my way to my bed, limping all the while.

"Hey, what are you doing coming back here at this time of night?" I heard Tabby's sleepy voice in the darkness.

"I didn't want to sleep at the nurse's anymore. I wasn't comfortable so I came back. Go to sleep." I whispered as normally as I could and collapsed into my own wonderful welcoming bed and hugged my pillow. There was an uncomfortable feeling between my legs that made me wish it would go away. I tried my hardest to ignore it, falling asleep almost immediately with cheeks stained with tears.


	8. No Escape

The girls dragged me to breakfast the next morning. Literally dragged. I protested against it but they wouldn't have it and made me come with them. I wasn't hurting as much as yesterday, but it still wasn't comfortable down there. It was taking every effort I had not to make them suspicious of my whereabouts last night and my sulky mood. All I wanted to do was hide in my cabin and never face anyone ever again.

I was sitting at a table with my friends and was trying not to feel guilty about Bianca's finger. It was painful for her and I felt so bad for being the cause. Louis had told me that Harry discretely made her trip, resulting in her falling down the hill. I was just thankful that only her finger had been broken and not something worse.

I was mindlessly stirring my cereal, staring at the far wall when Penelope, who was sitting next to me, stood up and moved to a chair on the other side of the table. Puzzled, I looked at her questioningly and she just smirked at me. Unexpectedly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and chills ran all over my body as I felt an unwanted presence behind me.

The person plopped into the seat next to me and set down a plate filled with pancakes and bacon. I knew it was Harry and so I avoided eye contact by moving my thick hair to block him from view.

"Hey, Harry!" Penelope said brightly. "How are things?"

"Things couldn't be better." He replied cheerfully and I almost let out a sarcastic laugh. He sneakily put a hand on the back of my chair so I leaned forward so as not to let him touch me.

I stuffed another bite of cereal into my mouth, all of a sudden wanting to be done with breakfast and get out of here. Penelope, Bianca, and Tabby all started chattering away about the activities of the day which apparently consisted of a bunch of water activities like swimming, jet skiing racing, and other things. They were all things I had loved doing during the previous summers.

Then Harry's mouth was in my ear as he whispered so only I could hear, "You better start acting like you don't hate me. Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away."

"I hate you Harry." I breathed softly, flinching away when his fingers brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Pretend that you don't. So they don't start asking questions alright? Remember what I can do to them if you don't cooperate." He threatened and then pulled back when Bianca noticed us whispering.

She sang out, "Aww look at them. They're in love!"

I refrained from looking disgusted when she said this and I froze when Harry placed his hand on my shoulder.

Don't move away. Don't move away. He'll hurt your friends and then he'll hurt you, my subconscious reminded me.

I pasted a smile onto my face and hoped it looked genuine. When Harry rubbed circles into my shoulder, I knew I was doing okay, but I felt far from okay.

"Can I just say, you two are adorable together!" Penelope gushed and placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands as she gazed at us with obvious jealousy.

Harry chuckled and it amazed me how normal he could sound when he wanted to, "We are, aren't we though, babe?"

Bianca nearly melted when he called me ‘babe.’

My breath hitched and my eyes wandered to his. It terrified me to look at him anymore. Whenever I looked into his eyes it just reminded me of how he had me trapped beneath his naked body as he pushed into me while I begged him not to. He had watched me intently, not caring about how much I was hurting while he violated me in the cruelest way imaginable.

His clear green eyes studied my face as I struggled for a response to his question.

"Uh...if you say so." I muttered and broke eye contact. That was it.

I abruptly stood, shaking his hand off me and left the table. I hurried through the throng of tables filled with chattering kids and to the door. I rushed outside, hoping that he hadn't followed. My shoes crunched against the gravel as I ran toward the trees. I made it to the trees and dashed along the path that led to the lake, breathing hard and fighting back the hopeless tears that threatened to spill.

I could finally see the lake and slowed down, catching my breath. The warm breeze whipped my hair around and I kept my gaze on the glittering lake.

"Scarlet wait!" Harry called from dangerously close behind me.

My blood ran cold and I broke into a run again, not exactly sure how I was going to get away from him. I gasped when he grabbed my arm and stopped me, yanking me around to face him.

"Let me go Harry! Leave me alone!" I snapped, trying to twist my arm out of his grasp, but he only held me tighter.

"Stop struggling! You're not going anywhere. You can't escape me." He growled and caught my other arm.

I reluctantly calmed down and looked at the ground, shrinking away from him. "Please Harry. Haven't you hurt me enough already?"

"It's not that I wanted to hurt you. The first time always hurts the most, but from now on, it'll be easier for you." He assured me, but I didn't feel very assured. One of his large hands slid around my waist and I tensed up, my gaze flickering up to him to see what he was up to. He bit his lip as he openly stared at my chest and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Stop staring at me." I said shakily, wanting so badly for him to let me go.

"I'm sorry its just..." A lustful smirk spread across his face, causing dimples to appear on either side of his mouth which I found surprisingly attractive. "You're so beautiful."

I frowned, wincing at the tight grip he had on my arm. It was extremely unnerving having someone hold you against your will; someone so dangerous.

"Let me kiss you." He whispered. His breathing had quickened the longer he stared at me and my heart was beating at an alarming rate - out of fear.

"I-I don't want to." I said timidly, worried about what he wanted to do to me right now.

"I will kiss you. And you will let me." He demanded hotly, pulling my waist toward him until I was pressed against him unwillingly. I sucked in a frightened breath, but didn't pull away. I had learned that he would get what he wanted no matter what. "Good girl. All I want is a kiss."

I sincerely hoped that he meant that.

Harry moved a hand to the back of my neck and touched my lips with his. The action was so soft and gentle that it took me off guard. He moved his cold lips against mine and held me tight against him. My hands were on his hard chest because I didn't know where else to put them. He tipped his head and pressed harder, making me nervous. Taking my bottom lip between his teeth, he pulled at it slightly and then flicked his tongue out, slipping it in my mouth before I could stop him. I tried pulling back, but he wouldn't let me.

His actions grew sloppy and rougher the longer he had control over me so I made an effort to push away from him before he decided to go further. He simply pulled me back to him and went back to kissing me.

When his hand slid down my waist and around to my bum, I jumped and gasped. He grabbed a handful and I squeaked.

"Harry!" I managed to get out when he started pressing kisses to my neck. "Harry people are coming!"

He immediately stopped and turned to look, but still held me firmly. Sure enough, kids were frolicking down the path toward us. It was probably time for the day's activities to begin. He turned back and gave me one last smooch to my mouth before he said mischievously, "We can continue this later love."


	9. Interrupted Nap

Harry left me as soon as the kids came closer to us and I was free to do as I pleased for the time being. I wandered down to the huge lake where a bunch of the kids were jumping in to swim. I got a glimpse of Liam diving from a huge rock as a flock of girls cheered him on. So I quickly hurried in the opposite direction along the shore, hoping he was too distracted to notice me.

I was alone for once as I strolled along and kicked small rocks that crossed my path. The California sun shone warmly down and kissed my pale skin. I had been here for three days and had hardly gotten any sun so far thanks to those monsters, but now it felt splendid after days hiding in my cabin.

The shore made a turn and I couldn't see the kids playing in the lake anymore so I searched for some place to sit and think. I found a nice flat rock which jutted out over the water and carefully walked out onto it. It was warm from the hot sun so I laid down on my back and drank in the sun, enjoying my much needed time alone. 

Glancing around, I didn't see anyone near so I took off my shirt, deciding to put it back on if I heard someone coming. I lay there in my bra so I could try to get a tan. My friends were already a shade darker than they were the first day, especially Tabby. Even though she was blond, her skin soaked up the sun like a sponge, unlike mine. I closed my eyes because the sun was too bright to keep them open.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I was jolted awake when someone jumped on me. It felt like only minutes had passed as I snapped my eyes open and gasped at the sight of Liam straddling me. He covered my mouth when I tried to scream. I hit him as hard as I could in the chest, but he seemed unfazed. My eyes darted around for the others, but thankfully they weren't in sight.

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you Scarlet. I just want to have a little fun. Now be quiet or I will have a reason to hurt you." He warned and looked me straight in the eye. I scolded myself for ever thinking that taking off my shirt was a good idea. I mean, these guys always seemed to know where I was. I nodded fearfully and he hesitantly uncovered my mouth.

"Don't call for help alright?" He instructed sternly catching my hands so I would stop hitting him.

"Get off." I demanded.

"Oh I will." He smirked cheekily. "But in my own good time. First I'd like to do something for you. I don't think it's quite fair if you have to please all four of us when you don't usually get anything in return."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. He couldn't possibly mean... "No. No Liam!"

I freaked out when he scooted down and moved his hands to the front of my shorts, deftly unbuttoning them. "I don't want anything anything like that! All I want is for you to leave me alone. Please!" I sat up now that he wasn't sitting on my hips and grabbed his hands, stopping him with a crazed look of terror in my eyes.

"Oh shush. You know you want this." He insisted and put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me down again.

"But I don't Liam! Please stop!" I cried in desperation and sat back up stubbornly.

His attention suddenly drifted from my shorts up to my face and I fell silent, seeing his irritated expression. He didn't speak. Instead, he slowly leaned forward, closer to my face and I nervously leaned back as he came nearer. He crawled over me and leaned his face toward mine. I was forced to lie back down so our faces didn't collide. His mischievous expression changed to dark and dangerous. When he spoke, I felt my stomach clench.

"It's either my tongue or my díck love. I was trying to be nice, but if you want to be a whiny bîtch, it's your choice. What's it going to be? And let me just tell you, that my díck is bigger than all three of the other boys." He told me bluntly, his lips just inches away from my own. To prove his point, he lowered himself against my hips and pressed himself against me.

Oh my goodness, he was really big...and really hard.

I squirmed and whimpered, scared out of my mind. "Okay." I squeaked wanting him to get away from me.

"Okay what?" He pressed and moved his hips against me once, causing me to lose my breath.

"Okay you can...do whatever you wanted to do before." I whispered embarrassed.

"And what would that be?" He prodded me further, knowing that he was making me indescribably uncomfortable.

"You know...the tongue thing..." I shut my eyes and turned my face so I wouldn't have to see him staring at me in amusement.

His hips thrusted against me harder than before as he said, "Tell me exactly what you want. It has a name you know. I want to hear you say it. Or I could always just fúck you here and now if you'd rather not tell me what it is that you want."

"But I don't want anything!" I cried. Wrong answer.

"Fine. You want to be fúcked? Fine. I'll fúck the daylights out of you." He growled and got up from laying on me. He swiftly yanked my shorts down, revealing my black panties.

"No!" I cried out loudly and grabbed him. "Okay! Okay! Oral sex! Please! Just don't make me have sex again! Please! Liam!"

He stopped and looked at me, his angered expression diminishing slightly. He set my shorts to the side and pushed me down on my back after I sat up once again.

"Okay." He said simply and placed his hands on my hips. My breath hitched when he pulled my underwear down my legs and tossed them over with my shorts.

"So...you won't have sex with me?" I asked quietly.

"No I won't. Right now I won't. I will some other time, but not at this moment. Just lay down and stay there. I know it'll be hard, but try not to make too much noise so people don't come over here." He said and glanced around to make sure we were alone.

This was horrible. He was forcing me to let him do this to me on a rock by a lake outside for heaven's sake. I felt so violated and exposed and I hated it. My entire body trembled even though it was over ninety degrees.

I pressed my legs together, simply because I couldn't bare the thought of him looking at me naked. I was only wearing a bra. I hated my life.

Unexpectedly, Liam picked me up. I wondered what he was doing, but he simply moved me a little ways so that he could be on a lower portion of the rock so that I was raised up for him to reach me better. He took my ankles and pulled them apart and I groaned. It was so humiliating knowing that he was now looking at my most private area.

"Ready baby girl?" He asked me as I felt his breath fanning my center. His hands moved to my thighs to hold me in place.

"No." I stated blatantly.

He squeezed my thighs harshly and I yelped at his nails digging into my skin. "I said, are you ready?"

"Yes." I lied through clenched teeth.

My hands searched for something to hold onto, but there was nothing but flat rock. I whimpered again the moment I felt Liam's lips kiss the inside of my thighs. He hooked his arms around my legs, holding me in place and I began to breathe sporadically out of fear.

"Calm down, Scarlet. I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to." He cooed and then I felt his mouth, there.

I gasped and tried to keep myself under control so I wouldn't kick him away or pull out his hair. Because let's be honest here, I desperately wanted to.

His tongue slipped between my folds, licking along my most private area until he found my clít. I cringed when his tongue began swirling around it. It took all of my energy to keep from reacting, but it wasn't good enough. My body physically couldn't resist it. The longer he spent swirling around the small bundle of nerves, the more I could feel the pressure building. 

"Liam please!" I begged uselessly.

To add to the simulation, one of his fingers entered me and I stared up at the sky blankly, helplessly. My eyes fluttered closed.

Together his tongue and finger worked their magic until I could feel a pleasurable sensation growing stronger and stronger at the pit of my stomach. If only he would go faster, I would be able to finish and be done with it. As if reading my silent wishes, he began to move faster and rub against my clít, making me writhe on the rock.

I groaned and my back arched when the feeling became so strong I could barely contain myself. "Oh!" I gasped when my legs began to shake and my body stiffened.

His tongue and finger moved even faster and as my mouth dropped open in a few uncontrolled moans, I reached my high and all of the pressure was released. My body relaxed and Liam licked up the mess. I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself. It hadn't even felt that great.

"How did that feel?" He asked as he straightened to look at my face. He looked slightly disheveled.

Catching my breath, I could barely respond. I nodded and gasped out, “Horrible.”

“Don't lie. Tell me, honestly.” He said darkly, slapping my thigh.

Wincing, I decided it would be wise to make him satisfied so I could leave. "It felt....nice."

"Nice? Just nice?" He frowned and stood up.

"I mean...it felt kind of...good." I lied and sat up, squeezing my legs together so he would stop looking.

A smirk appeared on his face and he gathered my strewn about clothes before tossing them to me.

"Good. Be thankful for that. Because most of the time, we will just be using you. So enjoy the occasional gift we might give you like this one." He said and then walked away, swaggering back toward where the other campers were.

I felt a little shaky as I quickly dressed and smoothed my hair. Not wanting to stay there any longer, I made my way back to camp. Perhaps I could actually hang out with my friends for once instead of the four creeps who decided to ruin my life.

There was an uncomfortable stickiness between my legs as I walked slowly back to civilization. I was in a daze, not being able to completely comprehend what was happening to me. Would this be how the rest of my summer would go? Being forced to please them whenever they wanted me to?

I couldn't live like this.

I kicked a rock on the path in annoyance and sighed as I neared the group of swimming kids in the lake. I saw Liam flirting with the same group of bikini-clad girls and I rolled my eyes and began walking down the trail that led to the main buildings. But when I was halfway there, my friends came walking toward me chatting and giggling. Little did they know that I was just given oral sex by Liam.

I still felt shaky, but I tried to hide it when they approached me. I didn't feel like myself at all and wondered why they weren't noticing.

"Scarlet! Come swim with us." Bianca chirped brightly, rushing up to me and taking my arm. "I thought I saw you come down this way so I brought your bikini with me. You can change in the boat house."

"Oh. Thanks." I gave her a forced smile and took my black bikini.

It actually looked really good on me, unfortunately. Hopefully Liam left and hopefully the other boys wouldn't appear so they wouldn't see me and make me do anything for them. I didn't think I could take another assault today.

"You okay?" Penelope asked, lightly touching my shoulder. "You look a little...worn out."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. I'm still not used to not sleeping in my bed back home." I said quickly, walking along behind them as we walked toward the lake again.

Tabby was silent as she walked along, seemingly in her own little world. When we reached the shore of the lake, I went to the boat house a little ways away and opened the creaky door, shutting it behind me. Several boats and canoes were stored inside and it smelled like summer. The welcome smell reminded me of previous summers here which were always the best part of the year. But not this year. This summer was looking like it would be the worst in my life.

I had been ráped three times already and I knew it would happen again because I couldn't do anything about it. I went around a couple of bigger boats and to the back where I headed for the small girls' bathroom. I slipped inside and quickly changed my clothes, bunching up my normal clothes in a bundle and exiting the tiny bathroom.

I started making my way toward the door, but when I ducked around one of the boats, a hand shot out and caught my arm.

I screamed and jumped back to find Harry cheekily grinning it me. I yanked my hand away and walked backward.

"Leave me alone Harry. I've had enough for today. Just go away." I said through clenched teeth.

He didn't make an effort to grab me again, he just leaned on one leg and placed a hand up on the boat. "You're looking lovely in that tiny swimsuit. Love how it accentuates your tits."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, but felt a shiver run through me. "Stop being a pervert and let me pass."

"Mmm someone's sassy today." He commented, raising an eyebrow. His eyes were raking all over my body shamelessly so I shifted in discomfort.

"If you're done staring, can I go now? You should leave and do something useful with yourself like clean your cabin." I said sharply, holding my clothes over my chest and stomach.

"I'd rather stand here and look at you in that bikini. I'm already feeling horny." He smirked and I glared at him, trying to sidestep, but he blocked my way.

"Harry!" I huffed in pretended annoyance, but I was really feeling afraid.

"If you let me kiss you, just a little short one, I'll let you go. But you have to promise to let me swim with you." He said seriously, taking a step forward.

I hesitantly stepped back and looked at him. "With you, kisses are never short."

"I promise this one will be. I just need to kiss you. Or if you'd rather, I'll just rip that tiny fabric off your body and fúck you right here over that boat. Your choice." He gave me a smug look when I gasped and looked horrified.

My body grew weak as I was filled with fear. "Fine. Just kiss me." I grumbled, looking at the floor. "But if you try anything else I swear I'll fúcking punch your face in and then I'll kick your balls so hard you won't be able to make babies."

He laughed, which surprised me and then backed me into the wall. I shivered when he dominantly placed his hands on the wall behind me and leaned his face close to mine. His intense green eyes focused on my mouth and I shrank back against the wall, feeling cornered. Which....I was.

He brought his lips close so they were almost touching mine and spoke softly."I love it when you're scared of me. I don't know why. There's just something about the way you gaze at me with fear in your eyes and the way you shake just a little."

His words bothered me and scared the crap out of me. I honestly wondered if he was mentally unstable for a moment. Then he closed the spaces between our lips and kissed me lightly, savoring the briefness of it before pulling back, his eyes still glued to my parted mouth.

A lopsided grin appeared on his face. "I kept my promise. Now, shall we go swim?"


	10. Splashes in the Lake

Harry insisted on holding my hand as we left the boat house and I set my clothes on the small platform outside before walking down the steps to the pebbled shore.

I felt too exposed in my bikini because Harry kept staring at my exposed body with that look that only meant trouble. My friends spotted me and came trotting over.

"There you are! Let's go. Hi, Harry." Bianca waved to him and took my free hand, pulling me toward the water.

I didn't want to swim anymore. Not now that Harry was insisting that he swim with me. He didn't release my hand the whole way to the cool water of the lake. He took a step in and looked up to me.

"It's not too cold. Come on." He said and tugged on my arm so that I had to take a step into the water.

I gritted my teeth, expecting it to be ice cold, but it was actually pretty nice. Then without warning, Bianca splashed me and I was immediately soaked, water dripping from my hair. During any other summer, I would’ve simply laughed and splashed her back, but I couldn't this time. She didn't know why I didn't want to have fun and I couldn't tell her. I needed her to know what was happening. I needed her to help me, to be there for me, but she was clueless. And I couldn't tell her.

"Bianca..." I trailed off, shaking my arms to get the water droplets off.

Harry just laughed at me and decided to splash me himself. He kicked a good portion of water at me and I let out a squeak of surprise because of the coldness and tried to dodge away.

"Harry you jerk!" I yelled and splashed him back. I was slightly satisfied when I managed to drench him and his floppy curls hung limply in his face.

He grinned mischievously and lunged for me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out further, probably plotting to dunk me, but it felt a little scary because of who he was. The annoying boy pulled me out to deeper water. I wriggled my hand, trying to get my wrist out of his grasp when I slipped and tumbled forward, crashing into Harry. I fell into him and we both splashed into the water, resulting in both of us being dunked. I jumped up, gasping for air and he caught my waist, helping me stand in the deeper water.

I flung my black soaked hair out of my eyes and coughed, not caring that I was coughing in his face. I opened my eyes to find him with an impish grin on his face. I frowned and pushed him off, making sure my bikini was still in place.

I heard some hoots and turned to see Penelope and Bianca watching us with mischievous grins and making kissing noises. I rolled my eyes and started walking back to them away from Harry.

"Hey now. Come back here. You promised to swim with me." Harry called playfully and I heard him follow me.

"If you want to swim with me, then you have go where I go and not the other way around. I'm not your dog." I sighed as I neared my friends again.

"You might not be my dog, but you're certainly my slave." He said so only I could hear and then laughed at himself. I kept a straight face and ignored him.

"So...you and Harry." Bianca nodded and winked at me.

"There is no me and Harry. There is me. And there is Harry. Completely separate and having no reason to be mentioned in the same sentence." I corrected her seriously, but she just snickered and whispered to Penelope.

Tabby seemed to be unusually quiet, but before I could ask her what was up, Harry came up beside me and swung an arm around my shoulders.

He had the audacity to kiss my cheek in front of them and Bianca gasped. "You two are a thing! You're in love! You're dating! What is it tell me!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"Nothing's official yet, but...it might be soon eh, love?" He said in my ear, earning a squeal from Bianca and Penelope.

I tried to hide my immediate desire to run away and instead plastered a cheesy smile on my face and said robotically, "Yeah... Great..."

Harry's fingernails dug into my waist and I winced, glaring at him. He gave me a warning look that clearly said you-better-start-acting-like-you-like-me. I didn't though. I continued to be a brat and seem uninterested in the conversation, because I simply couldn't bring myself to pretend to like Harry.

"Hey, girls... I think we might excuse ourselves for a few minutes. You know...we need a moment alone if you know what I mean." Harry smirked at them and began pulling me through the water to a rock that jutted out.

"Harry no..." I whispered anxiously.

"Sure thing! Take all the time you need." Penelope called after us and I heard them giggling while Tabby was staring into space.

I wondered what was up with Tabby, but she soon left my mind as Harry forced me to go with him to the rock. He led me all the way around it so we could no longer see the others near the shore and they couldn't see us. We were alone.

The water was up to my chest here and it would be impossible to escape him if I needed to. He pushed me against the rock and trapped me there. Geez, why'd he always like to trap me against things?

"Listen Scarlet. You need to cut the attitude and start acting like you don't despise the sight of me." He snarled, annoyed.

"But I do." I reasoned, earning a hard slap from him. I gasped and touched my cheek.

He hit me.

"I don't care if you hate the air I breathe. You will act like you like me. Pretty soon we are going to be in a ‘relationship’ and you need to start convincing your friends that you're madly in love with me." He spat at me, anger clear in his tone. I felt a pang of fear shoot through me, seeing his green eyes spark with fury.

"A relationship?" I breathed.

"Yes. We're going to pretend that we're together so they won't wonder why you're never in your cabin at night. They'll think that you're always with me." He explained as his finger dragged along my collarbone, making me freeze.

His wet curls were dripping and his tall tattooed figure intimidated me. It was a pity that he was such a beautiful man. All of this hotness....wasted on a disgusting rápist.

"Harry...how can I pretend to like you?" My voice cracked and tears sprang to my eyes as I tried to explain in a soft voice, "You...ràped me! You forced yourself on me so cruelly. You stole my virginity which wasn't yours to take."

"Just smile and kiss me now and then. It really shouldn't be that hard. Your friends are so gullible and naïve. They'd believe anything." He scoffed.

"That's rude." I said.

"It's true. They're morons. Promise me you'll get them to believe you like me. Let's go out there and tell them the good news alright? You're my girlfriend now." He kissed me lightly on the cheek and took my hand, guiding me to swim around the rock again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may update again today since this one was short.


	11. Lollipop

Penelope and Bianca started jumping up and down and splashing all of us the moment Harry told them that we were now "together." Bianca hooted and hugged me tightly.

“This is amazing.” She said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! We got here like three days ago and you already have a boyfriend! I knew you two were meant to be." Penelope gushed, clapping her hands in excitement. "I knew it the moment you both met in our cabin."

Harry took my hand. I instinctively tried to pull it away, but he just held tighter. I thought Tabby noticed me try to pull away, but she started chattering with Bianca.

Suddenly, my foot slipped on a rock beneath me and my ankle buckled, causing me to fall in the water. "Ow!" I cried as Harry hastily helped me stand again.

"You okay?" He asked, looking concerned. He was probably silently laughing at my pain. I doubted he really cared about my well being. He only cared about his selfish desires.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, but then a sharp pain shot through my ankle. "Okay...maybe I'm not fine."

"Did you twist it?" Penelope asked, coming up to me and touching my shoulder.

"I don't know." I admitted, having to lean on Harry for support. "It hurts."

“Do you need to visit the nurse?” Penelope asked, looking worried.

“I think so. Would you take me?” I asked the girls and didn't look at Harry.

“Of course. Hopefully I can carry you. Maybe I can give you a piggyback ride.” Tabby spoke up, walking over to me.

“I'll take her.” Harry said, swiftly picking me up in one smooth motion.

“You sure? I can probably carry her, maybe with Penelope’s help. But I got it.” Tabby offered, reaching for me.

Harry passed her as he started walking out of the water. “Don't worry about it, I got her.”

I looked back at the girls as they watched us go worriedly. Water dripped off my body and I noticed Harry looking at my legs.

"Hey stupid. My face is up here." I whispered sassily.

His green eyes sparked with mischief and he brought his face close to mine and licked my cheek.

"Ew! Why the hell did you do that?" I complained, wiping my cheek. I looked at him in disgust as he started walking toward the shore.

"Well, you said you're face was up here. I was thinking about licking your pússy but then it sounded like you'd rather have my attention on your face. So I did the next best thing and licked your face instead." He said with dimpled grin.

My face flushed and I covered my face with my free hand, wanting to die right there. "Please don't ever say anything like that ever again."

He let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. As soon as we had reached the shore and entered the forest again, I pushed against Harry. "I'd rather walk."

"Not happening. You're hurt." He stated in finality, walking up the path.

"Please? I don't want you to carry me." I pleaded, hating the way his bare skin was touching mine. It reminded me of what he did to me. We were only in bathing suits after all and I had always felt too exposed in a bikini anyway.

"But I want to carry you." He said simply and kept walking.

Sighing, I gave up and let the curly haired boy carry me along the path. A pleasant breeze brushed past us, drying our wet skin and calming my nerves. Nature had a way of making me feel better.

"Are you curious as to who has you tonight?" Harry asked suddenly.

At first I didn't know what he meant, but then realized. The boys were taking turns having me each night.

My lip quivered. "I've been trying not to think about it."

"Well do you want to know?" He persisted. He probably wanted me to know more than I wanted to know myself.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Well it's Niall." He said anyway, avoiding tripping on a few large rocks in the path. "He's usually pretty nice to girls."

"Really?" My head came up and I looked at him.

"Yeah. The girls in the past have always stuck to Niall more than the rest of us because he goes easy on them." He explained and a small glimmer of hope sprouted in me. Perhaps I could convince the blond boy not to touch me.

"But you're different than them. Because I called you first. So you have to hang out with me the most and not Niall." He said bossily, like I was some possession to be claimed. "So don't get attached to him."

"Yes your Majesty." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Hey none of that now. There's no one around. I can take you right here right now if you keep that attitude up. And you know I would." He warned, brushing his nose against my ear, making me flinch away out of habit.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, looking ahead and trying to get as much distance between our bodies as was possible with him carrying me. It wasn't fair that he always threatened me when I tried to stand up for myself. I'm a human being, not his toy that he can just toss around and expect to obey his every command. But Harry scared me - more than I liked to admit to myself. His dominating nature and obsession with control of me was truly frightening.

I wished summer would come to an end already. But alas, it was only day three. I would have to endure so many more days and nights of torture before I was free, unless I found a way out of it. It irritated me that they not only terrorized me during the night, but during the day as well. I couldn't seem to escape them.

Harry carried me all the way to the nurse's cabin next to the main event hall and when we walked in the door, a rush of cold air hit us. Air conditioning was something to be cherished in this heat.

The woman behind the desk looked up at us, "Oh dear, are you hurt sweetie? How can I help?"

"She slipped on a rock in the lake and hurt her ankle." Harry said for me, like I was a child who couldn't speak for myself.

He carefully set me down on the doctor's chair in the middle of the room so she could examine my foot. I was annoyed when he refused to take his hands off me. His hands brushed up and down my arms gently and occasionally he'd rub my bare back. Now I wished I had put my clothes back on before we came.

The nurse felt my ankle and I winced a couple times as she explored. I could tell she was becoming frustrated with how close Harry was to me since he was in her way.

"Son, can you step aside for a moment? I need room to work." The lady asked Harry with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Um...fine." He grumbled and reluctantly let me go and went to sit on a bench beside the wall.

"Well sweetie looks like you didn't sprain it. I think you just twisted it a little too much, but it'll feel better soon. It'll heal faster if you don't walk too much on it." The nurse explained and turned to her desk, retrieving something before returning to me.

She held a lollipop out to me and I smiled. I don't know why receiving something as simple as a lollipop made me so happy, but it did. I felt special for some reason. It's the little things that make life more enjoyable. I happily took it, feeling better already.

I was about to jump off the chair, but Harry sprang up and scooped me in his arms again. "I'll make sure she stays off her feet." He told the nurse with a grin.

"Good! You do that and she'll be better by tomorrow." She said, waving at us as we left the building and went out in the heat again.

Harry carried me over to the woods and walked for a ways before turning off the well worn path and into the thick brush.

"Harry? Where are you taking me?" I said anxiously as he carried me for a ways until we reached a small clearing. He didn't answer me and instead, set me down at the base of a gigantic tree on some moss. He took a seat next to me.

Feeling apprehensive, I decided to eat my lollipop and began unwrapping it. I gasped in shock when Harry snatched it from me, holding it out of my reach.

"Give it back! You can't just take stuff from me!" I snapped at him, practically climbing over his lap to reach for it.

"Oh but I can love." He smirked and tore the wrapper off and before I could stop him, he stuck it in his mouth.

I gasped and stared at him. How dare he. That lollipop was mine. The thing had made me happy for the first time since meeting this wretched boy and he put it in his disgusting mouth. Fury built up inside me and before I could consider my actions, I pulled my arm back and then swung it forward with all my strength, soundly punching him in the jaw.


	12. A Wholesome Lunch

Harry's head snapped to the side the second I punched him, his curls swinging across his forehead. My precious lollipop went flying out of his mouth and landed on the thick moss covering the ground. I drew my hand away and froze, shocked that I had just done that to him. I had never hit anyone in my life. Anxiety krept through me, because he could seriously hurt me if he wanted to.

Slowly, he turned his head back toward me and chuckled darkly as he rubbed his jaw. I probably didn't hurt him that much, but just the fact that I punched him was enough. His eyes moved from the ground up to my face and I could see he was deciding what to do with me.

Not wanting to let him win, I pushed back my fear and put on a brave front. I used to always be brave, that is, until these freaks paraded into my perfectly normal life and turned it upside down in a matter of a single day. I glared at him with contempt, feeling a sort of loss when my personal lollipop had been stuck into his dirty mouth. Who knew where that mouth had been? I didn't want to know.

"It was just a damn lollipop." Harry said sharply, slightly moving towards me. "Are you satisfied? Now no one can have it."

"I know that. But it was mine. Why do you feel the need to take everything from me?" I shot at him angrily. "You've taken so much. Why do you have to make it worse and destroy the small things that make me happy?"

"You hit me." He said, ignoring my questions and grasped my arm tightly, making my anger falter. His strong gaze bored holes into me as he pulled me closer against my will. I struggled, but he simply yanked me hard and shoved me against the tree trunk, holding me there with his muscled arms. His voice was angry and dangerous. "Do you want to know what I do with little girls who hit me?"

"N-no." I answered shakily, my resolve to be brave gone with the wind. He was just so sick in the head. "I was angry and I acted before I thought it through. But you deserved it!"

"I deserved it?" He scoffed, letting out a chilling laugh and I swear I felt a cold breeze brush past me. His sharp jaw clenched before he spoke directly in my ear in a sinister tone, "Darling you seem to have forgotten that you are my slave. You do what I tell you and you never, never, hit me."

"I don't recall that being mentioned in the rules." I said nervously.

"You should know better." He said and lazily skimmed his lips over my cheek. "Apologize."

"I'm not sorry for hitting you. I wish I could hit you all the time. You're a monster who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as me!" I spat at him, trying to push his bare chest away from me as he started closing in.

"Would you rather I punished one of your chirpy friends?" He threatened evilly and I hesitated, letting his hand wander to my waist.

"Don't touch them." I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you hungry?" He asked randomly.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and I uncomfortably squirmed, trying to get as much distance between us as possible. His knees pushed between my legs as he knelt in front of me on the moss, his hands going up to touch the skin of my waist. I shivered.

"I guess so. Do you want to go have lunch or something?" I asked hopefully, wishing that he'd suddenly realize that he's starving for a nice juicy hamburger.

"I'm not hungry. But since you are, I have just the thing for you, although you probably won't like it very much." He smirked and brought his face in front of me so he could watch my expression.

"I...don't think I understand." I said, but then realized what he meant as soon as he started speaking again.

"Tell me Scarlet, have you ever sucked a díck before?" He asked bluntly and I gasped and then choked on my own saliva, coughing violently. Harry moved away and grinned maliciously. "I want you to help me with this." He said and pointed at his crotch, where there was a prominent bulge which I hadn't noticed until now.

"Harry please." I managed to get out, holding my chest and struggling for air. "I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry for hitting you just please. Please don't make me do something so horrid!" 

He let out a loud sigh and stood to his feet. I shrank back against the tree when he reached for me. I batted his hands away, but he just grabbed me roughly and violently yanked me up to my knees in front of him. My ankle ignited in pain at his harshness, making me cry out.

"Please I don't know how to do this nor do I want to!" I begged, fighting against his forceful grasp on my arms. "Let me go!"

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed and then groaned in frustration when I wouldn't hold still. I could feel the panic rising as I did not want to do this for obvious reasons. Finally he knelt in front of me and dug his nails into my arms, making me freeze and stare at him.

"Good, I captured your attention." He commented. "Now listen. You will keep your voice down. You will do as I say and you will not struggle or try to beg me to stop. If you don't cooperate, you'll find one of your friends in an 'accident' tomorrow. Is that clear?"

My stomach felt sick at how scared I felt in that moment. All I could do was stare at him with damp eyes and nod slowly. He released my arms hesitantly and I hugged myself, staying on my knees obediently, my head down.

Standing up, Harry took my damp hair in one of his hands and forced me to look up at him. I could see a mischievous glint in his eyes as soon as he instructed, "Pull my shorts down, Scarlet."

My hands were shaking as they slowly rose to his waistband. I cautiously tugged a little at them, but I physically couldn't make myself pull them down. His v-line was perfectly on display and I fought back the tears. "I-I can't, Harry."

"Yes, you can. Do it now. I can't wait much longer. I need to feel your mouth around my cóck before I lose control and just end up taking you. I need to feel your soft warm lips wrapping around-"

"Okay!" I interrupted, disgusted with his dirty mouth. "Just....I don't know what to do." I felt helpless and vulnerable as I mortifyingly pulled his shorts down before I could think about it more and his...manhood sprang free of its confines. I couldn't bring myself to look at it so I looked at the ground.

"Scarlet." He sighed, his voice sounding needy with a hint of a whine in it. "Lick it."

Forcing myself not to cry, I kept looking at the ground, not brave enough to look at him.

"Scarlet! Look at it. It won't bite you. You just need to start sucking...now...." Harry told me and clutched my hair, tipping my face up so I caught sight of it and shrank away in fear. That thing had been in me?

Caught by surprise, I couldn't resist him when he moved his hips forward and it touched my mouth. Disgusted, I sputtered and tried to turn my head.

Frustration made Harry snap. "Damn it Scarlet just put it in your fúcking mouth!" He growled and then forced himself through my parted lips.

He let out a moan the moment my lips were wrapped around his huge member. "Just move your head back and forth. And don't bite it. That's it."

He groaned in pleasure as his hands in my hair forcefully moved my head where he wanted me to go. It wasn't long before he thrust his hips forward and it went deeper in my mouth, back to my throat. I gagged and thought he would suffocate me if he went any further. His movements were rough and controlling. I was panicked inside, but there was nothing I could do. He had me exactly where he wanted me and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

"Oh, Scarlet..." He moaned and started thrusting faster and forcing my head back and forth harder. "Your lips feel amazing."

Tears started falling, but it was impossible to cry when I had this gigantic thing in my mouth. He hissed and then threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and cursing profusely. I gagged again when there was a gross warm liquid that filled my mouth - his come.

He released my hair and I immediately removed him from my mouth and spat out as much of the liquid as I could, coughing and gagging. I was so absolutely revolted by the taste and the knowledge of what I'd just done, that I threw up. Some of his come had made its way down my throat, but now it was all over the ground. I threw up several times, unable to get control of myself. I didn't think I'd ever get the taste of him out of my mouth or that horrible memory out of my mind.

“Gross.” Harry muttered at me.

I whimpered, and collapsed to the ground, resting on my forearms and hanging my head to the ground. Letting the tears come, I sniffed and cried softly.

"That felt splendid. I could definitely get used to that, minus the vomiting. We'll work on that." Harry breathed and then I felt his hand on my back, rubbing slowly in circles which made me flinch. "Now, how about some real lunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious. Are any of you first time readers?


	13. A Real Lunch

Even though Harry insisted that I act in love with him, after the lollipop episode, I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. We went back to the boat house and changed back into our clothes before heading to the dining hall for lunch.

He stubbornly demanded that I let him carry me the whole way there, because of my injured foot. I tried to ignore the jealous looks a few of the more popular girls gave me. Harry was undeniably attractive and received too much attention from a lot of the girls, but I wasn't attracted to him in the slightest. I knew what really lay behind his pretty face.

Inside the air conditioned dining hall, he carried me over to a large table where the other boys were and to my horror, my friends were there too.

No. I couldn't let my friends associate with these psychopaths. What did they even see in these boys? They were rude, covered in tattoos, and had foul language. Never mind that they were all attractive. That's not all there is to a guy!

"Scarlet!" Penelope piped up from her place between Bianca and Louis. "You and Harry come sit with us!"

I nodded weakly and so Harry pinched me as he grinned and responded, "We'll be right there, love."

He had to put me down as we went through the line to get food, but he made sure I didn't put too much weight on my foot. He basically forced me to get things to eat. I had no appetite after having to please him. At the moment, food held no appeal to me whatsoever, but I picked up a few things anyway just to get Harry to stop insisting.

When we sat down at the table, Harry scooted my chair close to his so our shoulders were touching. It was like he was proclaiming to the world that I belonged to him and no one else could touch me—even though the other boys could touch me too.

"So. Have you guys...you know...kissed yet?" Bianca blurted out after a long silence and then burst into giggles along with Penelope. Honestly, those two were so immature sometimes. Tabby rolled her eyes and stuck a chip in her mouth.

"Actually, not that it's any of your business, but we've done more than just kiss." Harry said before I could stop him.

My face turned red and I looked at my lap, wishing I could strangle him.

"Oh my gosh really?" Bianca gasped. "Wow. Scar I didn't know you had it in you!"

“She doesn't, but she probably did last night.” Penelope joked, but I didn't get it until Liam started laughing with them.

"Whatever girls I'm sure it's not that serious." Tabby interrupted. "I mean look at her. She doesn't even look that into him."

I felt Harry's nails digging into my leg and I coughed to hide my pain. "Oh I'm into him. You have no idea. Like really." I said quickly, but it came out completely indifferent.

Harry's hand came up and was placed on the back of my chair. He leaned closer to me and I could feel his breath tickling my ear. His presence was so overwhelming that I could barely breathe normally. Why did he have to show affection in front of everyone? It just made me nervous and scared and made it nearly impossible for me to act like I like him.

"Harry, do you want to go fishing after lunch?" Niall asked after an awkward moment. "You've been kind of avoiding us lately."

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been...preoccupied." Harry returned, and moved away from me to resume eating. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "But sure. I'll go with you. Scarlet can hang with her friends for a while."

"Thanks." I mumbled and he gave me a discrete nod. I found that I could now eat a little so I bit into an apple, relishing the sweet burst of flavor that drowned out the lingering taste of Harry's come. I realized eating would actually help me cleanse my mouth.

"What shall we do Scarlet? I think they're doing archery and jet ski races." Tabby asked me.

"Archery sounds fun." I answered and started looking forward to some time with only my friends. I'd barely been with them at all.

We all quickly ate our lunch and by the time everyone was finished, Harry and Louis had become extremely energetic and crazy. They wouldn't stop laughing at each other and making stupid jokes that weren't even funny.

Harry shushed us all once again and asked, "What is brown and sticky?"

After we all just stared at him expectantly he said, "A stick."

And then Louis burst out laughing, followed by Harry. Louis slapped his leg and then suddenly became serious. "Haz that wasn't even funny."

But that only made them laugh even more. Soon they were guffawing so loud and throwing food at each other that everyone was staring at us. A counselor had to come tell us to quiet down. I coughed and nodded at the girls toward the door.

Bianca giggled and stood up with the rest of us girls. We headed for the door, but the boys just followed us.

I waved at them and said simply, "Bye."

"See you around ladies! We're off to go fishing." Louis called.

"We will see you later tonight Scarlet!" Liam grinned, giving me a thumbs up which I responded to with an eye roll.

"Have fun." Niall smiled and I looked away from him, knowing that I would have to please him tonight. I wished I could just disappear, or go home.

I ignored Harry and began walking away with the girls, but he snaked his arms around me and spun me around. "Uh-uh. Don't think you can just leave without saying goodbye."

“I did, moron. You're so clingy.” I muttered, but quickly regretted my sassy remark.

I shivered, even though it was ninety degrees out as his face came close to mine with a dark look. I shut my eyes and cringed when he kissed me straight on the mouth. Sickened, I pushed away and he let go, but not before whispering, "Don't stray too far, love. I will find you if you try to leave. Mark my words."

Depressed, I simply nodded and ran to catch up with my friends. They were chattering and giggling like always. My shoulders drooped as I watched them. All of the summers before this dreadful one I had been just like they are now, happy and carefree. We had gone on so many adventures and played pranks on fellow campers, getting in trouble, but not caring in the slightest.

But this summer was completely different. Now I was forced to be around those four evil boys and I wasn't happy at all. I was scared, depressed, and hurting. And I wanted a way out.


	14. Archery Lessons

We made it over to an open space covered in grass where archery was being held. We found a station and were taught safety precautions and how to shoot an arrow. Our instructor was a cheery guy who looked extremely nerdy and into archery. He showed Tabby first, because she was the biggest outdoorsy girl out of all of us. Competitive Bianca was next and then feminine Penelope. I tried to keep my spirits up and joke around with my friends, but I just didn't feel happy. Everything looked bleak. Very bleak.

"Scarlet!" Bianca tapped my head, snapping me back to the present. "Your turn."

"Oh, right." I smiled sheepishly and pushed the disturbing thought of Harry's díck in mouth from my mind. I doubted I would ever forget that incident. Note to self: never hit Harry again.

The nerd showed me how it was done and then gave the bow to me. I held it in my hand and notched an arrow. Keeping a steady eye trained on the target, I raised the bow and aimed.

I immediately pictured the target as Harry's face. Squinting and focusing hard, I let the arrow fly and it actually hit the target, though not quite in the center. The girls cheered.

"You got closer than all of us!" Penelope praised, clapping her hands.

"You've still got two more arrows. You just might win this game if you keep that up." The nerd handed me another arrow.

I notched it and took aim, pretending the target was Louis' face this time. I shot the arrow and it hit even closer to center than last time.

"Yeah! You go girl!" Penelope hooted and jumped up and down.

Bianca looked miffed that I was beating her already, but Tabby looked pleased.

My last arrow was lodged on the side of the target. That time it was Liam. I smirked and bowed for my friends to which they clapped.

"Good luck girls. Have fun for the rest of the game and be safe! No running with the equipment!" The nerd called as we collected our bows and arrows and set off for the next station in the game.

There were five stations in all, each one at a different place around camp to make things interesting. My foot felt better, but I was still slightly limping as we began walking.

Tabby looked at the map the nerd had given us. "This station is in Misty Meadow. The next station is at Rainbow Falls. That way."

She pointed and we all hiked across the open grass to the trees where a trail led deeper into the forest. I was finally beginning to enjoy myself with my friends. This is what my summer should be like.

We trekked along the path which wound through the woods until Penelope stopped and shushed us. "Can anyone hear running water?"

We all paused to listen and sure enough, I could hear rushing water in the distance ahead of us. The falls.

"We're close! It's been so long since I've seen them!" Bianca squealed and rushed ahead.

"Hey no running with the arrows!" I called and she stopped, pouting in fake annoyance.

"Killjoy." She muttered and continued at a slower pace.

When we finally broke through the forest we all stopped to admire the beautiful waterfall. It was probably fifty feet high and the cascading water fell into a clear pool below where the four of us have spent many summers swimming and skinny dipping in the past. My shoulders drooped when I thought that those days were probably over now.

"Who's up for a swim?" Bianca proclaimed loudly dropping her equipment to the ground and unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hey, I don't think that's a good idea." I cut in. "People might come seeing as today is archery day. Maybe some other time."

"Oh...good point." She nodded in disappointment and buttoned her shirt back up. We all walked around the pool toward the target which was placed beside the waterfall on the bank.

"Isn't there supposed to be a counselor here?" Tabby mused, looking around.

And just as she said those words, we heard a male voice say from behind us, "There is a counselor here, love."

We all spun around and Penelope dropped her bow and arrows.

"Gosh you scared us!" Bianca exhaled in relief, clutching her heart.

"I apologize. I was just having a wee." He pointed behind him, looking guilty and I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him longer than necessary. He was actually quite attractive. No, he was freaking gorgeous.

"Do you ladies need help?" He asked us, looking at each of us in turn.

"Nope! We've got it. Nerd guy from Misty Meadow showed us how it's done." Bianca said and confidently stepped up first, getting ready to fire an arrow. She had always been a bit of a show off.

"I might need help." Penelope said in a lower voice than usual as she scooted closer to the counselor.

I rolled my eyes and waited my turn. Bianca hit the target every time and once she got it in the second circle. We all clapped, including Mr. Beauty. His eyes looked so happy when he laughed.

I shook my head. Whoa girl. You can't get involved when you're already taken by a freaking psychopath.

Tabby and Penelope hadn't improved since the first station and they were slightly embarrassed that Mr. Beauty had witnessed their terrible failure. Tabby hit the edge of the target once, but Penelope didn't hit it at all.

"Now it's your turn..." His voice trailed off, as if he were fishing for a name.

"Scarlet." I smiled at him, and got into position, holding the bow as correctly as I could remember and notched the arrow. I smirked to myself, realizing that he had only asked for my name. I pulled back and rested my hand against my cheek, breathing easily as I pictured the target as being Harry's face again. It seemed to work better when I pretended to be shooting him.

I was so focused that I didn't notice that the counselor had come up behind me until his hand came up and lowered my elbow a bit. "There you go. That should do the trick." He said lightly.

"Thanks." I replied and carefully aimed before letting the arrow go. It flew forward and landed smack in the middle of Harry's face—er—I mean the target.

"Spot on!" He congratulated me.

"A bullseye!" Penelope squealed excitedly. She started doing a victory dance while I stood there feeling proud of myself.

The next two arrows hit the target, close to center, but not quite there and everyone but Bianca was proud of me. She wanted to win obviously so she was a little upset, but tried to hide it. We collected our arrows again and gathered around the counselor.

"Next station is Bandit Rock." Tabby announced and waved to the counselor as she started walking in that direction.

"See you around." Penelope fluttered her eyelashes and followed Tabby with Bianca trailing along behind. Bianca was too mortified that she was losing to say goodbye to the gorgeous man.

"Well, see you around..." I waved, wanting to know his name, but not wanting to ask. I didn't want to appear desperate or anything.

"What cabin are you?" He called.

"Flamingo." I answered, shrugging.

Nodding, he took a seat on the rocks by the water, waiting for more campers to come probably. When I was standing there awkwardly, I turned to follow my friends but he stopped me. "Aren't you going to ask me what my name is?"

Pausing, I turned back around and gave him a funny look. "Well if you really want me to know your name then fine. What's your name?"

"You just looked like you wanted to know." He chuckled and I liked the sound. "My name is Zayn."


	15. A Storm is Coming

"Nice to meet you Zayn." I smiled brightly.

For some reason he reminded me of the boys. He had that same look—the tattoos and the dangerous smirk, not to mention the British accent. But he was much nicer and actually seemed to respect me, unlike the boys who only saw me as an object—a toy.

"Nice to meet you. So I'll see you around?" He cocked his head from his place sitting by the pool.

"Yeah. I'll...see you around." I nodded and waved to him as I backed away toward my waiting friends. To my embarrassment, I tripped on a rock and almost fell completely over. I had to keep my balance so I didn't fall and I probably looked like a gymnast as my back bent in an awkward way.

Once I gained my balance, I blushed and hurried back to my friends, not looking back at Zayn again.

"He's...good looking." Tabby noted the obvious once we were out of earshot.

The other girls murmured their agreement.

"Dibs!" Penelope called out and giggled to herself.

"Who says you can call dibs? You're both not even in the same league girl." I told her doubtfully.

“You call dibs on everybody, Pen.” Bianca rolled her eyes.

Penelope sniffed, "Well, your not in his 'league' either. Besides, you already have a boyfriend."

My spirits dropped instantly at the reminder. Harry had claimed me and now I realized something awful. I couldn't be interested in the other guys at camp or flirt with another guy. I threw a silent tantrum, wishing Harry would leave me alone—wishing they would all leave me alone.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Zayn. Although he was staggeringly beautiful, I had this feeling that he might not be good news. But maybe I just felt that way because I was being affected by the four monsters who've enslaved me.

I just wished that I could somehow escape them.

"Where did the sun go?" Bianca mused, peering up at the darkening sky. Clouds had moved in and I could almost smell the rain coming.

“So much for the California sun.” Tabby said.

“We're practically in Oregon though remember?” I pointed out.

"Looks like a storm is coming." Penelope said. "Let's hurry and finish this game."

"Yeah. I don't want to be caught in a deluge. It could ruin my hair." Bianca mocked Penelope who was looking nervously at the sky and fingering her hair.

"Shut up." Penelope shoved her friend.

We hurried along the path and soon came to Bandit Rock where the third station was. The target was placed on the side of the huge rock that sat in a clearing in the forest. It was a special rock because no one knew how it got there, but it had been here for hundreds or maybe thousands of years.

"Step aside ladies. I'm winning this thing." Bianca proclaimed and got into position.

I was distracted by the strange weather. It had swiftly changed in a matter of twenty minutes and it looked like it might be a big storm.

Then I suddenly got an idea. Perhaps I could use the cover of a giant storm to make my escape. I wished I could stay at camp with my friends, but it simply wasn't worth it when I was being abused by those boys. I already felt like I was badly damaged mentally and I didn't want them to completely break me. They had already stolen enough when Harry stole my virginity.

"Guys I need to pee." I lied, and backed toward the thick forest.

"Thanks for sharing." Tabby joked.

"Have fun!" Penelope chimed in.

"Don't forget to wipe!" Bianca laughed.

They're all idiots.

But I loved them.

I turned and rushed to the trees, stopping for a brief moment to turn and look back at them. I hoped this wouldn't be the last time I saw them. I didn't even know if I wanted to come back to this camp next year to be a counselor if those boys would be here. My eyes dampened just thinking about never seeing these three idiots again.

I wished I could tell them what was happening to me.

Avoiding any more saddening thoughts, I whipped around and scurried into the bushes, estimating that it would take them around ten minutes to realize I hadn't come back. They seemed rather preoccupied with each other and the game.

So I had to run as fast as I could if I wanted to get far enough away where they wouldn't catch up if they decided to look for me. I knew it was a stupid idea to simply run into the woods with no food or water or any kind of supplies, but I was desperate.

I'd rather die than stay at that camp with Harry and the others.

I forced myself not to think about the possibility that they might find me and take me back. I was terrified of what they might do if I was caught. So I had to get far away if I wanted to live.

Pushing through the brush, I ran and ran. Away from the camp and to who knows where. I didn't even know if their was civilization anywhere near. I just had to get away. Maybe I could live off of berries and fish and turn into a cave women. Who was I kidding, that idea was ridiculous.

The sky continued to darken and the wind picked up, blowing leaves and such in my face.

Then I felt a sprinkle of rain. The sprinkle turned into a light shower, which shortly turned into a full on downpour. The bow and arrows on my back began to weigh me down, but I wanted to keep them just in case I ran into any kind of danger. I'd be able to defend myself, even though they weren't so much for killing, but for sport.

Rain poured down my face and it was getting hard to see. I estimated that I'd been running steadily for about thirty minutes when lightning flashed and shortly after thunder followed.

This was one serious summer storm.

Slowing down to catch my breath, I looked back and only saw forest. I seemed to be climbing higher up some kind of mountain so perhaps I could see where I was and what direction I should head when I reached the top. I kept going for some time before I had to stop. My legs burned, but I knew I had to press on.

The girls must have been looking for me. I genuinely hoped they hadn't gone back for help. Because the boys might find out in that case. My foot was starting to hurt again, but I tried to ignore it. 

Taking a deep breath and pushing my soaked hair out of my face, I continued on. My wet clothes felt heavy on my body and I hoped I wouldn't catch a cold. It wasn't freezing like one might expect a storm to be. It was more like a warm thunderstorm.

I thanked the Lord that I had been born with the trait of bravery, or I would never have just ran off into the woods with a storm brewing. I wasn't even that scared until I heard loud voices behind me yelling.

Then I was petrified.

My heart stopped and I tripped on something, stumbling down into the moss and mud. Whipping my head around I anxiously stared into the pouring rain.

They sounded far away, but I couldn't really tell or see anything through the wall of trees.

I scrambled to my feet and started sprinting up the hill, ignoring my burning legs and the brush that kept slapping me in the face. I had to get the hell away from whoever was following me.

My blood ran cold when I distinctly heard the furious voice of Harry rip through the sound of the rain, "Scarlet get the fuck back here!"

"No." I gasped when I heard Harry's voice above the driving rain. I couldn't see him, or anyone for that matter so I took the chance and kept running. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could hardly breathe.

"Scarlet!" Louis bellowed from somewhere unnervingly close by.

Were they all out here looking for me? And how on earth had they caught up so quickly?

More lightning flashed and the thunder which followed practically deafened me as I ran for my life. I slapped branches and plants out of my way, tripping on basically everything in my haste to get away.

Then I slipped on some mud and fell flat on my face, splattering into a puddle. I whimpered as I realized that I was covered in mud. My exhausted muscles as well as my aching foot refused to let me get up. I was simply too worn out to continue on. So I crawled from the puddle and hid behind a huge tree, hoping they would pass by and not see me.

I clutched my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth as I fought back hot tears of fear. So much for being brave. When you're being hunted by four guys who wouldn't hesitate to hurt you severely, well...you can only imagine my fear.

"Scarlet! Where the hell are you?" I heard Harry roar.

My breathing stopped as I held absolutely still, hoping against hope that I wouldn't be found. Perhaps if I were to be found, I could just shoot them with my arrows. But I knew I couldn't do that. I wasn't a murderer.

I think it was Louis who started cursing nearby and Niall started laughing. "Lou, how'd you even run into that log? It was right in front of your eyes!"

"It isn't fúcking funny Niall!" Louis spat. "Now I have a huge gash in my leg! Scarlet wherever you are, you're gonna get it when I get my hands on you."

My eyes darted back and forth, expecting them to appear any moment.

This was bad. This was really bad.

Now Louis was even more angry with me and there was no telling what he might do. He once warned me that I didn't want to be fúcked by an infuriated Louis Tomlinson. And that scared the crap out of me.

Then my worst fear came true when Harry appeared at my right. His furious eyes landed on my huddling form and he scowled, water dripping from his limp curls. I was caught.

But seriously, what did I expect? That I could just get away that easily?

I stared at him for only a second before scrambling to my feet, preparing to run the other way. But Louis materialized and blocked my way.

"There you are." He growled and I nervously noticed blood dripping from his leg. The wound sure didn't look pleasant and I gulped.

Then Niall appeared and he sighed when he saw the situation.

"I-I.... I got lost." I spoke softly.

"Don't lie you aggravating little bítch!" Louis hissed and took a threatening step toward me so I stepped back toward Harry. It seemed that Louis was the most dangerous one at the moment, since he got hurt.

"Oh Scarlet." Harry murmured with a hint of mockery in his tone. "What are we to do with you?"

"Just let me go. I don't want to be your little slave anymore. I never did! You constantly hurt me and torment me and I don't want to have anymore to do with any of you disgusting pyschos! You're all sick!" I yelled, sending him a glare that should have burned him alive.

"Keep using that tone of voice darling." Louis growled. "I dare you."

I nervously glanced at him. He was completely beside himself with fury and looked ready to murder me. His usually perfect hair was soaked and hung in his face and he was leaning on his uninjured leg as if the other was in a lot of pain. I decided it was best not to test him so I just looked at the ground.

"Sweetheart you're in a lot of trouble." Harry announced as he reached for my arm, but I shied away from him.

"Why can't you let me be? Find a different girl! One who actually wants to please all four of you. Or better yet, just change your lives and get real girlfriends who will love to do all sorts of sexual things with you. Why do you have to make me do these things?" I cried in agitation as Liam appeared.

Harry ignored my questions and grabbed my arm, making me struggle to get out of his grip. He held both my arms firmly and got in my face, "I told you not to run away. And look what you've gone and done? You ran away and now we have to punish you."

"No! Don't! Harry please don't touch me again." I begged and twisted my arms to be released, but he wouldn't budge.

Groaning in irritation, Harry yelled in exasperation, "If you don't stop struggling I'll just turn you over to Louis right here right now and you can just be beaten and used by him out here in this damn jungle! And trust me when I say that he is absolutely pissed and he wouldn't even blink twice before hurting you so severely that you'd be traumatized for the rest of your life."

Instantly, I quit squirming and let him handle me. A stubborn tear fell and I whimpered as I looked at Louis to find him boring holes into my head with his heated stare. Harry pulled me down the hill.

"We're going back to camp and you'll tell everyone that you just got lost alright?" Harry told me.

"Okay." I whispered as the other boys surrounded me in case I tried to make a run for it.

They led me through the forest a ways before we came to a dirt road - or should I say mud road. The rain had turned it into one big stream of mud. Night was approaching and it suddenly got chillier, but I was already numb. I was terrified of what they would do to me because I tried to run away.

There were a few four-wheelers parked along it and Harry pushed me towards one. So this was how they caught up so quickly.

We got on and I had to hold onto him so I wouldn't fall off. But trust me, I debated whether or not to fall off in purpose and run off again. But I knew that was a dreadful idea when they'd catch me easily. They were strong guys with long legs and could easily outrun me, especially with my hurt foot.

By the time we had driven back to the stupid camp, it was dark outside and the rain had let up some, but was still coming down quite hard.

A crowd of people were gathered on the porch of the main building and were looking anxiously out at us.

Harry turned his head and whispered at me, "Remember, you simply got lost. If you say anything about what we're doing to you you'll regret it, understand?"

"Yeah...I understand." I lowered my head and let go of him as I hopped off of the four-wheeler. I was a filthy wet mess as I trudged toward the waiting people with the four boys trailing along behind.

The camp directors, the Carmen's, hurried out to meet us.

Mrs. Carmen pulled me into an awkward hug as she fussed, "Sweetie, are you alright? What happened? Where have you been? We've had search parties out for over an hour!"

"I'm sorry to scare everybody. I got...lost. But they found me." I gestured vaguely behind me at them.

"Thank you boys! I'll have to get the rest of the searchers back here now. I'm so glad you're safe!" She patted my cheek.

After that I was told to report to the nurse's to make sure I was physically okay. Once I was deemed perfectly fine besides my foot, I was told to go straight to bed. The nurse also bandaged Louis’ gash from the log. Harry and the others walked me to my cabin and they ordered me to change into my pajamas and come back out. My friends were in there and they all freaked out when I came in, asking me questions and were very glad to see me.

I lied and told them I got lost, which they didn't exactly believe, but I insisted. They knew that I knew this camp like the back of my hand. But I didn't know what else to tell them.

It was when I explained to them how I was going to sleep with Harry that they forgot about my lie and really freaked out. Penelope and Bianca were squealing and were happy for me while Tabby looked a little less pleased. Maybe it was because she was more religious than the others and didn't believe in sleeping with the opposite sex before marriage. I changed and left them dancing around the cabin and having pillow fights.

It hurt how much I wanted to be with them and not the boys. I stepped out into the cool night and Harry was alone. The others must have gone ahead to their cabin already.

I timidly limped down the porch steps to him, afraid of any small movement he made. What would he do tonight? I stopped at the bottom of the steps so Harry had to move closer to me.

"Listen Scarlet." He cleared his throat and put an arm around my shaking shoulders. "You need to be punished, but tonight is Niall's night with you and he refused to delay his night so we could punish you. So, you'll be his tonight and we'll punish you tomorrow, alright?"

He seemed so calm while talking about it. Like we were having a normal conversation. But I was shivering in fear beside him. I was too nervous to respond so I simply stared into the dark forest as we walked to his cabin.

Once we arrived though, I was having a difficult time controlling the growing dread that I felt at the pit of my stomach. I was beside myself with anxiety.

Everyone but Niall were already in their bunks. Harry soon plopped into his after changing from his wet clothes. He hadn't even let me shower so I still had mud on my skin.

I stood in uncertainty in the middle of the room until Niall pulled me toward his waiting bed.

"Please, Niall. Don't make me-"

"Shh. Just get in my bed." He put a finger over my mouth.

Nodding slowly, I hung my head and cried softly as I got into his bed with my pajamas on, knowing he'd make me stand up again and take them off. But to my surprise, he never did.

Once I had crawled under the blankets and rolled over onto my side, Niall climbed in and cuddled up behind me, not doing anything sexual. He simply wrapped an arm around me and started breathing evenly within ten minutes.


	16. Consequences

Niall did nothing to me over the course of the night. Sure, his hand wandered my body in his sleep, but he never intentionally made me uncomfortable by touching me inappropriately.

I couldn't help but think that he was trying to be nice to me before they all hurt me for running away. Maybe he had a guilty conscious. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage.

Niall never woke up to let me go back to my own cabin, which only meant bad things were going to happen in the morning. I was surprised when I woke to find it light outside and that I had even slept at all. I expected to be awake half the night worrying.

"Morning Scarlet." Niall mumbled as he rolled off me and sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. The blankets fell down, revealing his shirtless torso, untainted by tattoos.

Nervous, I didn't reply and simply huddled under the blankets, watching the other boys wake up and move around the room.

Liam ignored me as he changed into normal clothes. Harry kept glancing at me in disappointment while peeling every article of clothing from his body to change into new clothes. But Louis... Louis still looked as angry as yesterday. His scowl hadn't been replaced and he was basically limping from the ugly gash in his leg.

Soon they were all dressed and gathered by the door. Harry looked back at me and instructed, "Go back to your cabin and put normal clothes on and then come straight back here is that clear? You don't get breakfast."

"She wouldn't get any meals today or for a whole fúcking week if it were up to me." Louis snarled, giving me a death stare.

"Then good thing it isn't up to you or she'd be dead by now." Niall snapped back at him.

"Let's go get some food. I'm famished." Liam complained and they all left me alone.

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was freaking terrified. What did they have planned for me? 

•••

As I was walking from my cabin back to the boys' in new clothes, I took my merry time about it. My heart was beating fast and I debated making a run for it again, but if I was caught, they'd probably end up killing me or something. So I cautiously went to their lone cabin at the end of the row of the small buildings.

When I looked up from the ground, I froze when I saw Louis leaning against the door, alone, giving me a threatening stare.

Did they seriously leave Louis to punish me? No one else was around. Remind me again why I was an idiot and came back to their cabin.

"Where are the others?" I asked quietly, not getting any closer.

"We're going to take turns. And I'm first. Now get up here." He snapped, pointing to the porch where he stood.

Um, yeah I don't think so.

I turned and ran.

"Scarlet!" He groaned and I heard him jumping down the few steps to the needle covered ground, running after me.

Yeah, I knew it was a stupid idea, but I couldn't just let this happen without putting up a fight. I wasn't one to give up easily and I sure as hell didn't want to be a victim of Louis. Especially when he was angry.

I didn't get very far before I was tackled to the ground and I was crushed under his weight, the wind getting knocked out of me. He got off and yanked me to my feet, pulling my hair and shoving me back toward his cabin.

"I'll make you sorry." He hissed as he forced me to go where he wanted me to.

"Louis please don't. I don't want you to hurt me." I pleaded when he had managed to shove me inside the cabin. He shut and locked the door, spinning around to glare at me.

"We aren't going to hurt you." He mumbled, as if in disappointment.

"What?" I squeaked, backing away as he walked to me.

"No. We aren't. We had a vote and decided it was in our best interest not to hurt you. Well, the others outvoted me. I wanted to beat you until you were hardly breathing, but that wouldn't work. It'll be more likely for someone to find out what we're doing if you have injuries. But..." Louis trapped me against the far wall beside Liam's bed. "I need to do at least a little damage to ease some of my anger...where no one will see the bruises."

I let out a small gasp and shrank away, but the wall was there so I couldn't actually get any farther away. "Please don't hurt me."

"Are you sorry for running away?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye...." I shut my mouth, giving him a stubborn frown. "No. I'm not. I'm not sorry for trying to save myself and get away from you sick people! I'm not sorry for disobeying you and trying to salvage what's left of my innocence. I hate you all! You're just a bunch of polluted pieces of garbage who don't deserve-"

My declaration was cut short when Louis backhanded me and sent me falling to the floor from the brute force he used to hit me. Shocked, I touched my cheek where he struck me and winced at the pain.

"Did that hurt?" He sneered, looming over me. When I glanced up at him in a daze he kicked me in the stomach and I groaned, clutching myself in pain.

"Louis stop!" I implored him, scooting away while he arrogantly followed me, smirking at my misery.

"You're a brat who needs to learn her place." He said sinisterly and he kicked my stomach again. "You will obey us and you'll never try to escape again. You're our slave and you'll do as you're told, is that clear?"

"No. I won't. I'm not your slave!" I choked out, trying to shield myself from him. But he just kicked me again and I cried out, my body aching.

"By the time your punishment is over, you'll be singing a different tune, love." He snarled and yanked me up, but not before punching me in the gut with his fist.

I screamed and groaned in pain, but he didn't look sorry in the least.

"I suppose you won't be wearing bikinis for a while." Louis whispered in my ear and then he pushed me down on Harry's bed.

"Louis..." I whimpered, laying there in agony. I was seeing stars and felt like I might faint or throw up.

"I wasn't supposed to hurt you like that, but I don't care what the boys will say. You deserved it!" He snapped and then ordered. "Stand up."

Slowly, I sat up, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach. Louis impatiently grabbed me and forced me to stand in front of him. I wasn't even surprised when he started taking my clothes off. I put up a little bit of a fight but I didn't want him to hit me anymore so I basically just let him undress me, knowing that he would get the clothes off of me no matter what I did. Plus my body was weak and fragile from his beating.

Once he had removed everything, including my bra and panties, he made me lie down onto Harry's bed again. I angrily fought back tears, preparing for more pain, but he didn't undo his jeans.

"Louis?" I said quietly, watching him climb over me with rope in his hands. I whimpered as he tied one of my hands to one bedpost and the other to the other bedpost. Now I couldn't get away even if I tried with my arms spread apart like this. I was tied down and about to be assaulted by him.

He watched my face as his fingers went straight to my center. I choked on a sob and shook my head. "Stop Louis. Don't touch me."

"Shut up. You brought this upon yourself, Scarlet." He scowled and slowly rubbed that little bundle of nerves. Because I was so afraid and tensed up, it took nearly five minutes of rubbing me before I starting getting wet down there. There was no way to control it.

"You're becoming wet for me." He purred next to my ear, moving his fingers faster along my clít, making all of the right movements. My face flushed when my hips thrust upward on there own for more friction.

I groaned and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his satisfied grin. He was starting to make it feel good down there and I wondered why he was doing it. A soft sound left my lips as I was nearing the end. I physically couldn't control my body’s reaction.

"Are you close?" He asked me, expertly fondling the sensitive pearl.

"Y-yeah." I gasped out, anticipating the pleasure I was about to experience, but just as my muscles started tensing, Louis backed off and started rubbing me painfully slow. The blissful feeling faded and my body was aching for more.

"L-louis." I whined, squirming beneath him and moaning as he continued to torture me by not letting me finish.

"What's the matter? You want me to let you cúm? Well too bad. Because you're not going to be allowed to finish for the next hour. Or was it two hours? Perhaps we should just go all day, eh love?" He mocked me, sliding his finger inside me.

"Oh Louis please! You can't do this to me!" I panted, straining against the ropes which bound my wrists to the bed.

"I'm going to keep leaving you begging for more—on the verge of ecstacy only to cut it off just before you think you'll make it. Tell me something darling, how do you like orgasm denial?" He cocked his head at me, innocently frowning in curiosity. "This is what happens to naughty little girls who try to run away from us. They get teased until they go crazy. Tell me, are you planning on trying to escape again any time soon?"

"No." I gasped through gritted teeth and glared at him, my eyes fluttering closed as I was nearing an orgasm again and he cruelly refused to let me reach it.

"It's amusing watching you like this. So vulnerable. So... Defenseless. It's beautiful really. You honestly look so fûcking hot naked and tied to this bed." He rambled while I twisted and wriggled helplessly. "Just wait though. By the time all the boys have had a turn, you'll be back in your place and obedient. Our secret little slave."

"All the boys?" My eyes grew wide in horror. They were all going to do this to me?

"Well duh. My fingers are going to get tired after a while. I can't finger-fúck you all day without a break." He winked mischievously.

Somebody shoot me now.


	17. Desperate Cravings

Louis tortured me more and more until I was softly crying and writhing uncontrollably beneath him. My body was going crazy, desperate for release. His cruel fingers worked magic and knew exactly where to touch me to get me to react. But he wouldn't let me reach the pleasure.

"Louis please!" I moaned, jerking my head from side to side frantically. His fingers were drenched with my juices and they stroked me at a fast pace, making me feel small jolts of pleasure down there and I groaned, needing more.

"You want to finish?" He inquired, evilly grinning at my distress.

"Obviously you moron! You can't torture me like this! Louis please! I'm sorry for running away!" I gasped and I looked pleadingly into his eyes, but he was cold. He was a heartless monster who was enjoying seeing me suffer and beg.

"What a delightful change this is." He chuckled, dipping his head down to barely brushed his lips against my sweaty neck. "Seeing you so vulnerable. It's quite lovely."

Then the door opened and I whipped my head over to see Niall enter. "Niall! Help me!" I cried, knowing very well that he wasn't here to help me, but to take Louis' place for a turn.

He avoided eye contact while Louis sighed in disappointment. "I guess my turn's over. I'll see you later then, darling." He whispered close to my face, and then to my horror, he brought his fingers away from my center and stuck them in his mouth, tasting me. I could see the look of satisfaction in his eyes as he did it. Then he got off me and was replaced by Niall.

Niall. The only one who hadn't really touched me yet.

I felt humiliated. I'll never get used to them seeing me naked. I pressed my legs together, but Niall was quick to separate them again.

"Please, Niall." I whispered shakily. I was a tensed up mess and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to endure turns from the rest of the boys. Louis must have touched me for at least thirty minutes. Two hours of this?

"Scarlet I have to. You disobeyed us and now you have to accept the consequences." Niall said, almost as if he felt guilty.

But he swiftly masked his feelings as he climbed over me, forcing me to keep my legs apart with his body. When his hand went down to my area and he touched me, I began crying.

It was an awful feeling—being violated like I was. Especially by Niall, whom I thought might be different than the others. He seemed a little more innocent at times. But I was so wrong.

At least he wasn't saying cruel things to me like Louis had. He just touched me and I was almost surprised at how skilled he was. All the boys were skilled.

He spent a long time keeping me on the edge, but not letting me reach my high and it was exhausting. My body was shaking and tensed up and I could hardly take it.

When Liam came in, some thirty minutes later, I groaned in distress, knowing it was only half way over.

My body was exhausted entirely. How could I endure another hour?

Liam's turn seemed to last the longest. I whimpered the whole time and didn't open my eyes even once. But Liam didn't seem to care.

But when Harry came in to take Liam's place, I had had enough. I couldn't take anymore without being able to reach an orgasm.

As Harry climbed onto his bed, he looked at me and slowly spread my legs apart, moving between them. I wanted to disappear from humiliation when he openly let his eyes wander down to my exposed area.

"Harry, please." I whispered desperately.

"Please what?" He cocked his head and crawled over me, lightly touching my clít like the other boys had.

I gasped and jerked my head side to side, fiercely wanting release. "Please let me come! Please!"

"No no. You don't get to feel pleasure. You were a bad girl when you tried to run away from us and now you get to suffer for your disobedience." He said nonchalantly, slipping a finger inside me and pumping it in and out.

I whined and wriggled around, annoying Harry. I pulled against my restraints and cried because what else could I do? I was helpless.

"I hate you. You're awful and heartless and cruel." I spat at him when I was denied once again the pleasure my body so desperately craved.

"And you're a whiny, stubborn, difficult little brat who deserves what she gets." He shot back.

"How much longer?" I gasped out after some time, feeling hot and sweaty and extremely sexually frustrated.

"A couple more minutes." He purred, bending is head to kiss my breast.

"Harry stop. Please don't do that." I begged him, squirming uncomfortably.

"I'll do whatever the hell I please." He growled, sucking on one nipple which made me shake violently in a frantic effort to get him to stop, but he refused.

"Scarlet, love." He breathed, moving close to my face so he could see my tortured expression better. "The real question is: will I let you finish at the end?"

My eyes widened hopefully. Would he let me? "Please Harry."

"Are you going to behave yourself after this?" He coaxed, moving his fingers faster along my soaking slit.

I could definitely feel the orgasm rising again. It was almost there.

"Will you!" He shouted.

"Yes! I'll behave! I won't escape!" I cried, my muscles beginning to tense and my head rolling back in anticipation.

"Good girl." He smirked and immediately stopped touching me, denying me the pleasure. The feeling faded and my mouth opened in shock. He didn't let me finish, the sick bástard.

"Harry!" I screamed in agony. "I hate you!"

He got off me just as the other three boys walked through the door. They all stared at me and looked satisfied with my frenzied state. Even Niall looked like he was glad that I was utterly worn out and drained of all energy.

My legs automatically closed and I rolled my head to the side so I didn't have to look at them. I felt someone undo the ropes that held my wrists captive and I weakly covered myself, even though they all have seen my naked body.

"And don't touch yourself. You aren't allowed to orgasm unless Liam let's you tonight is that clear?" Louis spoke with authority.

I nodded, fighting back emotions as I sat up and hid myself from them.

"Get dressed. You're supposed to go see a counselor in fifteen minutes to talk about what happened yesterday when you 'got lost.' And to make sure you're doing alright." Harry ordered, throwing my clothes at me. "And we have to talk about that. We can't have you telling them about us can we?"

I only glared at him, clutching my clothes to my chest. I wanted so badly to tell someone.


	18. Lies

"I can't go out there." I sobbed, fully dressed once again and sitting on Harry's bed. It had only been fifteen minutes since my punishment ended and I was a complete mess. They all stood there trying to get me to go see the counselor who was supposed to check up on me. The camp leaders do that when they feel that any of the campers are having problems or need some debriefing.

"You have to go see him or they'll know something's wrong." Liam insisted.

"But I can't!" I cried, not even trying to stop my tears. "I can't stop crying so how am I supposed to convince them that I'm fine when I'm completely not? I'm just going to end up telling them what you're doing to me!"

"I'll go with you." Harry spoke up, coming over and helping me stand. I smacked his chest, pushing him away from me.

"Don't touch me you sick bástard! I'd rather die than be seen with you! I refuse to pretend to be your girlfriend anymore!" I yelled at him, turning away and folding my arms over my chest.

My forehead landed on the wall as I took comfort in its sturdiness. The wall seemed to be the best thing to comfort me at the present moment.

"We're wasting time. They're going to be suspicious. Scarlet snap out of this right now. Or I will beat some sense into you." Louis growled, but I didn't budge.

"I doubt violence is going to be the answer Lou." Niall said softly and I had to agree with him.

"Well then," Louis huffed, "Perhaps I'll just go pay a little visit to your girlfriends hmm?"

At the mention of my dear friends, I whirled around, storming toward him and hissing angrily, "If you touch them I will tear you apart Louis."

"Then go see the damn counselor!" He shouted at me, pointing at the door. "Go right now, or would you rather I went and found innocent Penelope and forced myself on her? Because believe me when I say I will hurt her severely if you don't get the fúck out there this instant. I swear I will rip her clothes off her body and bury myself deep within her if you don't-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I shouted at him, plugging my ears, absolutely horrified. "I'll go! Just do not touch her!"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked at me smugly, "Wise choice."

I wiped my tears, but they were swiftly replaced and Harry took my arm, leading me out the door and down the steps of their cabin. I yanked my arm away from him and hugged myself, hating the man who walked beside me with every fiber of my being. Because of my punishment, my entire body was shaky and I barely had the energy to walk, much less walk all the way to the main buildings.

Harry didn't talk to me while we walked along the forest path until the buildings were in sight ahead. "You got lost and you were terribly scared, alright? That's all you have to tell them. If you so much as hint that we are harassing you, Louis will gladly go find your friends and they won't even know what hit them. Is that understood?"

I cringed and glared at him, "Yes."

We walked up the wooden steps to the hangout building and he opened the door for me, much to my surprise. He led me through an open room scattered with chairs and couches and we came to a door next to the giant fireplace.

"This is it. Can you keep yourself under control? I still see tears." He whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder which I quickly shook off.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said through clenched teeth.

He only sighed and opened the door, following me inside. The man behind the desk was someone I recognized from last year. His name was Ethan. He usually played the part of therapist at this camp.

"Scarlet, honey, why don't you take a seat?" He said kindly, gesturing to the chair near his desk. Harry trailed behind and took a seat in the other chair.

Harry quickly spoke up before the man could object to him being here, "I'm her boyfriend. Last night was a bit traumatic for her and she feels safer when I'm around." He lied. I nearly scoffed at the absurdity of his statement. Nothing would make me feel safer than to have Harry as far from me as possible.

"Oh, Scarlet I'm sorry. In that case, your boyfriend can stay. Now please, would you tell me what exactly happened yesterday?" Ethan inquired, clasping his hands together on his desk as he peered at me through his thick rimmed glasses.

I swallowed my tears and took a deep breath. I knew Harry was holding his breath, waiting for me to make a mistake and I was trying so hard not to. I had to keep my friends safe. No one else should be subjected to the horrific tortures of these cruel boys.

"Well, my friends and I were doing archery and I had to...pee. So I went into the woods, a little farther than I should have and I got turned around. I must have walked in the opposite direction for some stupid reason and got lost. Then I thought I heard something in the bushes behind me and so I got scared and started running. That's why I was so far away when I was found." I made up a lie on the spot and at the corner of my eye I saw Harry visibly relax. "And I know for a fact that it was an animal that was chasing me. A big one. Like a bear or a mountain lion. It just kept following me."

Ethan studied me as I spoke. He could probably tell I was lying, but he didn't let on. He then asked, "How are you doing, emotionally?"

"Um...okay I guess." I mumbled, unsure.

"Only okay? Why is that?" He prodded further.

"I don't know. I'm just not enjoying myself as much as usual." I told him honestly and Harry cleared his throat.

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

"How the hell should I know? I'm a hormonal teenager and I have so much drama going on in my life that I just can't sort it all out. And you can't help me with it because you wouldn't understand the difficult life of a young girl." I rambled, making things up as I went.

Ethan went on, asking me about how I was doing and I continued to lie to him. I told him I was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

Lies.

At last, he dismissed us and I stood and rushed from the room, leaving Harry to say goodbye to the man. I bolted from the building and ran outside, racing down the stairs and to the right, desperate to get away from him. Glancing behind me and seeing him exit through the doors, I quickly ducked around the corner of the building to hide from him. There was a woodpile, so I knelt behind it. Peeking around, I watched him.

He hadn't seen where I went and he didn't appear to be too determined to find me as he ambled down the steps, glancing in both directions. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he frowned and kicked at the dirt.

Feeling a bit victorious, I crept away, along the side of the building and hurried behind it, away from Harry.

I hid behind it for some time before I decided he was gone and I had the guts to come back around. Anxiously, I walked quietly back to the front of the building and was about to walk passed the woodpile when someone jumped up and caught me, placing a hand over my mouth.

I gasped in surprise as the person yanked me down behind the woodpile and I shrugged whoever it was off, spinning around. I came face to face with Zayn, the attractive counselor we met at Rainbow Falls. "What the hell-"

"Shh!" He shushed me and put a finger over my mouth.

He pulled me down just as I heard footsteps walking past and I fell silent when I saw Harry march past our hiding spot. I gulped, wondering why Zayn had done that.

Once Harry was out of ear shot, I turned back to Zayn, looking at him questioningly. "Why did you pull me down?"

"I've seen you with him and I can tell he's not your favorite person in the world. Thought I was doing you a favor." He said, smirking cheekily.

He had no idea how right he was. "You're right about that. So...thank you... For pulling me down."

"Anytime sweetheart." He chuckled, standing up and pulling me up with him. I was a little wary of him and I wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because Harry and the others had caused my trust in people to be ruined.

"Want to hang out?" He asked, stepping out of our hiding place. "I'm on break and you seem like an interesting girl."

I didn't have to even think about it before I blurted, "Sure! Sounds fun."

He smiled and started walking toward the path that led to the lake. I followed him, looking back to find no one following us. I was free for the time being and I was finally looking forward to something rather than dreading more torture from the boys.


	19. Afternoon With Zayn

Once we approached the lake, Zayn and I walked along the bank to the left. I was trying my hardest to seem perky and normal, but I couldn't stop the sadness from showing through. I believed Zayn could see through my façade, but he didn't let on.

We started out by talking about ourselves and I found out that this was his second year of being a counselor here. The previous five years he had been a camper. He was twenty-two and was from England, but now lived in LA with his sister. I told him that I lived a few hours away with my parents and little brother. Our conversation drifted from topic to topic, but my mind was solely focused on what had transpired no more than an hour ago in the boys' cabin. I desperately tried to keep my mind on what he was saying as I trailed along beside him.

"And last year three girls got locked in an outhouse as a prank done by some other boys," he was saying with a huge grin on his face, probably remembering the incident.

"That must have been entertaining." I faked a smile. I couldn't smile for real after what I'd gone through.

He paused, watching the ground where he walked before he said hesitantly, "You don't seem too interested in my stories. Am I boring you?"

"Oh, no! Definitely not. This is actually the most fun I've had since I got here. So please, keep talking." I assured him sincerely.

"The most fun? Scarlet, why haven't you been having fun?" He asked seriously, stopping me by touching my arm.

Out of instinct I flinched away from his touch, but quickly recovered by pretending to be swatting away a bee. "Well, I don't know. I just haven't."

"But your girl friends seemed nice." He pointed out.

"Yes well. It's just that..." I frowned, starting to briskly walk again and became flustered, "Why don't we talk about something else?"

It took a moment before he caught up and shrugged, "I'm just concerned that's all."

His level of concern was making me nervous. What if he was secretly one of them and he was only toying with me? Or what if he ends up finding out what they're doing to me and he makes a big deal about it and the boys hurt me and my friends? I was so worried, that I couldn't enjoy myself.

We came to a ledge that dropped off into the clear shimmering lake and he led me out onto it. The rock clearly reminded me of the other place where Liam had forced oral sex on me. I froze for a second, remembering the horrible event and didn't realize Zayn was speaking to me until he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Scarlet." He joked, getting in my face and I snapped back to the present, lightly shoving him away.

"I'm here silly. Sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought." I apologized guiltily, stepping to the very edge where I looked over and saw the surface of the lake five feet below.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind." He commented, standing beside and a little behind me.

"Well you're right about that." I breathed.

Then before I could register what was happening, I felt hands push my back forward and I went flying off the rock and plunged toward the water. I shrieked as I hit the surface and splashed into it, swallowing a mouthful of lake water. The moment I surfaced, I sputtered and coughed, treading water before I realized I could stand.

"Zayn!" I growled, hearing laughter. Looking up at him, I saw the attractive male laughing at me in glee. I felt frustration toward him growing immediately, but it soon disappeared when it looked as though he hadn't meant to be cruel, but simply playful. He was laughing so hard now that he was gasping for breath and clutching his sides.

"You should have seen the way you were flailing through the air!" He guffawed, and then when he closed his eyes briefly, he tripped on something and went tumbling over the edge.

His laughter died in his throat and the look of surprise on his face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh.

He splashed in next to me and when he broke the surface, he looked sheepishly at me, "Guess I had that one coming."

"Yes, I suppose you did." I grinned, swimming over to the rock, but it was too steep to climb up.

"We'll have to swim that way a bit before we can get out." He noted, and then he nodded in that direction. When we had made our way to the lower bank, we got out and decided to head back to change. Plus, Zayn's break was over.

I was disappointed that our fun had to be cut short. I had actually begun to enjoy myself and I was astonished to realize that I had forgotten my predicament during the falling into the lake episode.

As we walked back I asked him cautiously, "At the woodpile when you helped me hide, you said you had been watching me with Harry and it seemed to you that he's not my favorite person." I paused and added, "I was wondering why you were watching me with him."

I heard him let out a sigh and he kept trying to fix his wet hair. I thought he looked pretty amazing with wet hair, but that's beside the point. He spoke up, "I've seen you at meals with him. He's like all over you, and you let him. But you don't look happy that he's there. It's like, you shrink away from him whenever he tries to get close to you."

"Wow..." I breathed, "You're very observant."

"I've heard from other people that you two are...together." He said cautiously, and caught me before I tripped over a root.

Catching my balance, I nodded slowly, "Y-yes. We kinda are."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah it was just a quick decision at the beginning of camp and I know he's a jerk, but I can't get out of it now." I said quickly, becoming quite nervous that I might let something slip. I really wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to risk the boys hurting me more than they already have. Or my friends for that matter.

"He's a jerk? Scarlet you've got to drop him. He sounds like a douche bag." Zayn exclaimed adamantly as we reached the path that led back to the main buildings.

I frowned, wondering why he cared so much. I mean, I just met him yesterday and he's trying to help me out of a bad relationship. Well...a nonexistent relationship that is. I can't let myself start believing that Harry and I are genuinely a couple. That would just be sick.

To avoid talking about it anymore, I changed the subject. He looked disappointed but went along with it anyway.

Zayn didn't actually end up going back to work. He stayed with me, saying he wasn't needed and so we went to dinner early when there weren't too many people. I picked a two person table that was in the corner, less noticeable. I was nervously glancing around, expecting to see the boys come in while we ate, but they didn't. It hadn't hit me how hungry I was until I started eating. After all, I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

I got to eat in peace, with kind and funny Zayn and everything just seemed so much better with this attractive dark haired guy to cheer me up. He told me stories of previous camp adventures and had me giggling and sharing my own tales. We had long since finished our food and were so engrossed with each other that I didn't even notice when my three best friends came in to eat.

I only noticed when Bianca came over and tapped our table with the tips of her fingers, interrupting our conversation.

"Sorry if I'm...interrupting something, but um, Scarlet? Harry's over there waiting for you." She said, nodding behind her with a confused look on her face as she looked from me to Zayn and back again. She was clearly wondering why I was over here with another guy when my "boyfriend" was somewhere else.

"Oh just tell him he can eat by himself for one night." I said casually and waved her off. Facing Zayn again, I dismissed her silently.

She got the hint and walked away, leaving me alone to enjoy myself for once and not be bullied by the handsome devil who sat on the other side of the room, staring at me dangerously.


	20. Gazing at the Stars

It was unnerving having Harry glaring at me while Zayn and I talked at our table, so I abruptly stood and requested that we leave. Zayn suggested we go on ahead to Misty Meadow where there would be blankets set out for everyone. Apparently we were all going to look at the stars tonight and maybe learn a thing or two from a few counselors who were die hard astronomers.

It was getting dark outside already as I walked briskly toward the door with Zayn trying to catch up with me. But I didn't want to be stopped by the boys so I simply rushed from the building, not even looking their way.

"Hey slow down Scarlet!" Zayn laughed as he finally caught up to me the moment we walked out the door into the warm summer evening.

"Sorry, I just...never mind." I said quickly and almost made it across the deck to the stairs, but a hand stopped me and I turned to see who it was.

Liam held my arm firmly with a look that told me not to brush him off and I gulped nervously. I wanted to slap his dirty hands off of me. Don't touch me you sick creature, I wanted to yell at him.

"Hey pretty boy, could you give us a second?" Liam asked Zayn rudely.

With his deliciously dark eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, Zayn shrugged innocently and murmured, "Sure. I'll just wait for you over there."

Once he was out of ear shot, Liam said quietly but sternly, "Tonight you're mine. And you will come to our cabin yourself without Harry having to go get you alright?"

I bit back an angry retort and pulled my arm from his grasp. "Whatever."

"Does that mean you'll come on your own?" He pressed, his gaze never straying from me. I was undoubtedly intimidated by Liam's hulking figure standing there in his stupid plaid shirt and tight jeans, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing I was intimidated.

Folding my arms over my chest and scowling at the trees I mumbled. "It means I'll come if I feel like it."

It looked as though Liam was struggling to keep from hitting me and so I smirked, knowing he couldn't hurt me in public with Zayn watching. Kids kept walking past us to go in and out of the dining hall.

"Scarlet. If you're not in our cabin by midnight tonight, you will regret it. Is that clear?" He hissed menacingly.

"Fine! Just leave me alone until then alright?" I yelled and a few kids glanced in our direction.

He hushed me anxiously and warned, "Watch what you say. We can easily punish you again. But just know that next time, it'll be your friends who pay."

And with that, he left me and went back inside. I was a little shaken, but I swiftly recovered and ran down the steps and across the open dirt ground to where Zayn was leaning on a tree waiting for me. His eyes were watching me closely so I masked my nerves and smiled at him casually.

"That didn't look pleasant." He observed, falling into step beside me as we headed for the path which led to Misty Meadow.

"It's nothing. Just forget about it." I requested and he obliged, strolling along silently until we arrived at the meadow.

•••

A few hours later, the sky was dark enough to see an abundance of heavenly stars. Everyone was lying in the grass on blankets, chatting and making up their own constellations. Zayn and I had our own blanket so we lay side by side, pointing out different shapes and naming them.

Of course, Harry and the others just had to set up their blanket as close to me as possible. So I could hear their idiotic banter and I was disgusted when they would point out shapes in the stars of inappropriate things. Of course they were just doing it for my benefit so I tried my hardest to block them out.

Zayn was obviously ignoring them, but it was still annoying for me to have to hear them. And it embarrassed me to no end because Zayn thought Harry was actually my boyfriend.

"See those stars there?" Zayn pointed off to the right. "They look like a pineapple."

"A pineapple? Seriously? They just look like a blob to me."

He chuckled, and placed his arms behind his head. After a moment of silence, he said softly, "This is fun."

"Yes, it is." I agreed in contentment, feeling cold. The night was cool and I hadn't brought a jacket.

Apparently Zayn noticed me shivering for he sat up. "You cold?"

"Oh it's alright. I'll manage." I assured him, looking back at the stars. I liked how concerned he always seemed to be for me.

"Well we could wrap you up in the blanket." He suggested.

"But then you'd be lying on the grass." I pointed out.

"Well then, we both can wrap ourselves in the blanket." He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

But before I could respond, a figure appeared over me and I gasped in fright at the sight of Harry looming over me. "Harry!"

"You're cold? Here, I'll just cuddle with you." Harry said quickly, giving a mean look to Zayn. He laid down beside me, making me put my head on his arm as he wrapped his other arm around me. His leg tangled with mine and I tensed up, uncomfortable with the way he was so close to me.

He actually was nice and warm, but I hated that it was Harry.

I looked apologetically toward Zayn, but he just shook his head reassuringly like it was no big deal. He simply laid back down, keeping distance between him and Harry and I.

"I hope you know that she's my girlfriend, mate?" Harry chided Zayn smugly and one of his hands rubbed my stomach gently, sneaking beneath my shirt. I held my breath, wanting so badly to punch Harry and run off with Zayn, but I refrained.

"Of course." Zayn answered, his voice holding a hint of frustration. "We were just hanging out is all. I didn't mean any harm."

Harry seemed content with his answer and his hand wandered higher on my stomach, but I was quick to catch it and prevent him from raising my shirt any further.

"I noticed your sass earlier at dinner." Harry whispered in my ear so Zayn couldn't hear. "If I want you to eat with me, you'll eat with me. You won't brush me off and stay with that idiot over there. That won't happen again understand?"

I shivered, wanting to shrink away from him, but fearing that Zayn might notice. "Sorry. I just...needed a break after...what you all did to me earlier."

"You brought that upon yourself." He growled. "You're mine and tomorrow night I'll be sure to remind you of that fact."

Oh no. Tomorrow was Harry's night. Everything would happen all over again. How could I possibly endure more of their torture?

I didn't reply, because I was too scared to. I was horrified to admit to myself that I was utterly terrified of Harry. His deep, powerful voice sent chills through my body every time he spoke, even in a whisper. And the way he touched me, it was like he was claiming me. Like I belonged to him.

It frightened me to no end. I was scared, and there was no one to help me. I was blatantly on my own, unable to tell anyone what was happening to me.


	21. Unwelcome Visitor

Life sucks.

Sure, I may have had a fun day with Zayn at the lake and in the meadow, but after that, I had no choice but to go to their cabin. Harry came and got me because I couldn't go on my own. All I wanted to do was run away again, but I wasn't brave enough. They'd catch me.

Since I didn't willingly go to their cabin by myself, Liam wasn't very gentle with me. He made me strip in front of all of them and then I had to lie on my back on the bed. Liam went between my parted legs and relentlessly sucked and licked me until I was close to the end. But he didn't let me get there.

Then he forced himself inside me and pounded me until he had to cover my mouth to stifle my cries. He was so rough that I couldn't reach my high because it hurt so much. And he deliberately didn't let me orgàsm, which I didn't really care about, but it left me even more tense and stressed when he finally finished and fell asleep on top of me. 

I hated Liam.

•••

The next day I felt horrible. I didn't even feel like taking part in the day's activities. I was sitting in my cabin on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest, feeling depressed and helpless. What was I supposed to do? No one could help me and I couldn't even help myself.

The girls were gone having fun and I was kind of hurt that they hadn't even noticed my strange moods. They didn't notice I was suffering. How could they not see what the boys were really like? Penelope even told me she had a crush on Louis. Like how sick is that?

I was feeling insecure and scared, but mostly just depressed. I'd never be able to go back to my normal life after this. What were they planning on doing with me at the end of summer?

I shivered at the thought of what they might do.

Suddenly the door opened and I jumped, staring at Harry who entered. My entire chest clenched in anxiety as he strolled over, his eyes never leaving me. He had a bandana around his head, keeping his messy curls off his damp forehead and would have looked quite attractive if he weren't such a psychopath.

"There you are." He said, grinning. But it was a dangerous grin.

"Leave me alone." I murmured, pressing myself further into the wall as I sat there, cringing.

"Babe, don't tell me what to do." He shook his head arrogantly and stood at the edge of my bed. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" I frowned, suspicious of his motives.

"Yeah. It's when you say something and then I say something back." He sassed, climbing on my bed and sitting beside me.

I scooted as far from him as possible without making him feel like he had to come closer. "Can't you just leave me alone? I hate you."

"Well too bad for you, because I'm staying. Now get rid of the attitude or I'll flip you over and-"

"Okay, okay!" I stopped him nervously. Perhaps I should just humor him so he'll leave without hurting me or making me do something I don't want to do. "What did you want to talk about. The lovely weather we're having?"

"Scarlet." He scolded in a warning voice and sighed. "We've got to talk about this guy you've been hanging out with."

"Who, Zayn?" I frowned.

"Yes... You were hanging out with him." Harry stated, looking upset by it.

"We only hung out yesterday." I pointed out like he was stupid. And he glared at me.

"Stay away from him. Sure, you can talk to him and stuff, but don't spend all your time with him." He instructed seriously.

I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief. The actual nerve of Harry sometimes. I quickly got off of my bed and stood up, turning to look at him. "You think you can just come in here and order me around and tell me what to do and who I can hang out with. Well you're freaking wrong! If I want to be around Zayn then I will! I won't be ordered around like some slave. I'll hang out with Zayn whenever the hell I want!" I yelled at him angrily.

"I told you to watch that attitude." Harry growled darkly, slowly moving toward me. I faltered, stepping back when he stood to his feet and kept his piercing gaze trained on me. "You're just asking to be punished."

"No...I'm not." I replied shakily, backing away as fast as he moved forward. "I just... I won't let myself be bullied by you. You might have the power to force me to please you, but you don't have power over what I say. I'll say whatever I want. You should let me have that right."

I squeaked when I ran into the door and Harry was suddenly directly in front of me, with his hands pressed to the wood on either side of my head. I masked my fear as best I could when he leaned in too close for comfort and spoke softly but threateningly, "If you know what's good for you, you'll do what I tell you. Otherwise I won't hesitate to rip your clothes off your lovely body and do all sorts of sinful things to you right this moment, is that clear?"

I gulped, knowing he was dead serious. I didn't want to give in, but if I fought back he'd hurt me. And I was tired of being hurt and treated like dirt. So I humbly murmured, "It's clear."

"Good girl." He mocked, and without warning he gave me a wet kiss straight on my mouth, causing me to shove him away.

"Get off!" I protested, wiping my mouth off and scowling. "If you keep harassing me during the day and making new stupid rules that limit my freedom you're going to have a harder time keeping me contained. At some point I'm going to snap and tell someone and then it'll be over for you." I said confidently.

Looking thoughtful, Harry stroked his clean shaven chin. "You know...you're right about that actually. About us bothering you all the time."

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he mumbled to himself, "This always happens."

"What happens?" I asked him curiously but then scolded myself.

"Well, whenever we get a new girl, we get too excited and then push her limits. Like we're doing with you. Every year this happens. We'll suffocate the girl in the beginning, fúcking her day and night until she just about tells someone." He explained, seeming to recall past experiences.

I felt utterly disgusted with him. He was sick. I turned away and felt like vomiting. It was like he didn't even see that what he was doing to me and those other girls was wrong—that it was a crime.

He didn't seem to notice my distaste as he continued talking. "So maybe we should back off a bit yeah? I'll tell the boys not to touch you during the day for a while. But keep your distance from Zayn. That order still stands."

I ignored him, feeling light headed as I stumbled over to Bianca's bed and sat down, covering my face with my hands. My eyes watered and I sniffled, feeling powerless and vulnerable. I was simply Harry's toy, to be tossed around at his will and he didn't even care about the damage he was causing. None of them did. How could I endure until the end? I couldn't even handle these first five days. I was a complete mental wreck.

I looked up when Harry spoke from over near my bed saying, "Wear these tonight okay?" He was bent over the drawers beneath my bed, shuffling through them and holding up a matching set of lacy panties and a bra. I cursed myself for bringing so many feminine lacy underwear sets. I had wanted to still feel pretty, even while camping, but now I wish I hadn't brought them.

"Harry..." I choked.

"Wear them. Or else." He snapped irritably. "And take a shower. You smell."

"You take a shower you big ox!" I retorted angrily and stomped to the door, flinging it open so it banged against the wall.

"Scarlet!" He called after me in annoyance, but I ran out before he could stop me. I certainly wasn't about to spend the last seven hours until midnight with that beast.


	22. Another Night

"You going to Harry's tonight?" Bianca asked me as she changed into her pajamas. She shimmied out of her jeans and I just shrugged.

"I guess." I said quietly, hating how I always felt stressed out nowadays. That couldn't be good for my health. I was already in my pajamas sitting on my bed, not taking part in the other girls' conversation.

They were talking about all these different boys whom they had crushes on while I was sitting there miserably, knowing I wouldn't be able to "have crushes" on anyone, because of Harry.

"Well get your ass up and go over there!" Penelope laughed, throwing her pillow at me playfully, but I just ducked.

"He's probably waiting for you. You know I've been wondering… Do you guys have sex? Is that why you're always with him at night?" Bianca asked.

"Do you have anything better to talk about than me and Harry?" I snapped, standing up and heading for the door.

They fell silent and watched me.

Glancing back, I saw that they were looking at me in confusion. Just before I closed the door behind me I heard Tabby whisper, "Guys I seriously think something is wrong with her."

That worried me. Simply because if they found out, or started snooping, the boys might think that I told them. And then they would hurt me or the girls or both. But I really did want someone to know so I wouldn't feel so alone and helpless.

I hugged myself, debating whether I should actually go to Harry, or just sleep in the hangout building where he wouldn't think to look. I almost decided to do just that, but then Harry appeared, walking toward my cabin.

"Scarlet!" He looked at me in surprise with a grin on his face. "I was just coming to get you but look at that. You came outside without me even having to knock on your door."

“I was just getting some fresh air.” I responded quietly and looked at the ground. It seemed like I was making this easy for him and that thought revolted me. Was there more I could do to protect myself?

Not unless I wanted my friends to get hurt.

When Harry reached me, I flinched when he took my arm, pulling me toward him.

"Can I have a break tonight?" I asked doubtfully.

"Definitely not. I need you." He said.

You mean you need my body, I thought dismally.

"Well, would you...like...not be cruel at least?" I persisted as he led me toward their cabin.

"Mm we'll see." He smirked at my fear and I wanted to rip his stupid curls out.

Once we were inside his cabin, I shrank away from him, but he grabbed me and pulled me against him so my back was pressed to his chest. I shut my eyes, my heart beating faster when his hands went around my body and he cupped my breasts. It was even more humiliating with the other boys in there beds taking peeks at us.

"Harry don't." I whispered.

"Shh, baby." He murmured in my ear, his lips brushing along my neck dangerously. Then his fingers went to the top buttons of my pajama top and suddenly he ripped it open, almost exposing my breasts as he whispered, "I've been craving you all day."

I groaned, "Please Harry don't do this. I hate it."

"I know. But you don't have to hate it. Accept it." His voice was low and he nudged me toward his bed. "Take everything off except your panties."

My body was shaking more now and I wanted to cry as I stood there staring at his bed. When I just stood there, Harry said darkly, "Don't make me take them off for you."

I could hear him removing his own clothes behind me and I shook my head, tears burning my eyes. I wanted my life to end. But I slowly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and slid my top off my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

"Fúck." Harry cursed from behind me. "You actually wore those undergarments."

Louis, who was on the bunk above Harry's was looking down at me and so I tried to ignore him. I felt so powerless. Without thinking anymore about it, I hurriedly slipped my pajama bottoms down my legs and stepped out of them, now standing in only my underwear.

"Ah, Scarlet, you're such a good girl tonight." Harry praised me like I was a two year old. "But you're not done. One more."

I cringed and willed my fingers to go the back of my bra. I fumbled with it, but couldn't bring myself to unclip it. I just couldn't.

"Come on Scarlet. Don't make me come down there." Louis warned, making fun of me, and I just glared up at him.

"Lou, your night is tomorrow." Harry said and came up behind me, unclipping my bra for me. I whimpered as he slid it down my arms and then tossed up to Louis.

I was on the verge of totally freaking out as I covered my chest.

"Uh-uh. I want to see those beautiful tits of yours." Harry came around and forced my arms to my sides, blatantly staring at my bare chest.

"Harry..." I cried, hating how vulnerable I sounded. It was times like these that I wondered where my bravery had gone. I felt no courage when Harry was forcing me to do these things.

Closing my eyes, I knew Harry was now naked and my stomach clenched into knots, dreading what was to come. He dropped my hands and then laid down on his bed.

"Come here, love. Don't be scared." He coaxed me gently, but I stood rooted to the spot like a statue.

"No." I stated, refusing to look at him. Honestly, his manhood scared the crap out of me. I didn't want to look at it.

"Scarlet, obey me." Harry growled menacingly.

"I will not do this willingly." I said boldly, even though I didn't feel bold whatsoever.

But then I felt hands on my back shoving me forward so I basically fell onto Harry's naked body and I shrieked. Trying to scramble off of him, I whimpered when Harry caught me and wouldn't let me go.

I looked over to see who pushed me and saw Liam walking back to his bed.

Fúck you Liam.

"Straddle me." Harry instructed, making me do as he said. "Think of your friends. Their safety depends completely on you."

I groaned in frustration and helplessness. Harry moved me so my legs were on either side of his torso and I was sitting directly on his díck. Well, I didn't exactly sit on it, I raised myself up because I didn't want it to touch me.

"Cooperate. I won't have this much patience for long." Harry said seriously and he took my hips in his hands and forced me down. All that was separating us were my panties.

"Please don't make me do this. Please Harry." I begged him in vain.

With his large hands still firmly grasping my hips, he moved me back and forth so I was slightly grinding against him. I began to softly cry, because I couldn't hold it in and I was dispising my life.

His breathing became staggered and I could feel his hips jerk upward slightly. "Now, you do it by yourself."

"No, I can't." I whimpered, covering my face with my hands.

"Do it now or so help me I will severely hurt your friends." He hissed angrily and took my wrists, pulling them down.

Sniffling, I did as he said and moved my hips back and forth against him. He cursed and told me to move faster. And when I did, he kept telling me how good I was doing. It seemed like forever before he came and then I didn't hesitate to get off him right away, crawling over to the wall.

He just grabbed my arm and said huskily, "Oh no, love. You're not finished yet. I've still got so many plans."

Jerking away, I glared at him in distress and spat, "Leave me alone. You've used me enough. Just let me sleep."

He sighed, still lying there as his hand wandered to his length and he began stroking it while I internally gagged and looked away. He spoke clearly and his voice made me shiver, "Don't make me be harder on you. I'm trying to be nice and not fûck you tonight, but if you keep this attitude up, I may just change my mind."

Wiping away tears, I said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm really scared."

"I know you are baby." He gave me a devilish grin and sat up, moving toward me, "And I love it."


	23. Gripping Fear

I was running through the woods frantically with all four of them on my tail. I had to get away from them and I was willing to risk my life to do it. But my legs wouldn't go as fast as I wanted them to. I was slowing down and when I blinked, suddenly the green forest was black and dead looking. The sky had turned red and cold wafts of air slapped me in the face.

Shadows taunted me and yellow eyes stared at me from the thick bushes and burrows in the ground.

I could hear them behind me, yelling my name and telling me I'd never escape - that I'd be sorry for even trying. Harry's voice was the closest.

I willed myself to run faster, but it wasn't to be. I tripped, falling into a dark pit where I smacked into the hard ground at the bottom.

Clutching my legs in pain, I looked up and saw all four of them looking down at me with evil grins on their faces with the red background of sky beyond them.

"Scarlet, you stupid, stupid girl." Harry shook his head mockingly.

"When will you learn that you'll never escape from us?" Louis chided, shining his flashlight down on me.

"You can't make me stay! I will escape!" I shouted up at them desperately.

"No, you won't. You'll never be free again." Harry hissed, as a terrifying grin appeared on his face. He pointed to the ground beside me, "Just ask them."

My heart lurched in fear and my gaze quickly snapped to where he was pointing.

The horrified scream was lodged in my throat as I saw what lay beside me;

The dead bodies of the girls whom the boys had forced themselves upon.

The girls before me.

All of that innocence had been ripped from them and now they were dead—murdered by the four monsters above me.

There were so many bodies. I panicked, fear clawing at my soul and I frantically begged the boys to let me out, raking my hands at the walls of the pit.

They just laughed at me, and walked away as Harry called over his shoulder sinisterly, "You might as well join them now, Scarlet. Because that's where you'll be soon."

"No! Harry! Let me out! Let me go!" I screamed. Then I was deafened by the screams, shrieks, and cries of the dead girls' souls, remembering how the boys had shattered them to pieces.

Just like they were doing to me.

••

"Ahh!" I shrieked, snapping awake from the horrendous nightmare and sitting bolt upright.

"What the hell?" Harry mumbled sleepily beside me.

Tears coated my cheeks and my body was trembling uncontrollably. I slowly became aware that it had just been a dream as I scooted away from Harry and leaned my head against the wall. I sobbed quietly to myself.

"What's going on?" Niall croaked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Liam joined in.

"Did she wake up with your díck inside her?" Louis asked and I cringed.

"Nothing's wrong. She just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep all of you." Harry replied and and I could hear him sit up.

I flinched as his hand touched my bare shoulder and he moved closer to me. "You okay?"

Okay? Did he just ask me if I was fúcking okay?

But I felt no desire to snap back at him or shout at him to leave me the hell alone. I only wanted to hug myself as I rocked back and forth and feel sorry for myself. "I'm fine." I whispered, recalling the disturbing dream.

My face was hidden by my wall of hair and my heart beat was slowly going back to normal.

"Scarlet... I don't mind if you want to tell me about...whatever it was that you dreamed about." He said gently, brushing my hair off my shoulder and placing a soft kiss on my exposed skin.

I moved my shoulder away from him and as I exhaled, my breath wavered. "Please don't touch me, Harry."

"Lay back down alright?" He suggested carefully.

"May I go back to my cabin? I can't sleep with you. I'm too afraid." I whispered, feeling a pang of hopelessness take hold of my heart.

I was surprised at the gentleness of his voice, "I promise I won't hurt you. Just lay down for me."

Nodding slowly, I lay back down, making sure to keep my bare chest hidden from his view. He covered me with the blankets and then laid down himself, wrapping an arm around my body as he cuddled his chest to my naked back.

"Was it about us?" He asked after a moment of silence. His nose was in my hair and I could feel him breathing into it.

"Yes." My voice was small and frightened.

He sighed and then fell silent again.

I lay there for a few minutes, listening to his breathing and feeling his fingers play absentmindedly with my hair. It took awhile for me to gather the courage to ask him the question that had plagued me ever since I woke from that cursed dream.

"Harry?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" He replied, sounding surprised that I was speaking to him.

"What exactly..." My voice faltered slightly and I bit my lip, "What exactly happened to the other girls? The ones before me?"

I heard him suck in a breath and his body tensed slightly. I was afraid of his answer. So afraid.

I almost didn't want to know.

"We let them go." He answered me, pausing to sit up on one elbow so he could look down at me.

"You just...let them go? Why haven't they told on you?" I wanted to know, looking up at him.

Even in the darkness, I could see his sparkling eyes fill with anxiety. "We threatened them. They'll never tell. Just as you won't."

For some reason, I felt like he was lying to me. A cold shiver ran across my body at the possibility that these boys might have murdered their previous girls. The dream had certainly felt real and I had a dreadful feeling that Harry was lying.

"Harry...I don't want to do this anymore. Please, let me be. Please, I want to be free more than anything." I softly begged him, my lip trembling.

"Shh. You know we can't do that. You're already in too deep. There's no going back now." He placed a cold finger over my lips to quiet my soft whimpers and he spoke softly, "I think it's time to sleep."


	24. Scavenger Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anyone sensitive to suicide.

"You can go to breakfast now." Harry said sleepily once morning had come. He sat up, the blankets falling down and exposing his tattooed upper body.

From beneath the blankets, I peeked at the odd assortment of images inked on his skin. They were so random and I had no idea why he had chosen most of them. The butterfly on his stomach puzzled me the most.

"Come on." Harry tipped his head to the door.

The other boys were moving about getting dressed and styling their hair. Honestly, they spent more time on their hair than I did.

I just looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head, clutching the blankets. I was still naked except for my panties and I had no desire to show my body to all of them...even though they've already seen everything.

"Why not?" He cocked his head at me, running a hand through his tangled curls.

I just glanced at the others and he understood. "Ah... Well, time to get up anyway. They've already seen you naked as have I. Come on. Get up."

He coaxed me and he took the blankets in his fists, forcing me to let go. The chilly morning air bit at my skin and I quickly hid my chest and sat up. Feeling the dreariness of life take over me, I elected to keep myself from dwelling on the nightmare I had last night.

"I don't feel well." I said softly, climbing off the bed to find my clothes. I searched the floor and found my pajamas, but not my bra.

"Looking for this?" Louis laughed from behind me.

I turned and was annoyed to find Louis holding up my bra. It dangled on his finger and he twirled it around rudely. Sighing, I picked up my pajamas and clutched them to my chest, feeling way too exposed.

"Please give it back." I tried to sound authoritative, but my voice only ended up sounding small. Niall kicked Louis' foot, but Louis simply smirked at me and kept holding onto it.

"Come and get it, love." He dared me, giving me a malicious look.

I couldn't deny the fact that Louis scared me the most, especially after he hit and kicked me so cruelly. I didn't really need my bra, right? I could survive without it. But then I realized my pajamas were super thin and my nipples would poke out. I peeked at Louis anxiously, not wanting him to bully me this time.

"Just give her the damn thing Tommo." Niall sighed.

I hesitantly stepped up to Louis, and grabbed for it, but he held it above my reach. "Gonna have to try harder than that dearie." He gave me an amused grin and I huffed.

"Just give it back!" I cried in frustration, giving him a bold shove.

It hardly moved him at all, but a dark shadow fell over his handsome features. "Darling, I suggest you treat me with respect. I can do anything I want to you tonight. Remember that. You piss me off? I hurt you until you're sobbing and begging me to stop."

"Chill Lou." Harry cut in, snatching my bra and handing it to me.

“She had a rough night.” Niall put in.

"No she didn't." Louis snapped. "You hardly did anything to her, Harry. I expected to at least hear some moans and cries of pain like usual when you fúck a girl. She hardly made a peep. What's gotten into you?"

"I told you. We've got to be easier on her until she gets more used to this. Don't you remember what happened two years ago?" Harry said and I grew anxious.

What happened two years ago?

That somehow made Louis shut up and he just mumbled under his breath and sulked as he continued to style his hair in front of the small mirror on the wall.

"Ready?" Harry turned to me as I finished dressing. "We'll stop by your cabin so you can change and then go to breakfast."

I didn't argue, because there is no winning an argument against these boys. What they say goes or you'll be sorry, as I've quickly learned the hard way.

•••

It was late afternoon and everyone had only just finished lunch when we were told that the next event would be a scavenger hunt. We would all be given a list of objects which we were to find. There would be teams of four and the goal was to find all of the objects on the list and take pictures of our team with the object. We had an hour and a half and whichever team found the most objects at the end of that time would win a prize. The prize was unknown, which made everyone eager to win it.

All of the campers and counselors were gathered in the main event building and were told to get into teams of four of our choice.

I was alone among the crowd, avoiding the boys as hard as I could as I scanned everyone to find campers to be my teammates who weren't heartless beasts. I wasn't sure where my friends were for some reason.

"Mind if I join your group?" A voice said from behind me and I turned around.

Zayn stood there with his white "Camp Harmony" shirt on and I snorted at the absurdity of them name. They should definitely change it to Camp Agony.

"Of course! I don't have anyone in my team yet anyway. Are counselors even allowed to play?" I asked him. His genuine smile made my mood instantly lift and for some reason, I felt safer knowing he would be with me.

"Sure. They don't care." He shrugged.

"Um, Scarlet?" Harry spoke in my ear and I jumped, startled. It was like he had materialized out of thin air.

I moved toward Zayn and mumbled, "What?"

"We're on a team." He declared like his word was law and took my arm, pulling me toward him forcefully, but gentle enough so Zayn wouldn't question it.

"I'm on your team Harold." Louis suddenly appeared and wiggled his eyebrows at me mischievously which I only returned with a glare.

"So I'm guessing the pretty boy is on our team as well." Harry shook his head disdainfully and eyed Zayn up and down, "Great! We have a team."

This was not going to be good. With Harry being so possessive and controlling of me, how could Zayn not notice something was off? I watched as Zayn stood there awkwardly, avoiding Harry and Louis' gazes.

Pretty soon, we were given our list of objects and there was a sudden stampede of eager campers trying to get outside at the same time. The loud ruckus of shouting and laughing gave me a headache.

Outside, Zayn held onto the long list and read the objects aloud as the four of us stood in a circle on the dirt ground. "A four leaf clover. Something yellow. A swing. A berry. Something that floats-"

Harry stopped Zayn and clapped his hands once. "Something that floats; a boat. Let's go to the boathouse."

I stared at him, confused with the normality of his voice. He didn't sound like an abusing rápist. He simply sounded like a normal guy, although it was probably because Zayn was present.

I felt shaky when Harry took my hand and started leading me to the path. Louis and Zayn followed behind and we hurried along silently. I was staying silent, not wanting to attract attention from Harry. I just wanted him to leave me alone. Desperately.

I'd do anything to get away from him. As long as it didn't put anyone else in danger.

We arrived at the boathouse and took a selfie with a boat in the background. Everyone smiled except me.

The next object they elected to find was a cliff with a view. I didn't exactly see how that was an object, but okay.

Zayn knew just the cliff, so he led the way this time through the beautiful green forest. He said it would take a while to get there. I tried to walk beside him, but Harry continually yanked me back toward him. I just let him, not wanting him to hurt me later. What was wrong with me? Why was I giving in?

"Hey, Scarlet." Louis nudged my side and when I wouldn't look at him, he grabbed my chin and forced my head to turn in his direction. "I want you to wear sexy underwear tonight like you did for Harry okay?"

Grimacing, I winced at the pain of his nails digging into my jaw and quickly nodded, "Whatever."

"I'm looking forward to fúcking you senseless later. I'll take you from behind. Ever done that before? And, darling, don't fight me. I'll make it so much more painful for you if you resist." He warned me, stepping over a fallen log. "I can make your pússy sore for a week and I'm sure you don't want that. Just do whatever I say, and you'll be fine."

"Okay." My voice cracked as I held back tears. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't just let myself be abused by them. I needed a way out; a way to escape.

"We're here!" Zayn called as we broke through the thick brush and came out onto a flat rock ledge that dropped into a sheer cliff.

There were a few warning signs around saying not to get too close to the edge. None of us paid attention to them though. As I got closer I could see that it dropped down hundreds of feet to a giant valley below. Much further away were more mountains that climbed toward the sky. It was an amazing sight—one that I had seen numerous times during past camp experiences.

Louis whipped out his phone and ushered everyone to get close. I slipped out of Harry's hold and went behind Zayn as Louis snapped the picture of the four of us near the edge of the cliff.

"Alright next object should be a swing. The rope swing isn't far from here." Zayn said for the group. No one argued, so we set off again. I fell behind and looked back at the cliff, something inside me was nudging me.

"Scarlet?" Harry said.

"Go on ahead. I need to pee. I'll catch up. I know how to get there." I called back to him.

"You better come back." He warned quietly and then turned to catch up with Louis and Zayn.

Of course dumbbell. Like I'd try to escape again after what you all did to me the last time.

Making sure the boys kept walking away from me, I took a deep breath, getting a hold of myself. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I felt hopelessness, depression, and powerlessness. My life would never be the same again because of those four monsters. I couldn't possibly last throughout the entire summer being abused by them constantly. I mean, it never ended. Louis was planning on deliberately hurting me tonight, I knew it. I could see it in his eyes. But I wasn't about to let that happen. No.

Standing up straighter, I turned and headed back for the cliff, planning to hurl myself off the edge.


	25. On the Edge

My body was shaking as I walked closer to the cliff. I didn't want to do this, but what other choice did I have? The strong summer wind whipped through my hair and I wanted to sob. Or cry. Or at least whimper a little bit, but I couldn't. I was purely feeling despair. I'd never be okay. Even if they did end up letting me go in the end, I'd never be the same after two months of their constant torment.

My feet carried me slowly closer to the edge, my heart beating faster with every breath I took.

I'd finally be free. Away from them where they wouldn't be able to hurt me.

Before I knew it, I was standing directly on the edge, looking out at the breathtaking view. The sun was closing in on the horizon and its brilliant yellow glow spread out over the valley below, casting long shadows through the ocean of trees. It was beautiful.

Then I looked downward, to where my fate lie. My heart pounded in my chest at the sheer drop. It made me dizzy how far down it was. Good thing I wasn't afraid of heights.

Somehow, I didn't feel satisfied with my decision to jump. I knew I couldn't stay with the boys. But was this really the answer? Even though I wanted to do it, I was afraid.

I was afraid of dying.

Would doing this be cowardly of me? I'd be taking the easy way out.

No. I had to. I had no other choice. They would destroy me completely if I stayed.

Swallowing, and looking up to the sky, I raised my arms, outstretching them on either side of me, drinking in the beauty that I'd never see again. I said a quiet goodbye to all of the people I cared about. Then my eyes closed as I prepared to do it. The warm breeze kissed my face gently, bidding me a sweet goodbye.

"Scarlet!" I heard Harry cry out in horror behind me and I panicked.

"Don't come any closer Harry!" I froze, not moving. I have no idea why I didn't just jump then.

"Scarlet..." Harry repeated, softer than before. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like." I responded sadly. It hurt to hear how broken my voice sounded.

"Don't. Please don't I'm begging you." He pleaded with me and I continued to stand there, looking down at the valley.

"I have to. You will destroy me and I can't take any more of your torture." I told him, feeling my throat start to hurt as I held back tears. Slowly, I turned around, seeing him standing several feet away with his hands in his hair.

He looked genuinely concerned. But why wouldn't he? His personal sex slave was just about to end her life.

"This isn't right. Scarlet you can't do this to yourself." He said urgently.

"You're doing this to me!" I shouted. "You think I want to do this? You're giving me no freaking choice! Look what you've done to me! You've stolen my innocence. You took everything that was ever truly mine and you just keep on taking! I don't want to be abused by all four of you anymore. All you do is hurt me and make me do things I don't want to do. And I can't escape so I'll settle for this. Anything to get away from you."

Then he did something that surprised me. He dropped to his knees, "Please don't jump. You can't do this."

"Don't tell me what I can't do! I'm done listening to you! I'm a free person and I will do whatever I want. You can't touch me anymore." I yelled at him.

"I'll be easier on you. I'll make the others treat you better. We won't hurt you anymore." Harry started making promises I knew he would beak. "I'll make Louis quit being a jerk and we'll give you days off."

"I don't want anything of that. I just want you to leave me the hell alone!" I said desperately.

"You're not going to do it." Harry pointed out, keeping his gaze locked on mine. "You would have done it by now."

I denied the fact that he had a point. Looking at him, I suddenly felt the weight of everything he's ever done to me weigh me down and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I burst into tears, overcome with despair and hopelessness.

But Harry was right. I couldn't do it. I would have done it by now. I was too afraid and deep down, I genuinely didn't want to die. I knew that ending my misery this way wasn't the answer. My sobs shook my body.

When I had first heard Harry's voice as I prepared to jump, I had hesitated because I just...I wanted to know if he would promise not to hurt me anymore. I wanted to know if me doing this would make him see what he was doing to me and how badly it was affecting me. I had already decided when he first tried to stop me that I couldn't do it. That I wouldn't do it.

"I can't..." I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. "I can't do it, Harry."

I wouldn't jump. I was going to face my fears and be brave. I'd fight them and do anything to get rid of them, but I was not going to end my life and take the easy way out. Life was too precious.

"Scarlet...come away from there. I won't touch you, I promise." His voice was patient, waiting for me to get control of myself.

Taking a deep breath, I uncovered my face and looked up, staring at him for a few moments. I didn't know if Harry was feeling bad or not, but it was clear he didn't want me to jump. I wasn't staying alive for him—because he was probably lying about not touching me—I was doing it for myself. I couldn't kîll myself. What about my family? What would Harry do to my friends?

I took a step toward Harry, but suddenly the ground beneath my feet collapsed. I felt myself falling.

"Scarlet!" Harry yelled.

My feet slid off the edge and my hands clutched for the side. I screamed as I managed to grab the edge and keep myself from falling further. I clung to the rock for dear life, knowing for sure now that I most definitely did not want to die. My legs scrambled for a foothold to take some of the pressure off my hands and arms. Then Harry's face appeared above me and he reached down to take my arms. His green eyes looked scared.

I also vaguely heard Zayn and Louis yelling in panic as they ran over and peered down at me. Zayn looked completely beside himself with horror.

"Don't let go." Harry whispered to me, taking a strong grip on my arms.

Terrified that I had almost fallen to my death, I let him pull me up, and I felt Zayn's and Louis' hands on me as well as they struggled to pull me all way up and over the edge. Of course Louis grabbed my ass to pull me up.

The moment I was safely back on level ground, I gulped in deep breaths of relief. I lay on my back as the boys sat around me, clutching their hearts and catching their breaths as well.

"What happened?" Zayn asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I didn't know what to tell him, so I just shook my head, "It doesn't matter now."

Glancing at Harry, I expected to see him dawn his demon horns straight away. But he was simply staring at Louis and looking completely shaken. As Zayn helped me stand to my feet and kept asking me if I was alright, I heard Harry whisper to Louis, "Mate, we've got to change some things around here."

During the rest of the time that we had to complete the scavenger hunt, I avoided both Harry and Louis like the plague. I followed Zayn like a shadow and wouldn't stray from his side. He was a little confused, but he didn't seem to mind and he didn't press me for more information on what happened back at the cliff. So I gladly stayed silent and prayed that Harry would keep his promise to stop hurting me. I knew that it would shatter me to pieces if he decided to continue despite the fact that I just about killed myself because of him.

Harry and Louis spent a couple of moments as we walked whispering to each other and I could tell that Louis was clearly upset with what Harry was telling him. I was incredibly nervous that Louis might not be willing to leave me alone. What if he convinced Harry to keep hurting me?

"Scarlet?" Zayn cleared his throat as we approached the main buildings again where everyone was meeting.

"Yeah?" I murmured, still shaken up over my near death experience. I was trying to hide the fact that my eyes were still red and swollen from crying.

He looked at the ground and said, "Listen, if you ever want someone to talk to, I am more than willing to listen."

Quickly, I looked up at him. "Thank you, Zayn. I appreciate it."

"I'm serious though. If you feel like you need help in any way, just let me know. I can help you." He momentarily glanced behind us at the other boys who had fallen behind.

I subconsciously wondered if he knew what I had almost done back there. I mean, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I had been standing at the extreme edge of the cliff where it was easy to just fall off if you're not careful.

"Scarlet!" Louis bellowed loudly and the blood in my veins pulsed heavily at the frightening sound. Louis terrified me. He was loud, controlling, and seemed to enjoy hurting me.

I chose to ignore him and instead, stepped closer to Zayn and walked toward the buildings. I heard mumbled profanities come from Louis' mouth when I didn't even turn around.

I was going to refuse to do what they say if they were planning to continue torturing me. I was going to flat out refuse.

When we entered the building we had started the game in, it was already filled with many campers who were eagerly looking over their pictures. But I was the only one who was silent and struggling not to appear miserable. When I saw Liam and Niall heading toward me I shrank back and ran into Zayn accidentally.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized, turning to face him.

"Are you okay? You seem really shaky." He observed, touching my arm.

I flinched away from his touch, because I was simply used to doing that and I shook my head, giving him a forced smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

He looked genuinely concerned for me when Harry appeared beside me and I stepped behind Zayn. Harry gave me a look and then Louis glared my way.

Once all four of the boys were standing in a circle around us, I didn't feel like I could stay any longer. They were making me nervous.

"I'm going to go find my friends." I whispered to Zayn and then I left him there, hurrying away through the crowd to search for my three friends.

"Hey, Scarlet!" Penelope called from a ways away and I breathed a sigh of relief, heading over to them.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"How was the scavenger hunt with Harry?" Bianca asked me with a wink. Please don't remind me.

I only shrugged in response, feeling that if I spoke, I might end up crying again. I kept close to them as they continued reviewing the pictures they had taken. Tabby was eying me as if she knew something was up, but she didn't say anything. I appreciated Tabby's observational skills. She always seemed to notice more than the other two. At least one of them could tell that something was wrong, even if she never confronted me about it.

I could suddenly feel eyes on me and I shivered, peering to my right only to see Harry staring at me thoughtfully. I honestly didn't know what he was thinking.

Before long, the camp counselors had announced the winners, who weren't anybody I knew personally, and then we were allowed to have some free time before dinner. My friends began scurrying for the door and I had to jog to keep up with them. But then Louis appeared in front of me looking anything but amused.

I tried to walk around him, but he blocked my way saying darkly, "You really thought that little escapade back there was going to make me leave you alone? Well love, you thought wrong. Harry might have a soft spot for suicidals, but I don't. If anything, I say you ought to be punished for trying to escape."

"Get out of my way." I commanded, looking at my feet.

"No." He stated, crossing his arms.

But then Tabby appeared and she grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her. "Come on Scarlet! Don't fall behind."

She led me away from frustrated Louis and I whispered gratefully, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"I don't really like Louis." I admitted seriously and she laughed.

"Me neither. He's too cocky. Penelope's in love with him." She told me and I internally gagged. How could Penelope be attracted to that monster? Sure, he was beautiful on the outside, with his perfect body and winning smile, but on the inside he was rotten. He was pure evil. Just like the rest of them.

We went outside where Penelope and Bianca were impatiently waiting and they eagerly motioned for me to come closer. Tabby slung an arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner and Biana spoke in a low voice, "Girls we are going to have some fun tonight. Another cabin is arranging a skinny dipping party after everyone goes to bed and we're all going to go down to the lake."

Penelope squealed in delight and Tabby seemed excited too, but I just froze. What would happen tonight? Would the boys leave me alone like Harry suggested they might? Or would Louis rebel and force me to please him, since tonight was his night and he seemed determined as ever to keep me his slave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to put a picture into a chapter? I've seen it done before.


	26. Taken Again

I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I couldn't figure out what I should do about the boys. I wanted to tell someone so badly, but I couldn't bear the thought of the boys hurting my friends. Or anyone for that matter. As much as I hated it when they hurt me, I'd rather endure their torture than have others get hurt because of me. That was my weakness and they were cruel to use it against me.

For the rest of the day I avoided them. I stayed with my friends and Zayn for a little while. But the boys didn't seem too determined to drag me back to them, which I was thankful for. Perhaps they were discussing whether to leave me alone or not. I wanted to beg Harry to keep his promise to back off.

By the time midnight came along, I was in my cabin with my friends. All four of us had just put on our bikinis, ready to go skinny dipping. I did not want to go, but I thought that staying alone in my cabin would be worse. If the boys were to find me alone here, I didn't want to think about what they might do to me if Harry had decided to break his promise. I'd just stay close to my friends and not go off by myself I decided.

What if the boys came down to the lake to get me? The thought frightened me, so I pushed it away, trying to get in the mood like the other girls were.

"Let's go! Princess cabin is waiting!" Penelope squealed and we all hurried outside into the brisk night air with our towels. We walked silently, so as not to attract attention and met up with another cabin—the cabin called, "Princess."

All eleven of us waltzed through the cabins and along the paths until we arrived at the lake. I paused to admire the beautiful sight of the full moon reflecting off of the shimmering still lake. Why couldn't my summer be like this? Calm and peaceful.

Girls were already stripping off their bikinis and heading for the water. I decided to keep mine on. I wasn't keen on taking my clothes off after spending the last five nights naked at the hands of those demons. Well, except for the night with Niall. So I preferred to keep myself covered.

I was cold and didn't want to get in the water but then the girls started chanting my name until I gave in and stepped in to my waist, where I refused to go any further. A few annoying girls made fun of me for not taking off my bikini but I ignored them.

But then I heard male voices behind me in the forest and I froze in fear. I distinctly heard Harry's voice.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you girls had the same idea as us, isn't that right lads?" Harry called out and a couple of the girls gasped, while others giggled gleefully.

I saw the boys on the shore and so I hid between the other girls. I didn't think I'd been spotted yet. Nervously, I forced myself to get into the water up to my neck and hissed through my teeth at the coldness. It was freezing. Then I began swimming away, following the shore away from everyone so I could get out without being seen.

No one noticed me swim away. It seemed that no one but the boys noticed me these days, I thought dismally.

Once I had swum a good distance away, I started toward the shore and got out, hurrying into the woods. My teeth chattered and I hugged myself as I ran through the forest, searching for the path in the pitch dark.

It didn't take long before I found it and had rushed all the way back to my cabin, shivering with cold since I didn't have my towel. I opened the door and closed it, breathing deeply and relieved beyond words that they hadn't seen me and that I was now safe in my warm cabin. I didn't turn the light on so any people outside wouldn't come and ask why the other girls weren't in bed. I leaned my forehead against the door, but then the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I suddenly didn't feel safe.

"Hello darling." A voice said in the darkness.

I gasped and spun around, staring across the room at my bed where I could see the moonlight shining on the dark figure who sat there arrogantly. How did I not notice that there were only three boys at the lake? Paralyzed with fear, I could only stare as I struggled not to have a panic attack. Of course it had to be him.

"Didn't think you were gonna be allowed to avoid me tonight did you, Scarlet?" Louis purred dangerously.

My body was frozen for only a second longer before my brain screamed at me to get the hell away from him. I snapped into action, whipping around and yanking the door open, but Louis was faster.

He grabbed me, slammed the door shut harshly and jerked me away from it so I fell to the floor. I yelped in pain when my knee hit the ground.

"Go away!" I cried, attempting to stand, but then Louis kicked me. The painful contact of his shoe to my stomach made me scream and topple backward. The pain was unreal.

He loomed over me intimidatingly. "You really thought that pretending you were going to kill yourself was going to help you? That we'd just, magically never touch you again?"

He reached down, grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to stand up as he hissed in my face angrily, "Well you were fúcking wrong! You can't escape. Ever. You're ours and we'll do with you as we please."

"I wasn't pretending Louis! I was about to do it before Harry stopped me. He said you'd leave me alone. That's why I didn't." I gasped, trying in vain to push him away from me.

"Don't lie to me!" He growled and slapped me hard. I whimpered, not knowing what to do. Still fisting my hair, he jerked me toward my bed and I freaked out, all of the memories rushing back of their torture. Of his torture.

"Don't Louis! Please! Let me go! Didn't Harry tell you not to touch me? He said he would! He said he'd back off!" I began to cry as he stood directly in front of me. His eyes dropped down to take in my half naked body and my breath hitched.

No. Not again.

"Your body is just too tempting, Scarlet." His voice was low and needy.

"Louis stop!" I begged as he bent down, placing heavy kisses against my neck. I pushed him and tried to kick him, but he only responded by slapping me. My face stung and I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shut the fúck up!" He demanded, clamping his hand over my mouth. "Scream and I'll make sure Penelope steps in a bear trap tomorrow...or worse."

I groaned in frustration and hated myself when he managed to rip my bikini top completely off. Hot tears rolled down my face at the humiliation. I hid my chest from his sinful gaze. He then yanked the bottom piece down my legs.

I felt sick.

"Stop Louis!" I implored him uselessly.

I was ignored and pushed harshly down onto my own bed face first. Feeling absolutely at his mercy, I sobbed into my blankets.

"You little whóre. I'll put you back in your place." He snarled and I could hear him taking his clothes off.

Making another effort to save myself, I got up and made a break for the door, but he caught me and shoved me back so hard that I collapsed onto my bed in a daze. I lay there, sobbing until he was fully undressed and my body was shaking in terror.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" I shouted at him as he held a condom in his hand and headed for me. He got on my bed as I shrank away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He roared, his hands grabbing my neck. He pulled me up to a sitting position and then hit me again.

I gasped in pain and then he flipped me over, so I was on my hands and knees with him behind me. My head hung in shame that he was in full control of my naked body and I was powerless to stop him. His hands gripped my hips firmly so I couldn't move away and his huge manhood pressed against my ass. I cried in desperation and squirmed pointlessly.

"I told you earlier that I'd take you from behind. And I'm keeping that promise." He said huskily, which only made me cry harder.

I pleaded and begged for mercy, but he was heartless. He had no heart, I was sure of it. His hands grabbed my hair and he pulled back, forcing my chin up as I felt him touch my opening. His knees parted my legs further and I felt like throwing up. He was making me feel so dirty and used.

"Louis! Please!" I cried out beseechingly. "Please, anything but this! Hit me and kick me all you want but please don't rápe me again!"

"Oh darling, get used to it. I'm never going to stop fúcking you until the end of summer." He hissed and then he thrust into me at full force, making me scream and fall into hysterics.

My body was shaking uncontrollably and the noises that cascaded from my mouth were pitiful and desperate. I wanted nothing more than to rewind the clock so I could have jumped off the cliff when I had a chance.

His length kept sliding deep into me slowly at first until I was wet enough for him to slide in and out easier and then he leaned over me, biting at my bare back and pulling my hair.

"Scarlet, you were disobedient when you made Harry believe you were going to kill yourself. It makes me angry when someone lies to my best friend. It's not nice. And you know what happens when you make me angry." Louis growled, his other hand snaking around my body to fondle my breasts. I whimpered, my body a tensed up mess as I gritted my teeth wanting nothing more than for him to get out of me.

His hips began propelling into me violently and his hands remained tangled in my hair. His knees kept my legs far apart as he continued ramming into me and moaning all the while.

My teeth clenched in pain. I was in such a state that my mind couldn't focus on the bits of pleasure he was giving me. I only focused on the pain and the psychotic way he was forcing me to do this. I couldn't escape. I hated feeling powerless to protect myself.

"Did you really think we'd leave you alone? Were you really that stupid?" He mocked me, but I was unable to respond. His throbbing length continued to stretch my walls and to my horror, soon I could feel myself nearing the end.

"Get out of me Louis!" I screamed, my arms barely keeping me up.

"No. I want to see you come this time, not that you deserve it." He whispered sinisterly, out of breath as he started thrusting even faster and more harshly.

I groaned, feeling the unstoppable climax rising within me. I felt disgusted with myself that my body was betraying me like this. I didn't like what was happening to me at all—I hated it—yet I had no control over my body's reaction.

All at once my body was overcome with a powerful orgásm as it flooded through my lower quarters. My legs shook and my mouth fell open as my overwhelmed cry cut through the night. My fingers clutched the bed sheets in a death grip as waves of pleasure crashed through me and then slowly dissipated.

Never in my life had I felt such feeling. And I hated that Louis was the one to make me feel that way.

Mere seconds after, Louis followed and he groaned and yanked at my hair as I felt him squirt into the condom. He was panting breathlessly and finally stopped moving.

My cries were insuppressible. I moaned when he pulled out and let go of me. I collapsed and hid my face in the blankets, my body shaking in silent sobs of defeat. I'd never win. I'd never escape. I was doomed to suffer for as long they pleased.

"Scarlet? Are you in there?" I suddenly heard Harry pounding on the door. "Is Louis in there?"

"Fúck." Louis spat as if he'd been caught. I felt the bed shift as he scrambled to his feet.

Barely a moment later Harry burst inside, but I didn't look up for I was too exhausted and humiliated. I just stayed curled in a ball, facing away from them.

"Louis what did you do? We agreed!" Harry shouted, clearly upset as he slammed the door. "You said you'd back off for a while!"

"Yeah, Louis! Who do you think you are? You just made everything worse! Look at her!" Niall joined in, sounding more angry than I've ever heard him. I guessed all four of them were in here now.

"Shít." Louis mumbed. His tone told me that he hadn't thought he'd get caught. And that's when I realized Louis had gone behind the boys' backs to do this to me.


	27. I Won't Tell

The boys were shouting at each other within seconds. Niall and Harry were totally upset with Louis while Liam seemed to slightly support what he did. And I stayed on my bed, curled up and scared of their loud voices. I was too exhausted though to even cover myself. Besides who cares when they've all seen way too much of me anyway?

"You saw her almost die earlier today! And you think that was all an act? She would have jumped off the cliff if I hadn't stopped her!" Harry yelled.

"No she wouldn't have! She just wanted you to think that so we'd feel bad and leave her alone!" Louis retorted.

I froze up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. But then Niall whispered softly, "I'm sorry for what he did, Scarlet. He wasn't supposed to do it and we'll make sure he doesn't do it again. I... I'm so sorry..." Then he placed his jacket over my naked body carefully, making sure my private parts were fully hidden beneath it.

I wanted to say thank you, but I was afraid I'd just start sobbing all over again so I stayed silent. His jacket smelled like campfires and I don't know why, but I took comfort in it.

"You've all gone soft. She's just a fúcking girl! You never cared this much! What's gotten into all of you? Why are defending her and not me? Your mate? We've been together since we were children!" Louis was clearly upset about the lack of support from his friends.

"Because you just went behind all of our backs to do something which we all agreed not to do!" Harry exclaimed, fury lacing his words. Both Harry and Louis were actually quite frightening when they were angry. I didn't see how their voices could be this loud.

"It wasn't fair of you all to vote out my night with her. You let Niall have his night with her even when she should have been punished, but me? No. You all decided to deny me of my right." Louis argued and I heard him step toward me.

"We had a good reason, which you refused to even consider. She's obviously struggling more than the other girls did. If we push her too far things could get messy." Niall put in seriously.

"I don't know." Liam spoke up. "I still think we should have let Louis have her this night."

"Please go." I whispered weakly. I didn't want to hear their bickering any longer—talking about me like I'm worthless. Like I'm nothing. I just wanted to lie there alone in a puddle of misery. Nothing could cheer me up.

They fell silent for a moment before Harry said softly but firmly, "Lets go lads. We'll continue this conversation in our cabin. I'm sure her friends will return soon."

I sighed in relief and cursed my tears. They've stained my cheeks and caused irritation to my swollen eyes.

I heard them open the door and walk out, but one stayed. I knew because I heard him walk slowly over to where I lay recovering from the awful assault which I'd just gone through. I remained facing the wall and didn't say anything as he knelt down beside my bunk.

Several moments passed as I listened to his uneven breathing and the scuffling on the wooden floor boards as he shifted positions. But then Harry spoke. "Louis shouldn't have done that to you. I promised you we'd back off, but then he had to go and betray you. And us for that matter. Just....Scarlet I'm… He shouldn't have done it."

My mouth stayed sealed. There was nothing that I wanted to say to this beast that would do any good. It was hopeless trying to convince him of anything. It sounded like he was trying to apologize, but I wasn't going to forgive him because one of them would probably try touching me again.

He let out a tired sigh, stood to his feet and left. And for that I was thankful. The rest of the night was mine.

•••

The next morning after breakfast, I wandered off along a path that no one used very often. It leads to the Isolation Cabins where extremely problematic campers are told to stay until they can behave themselves. There are two of them—one for boys and one for girls. I knew that Harry and the others wouldn't look for me along this path so that's why I took it.

But apparently one person noticed me leave as I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around and half expecting to see one of them following me, I was surprised to see Zayn.

"Hey wait up Scarlet!" He called, jogging along the rough dirt path toward me.

He approached me, panting and trying to catch his breath. His hand went up to check his dark hair and he nodded at me. "Where are you going?"

My mouth opened to answer, but nothing came out. I found myself wanting to spill everything to him. I needed someone to know what was happening to me. I needed comfort and reassurance. But most of all, I wanted to be saved. Clenching my fists, I stared at him as I debated in my head while he watched me in uncertainty.

All that had happened to me over the past few days came rushing back to me. I recalled every night, every time they mercilessly took me, every time Louis hit me. It all weighed me down until I broke.

I started crying as I collapsed and fell to my knees in front of him, my hands covering my face as I sobbed. I felt pathetic. In seconds Zayn was kneeling in front of me with his gentle hands on my arms.

"Scarlet! What's wrong?" He asked in concern, but I couldn't answer him. "I know something is wrong. I've seen it in your eyes for days. Please, tell me what it is that has you so worked up. I can help you."

"No...no you can't." I choked out, sniffling and keeping my face hidden. I'm ugly when I cry.

"Please, you can tell me. I want to help you. Is it Harry? Is it any of those boys you hang out with?" He asked seriously. He came around and sat beside me in the middle of the path. I turned and hugged him tightly, because I was craving comfort. My face was buried in his chest and I welcomed the scent of aftershave. I liked his scent.

"I'm so lost, Zayn. I don't know what to do." I told him honestly. My soul was aching to feel safe again. I wanted to be free of the boys so badly.

"Tell me." He ordered gently, his hand softly fingering my hair as I clung to him.

My cries slowed as I attempted to get control of myself. I breathed deeply, moving away from his embrace when I felt that I could speak normally. "I can't tell you everything. But I need help. I don't know what to do or how to keep myself safe, Zayn. Please help me! I can't do it anymore."

He tipped my face upward and I saw something in his eyes briefly that I couldn't decipher.

"It's Harry isn't it. Is he treating you badly?" He wanted to know.

I averted my gaze, craving to just tell him everything. But what if I did? They'd get angry and hurt my friends. And then they'd hurt me and I was tired of them hurting me. I couldn't take any more.

"I have to go..." I said, wiping my eyes and standing up. The tears I swept away were only replaced two seconds later though.

"No, Scarlet. You have to trust me. I can help you." He insisted, scrambling to his feet as well. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "I know there is something very wrong going on here and you need to tell me."

"No, Zayn. I can't. And I won't. Please just leave me alone. I'll manage." I lied and started running further down the trail.

"Scarlet!" He called after me.

I couldn't tell. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But I wondered, what would have to happen to me for me to finally break and tell him?


	28. Happy Moments

A week slowly passed.

The boys didn't touch me in that time, besides the occasional forced kiss from Harry, and I was grateful. But I was also wary every moment that they'd go back on their word to keep their distance for a time. I was uncontrollably paranoid about it and had a difficult time trying to enjoy myself.

The only joy I found was when I was with Zayn. I don't know what it was, but I felt safe when I was with him. There was a feeling of security that followed him that I couldn't find when I was with my other friends. And so I spent every spare moment with him. He kindly didn't pester me to tell him what was wrong anymore when I clearly refused to tell. But he knew something was still wrong. And he suspected that that something was linked somehow to Harry or the boys. He quickly caught on that I would do anything to keep the boys from seeing me.

Zayn was incredibly smart, I had to admit. Or maybe he was just extremely perceptive, for he always picked up on my moods and would treat me accordingly. If I was in a good mood, he would joke around and tease me until I was laughing and returning his light hearted banter. If I was in a depressed mood, he would stay quiet and only speak kind things to me to make me feel better. He would also bring me treats from the kitchen, which was against the rules.

I didn't understand how he always seemed to be able to get out of his duties to be with me. He was a counselor, and yet he spent more time with me than with anyone else. But I didn't mind. I liked having him around. The boys rarely bothered me when I was with him.

Today, we both sat on the bank of Greene River which connects to the lake. It's quite clear and deep at this particular place and is a lovely spot for swimming. Not to mention the small waterfall up stream a ways. We came to swim, but when we got here we just ended up sitting and talking.

Zayn was wearing his usual camp T-shirt and had black swimming shorts on as well. My bikini was hidden under my clothes and I was rather wary of taking them off. After all that has happened, I've come to prefer wearing clothes that cover more of my body.

So I was glad to delay when Zayn started talking about his sister. His eyes were focused on the clear water lazily drifting by as he told me how proud he was of her for getting into college. I liked hearing him talk about his sister. He always had this loving gleam in his eye like she was the most important thing in his life.

I told him of my little brother, Titus; how he was moving into fourth grade this year. He smiled as I spoke, intently taking in every word I said.

But as I talked more and more, I found myself watching him as he absentmindedly picked at the moss on the rocks and shifted into a more comfortable position now and then. I watched as his jaw would tense when I spoke of how my grandmother had died a few months ago. My gaze was glued to his face and any little movement he made was something beautiful. I couldn't describe why I thought he was so fascinating to watch, but he was. He cared so much about what I had to say even if it wasn't anything important.

When I paused for lack of more things to talk about, his caramel eyes flickered up to meet mine and he grinned, "Ready to swim now?"

"Sure." I nodded and he stood up swiftly.

Zayn slipped his shirt over his head, revealing many tattoos all over his torso and tossed it behind him. He didn't wait for me to decloth myself, probably because he didn't want to watch me and make me feel uncomfortable. So he simply gave me a cheeky grin and stepped out onto the edge of the rocks. It was a sheer drop off into the deep river so he dove right in.

Gingerly, I stood to my feet and peeled my tank top off my body, followed by my shorts. My eyes swiftly scanned my stomach for bruises from when Louis kicked and hit me a week ago, but they were mostly gone. I had a hard time convincing Zayn that the bruises on my face had resulted from a bad fall. He still doesn't believe that one. I wouldn't either.

Finally, I dove in after him and surfaced directly in front of him.

His eyes sparkled with mischief and he parted his lips, sending a jet of river water shooting from his mouth into my face. I sputtered, splashing water onto my face in pretended horror to get his saliva off me and huffed in playful anger, "Zayn!"

He just laughed and tread water. "You're just too fun to tease."

I laughed along with him and swam toward the edge so I could hold onto it. Treading water was tiring. He followed and moved next to me, wiping excess water off his face.

"So...I guess you and Harry are over yeah?" He mused casually.

Pausing unsteadily, I quickly thought of how I should respond without being like, "hell yes we are."

I began cautiously, "I would say we are, but he might disagree with me. I'm certainly done with him."

"Hey, if you need me to go punch him in the face just ask. He needs to respect that you don't want him anymore." He commented.

His words made me glad for his friendship. He actually cared about me and I treasured that about him. Since no one else seemed to be as concerned as him about my welfare. Even my girl friends, with whom I've gone to several camps before this one, didn't seem to realize I was in such a messed up situation. Actually, they hardly hung out with me at all anymore. I think they were trying to let me "hang out with Harry" more since they thought he was my boyfriend.

"Thank you, Zayn, but I think I'll be fine. For now anyway." I replied, gazing down into the deep water where I could see the rocky bottom.

"Just know that you can always ask me for help, Scarlet." He tilted his head and I could feel his eyes on me. He was studying me—trying to figure out what I was hiding from him.

Then I realized something. At some point I knew I would end up telling him everything. I had already almost done it multiple times since I met him. I felt I could trust him and I needed help. Desperately. It was only a matter of time before I would break and confess everything to him. But when I did, how would he respond? And would the boys find out and try to hurt my friends and me?

"Scarlet." Zayn's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I jumped.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I said lets go explore the waterfall." He grinned and reached for my hand under the water. I oddly felt a small spark of something deep inside me as he wrapped his fingers around my hand and started pulling me toward the waterfall. But I shook it off. I tried focusing on enjoying myself as we both swam leisurely through the water toward the beautiful waterfall.

"Look we can go behind it." He said softly in my ear, pointing.

"Let's go." I suggested eagerly.

The waterfall was probably only twenty feet high and we could see a small space beyond it through a split in the falling water.

"Scarlet!" The voice of Harry drifted over to us from the area where we left our clothes.

I froze and Zayn saw the horrified expression on my face. Without saying anything, he grabbed me and pulled me through the waterfall and into the small space behind it, holding me against him. My body tensed as his arms wrapped around me in a protective manner, but I didn't complain.

"Shh." I mouthed, even though Harry wouldn't be able to hear us over the sound of cascading water.

"Scarlet where are you? I see your clothes. And someone else's shirt... You better not be screwing somebody out here." Harry called out and we could just see his outline moving about.

We stayed silent, hardly daring to breathe as Harry paced the bank, looking around for me. "Gosh dang it Scarlet answer me!" He bellowed angrily.

I began to tremble slightly and I think Zayn noticed for he comfortingly ran his fingers over my arm. It was only now that I became more aware the lack of clothes on my body. And his for that matter. My back was pressed to his chest and the skin-on-skin contact made me nervous. Any sort of contact like this only reminded me of being assaulted by the boys. Like the way Harry would press his naked chest against mine as he took me against my will. The way Liam had tasted me when I begged him not to do it. Or the way Louis had touched me everywhere I didn't want him to and forcefully took me from behind like a dog.

I cringed and lightly nudged out of Zayn's grasp, huddling alone beside him as we waited for Harry to leave. Zayn gave me a confused look, but I just looked away, not willing to explain just yet. What if Zayn thought differently about me if I told him about what the boys have done? What if he's disgusted that I've been tainted and ruined? The thought caused me to tear up. What if nobody ever wants me after this?

Harry finally gave up and left. Zayn didn't try to ask me why I had moved away. He simply breathed a sigh of relief and attempted to lighten the mood again.

"Perhaps after this we should sneak into the kitchen for some ice cream?" He suggested sweetly.


	29. Changes

After swimming for a while longer, Zayn and I left to get our ice cream. We had snuck into the kitchens and gotten ice cream cones and were heading back outside the doors of the dining hall when the whole pack suddenly decided to appear out of nowhere. The four of them looked rather grave for some reason and with a shiver I knew why they had come. My week long break from them was over. A week had never seemed so short in my life.

"Hey Scarlet? Can we talk to you?" Niall asked me politely, striding toward me across the dirt ground. He stepped forward to meet me as I hesitated on the last stair.

I clutched my ice cream cone in my hand and shook my head. "I'm hanging out with Zayn. Maybe later." 

"We need to talk. Now. Come here." Louis butted in, pointing to the ground at his feet.

I refrained from lashing out at him because I knew what he was capable of if I pissed him off. Glaring at him, I simply stuck my tongue out at him instead when Zayn wasn't looking. "I said no. Now would you please leave me alone?"

"Scarlet..." Harry sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Now they were all blocking our way, leaving us stuck on the stairs.

"She said no, idiot. Now get lost." Zayn suddenly spoke up harshly. It was the first time I had ever really heard him speak in an unkind manner and for some reason it seemed like that could be his natural way of speaking. It just sort of...flowed with him. But I knew it wasn't. He was always kind to me.

"Mind your own damn business Zayn." Liam snapped with an unamused scowl.

My nerves quickly caught up with me and having all four of them wanting me alone with them just made me nervous. Without thinking I clung to Zayn's arm and forgot about my ice cream, melting on my hands.

My chest lurched when Zayn started walking forward, leading me with him. He wanted to walk straight through them, but I knew that wasn't going to end well.

Louis simply took my arm and pulled me away. "We just want to talk alright?"

Zayn was swift to drop his ice cream and reach for me again. "She said no Louis!" He growled, separating us easily.

Louis didn't want to make too much of a scene in front of Zayn so he let me go. Fearful, I glanced at him and could see the desire to hurt me clear in his eyes. His gaze was sinister. Why was he such a monster?

"Scarlet." Harry said in a warning voice. He came up to Zayn and I, looking me straight in the eye. Liam somehow caught Zayn's attention with a crude retort and they both began to argue. But I was distracted when Harry leaned close to my ear, "I'll hurt him."

My blood turned to ice and I stared at him. He wouldn't. Why must Harry always threaten to hurt people I care about? A flood of hateful thoughts toward Harry blinded me as I tried my best not to punch him in the face. I knew what would happen if I did hit him after learning the hard way and I knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Zayn. Zayn!" I tugged at his arm to get his attention back on me. When he faced me I said softly, "I'm just going to hear them out."

"But Scarlet. You clearly don't want anything to do with them." He protested.

"I'll meet you in the boathouse alright?" I nodded to him reassuringly and nudged him in that direction. "I won't be long."

"You sure?" He inquired.

"Very sure." I replied uncertainly.

He didn't look convinced, but I insisted on him going ahead without me so he slowly trudged away, looking back at me every now and then. I stared after him longingly, but then he was gone, hidden by the shrubbery. I suddenly felt very alone and outnumbered.

"So..." Harry cleared his throat and I stepped away from him. He was filthy—a dirty rotten monster.

But Louis butted in, "Your break is over now. It's time you accepted your position and learned to deal with us."

"Louis, shut up. Let me tell her." Harry snapped irritably and then turned to me. "You're still ours, but we've decided to change some things. You don't have to come to us every night to please us. Instead, we'll just use you whenever we feel like it during the day and occasionally during the night. I think having a schedule was one of the biggest things you didn't like about it all. And now you can get all the sleep you need. No more of these dark circles." He reached out to touch the skin under my eyes but I swatted his hand away in disgust.

"No. I refuse. You can't touch me. Do you not care about what I tried to do to myself because of you?" I shook my head adamantly, backing away.

"You don't have a choice." Liam spoke up.

"Yes I do! This is my body you're talking about here. It's mine and I say what will be done to it and what won't." I declared boldly, sounding braver than I felt.

"Obey us or we'll make you obey us." Louis threatened harshly, a severe scowl etched into his features. My confidence wavered at the sight of him. He looked positively venomous.

"N-no." I murmured when they all took a step toward me in unison. It was actually quite uncanny.

"If you just do what we say, it'll be better for you. You won't get hurt on purpose and your friends will be left alone." Niall told me calmly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I saw doubt in his expression as he said the words. I wished they were all like Niall.

"Please guys. Just leave me alone." I whispered, preparing to just run away.

"No can-do me lady. You're ours and I think it's about time we reminded you of that fact." Louis grinned dangerously, letting his gaze drift down my body.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I saw Harry nod in agreement. "Zayn is waiting. I'm leaving." I said quickly and made a break for it, but hands easily grabbed my arms, stopping me. "Don't touch me!" I yelled, panic rising as I tried shaking them off me.

Harry stepped right up to me, grabbing my chin while Louis held my arms behind my back. I froze, staring at him fearfully.

"Listen, Scarlet. We don't want to be harsh with you, but we will without remorse if you don't do what we say." Harry stated sternly. "We let you have a break. You should be thankful. But now we feel that you can handle it again. You'll let us use you when we need you and you'll cooperate and you will not tell anyone."

"Harry, please." I implored him, trying to wriggle free of Louis' strong grasp. I was sickened by him touching me, but he only held me tighter against his body. Reluctantly, I decided not to fight him.

"Agree?" Harry's fingers dug into my jaw as he forced me to respond.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I mumbled, wincing in pain.

"Yes, you do." Louis said in my ear. "You can either obey us and make things easier on everyone including yourself. Or you can ignore us and fight back and cause you and your friends to suffer the consequences."

Pursing my lips I gave in softly. "Fine."

The boys took a moment to gloat and Louis released me. With a sly smile, Liam suggested, "So...we are all dying for some time with you. An entire week is a long time not to fúck. So perhaps we could all go back to our cabin for a foursome? You know, since Niall doesn't do groupies. He can do whatever with you after we're done."

"No!" I declared flatly in horror. "I'm with Niall. I don't do groupies either."

"Oh come on love. You agreed." Louis tilted his head and puckered his lips in a mock-pout.

"Zayn is waiting. Goodbye." I glared at all of them and began walking away. And to my surprise they didn't stop me.

They only quietly discussed among themselves that maybe it was a good idea to let me go so Zayn wouldn't get suspicious. Grateful, I broke into a run and raced into the forest, heading down the path to the lake. I didn't look back until I was safely on the shore and there was no sign that I'd been followed.

I absentmindedly wondered where everyone was until I remembered that there was a huge hike today, which Zayn and I had sneakily avoided. I hurried to the boathouse, climbing the stairs and going inside. I breathed a sigh of relief when I entered and found Zayn sitting cross legged on the wooden floorboards.

He looked up expectantly and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah..." I lied, sitting beside him.

"Scarlet, don't lie." He sighed.

I didn't answer him. I simply held back tears and studied the old floor, pulling my knees to my chest as more fear clawed its way into my heart.


	30. The Game

With my back leaned up against a canoe, I sat in the boathouse waiting for Zayn. It was late evening, after dinner, and he had left some time ago for counselor duties. But he told me he'd return soon so I decided to stay hidden in the boathouse while I waited for him. The boys hadn't bothered me since they approached me earlier and I was thankful. Maybe they didn't know where I was.

Before Zayn had left we had spoken about the boys. He wasn't pestering me about telling him what was going on. He just wanted to know what I thought about each of them.

Without revealing my high level of hate and fear I felt for them, I told him that I thought Harry was too clingy and touchy. That Louis was too aggressive and bossy, not to mention abnormally perverted. Liam was just plain creepy and Niall wasn't that bad, besides his tendency to act like the others and do what they do.

But finally Zayn returned just as I was beginning to think he forgot about me. He opened the door and stepped in and I hastily stood up to greet him.

"I was starting to think that you—Zayn! What happened to your eye?" I gasped when I saw his normally flawless face. He had a black eye that was definitely not there when he left me here. It looked painful and he winced when I shouted in concern.

"It's nothing." He grumbled, walking past me. I noticed a small rip in his shirt along with smudges of dirt all over him and even his perfect hair was messed up.

"It's certainly not nothing. Who hit you?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"Scarlet just forget about it okay?" He insisted, shrugging me off him. "It was just a little tussle. Nothing to be freaking out about."

"But...you have a black eye." I noted, reaching up to his face cautiously.

He easily caught my hand and pushed it away gently but firmly. "Just let it go. I'm serious."

"Zayn..." I was nervous that perhaps the boys had done this. But why they would do it I didn't know. And if they did...well I was going to make them sorry. That is, I'd like to make them sorry, but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Scarlet, I need to tell you something." He whispered, his back to me as he stared out one of the windows overlooking the lake. The white shirt he was wearing stuck to his sweaty skin, making the bird tattoo at the top of his back more visible and I found myself gazing at it.

"What is it?" I asked. He was making me nervous. Why was he acting like this?

"No... I can't. Never mind." He decided softly as if to himself. Abruptly he turned back around and changed the subject. "Let's go get a snack. I'm famished."

"But...dinner was only two hours ago." I pointed out, hurrying to catch up with him as he walked briskly to the door.

"Exactly. That's too long to go without nourishment." He waited until I caught up and placed a hand on my back as I stepped outside ahead of him. Then we made our way toward the dining hall.

•••

By the time 11:00 PM rolled around I was alone again and walking hurriedly through the main buildings to get to the cabins. It was dark out, especially since the moon was hidden behind clouds. I was passing the hang out building when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Scarlet babe! Where you headed?"

I flinched at the sound of Harry.

Pausing, I saw him standing on the porch leaning against a post. The bright light from inside kept his face shadowed in darkness so I couldn't see his expression. His signature curls stood out and his tight skinny jeans clung to his legs. Pity he was so attractive.

"I'm going to sleep." I told him firmly, preparing to start walking again.

"Why don't you come in and hang out for a while?" He suggested cooly, his tone had a threatening hint to it. Like he was going to make me come inside no matter what.

"I'm tired, Harry." I looked at the ground.

"Come on. There are other people inside so we can't exactly touch you." He commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I'm going to bed." I stated, taking off at a hurried walk.

But I didn't get far before he was behind me, grabbing my arm firmly. I was pulled back to him and his face was suddenly uncomfortably close to my own. I pushed away but he held me still.

"Let me go Harry."

"Okay, if you so badly want to go to sleep, I'll come with you. We can have a bit of fun in my cabin first though." He said dangerously, his fresh breath hitting my face.

"In your dreams you creep. Release me. Now." I demanded, hiding the slight shaking of my hands.

"You can go that way and let me go with you, but it would mean that we get to do many exciting things together in my cabin alone. Or you can come inside the hang out building for a while where there are many other kids who'll prevent us from touching you. Your choice." His eyebrow raised expectantly. "They're only playing games anyway. It's just that we've missed you and want to have you around. But...if you really want to go to the cabins, I have a few ideas of what we could do—none of which involves being clothed."

I huffed and shoved away from him. "Fine. I'll go inside you pervert." I grumbled in frustration and pushed passed him.

"Perfect. Just lose the attitude and we'll have a great time." He sighed in satisfaction and followed me up the stairs and into the building.

When we entered, I scanned the giant room filled with couches, ping-pong tables, air hockey tables, and other such things. Several campers were hanging around casually having fun together. The huge fireplace at the far end was lit and sending a comforting warm glow throughout the room, but I wasn't comforted.

Harry appeared beside me and gestured toward the fireplace where a circle of kids were sitting. "That's us back there."

I was relieved to see that other people were also back there, not just the boys. We wound our way through couches and chattering campers until we reached the circle. When I caught sight of Louis I uneasily looked at the floor, not wanting to even look at him.

"Finally Harry, we've been waiting forever!" A redhead whined patting an open space beside herself. But Harry made no move to leave my side.

"Who's she?" Another girl wanted to know, giving me a dirty look.

But Harry simply placed a hand on my lower back possessively, saying, "Our seventh female player. This is Scarlet. She wanted to play with us."

What? Play with them? No I didn't.

"Sit down so we can get started! And before the counselors come back in." Liam said impatiently, placing a hand on the leg of a random girl beside him. She was openly ogling him.

I noticed a stack of Uno cards in the middle of the circle. So we were going to play Uno? It seemed a little too innocent to me. Harry sat down by a random dude and he pulled me down beside him. The girl next to me ignored me completely and I stuck my tongue out at her discreetly so no one would notice. I had four boys staring hungrily at me, wanting to devour me. I did not need the added torture of snotty and vain girls hating me because of the unwanted attention I was getting.

"Do you know how to play?" A freckled kid asked me.

"What, Uno? Of course. Everyone does." I shrugged, trying to disguise my discomfort of having Harry's hand on my knee. I wanted to pry his hand off me, but it would cause a scene.

"Not Uno stupid." The redhead rolled her eyes like I was an idiot. "Seven Minutes in Heaven. Ever played?"

My heart stopped and I gaped at her in horror. I had played the party game before but that was back when my friends and I were young and innocent. I'd go into the closet with a boy and awkwardly stand there. I refused to kiss them because I'd never get paired with my crush. But now that I was a sex toy to four hormonal boys who claimed I was theirs to use, things would be very different.

"Yeah...I've played before." I answered quietly, trying to hide my nervousness. A few gave me weird looks but most were ignoring me. I counted fourteen kids in all—seven boys and seven girls. They were all on the older side I realized, probably my age.

"Great, so here are the rules." One big guy spoke up for the rest. "In these two hats here are papers with names on them. One for the boys and one for the girls. Everyone takes a turn and picks a name from the hat with the opposite sex of your own. Everyone will get to go twice—once with someone you pick from the hat and once when someone else picks you. And you have exactly seven minutes in the closet each time. So, any questions?"

"Can we do anything we want?" One guy asked, eyeing a quiet looking girl across from him eagerly. She blushed and looked at her hands.

I did not like the direction this was heading.

"Duh. That's the point of the game. As long as both people consent, anything is fair game in the closet." Another remarked.

I sighed at that. The boys wouldn't be following the consent rule.

At that moment I happened to glance at Louis and my blood turned cold at the sight of him licking his lips and watching me intently. His unfortunately handsome face only added to my fear of him and what he could do to me. I prayed that I wouldn't be stuck with him. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Not after he ráped me behind the boys' backs two weeks ago.

"Boys pick first so...who's going first lads?" Harry asked eagerly, not removing his hand from my leg. It was clear he wanted those seven minutes with me and everyone knew it. The other girls were glaring at me and drooling over Harry.

"I say Peter goes first. He deserves to be first as always." A blonde volunteered, pointing at the big guy.

I pretended to be invisible as Peter moved to the middle of the circle and stuck his hand in the girls' hat. When he picked one out, he winked at the redhead and then read out loud, "Janine."

Janine stood up and yanked Peter away to a closet a ways away. I tried to calm myself. I realized that I would have to do it twice. So who was I going to do it with? I hoped it would be somebody I didn't know so they would agree not to do anything. Because I certainly wouldn't be let off the hook with Harry, Louis, Liam, or Niall. Well...maybe Niall.

"I hope I get you." Harry whispered in my ear while somebody set a timer for seven minutes.

"I know..." I answered back, scooting away a little 

By the time seven minutes was up, we all had decided to play Uno in their absence. They said the card game was only there in case the counselors came in so we wouldn't get in trouble for playing an inappropriate game.

The pair in the closet came out looking ruffled and satisfied. The girl was blushing profusely as she sat back down and the guys egged Peter on.

Two other boys picked names in the hat after that including Liam and I still hadn't been chosen. Now there were only four guys left and three of them were ones I didn't want to touch me. Mostly Harry and Louis.

"Alright Niall, you're up." Louis patted his back and the blond boy calmly moved to the middle to pick a name. We all waited, as he dug around and then finally took one out.

"Who'd you get babe?" One girl who hadn't gone yet wanted to know."

He glanced at it and his eyes flicked up to meet mine uncertainly. "Scarlet."


	31. Niall's Kiss

I grew very quiet when Niall said my name. I stayed in my spot on the floor and debated whether to make a run for it or just say I didn't want to play anymore. But Harry would make me stay and then probably punish me afterwards if I did either of those things. But then again, Niall might not be cruel to me so perhaps it would be wiser to simply go with it.

"Go on. Don't chicken out. I knew you were a pussy the second you walked in." Janine taunted me with a sneer.

"Shut the hell up Janine nobody likes you." Louis snapped at her and I was shocked. He couldn't have just defended me...could he? No, definitely not.

Janine looked completely offended and her mouth hung open as she stared at him in fury. Louis simply gave her a sassy raised eyebrow look and she fell silent.

Harry rubbed my back gently. "It's okay love. You'll be fine. Go ahead with Niall."

Pulling away from him, I stood up shakily and found great interest in the carpet. I flinched when Niall came up to me and took my hand, pulling me from the middle of the circle. I looked pleadingly back to the group before realizing that none of them pitied me. The three boys gazed longingly after us.

My heart was pounding as Niall led me over to the designated closet. He opened the thick oak door and made me go in first. The place was a lodge type of building so everything was massive and strongly built. Which meant that walls and doors were more sound proof.

Now that we were out of earshot I turned to him."Please Niall. Don't make me do anything-"

He cut me off swiftly with a shake of his head as he stepped inside the closet after me. "Shh. Don't worry alright?"

I only got a glimpse of the small space we were in before he shut the door, blocking out all light. It was only a few square feet big and it was mostly empty. They must have taken out a lot of the contents for the purpose of this idiotic game. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. But at least it was only Niall in there with me. I'd be freaking out way more if it were any of the other boys.

Nervous, I flattened myself against the wall in the corner, trying in vain to see where he was and what he was doing. But all I could see was blackness and a small sliver of light beneath the door.

"Scarlet calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax alright? I feel like you're going to faint if you keep breathing that fast." Niall sighed and I heard him sit down on the floor.

"You're...just going to sit there?" I questioned in wonder. Who was this boy and why was he hanging out with a bunch of creeps if he didn't even want to use me?

"Would you rather I did something with you?" He shot back quickly.

"No. I just...am wondering why you're not like them. You've never been cruel to me. Besides when you...didn't let me finish during my uh...punishment." I commented softly, sinking down to sit as well.

"It's really none of your business. I have my reasons. If I didn't know better I'd say you want me to abuse you like the others." He said bitterly.

Taken aback by is words, I frowned. "I don't...I don't want that. I'm thankful for your consideration, Niall. Honestly I'd be even more of a wreck than I am now if you weren't kind to me."

"I'm not kind to you. I pity you which is not the same thing. I hold back my sexual urges because I don't like seeing women in pain or afraid of me anymore. Unlike Harry, who revels in the fear women like you have for him." He said it like he was appalled by his friend.

Harry had told me straightforwardly that he loves it when I'm afraid of him. That's just sick if you ask me. "If you don't like seeing women in pain, then why do you stand around and just let them hurt me?"

He shuffled before saying softly. "They do what they want and I don't get in their way because they're my mates."

"So you'll just sit back and watch while I get abused over and over again 'because they're your mates?'" I snapped harshly, not believing he didn't have the guts to stand up for something he didn't agree with.

"I don't want to discuss this with you. You wouldn't understand anyway. We've been together since we were children and have always done everything together. We took our first girl when we were young and we've been doing it ever since. Just...I've started to have second thoughts about it..." He stopped and sighed heavily, seeming to realize something as he said worriedly, "Scarlet...pretend you didn't hear that."

I was about to respond but he cut me off. "I'm guessing we have around two or three minutes left." He said abruptly, changing the subject.

I sat there, twirling my fingers for a moment. "Thanks Niall...for not touching me. You have no idea how much I dislike it when people touch me now."

"Well...I have to touch you a little bit." He admitted and I cringed, opening my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Just so they think we did something. I'm just going to kiss you alright? Is that okay?"

Well, at least he was asking instead of just forcing me to let him kiss me like the others. "I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Well, I'm sorry. But I don't want them thinking I've gone soft. They'd kick me out for sure and then where would you be? It'll be a nice kiss, Scarlet. I'll be careful okay?" He whispered in the dark, moving from his spot in the opposite corner.

I stayed quiet, waiting for him to approach. My eyes scanned the blackness and I caught side of his silhouette moving nearer.

My breath hitched when I felt his breath tickle my face. He was closer than I thought. "Niall." I squeaked in uneasiness.

"Relax babe. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." His voice was barely audible as he touched his warm lips to mine and cupped my face with one hand.

I let him kiss me. I wanted to know what it felt like to be treated humanely when being kissed. I didn't want to have the notion in my head that affection was something to be hated and feared with a passion. 

So I gave in to Niall's kiss. I let him caress my lips with his in a soft, slow manner. He brought his body closer to mine, his breaths becoming deeper and more uneven as he cupped my face with both hands now.

I found myself kissing him back, liking the way he was being so gentle with me. So many things were running through my head at that point.

Some voices screamed at me to shove him away and not let him touch me after everything he did. After all, he had helped Harry hold me down while the curly haired boy ráped me. But other voices tried to persuade me to give in and cherish this rare moment of gentle affection given by one of the four monsters who claimed me as their slave.

I listened the latter.

Something suddenly flickered inside me. Not something like feelings. No. I held no feelings for this boy or any of the others obviously. Instead, they were sparks of hope. Hope that led me to believe that Niall actually had a heart. And if he had a heart, then maybe the other boys did too.

Niall softly moved his mouth over mine, bringing one of his hands up to tangle in my hair. He slightly ruffled my black locks and then slid the shoulder of my shirt down my arm a ways before I could stop him.

When I moved to stop him nervously, he simply hushed me by saying against my lips, "Shh. We need to make it believable for the others. It's only for show."

Then without warning there was a loud knock on the door and we both jumped. Niall got off me and helped me to my feet just as the door opened, revealing a doubtful Harry.

He suspiciously eyed us both up and down before clearing his throat. "Times up kids."

I hurried out of there and looked at the ground instead of at the expectant eyes of my peers. Harry took my arm and led me back to the circle with Niall trailing along behind.

"Look she's blushing." Janine pointed out. "I bet they-"

"Okay so who's next?" Harry interrupted her. He made a statement by placing his hand on my thigh again, almost inappropriately too high. I wondered if he was jealous that Niall picked my name.

The game went on. The boys finished taking turns pulling the girls' names out of the hat with Louis going in with a blond and coming back out with her in a rage of anger. Honestly I have no idea what he could have done to get her so angry with him. And then Harry went in with the shy girl. Her face was cherry red when they exited. He wouldn't have done anything with her without her consent because he certainly wouldn't want to have to worry about more girls keeping quiet about his secret. But that didn't mean he didn't touch her at all. I felt bad for her.

But then it was the girls' turn to pull names from the boys' hat. Janine went first and got a guy named Jimmy. And then another girl went and she got Peter. Then they decided to make me go next.

Harry squeezed my leg and I swatted his hand away from me, getting up to approach the hat. Shakily, I put my hand in, hoping I wouldn't get any of the boys. Who would I get? Absolutely not Louis, I hoped desperately. And not Harry. He looked about ready to devour me. And not Liam either. He had been watching me as well the whole time with a needy look in his eyes. Shutting my eyes, I pulled a name out.


	32. New Sensations

There was a hush over the group as I pulled a piece of paper from the hat. I glanced up at Niall briefly, hoping I might pick him again. But then I remembered them saying you can't get the same person twice. Holding the small folded paper in my shaky hands, I carefully opened it up and read the name.

My stomach dropped as I read the name over and over again in my head before announcing it to the group.

"Louis..." I whispered, feeling overwhelming dread take over me.

There were a few knowing "oohs" and I looked up to Louis anxiously. He had a sly smirk on his face and was clearly pleased with the turn of events. He casually stood to his feet and cockily wandered over to me, arrogance radiating off of him.

Panicked, I looked to Niall for help but he was studying his hands. Traitor, I thought dismally. I held in my fear as Louis grabbed my hand and started walking swiftly toward the closet, dragging me behind him. Harry was obviously annoyed and he glared after us saying, "I'll watch the time this round."

"Louis?" I spoke up softly as he opened the door. I couldn't let him touch me again. He scared me too much.

"Don't say anything. We only have seven minutes. Get inside." He responded and ushered me through the door and slipped in behind me.

He slammed the door, making me jump. "Listen Scarlet, don't waste time by begging me not to touch you because that's not going to happen. Instead, I want you to give in right now and at least try to enjoy this because I'd like to make up for what I did to you a week ago alright? Well Harry wants me to anyway." He said in a rush, his hands making contact with my waist.

"But Louis I don't-"

"I said don't argue. I don't want to hurt you but I'll do what I have to in order to get you to give in. Just give it a chance alright? You'll like this, I know you will." His sentences were hurried and he moved closer to me, his body trapping me against the wall.

A shiver ran down my spine at his close proximity. It was strange in the darkness. I couldn't see him, so it was almost like I could imagine that it wasn't him. I kept my hands at my sides and flat against the wall to keep me steady. I was having trouble breathing.

"Pretend it's not me. Pretend I'm someone you love." He rasped, his mouth close to my ear.

"I...can't." I breathed shakily, my chest rose and fell at an alarming rate. It struck me as odd that he wasn't acting aggressive and cruel like usual. His touches were soft—carefully calculated.

"Relax, Scarlet. I want to make you feel good. Let me." He demanded softly but firmly.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I replied flippantly.

"You always have a choice love. It's just up to you to choose the right one." He said huskily and I closed my eyes as his lower half pressed against me. His bulge which was now pushed against my feminine area was strangely awakening. Something strange ignited in me at the action. It was because I couldn't see, I realized. The fact that it was pitch dark and I was blind caused my senses to peak. Otherwise I wouldn't have felt that small feeling, because it was Louis in here with me.

"Focus on what you feel." He instructed as the heat from his face made me start sweating. "I want to try something with you."

Before I could even think of something else to say, he was on me, pushing me into the wall with his impossible strength and kissing my neck with fervor. His warm soft lips sucked at my skin, making me freeze.

I squeaked and attempted to get him away from me. But my strength was gone along with my courage and I gasped at his frenzied attack on my neck. New sensations filled my senses, causing me to waver uncertainly at the unfamiliarity.

I groaned in protest when his hand slid down my stomach, sliding down my shorts.

"No!" I gasped and clutched his shirt tightly in my fists as his hand fully cupped my sex. "You're a monster! I don't want you to touch me!"

"Too bad, because we're going to have a very hot seven minutes and you're going to like it." He declared and his other hand unbuttoned my shorts while he began stroking me.

"You hurt me." I said under my breath. "You hurt me so badly."

"But I'm not hurting you now." He responded simply and continued his motions.

I groaned in discomfort, wanting him to stop, but at the same time I was frozen for some reason—unable to fight back. I squealed when my shorts were suddenly on the floor along with my underwear and he bent down to kiss my chest, just above the neckline of my shirt. His probing hands caused chills to erupt all over my body. I could never predict what he was going to do to me next and it almost excited me... Almost. In all honesty it was frightening.

His hand continued a rhythmic pattern of movements over my sensitive bundle of nerves and my head fell back, overcome with the response my body was having due to his touches. A few more seconds and I could feel that his fingers were moving easier across my folds and I hesitated, disgusted with myself for reacting like this.

"You're already wet love. You like this don't you? Being touched in complete darkness. Never knowing what to expect next turns you on doesn't it?" He teased me, straightening up and I could hear him shuffling around for a brief moment before both his hands wrapped around my thighs.

A sharp intake of breath passed my lips as he hoisted me up and wrapped my legs around him. I began to struggle in panic when he lowered me slightly and I could feel him brushing my opening. He was going to take me right here in this closet and we probably only had a few minutes left.

"No Louis!" I begged frantically, digging my nails into his skin through his shirt. I knew he would take me one way or another and I desperately didn't want him to force me and make it painful like previous times, so I simply gritted my teeth and clutched him tightly.

He responded by kissing my lips to shut me up and then he lowered me more, his eréction sliding into me easily. Surprise and confusion clouded my brain when I didn't feel any pain at all for the first time. I held my breath, keeping back the moan that threatened to escape and shut my eyes, which did nothing since I couldn't see anything anyway.

"Give in, Scarlet. Do it. Let yourself feel the pleasure." He instructed huskily against my jaw. He moved in and out of me at an even pace, letting me get used to his size before he began speeding up his movements, chasing release.

"Ugh. Louis please!" I pleaded, realizing that my body was craving more. I was about to become unravelled. That much was clear. Soft moans poured from my lips because it was impossible to stay silent when I was so full. It was too intense.

"You're so soft around me. So tight." He mumbled in my ear, grunting and groaning himself as he went even faster.

His words made me shiver and my face fell to hide in the crook of his neck.

"You like that? You like when I talk dirty to you?" He coaxed, nipping at my ear. I didn't respond, too horrified with myself to say anything. And besides how could I? Louis was inside of me and I was feeling the end nearing.

"Does it feel good to have my throbbing cóck thrust deep into you? Do you like the way I'm holding you against the wall and grabbing your ass with my hands?" He pressed.

"Stop. Please stop!" I begged him, appalled that his words were only adding to the pleasure in me that was rising. How could anything Louis says arouse me?

"You like dirty talk during sex, Scarlet. Naughty girl." He cooed in my ear and that was all it took.

My walls clenched around him and I groaned and hissed though my teeth at the staggering pleasure that pulsed through me. Louis was moaning at the same time and biting the skin of my neck fervently, obviously riding out his high as well.

I felt dizzy, dazed, and exhausted. He lifted me off him and set me on my shaky feet. My legs nearly gave out, but he held me up as I caught my breath and tried to push him away.

A loud knock on the door startled me and I freaked out when the door opened. Harry appeared and blocked us from view of anyone beyond as he stared at me and my half naked body.

"I see you two have been busy." He remarked, watching as I hurriedly put my underwear and shorts back on while Louis buttoned his pants.

"Could you wait outside?" I snapped at him, still not registering what just happened. Louis had actually managed to turn me on and I was disgusted with myself—utterly horrified. Being in the aftershock of the insane pleasure I had just experience, I could hardly function, much less handle Harry acting completely casual. Like talking to two people right after sex was normal.

"I am waiting outside silly. There's only room in there for two." Harry scoffed and then inquired of Louis casually. "So? Were we right?" 

"Of course we were right. She liked it." Louis replied as if I wasn't there.

Harry smirked in satisfaction, stepping out of the way. "Better come out now so the others don't get impatient. They're already annoyed that I gave you extra time together."

"What?" I snapped in unbelief, moving out the door swiftly to get away from Louis. "You gave us more time? And you were 'right?' Right about what?"

"Don't fret over it love. Hazza and I just wanted to see if you had any kinks. And well...you do. You like being unable to see during sex and you also like dirty talk. Every time I'd say something dirty, you'd respond and get even more wet. And it was kinda hot." Louis commented victoriously and he swaggered back to the circle in front of Harry and I.

"I didn't like it! I didn't like any of it! You just...you made me think...oh I don't know." I covered my face with my hands in defeat. "I hate you."

They both chuckled, sitting back down in the circle. "Who's next?" Louis clapped his hands happily.

"Lou what the hell did you to to her?" Janine spoke up, pointing at me with an evil grin. "She's got hickeys all over her neck and she looks like she just came out of a dryer! Her hair and clothes are all over the place!" A few giggles followed her comment, but Louis only gave her an unamused scowl.

“Yet she still looks better than you on your best day.” He retorted and then gave me a devilish wink before letting his eyes wander my body.

"I'm done. I'm going to bed." I called out, not even giving them a second glance as I marched through the large room to the doors. They didn't stop me and I was glad, but a little surprised.

All they had wanted was to see if I had any kinks? The jerks. I hated them. And now there was wetness in my pants which I had to go wash off in the shower. I felt disgusting—used and abused like I didn't matter.

But Louis had shown a different side tonight. One that I almost preferred more than his usual aggressive and heartless self. He was still a monster, but maybe he did have a softer side. One that didn't actually wish to harm me and that could overpower his bad temper.

But my priority at the moment was to get remnants of Louis off my body. I emptied my mind of unwanted thoughts and memories and ran into the night alone.


	33. Cloudy

The day was cloudy with a deluge of rain pouring down and so the campers were told to take a day to relax and enjoy some free time inside. This was greatly needed on my part. The anxiety and uneasiness I felt day in and day out was tearing me apart.

And so I enjoyed a short while alone in the the hangout building near the giant windows which provided a pleasing view of the lush green forest and the falling rain. I don't know what it was about rain, but I loved watching it. The sound of it splattering onto the roof was calming and gave me a sense of comfort.

I had turned a couch around so I could simply look out at it without having to talk to anyone and was lounging on it lazily with a blanket from my cabin. Naturally, I thought the boys wouldn't brave the pouring rain to leave their cabin, but I guess I was wrong. It wasn't long before I heard their loud voices on the complete other side of the huge room, proclaiming their presence to everyone inside.

Disappointed, I slouched on the couch, hopeful that they wouldn't come over to where I was, but I had no such luck. It was like they had a sixth sense that allowed them to always know where I was. They congregated behind my couch, placing their hands on the back and leaning forward eagerly.

"Hey babe. What's happening?" Harry spoke up cheerfully. He sure was in a good mood for not being able to have seven minutes with me last night.

"I'm having a good time by myself thank you very much." I answered quickly, tugging the blanket tighter around me.

"Why are you looking out the window?" Liam asked curiously, scanning the forest for something interesting.

"I like to look at rain." I replied honestly.

"How odd." Louis snickered. "Looks boring."

"Can we join you?" Harry asked expectantly, leaning forward enough so he could look me in the eye at an awkward angle.

"I'd rather you didn't." I said, surprised that they hadn't carted me off to their cabin already. At least none of them looked too particularly horny at the moment. Aside from Louis. He always looked horny.

"I for one would like to sit with you." Liam announced, jumping over the back and landing right beside me. His arm snaked around me and he settled his gaze on my face as I refused to look his way.

"Me too." Harry agreed, hurrying around and taking a seat closer to me than Liam. I noticed Harry swat Liam's hand from behind me and place his own arm around me instead.

It wasn't long before Niall had come around and plopped down next to Liam and Louis followed, sitting half on Harry, half on the couch cushions since there wasn't much room left.

Harry groaned in annoyance, shoving at Louis who only shushed him with a simple, "Shut up Harold."

"So...how are you feeling today?" Niall started a conversation after a few surprising seconds of silence.

Honestly, I was startled that he had even asked that question. From what I had seen, they didn't care about me at all. I decided to go for a sarcastic response. "Well I can't really complain. I just have to remind myself that there are people out there starving to death and being tortured to death and others who are being eaten alive by cannibals, so I guess I don't have it much worse than them right?"

There was an uneasy hesitation among them before Liam laughed cautiously. "Right....You don't really compare this to all that do you? I mean, this isn't that bad... Right?"

"You can't be serious right now Liam." I scoffed, flicking his hand off my knee. The calming scene outside was slowly being drowned out by the four boys crowding me and reminding me of what a mess I was in.

"We don't hurt you." He frowned.

"What? You don't hurt me? Why would you even say such an idiotic thing? Every time you touch me you hurt me! You've ráped me, hit me, and you've even damaged me mentally so don't any of you ever say that you don't hurt me!"

They all went quiet for a moment and I wasn't sure if it was because they were taking my words to heart or if they were simply worried that the other kids might have had heard me.

It was Louis who spoke next and his voice was gentle. "I didn't hurt you last night, remember?"

"No...you didn't." Pursing my lips, I recalled last night—how non-painful it had been for me and I focused on a leafy branch outside, heavy with rain. 

"See? We don't always hurt you. In the beginning the pain was only because you were a virgin. And also when you misbehaved, we'd hurt you then. But it's different now that you've accepted everything." Liam pointed out seriously. "We haven't had a reason to hurt you."

I haven't accepted everything, I wanted to tell him.

"We'd never intentionally hurt you for no reason." Harry commented comfortingly, trailing his long fingers down my cheek.

That's a downright lie.

"Why are all of you acting nice all of a sudden? You're normally jerks." I mumbled dismally, ignoring Harry's incessant touches. I was uncomfortable with the closeness of the boys, but I didn't want to irritate them by getting up and walking away.

"Well...some of us have slight anger management issues." Niall told me while glaring at Louis. "Usually we're quite charming fellows if you follow the rules."

"But I...don't want to do what you say. I just want to enjoy my summer with my friends and not have to worry about four overly horny boys forcing me to let them use my body to satisfy their sexual needs." I murmured softly, feeling even more depressed than before. There really was no way out was there?

"After a while you'll start enjoying it." Harry related casually. "They always do."

Horrified, I turned to look at him in disgust. "No I will not!"

Louis cut in smoothly, "Come on sweetheart. You're already starting to like it. Don't deny that I made you feel amazing last night. You liked what I did to you, I could tell."

"I didn't." I muttered, slouching even more in my seat.

The boys started trying to convince me that I would eventually enjoy being their slave because many of their previous girls had. I was disgusted with those girls. Of course I felt bad for them because of what the boys must have done to them, but I was also disgusted. You can't just start having positive feelings for people who force you to do unspeakable things!

"Scarlet..." Harry began once they realized I wasn't listening anymore. "I think it's about time you and I did something together. It's been way too long don't you think?"

"Hey now, Harry. I think it's my turn." Liam cut in quickly.

"Well it's obvious that she prefers me to all of you, judging by the way she kept moaning and getting so wet for me last night, so I think I should have her." Louis put in.

"No, I think she'd appreciate some time with me." Niall added his two cents worth.

"No actually. I think she'd prefer some time with her damn self." I said loudly, nudging Harry and Liam away so they'd stop squashing me.

"I know!" Liam declared excitedly, ignoring my statement. "How about she picks who she wants to spend time with?"

"Marvelous idea Payno!" Louis congratulated, giving him a fist bump in front of my face. “It's obviously me.”

"I don't want to pick." I complained. "I hate all of you."

"Pick or you'll have to spend time with all of us today." Liam warned, pinching my leg through the blanket.

I squeaked at the small pain in my leg and rubbed it soothingly. "So that's what you're calling it now? I have to 'spend time' with you? Why not just call it what it is." I grumbled irritably.

"Pick Scarlet." Harry advised, not even acknowledging my words.

I huffed and kept looking out the window. "Niall." I answered without giving it much thought. Honestly, with an option to choose, I'd always pick Niall because he never did anything to me.

"You can't choose him! He had you last night! And so did Louis. Pick Harry or me." Liam said.

"Hey!" Louis whined.

"That's not a choice! If you give me the option to choose, than freaking let me choose!" I cried in exasperation, sighing loudly.

"Me, or Harry?" Liam pressed, crowding me annoyingly by bringing his face close to mine.

"Not you." I pushed him away. He looked awfully desperate for time alone with me, so perhaps it wouldn't be wise to pick him. But then Harry... I didn't want to be with him either. But he seemed pretty docile at the moment.

"So you want me?" Harry gave me a dimpled grin and rubbed his nose into my neck.

"No, I don't want you. It was a simple process of elimination. I didn't want to pick Liam, so you're the only other choice. Don't be flattered." I stuck my tongue at him and Niall laughed at me.

"It's okay. I know you secretly want me." Harry teased playfully, tweaking my nose.

Instead of replying, which would be pointless, I shifted in my seat uneasily as the other boys reluctantly stood up to leave.

"Next time babe." Liam said to me longingly.

I listened as the three boys walked away and I grew nervous at being alone with Harry, even though there were other people in the room.

"Don't refuse Liam next time he wants to be with you okay? I think he wants to please you." Harry whispered as he took half of my blanket and laid it over his lap.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He likes to make girls feel good. He's probably already done it to you hasn't he? Well, he's always loved pleasuring our previous girls simply because he likes to watch them fall apart in ecstasy. But if you resist him or try to get out of it, he could become angry and then nothing after that would be pleasant." He explained.

"Oh..." I responded, curious at hearing that new fact about Liam. "Harry?"

"Yes?" He inquired, fanning my cheek with his bubblegum scented breath. I only just noticed he was chewing gum.

"Could we maybe...sit here a while longer?" I asked cautiously, wary of his motives.

"Sure. Why not?" He shrugged indifferently, running his hand up and down my thigh.

Somewhat surprised at his response, I felt a small amount of relief and it calmed my beating heart.

"If it'll make you like me more, than sure, we can sit here for a while." He added softly, kissing my temple.

The gesture made me falter. Harry never kissed me like that. His kisses were always forced, frenzied, and dominant, like he had something to prove. I didn't understand why the boys kept showing different sides of themselves. It was confusing and worrisome. Because then five seconds later they'd be their usual monstrous selves again. Maybe they were doing it on purpose to mess with my head.

I simply let Harry pull me against his chest as we watched the rain falling outside. I hoped this would be the entirety of what he would do with me today. I was in no mood to please him. Well lets be honest here, I was never in the mood to please him.


	34. Time with Harry

"So...what do you want to do now?" Harry asked me after we had been watching the rain for nearly half an hour and talking about pointless things. I was preparing myself for the worst because he hadn't been able to keep his hands off me even for a second the entire time we had been sitting here.

"I'd like to stay here." I confessed quietly, feeling shivers crawl through my body as his cold hand moved under the blanket and settled on my stomach. He was sitting on my right and touching me with is right hand.

"Is that so? Well I'd like to leave and go somewhere a little more...private." He mumbled and before I could react, his hand had slid down my pants.

I gasped and grabbed his wrist, trying to remove his hand, but he stopped me with is other hand. He was so strong that I couldn't even budge him.

"Shh. Don't make a scene." He growled, keeping his hand down there and cupping me.

"Harry! Don't. Get your filthy hands away from me. Right now." I hissed angrily, digging my nails into his wrist in defiance. I cringed at the sensation of having him touch me like this when there was a room full of kids behind us. Sure, they couldn't see us, but it was mortifying.

"Ow!" He squeaked when my nails dug into his skin and he withdrew his hand. But my victorious feeling died instantly when he drew both my hands behind me and held them with his left, pushing me against the back of the couch so my hands were trapped. He leaned over me and bit my neck.

"Ouch! Stop it Harry." I whined, feeling the fingers of his right hand sneak into my pants again. Defenseless, I couldn't stop him as he found my clít easily. And then to my horror, he pinched it, hard. I squealed and struggled uselessly, trying in vain to get him to stop. "Stop! Please don't."

"Then remember who you're dealing with here. You are mine. You do as I say when I say it and you don't resist me unless I want you to. Got it?" He hissed quietly so no one would hear, but kept pinching me so that I could only squirm and whimper in discomfort. He was also using his body to trap me against the couch, so I couldn't fight back. It was impossible without drawing attention to ourselves. And if I attracted attention, there's no telling what Harry would do.

All my attention was focused on the pain he was inflicting on my sensitive nub and I squeezed my eyes shut, horrified.

"Say you belong to me." He said, kissing my jaw now.

"Please let go Harry, it hurts." I cried, squirming even more as his fingers closed together even tighter. I gasped in irritation and pain.

"Say it and I'll let go." He ordered.

I couldn't take it anymore so I forced myself to say the untrue words. "I...I belong you to you."

"Good girl." He cooed and immediately let go, but then proceeded to rub me instead.

"Harry! I don't want you to touch me!" I complained, turning to look him in the eye. I stared at him with pleading puppy dog eyes, but he swiftly looked away.

"Now now, Scarlet. Don't resist me remember? Bad things always happen when you don't cooperate as you may recall. Besides, I need to touch you right now. It's been way too long since I've felt your soft skin. My hands were made to touch your pink little pússy."

His words disgusted me to the core. I was appalled by him; that he could even say such a vile thing. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried to endure his slow strokes. "Harry what if someone comes over here?"

"They won't. The lads are guarding our couch." He said indifferently.

"No they aren't. They're playing ping-pong." I noted, hearing the three boys yelling and shouting as they played behind us.

"Trust me, they're making sure no one interferes." He assured me nonchalantly. "Stop talking nonsense and try to get into the mood."

"I can't. I absolutely hate this. I can't 'get into the mood' even if I tried. I hate you more than anything. I hate you with every fiber of my being." I mumbled, biting my lip as he continued to finger me beneath the blanket. In all honesty, I felt that it was entirely possible for me to start reacting to his touch very soon so I desperately wanted him to stop.

"Fine. Let's go somewhere more private." Harry decided and removed his hand and let go of me. He stood up as I clutched the blanket.

"Wait, no! I want to stay here. Can't you just leave me alone?" I begged beseechingly.

"Come on. Let's go." He snatched my blanket out if my hands and pulled me to my feet. He held my arm in a death grip as he started leading me around the couch and toward the door.

The boys stopped to watch us. Louis gave me a mischievous smirk while Liam eyed me hungrily. Niall simply stared blankly, not giving away his emotions.

As we walked out the door into the cool air outside, we came face to face with Zayn who had just reached the top step and was now on the porch. The look of surprise and dismay on his face was clear as his gaze darted from Harry to me and back again.

"Excuse us." Harry sneered rudely and pulled me past him.

"Wait." Zayn stopped us and I visibly saw Harry tense as he paused and looked back at Zayn.

"What do you need pretty boy? You're a counselor. Go do what counselors do and stop flirting with the campers. Scarlet is my girlfriend." Harry grumbled irritably and continued past Zayn and into the sprinkling rain. Oh no...I never actually made it clear to Harry that I wasn't going to put up with that lie anymore. I avoided looking at Zayn and hung my head, quietly letting Harry control me and I didn't even know why.

"Hey! I don't think she wants to go with you." Zayn called out.

"Fúck off!" Harry responded and picked up his pace. I could feel daggers shooting from one boy to the other and it was very unpleasant being in the middle of it.

I was so embarrassed of what Zayn must think of me. Here I go telling him that I'm not with Harry anymore and then he sees me marching off into the rain with him. Brilliant.

To my surprise, Zayn didn't follow us. And Harry dragged me along a path until we approached the bathrooms. I thought we were simply going to pass them and continue on to the cabins, but Harry obviously had other plans.

"When was the last time you showered?" He asked, stopping at the door of the guys' side of the bathroom. We were both soaked by now and our clothes stuck to our bodies uncomfortably.

"Uh...last night." I answered with a shiver, recalling how I'd spent way more time than necessary scrubbing the daylights out of my skin to get the scent of Louis off me.

"Time for another one." He said brightly and yanked me toward the door.

"What? No! I can't go into the men's bathroom! Harry what are you doing?" I gasped and struggled in his grasp as I was pulled inside and he headed down the row of stalls and urinals to the showers. I was disgusted with the place. Why were guys such filthy creatures?

"I don't need to shower!" I insisted.

"I know. But you'll need to by the time I'm done with you." He said huskily, grabbing two towels and pushing me into a shower. He shut the door and locked it.

"Listen to me." I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention. "I do not want to do this."

"Too bad. Because I'm already getting hard for you." He smirked and peeled his black sleeveless shirt off his body. I didn't understand how he wasn't cold without a jacket on. It was like he was made of stone, which made perfect sense since I knew for a fact that his heart was made of stone.

Obviously, I knew what was coming and maybe I should have been getting use to it, but I was still afraid. So afraid. No matter how many times these boys might force themselves on me, each and every time would be torture. Because I hated them. And I feared them.

"Cooperate okay? I'm not in the mood for your resisting and begging. The only begging I want to hear from you is you begging for me to thrust deeper and faster. Is that clear?" He rasped, taking my jacket in his hands and roughly pushing it down my shoulders. I shuddered and stayed silent, unsure if I should test him by resisting. Fighting him had only ever resulted in pain and humiliation.

Harry then proceeded to take my shirt off and after that he yanked my bra down, exposing my breasts to his hungry gaze. His green eyes focused on my chest and I attempted to cover myself in shame, but he took my wrists and pinned them against the wall.

"Uh-uh Scarlet. Those luscious perky breasts are mine for the taking. Don't cover up such beauty." He commanded with a frown, and reached down to undo his pants. "Take everything else off. You have ten seconds or I will make this hurt. One..."

Knowing he was dead serious, I unwillingly removed my bra, jeans, socks, shoes, and panties in barely ten seconds. Once completely naked, I shrank against the cold wall and turned away from him. "Harry..."

"Yes love?" He answered dangerously, turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up.

I felt so dirty, undressing for him so quickly like I did. But what choice did I have? He was perfectly capable of making this miserable for me. Even more miserable than it already was going to be. "I feel like a...like a whóre."

He paused, taking in my words before he stepped close and cupped my face in his hands gently. The skin of my back pressed against the cold tiles and I arched my back to get away from the cold.

"That's because you are a whôre. You're my dirty, filthy, tainted little slut." Harry responded with a smug expression.

My eyes stung with tears. I shouldn't let his words get to me, but they did.

When he noticed my hurt look, he used his thumb to wipe away the tear that fell. “But even though you're just my slave, you're quite beautiful." He said, his face slowly moving closer and closer to mine. I kept my gaze on his green eyes.

I felt myself grow ridged as he pressed his naked body against my own. My heart beat sped up significantly and I trembled.

"You're gorgeous. Scarlet, truthfully, in all the years we've been doing this together, you're the prettiest girl we've ever had. Your eyes. Fúck. I could get lost in them. I think they're your most attractive feature." He rambled, his eyelids drooping the closer he moved to end the space between our lips. I wondered why he was complimenting me right after saying I was a slut.

As our mouths touched, I found myself feeling lightheaded. His hands groped my body until they took hold of my breasts. And as he pulled me under the falling water of the shower, I reluctantly kissed him back.

"You're so beautiful Scarlet. I've never met a girl with the figure you have. Your skin is so soft and flawless." He mumbled into my mouth, running his hands all over me. "You're hair is so perfect. Your lips...are like kissing a cloud of candy."

A cloud of candy? Is he high?

"Why are you saying these things?" I asked timidly, pushing him away gently, but he didn't budge.

"I want you to like me. At least more than the others. You're mine and only mine." He replied, grabbing my ass and lifting me up so he could wrap my legs around his waist. Soon I was trapped against the wall beneath the falling water as he continued to kiss me heavily, every kiss becoming more needy and more frenzied. He was slowly losing control, I could tell.

It didn't take long before he couldn't wait any longer and he was inside of me, claiming me and leaving yet one more mark on my innocence which was slowly fading, never to be revived again. He was slowly destroying me, piece by piece. I thought that soon there'd be nothing left of me. Nothing worth giving to another whom I might love in the future. After summer was over, I would be ruined completely.


	35. Liam

"Scarlet wake up!" Penelope screeched in my ear and I jolted awake, sitting up in my bunk.

"What?" I mumbled, my eyelids half closed as I stared at her through my messy black hair. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, leaning forward with her usual happy grin and eager posture.

"Someone's here to see you." She pointed behind her with her thumb.

Why did the boys have to bother me so early in the morning? It was barely light outside. Okay, maybe the sun had been up for a while, but still. Couldn't they give me two seconds of peace? I felt like I was going to go insane if they didn't give me a day off.

"Harry I really don't feel like..." My voice trailed off when I didn't see Harry, but Liam.

"Not Harry, but I'm here to take you to him." He said brightly, coming right over and peering down at me expectantly.

Self-conscious, I tugged my blankets higher up my chest since I wasn't wearing a bra. Not that Liam hadn't seen it all before... He reached down to pull back my blankets but I stopped him quickly.

"Wait outside Liam! Please... I'm not properly dressed." I gave him a knowing look and he immediately understood. He couldn't act like it was normal to see me underdressed unless he wanted the rest of my cabin to think I was "cheating on Harry." Which reminded me, I needed to tell my friends as well as the boys that I wasn't willing to keep up that charade. That way I wouldn't have to spend so much time with him. He was so obnoxious and needy.

"Of course...I'll be outside." He said sheepishly and backed out the door while Penelope and Bianca eyed him discreetly. Those girls were so hormonal sometimes.

It took me a long time to get dressed and fix my hair. I didn't care that Liam was waiting. He could freaking wait all day out there for all I cared. I was glad it was raining. He'd be soaked by the time I went outside.

"Hurry up Scarlet! He's waiting for you!" Bianca urged me and pushed me away from the mirror and toward the door. "You look fabulous. Just go."

"I look awful. No need to humor me." I mumbled, shrugging on my jacket.

"No really, Scarlet." Tabby came up to me and touched my arm so I'd look at her. She gave me a comforting smile and said sincerely, "You look very pretty today."

"Well...thanks." I tried to smile, but lately I just didn't feel like smiling.

Tabby sighed and let me open the door. But before I walked out she called, "I miss you. I hope we can hang out soon."

"Yeah..." I glanced back at her longingly, "Me too, Tabby."

She nodded and shut the door. It almost looked as if she knew something was going on with me. But I shook it off and found Liam huddling right against the wall under the overhanging roof and he was shivering with cold.

"Well that took long enough." He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"So...Harry wants me?" I asked glumly, following him out in the sprinkling rain.

"Nah. I just said that because your friends were there. I actually want to spend time with you this time. Well, so did Louis, but I convinced to let me have a turn." He explained and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked. "You cold?"

"Not really. It's still summer so it's not that cold." I shrugged.

We walked in silence for a while until I realized we were headed for his cabin. He drew in a deep breath and then commented, "I see you've accepted everything more or less now. I'm glad."

I immediately stopped and pulled away from him, giving him a hard glare. "Let me get something straight here. I have not accepted everything. I will never accept everything. I just don't want to be beaten up and abused by you guys anymore and so I don't fight back as much. I hate what you make me do. I hate that you all don't even care about my well-being and that you're slowly destroying me bit by bit. I don't want to be hurt anymore and that's why I'm acting the way I do. It's not because I've accepted what you're doing to me. It's because I'm trying to protect myself!"

I didn't realize I was on the verge of tears until my voice cracked. I sniffed and hung my head, wiping my nose with my hand. Liam stood there, watching me intently for a moment before he reached out and touched both my arms lightly. When I didn't say anything else, he tipped my face up and looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Don't cry." He said finally. "I don't know what to do when girls cry."

Liam was still a mystery to me. I couldn't seem to figure him out.

"Then maybe you could....let me have some time to myself today." I said, moving to get out of his embrace.

The rain had stopped briefly and the smell of wet pine needles gave me a sense of nostalgia. I wanted so badly to have this summer be like previous ones. I used to love coming here—it was the best part of the year.

"Maybe later. But right now I'd like to please you. How does that sound?" He asked, taking my hand and continuing to head toward his cabin.

I recalled Harry telling me not to resist Liam when he wanted to please me or I'd regret it. But I really didn't want to do anything with Liam. I desperately didn't want his hands on me again. I also remembered how near the beginning of camp when Liam had wanted to please me and I had fought him. He'd threatened to do much worse because of my resistance.

"I don't know..." I answered and thought that response was safe.

"Don't be nervous babe. I'll make you feel amazing." Liam nudged my shoulder. "I'll give you the best orgásm you've ever had."

For some reason I doubted that. I don't know why I thought it, but I was thinking that I would never have an orgásm quite like the one Louis gave me in the closet the other night. I mentally scolded myself for even thinking such a thing about Louis of all people. He was the worst out of them all. I shuddered in disgust and focused on not tripping as I walked up the stairs to the boys' cabin.

Inside was empty, the other three boys nowhere to be found. All the beds were made except Louis' but there was junk everywhere. It was a mess.

It had been a while since I'd been there and suddenly every horrible memory of what had happened to me in it came to me all at once:

When Harry stole my virginity while the others looked on.

When Louis tied my arms to the bedposts as he took me.

When Louis had beaten me.

When all four of them had left me on the brink of climax for two full hours.

And the rest of the times when Liam and Harry had made me do unspeakable things just so they could find pleasure.

"You okay?" Liam asked me and I snapped back to the present, not aware that I had unconsciously dropped to my knees until he bent down in front of me. "You look a little pale."

I shook my head, knowing that if I spoke, I'd start sobbing for sure. He didn't make me answer, but he helped me to my feet and started unbuttoning my pants.

"Liam." I choked out, my lip trembling. "Please."

He stopped and placed his hand under my jaw, leaning his face in. He softly kissed my lips but I drew away. "I want to give you pleasure babe. Let me."

"Liam...I..." I stared at him, my stomach clenching in fear and panic. The memories were blinding me. The amount of fear I had felt in the beginning was coming back. All of it at once hit me like a train and it was too much for me.

I saw Liam's face contort into panic just before I dropped onto his bed and fainted.

•••

"The lads are going to kill me."

Slowly I came back to consciousness and heard Liam mumbling to himself. When my eyes opened, he was right there, peering down at me in concern.

"Shít Scarlet you scared me. Why did you faint? I thought something was wrong." He rambled, placing his palm on my forehead.

"I...I don't know. I just... What happened?" I asked in confusion before I suddenly remembered. "Oh..."

"You okay?" He questioned, as if he was genuinely concerned for me, which I highly doubted. I was lying on his bed with a pillow under my head and he kept surveying my face to see if anything else was wrong with me.

"No... I'm really not okay. But you don't care anyway right?" I snapped harshly, trying to sit up.

He attempted to push me back down. "No, you should probably rest."

"I'm fine, don't touch me." I pushed his hands away and sat up, rubbing my temples as I recalled what had caused me to faint. All the memories.

"You're fine? Oh good." He sighed in relief. "Then I still get to have fun with you."

"Wait what? No! I actually have a headache and I feel like...dizzy." I lied, immediately sorry that I'd just ruined my chance at having him leave me alone. Why am I so stupid?

"Nah, don't lie Scarlet. You're fine. So lets get started then shall we?" He clapped his hands together, gazing down at me.

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "Please, can you just...not?"

He ignored me though, and took my hand, making me stand up. Standing up actually made me dizzy though and I swayed on my feet, keeping hold of his hand for balance.

"Stop faking. It's not going to accomplish anything." He rolled his eyes, his fingers sneaking beneath the bottom of my shirt and tugging it upward. "I want you naked alright?"

I probably should have been used to it by now, but I wasn't. Having someone say something like that to me still gave me shivers and my eyes widened in uneasiness. Should I fight him? I didn't know. I doubted it would help me at all, in fact, it would most likely just make things worse for me like usual.

So I let him pull my shirt off. Just like I had with Harry. I let him undress me and I hated myself for it. There wasn't anything I could do to stop him unless I wanted to feel more pain, which I didn't. And so minutes later I found myself bare in front of him. Exposed to the elements, I shivered and covered myself in shame, waiting for Liam to make a move on me.

"It's okay, Scarlet. Don't be scared. I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good alright? Work with me not against me and I assure you, you will like this." He instructed, gently making me lay back on his bed. He climbed on top of me, also naked and I shut my eyes, not wanting to see any of this.

His fingers laced with mine as he pinned my hands on either side of my head and placed a kiss on my mouth. "Open your eyes."

I didn't though and instead, started trembling slightly. His legs parted mine and I drew in a sharp breath, awaiting what was to come.

"Open your eyes Scarlet." He commanded more sternly and I felt him kiss the skin on my collar bone.

I squirmed in discomfort, but eventually looked at him, seeing his eyes clouded with lust. I didn't like seeing so many different faces looking like that at me. Four to be exact. I only wanted one, and I wanted that someone to be one I loved. Not someone I feared and hated with everything I had.

"Why did you shave? It looks lovely." He inquired, meaning why did I shave down there.

"Well uh...Harry made me yesterday when we were, sort of in the shower together." I said meekly, avoiding looking at his amused smirk.

"I'm going to ask you to do something we've never made you do before. You ready for that?" He spoke quietly, sitting back and skimming his fingers down my sides, over the curve of my hips, and along my legs until he reached my knees. His hands paused at my knees briefly. I wanted to run away and hide when I noticed the way he kept looking down between my parted legs. It was mortifying and my face was now crimson.

"What are you going to make me do?" I asked fearfully. By the incredibly aroused look he was giving me, it couldn't possibly be anything good.

"Take your hand, and touch yourself, here." He whispered, brushing one of his cold fingers over my center.

I gasped in horror and wiggled away from his touch, but he held me down.

"Don't make me annoyed." He warned, taking my knees again once I stopped struggling. "Touch yourself, now. I want to see you do it. Come on, don't be shy."

Fighting back tears, my lip trembled and I felt sick to my stomach. He wanted me to do something so intimate and personal in front of him? The disgust was real.

But when his expression darkened and I could almost see the devil's horns appearing, I hesitantly brought my hand down.

"Yeah that's it." He coaxed me eagerly, watching in fascination as I forced myself to touch my most intimate area in front of Liam of all people. I'd done this once last winter because I was curious, but after that I hadn't. It seemed wrong.

He was positioned so he could bend close and watch my movements. I timidly slid my middle finger over the small bud and felt disgusted by Liam's excited face. I absolutely hated this.

"Keep going, babe." He prodded me.

A few minutes later I still didn't feel wet in the slightest and Liam knew. He took my knees and spread them far apart as he said huskily, "I want you to make yourself wet for me. Rub faster and think dirty thoughts."

"No I will not think dirty thoughts! You pervert, who do you think I am?" I muttered, stroking faster like he said. It surprised me when I felt something deep inside due to him spreading my legs further. I refused to believe that the action had turned me on. Nope. Certainly not.

Moments later I finally felt wetness and Liam groaned, noticing it too. My mind jumbled as I kept up my rubbing, wanting to feel more so I could focus on something other than Liam. I blocked Liam out, thinking only of what I was making myself feel. Perhaps if I pretended he wasn't here with me, I'd be able to finish and get it over with so I could leave.

"Stick your finger inside of you and pump." He ordered, panting for some reason.

I glanced down and gasped in shock when I caught him pumping himself. How messed up is that? I was so embarrassed that I shuddered and looked away at the wall. Even though I didn't want to, I obeyed him and slipped one finger inside of me, resulting in Liam moaning loudly.

"Fúck that's so hot Scarlet." He urged me onward and I obliged, feeling the end on the horizon. I didn't look at him. Mostly because men parts scared me and his was bigger than the other's.

"Now pinch your nipple." He said breathlessly. Man alive. He was one horny boy. I reluctantly did as I was told and then I immediately wished I hadn't.

"Fúck!" He cried out, lunging over me and jerking my hand away as he hastily pulled on a condom that was apparently conveniently standing by and before I could protest, he had thrust into me.

Gasping from the sudden fullness, I panted and gripped the bedsheets in a death grip, feeling like he might break my delicate body apart. "No...Liam, no!"

"Yes, oh yes. This is what I've wanted for two weeks and have been denied; your body beneath me as I ravish you." He hissed in delight as he let me adjust briefly before getting right down to chasing his pleasure.

My head jerked from side to side as he hefted my legs around his waist so he could plunge deeper.

"No, please. Not this. I don't want it." I kept pleading as if I were a broken record. All I ever said these days was "stop" and "please don't." I was tired of it.

Thankfully it wasn't long before I reached my climax and clenched around him, leading him to follow right after. Once he pulled out, he kissed my lips lightly, savoring the closeness of our bodies. "See that wasn't so bad right? I didn't hurt you at all. And you cooperated so I rewarded you by letting you come."

"I still didn't like it." I whispered, sitting up shakily. I hadn't fully recovered yet.

"Yes you did. I heard you moaning." He teased, getting up to put on his clothes. "Time for breakfast. The lads are waiting for us."

Yippee.


	36. Whipped Cream and Ninjas

Several days later the weather had warmed up again and the outdoor activities commenced. By this time, friendship groups had formed amongst the campers as well as cliques which basically excluded any outsiders. I was pretty much alone for the most part, trying to spend time with my friends, but they'd always encourage me to go with Harry whenever he showed up. Plus, my friends would hang out in open areas where the boys could easily find me and so I was forced to be alone and find hiding places where I could just be with myself or with Zayn.

I was beginning to grow very fond of Zayn. He made me happy and he always lifted my spirits when I was down, which was basically every day. As a counselor, he had certain duties to perform which meant that we couldn't hang out all the time, much to my dismay.

Today however, I was with everyone else. The counselors had organized races for the campers, for there were many restless kids who kept causing trouble. So they thought it would be a good idea to tire everyone out. We were in Misty Meadow and I was sitting at the edge, watching.

Harry, Liam, and Niall were participating and Harry was quite fast due to his long legs. It kind of made me realize I'd never be able to outrun him if I were to run away again.

"What do you want to do Scarlet?" Louis asked from beside me. He didn't want to race because he wanted to sit with me instead, unfortunately.

"I'm fine with just staying here." I replied quietly, looking straight ahead. I scooted away as he moved closer.

"Wanna go get a snack?" He suggested casually.

Very smooth. I knew exactly what kind of "snack" he had in mind and I wasn't about to agree. "Not hungry."

"No? Well I'm hungry. Crisps sound simply delightful right about now." He nudged my arm with his elbow, trying to get my attention on him, but I didn't humor him. I simply gazed over at the kids booking it across the meadow.

"I don't even know what crisps are." I mumbled, noticing Tabby walking toward us. Wonderful. Perhaps she would save me from suffering through Louis' company! I eagerly waited for her to come nearer. I wondered where Penelope and Bianca were.

"Well you Americans call them 'chips.' I think it's pretty stupid, personally." He rambled.

"Hey Tabby!" I ignored him and stood up to greet my friend. But Louis tugged on my shorts, making me glance back at him in irritation. He gave me a look that blatantly told me not to leave him here. Oh, I was so tempted to just ditch the moron and run off with Tabby, but I knew that look. I'd get in trouble if I did.

"Want to hang out?" Tabby asked me, giving Louis a puzzled look. "The girls are waiting by Bandit Rock and we're just having some girl time."

"She's actually hanging out with me." Louis cut in from his place on the grass. Boy was he desperate.

“I wasn't talking to you.” Tabby snapped at him.

My spirits dropping, I slowly shook my head with a forced smile for Tabby. "No you go on ahead without me."

"We're going to go have a snack while we wait for Harry." Louis piped up brightly. It was amazing how normal he could sound when he wanted to.

"Oh...okay then." She said in disappointment, shrugging. "I guess I'll see you later...as usual."

I desperately wanted to go with her, but I was scared to anger Louis. He had been so much less aggressive lately and I didn't want to change that by brushing him off. He had a short temper. But I wouldn't let him take advantage of me today. Nope.

"I'm just going to the kitchen." I whispered into Tabby's ear and told her to say hi to my friends.

She nodded and replied quietly, “I don't know why you spend so much time with him. He seems like bad news.” She gave me a quick hug before scampering away.

"Secrets don't make friends." Louis pouted, standing up and swaggering toward me. "Come on love. Let's go." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder nonchalantly and steered me toward the path to the main buildings.

"Can't we just stay here? I don't want food." I complained worriedly, shrugging away from him.

"Sure you want food. Everyone wants food." He scoffed and kept dragging me to the path. We left the meadow and walked along through the trees until we came to the main buildings where he led me to the dining hall.

The place was empty and our footsteps echoed eerily as we headed through the tables toward the back where the kitchen was. Louis pushed through the doors and then we were in the enormous kitchen. He let go of me and went straight for the cupboards, opening each one he came to.

"Where are the damn things?" He muttered to himself as he searched.

I leaned my elbows on the island in the middle of the room and wished I could have gone with Tabby. They were probably having a lovely time gossiping and such while I was here with Louis who would most likely try to make me do something I didn't want to do.

"Ah! Here they are." He declared in victory and came over to me with a bag of chips.

"Oh, you really just wanted chips?" I asked, surprised as he opened it and took a handful out.

"It sounds like you wanted something else to happen if I didn't know better." He smirked mischievously and crunched a chip.

"No I just..." I trailed off, hating myself for giving him the idea. Maybe I should just shut up.

"Now that you've mentioned it, what do you want to do, hmm? There are so many options in here. Sex on the counter? Perhaps I could tie you down with that cord there and-"

"No, that sounds horrible. Let's just eat chips and leave." I interrupted, taking a chip and cramming it in my mouth. The anxiety was slowly rising to dangerous levels. Being alone with Louis was the worst.

"Now I'm getting rather excited." He ignored my statement. "What should I do to you I wonder? I know!" He exclaimed like a little kid as he hurried over to one of the giant fridges and rummaged around briefly. He stepped out and held up a canister of whipped cream like he found a present.

"Louis!" I gasped in horror and blushed.

He just laughed at me and set the whipped cream down and went looking in the cupboards again. He pulled out a jar of honey, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "How'd you like it if I drizzled honey all over your body and then licked it off?"

Scandalized beyond all reason, I simply avoided his gaze and pushed my hair behind my ear. I heard his amused laugh again and he continued pulling things out of the cupboards and coming up with horrific ideas.

"We should have sex on the island there. That would be hot. Or maybe out on one of the tables." He suggested. He was seriously getting way too into this.

"I think we should just go back to the meadow." I offered quietly when he had made it around the island and had looked in every cupboard and drawer. 

"Scarlet! I can't believe you actually want to have sex in the meadow where everyone could see. You like public sex? Naughty girl." He said lowly, stepping closer which made me shudder and move away. "I'd like to squirt whipped cream from your chest all the way down to your little pússy and lick it all up slowly. I'd have you wet and aching before I even touched you down there." Louis seemed proud of his plans as I grimaced in disgust. He had a thin cord in his hands, along with the honey, whipped cream, and a cloth.

"W-what...what are those for?" I asked, knowing and dreading his answer.

"Oh these? These are all for you darling." He grinned at my alarm and set them on the island. "Don't be so shy love. I can't help it if I'm kinky. You refuse to admit it, but you're quite kinky as well."

"No I am not!" I denied flatly, glaring at him as he took my arms and pushed me against the counter.

His eyes were glazed with desire as he focused his gaze on my lips. "You are though. I could tell how much you liked our moment in the closet. The way you couldn't see. The way you could never tell what I was going to do to you next. You liked it."

"I didn't." My voice was barely audible as I stared into his eyes, terrified that maybe he was right. My head was screaming at me to deny it, but something was toying with my mind, saying I was denying the truth.

"I'd like it if you enjoyed what I do to you. But maybe not quite as much as when you're terrified of me." His hand came up and he trailed a finger down the side of my face, his touch like poison. He cocked his head, curiously staring at me. "Your eyes..."

"What?" I breathed, noticing his mood changing.

"They're dilated." He observed, his mouth curling into a satisfied smile. "You want me."

Appalled, I slapped his hand away from my skin and hissed, "Get this into your head: I don't want you and I'll never want you. I hate you. You sicken me. You're disgusting and I'll never-"

"Calm down darling before I do something I'll regret. I'm sure you're fully aware of my short temper. But I mean, if you really want angry Louis to come back, he will. You know how I like my rough sex." He whispered, leaning close to my ear threateningly.

I stayed silent, feeling like a rabbit in a fox's den. He stepped back and surveyed me.

"That's better. Now, what shall we do first? Tie you down? Blindfold you? No, I think it's time for these clothes to disappear. Then I'd really like to-"

"No, I don't want to Louis. Please don't make me." I said quietly, edging away along the counter.

"Clothes off. Now." He commanded darkly.

"No!" I snapped, backing away as he came closer.

"I don't want to hurt you Scarlet, but I most definitely will if you do not obey me right now." He growled, irritated with my lack of obedience.

"Please..."

He lunged before I could react and grabbed me, pulling up my shirt as I tried to keep it down.

"No! Stop it Louis! I don't want to do this!" I yelled at him, struggling in his grasp desperately.

He shut me up by smashing his mouth against mine in a frantic kiss. He caught my flailing arms and passionately kissed me as if he were trying to eat my face. I grunted and attempted to shove him away, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Fúck you're so hot Scarlet." He mumbled, clearly out of his mind as one of his hands slid up my shirt to fondle my breasts while the other slipped in my shorts.

"Get off me!" I begged, fighting to be released.

Then all at once, a surprised scream met our ears and Louis was pulled away from me by none other than Tabby. Caught by surprise, Louis didn't see the slap coming. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could and I gasped in shock.

"Who do you think you are you motherfúcker!" She screamed in rage, lunging at him and pounding him with her fists. "Stay away from my friend you freak!"

Louis was so discombobulated that he couldn't think fast enough to block her punches. Tabby used this to her advantage as she grabbed random objects from the counter and started throwing them at him.

"Don't ever touch Scarlet again!" She roared, hurling a basket at his head. He managed to recover from shock and ducked out of the way, an evil look of determination on his face.

He looked ready to pounce as he started for her but then I reached out and grabbed him. "Leave her alone!" I cried as he tried getting me off him.

"You do not know what you've just done." He growled at her in fury.

Tabby gripped a wooden spoon in her hands and tried to strike him. She hit his arm, the sound echoing in the huge room and he yelped in pain.

"Come on Scarlet!" She shouted to me, taking my arm and yanking me away from Louis.

"Stop Scarlet!" He demanded and then doubled over as Tabby kicked him in the balls.

I didn't know Tabby was secretly a ninja. I internally was celebrating the fact that Louis was getting beat up for once and not me, but I was terrified of what he would do now.

"Let's go! We need to tell someone what he tried to do!" Tabby urged me toward the door while Louis was immobile, groaning in pain. For good measure, she took a few apples from a bowl and threw them at him, hitting him each time. Then she threw the bowl, but missed and it shattered on the floor, sending shards of pottery all around him. Now I was seriously scared that he was going to kill me by the enraged look he was giving me as Tabby pulled me out the door.

"Don't tell her Scarlet!" He shouted to my back. "Do not tell her or you'll wish you had jumped off that cliff when you had the chance!"

I didn't doubt his words. I panicked, not knowing what I was going to tell her. Whatever I ended up saying however would undoubtedly result in the boys' secret becoming a little less secret.


	37. Secrets

As Tabby and I bolted across the dining room away from the kitchen, we kept running into tables and chairs in our haste to get away from Louis. He was clearly still in pain as we heard him groaning behind us.

"Wait! Just stop for a minute!" He yelled at our backs. "Scarlet you know what I will do if you do not obey me this instant!"

Fear blinded me, but I tugged Tabby's arm, making her slow. It was entirely unwise to make Louis any angrier.

"What are you doing?" She asked in alarm, wondering why I was stopping.

I really didn't want to be hurt any more than I already would be for letting Tabby see what had happened. And I certainly didn't want him to hurt Tabby. Stopping, I glanced back to see Louis holding his crotch and leaning against a table, bent over in obvious pain.

"Just listen to me." He hissed, not coming any closer. At least we were a safe distance from him.

"Don't hurt her Louis." I said, feeling fear take over my courage. I was deathly afraid of this man and what he could do to me.

"You can't tell her. You're not allowed." He scowled at me.

"She already knows. She saw what you were doing!" I retorted, watching as he slowly recovered from the pain.

"I know what I saw you freak." Tabby cut in angrily, placing a comforting arm around my shoulders. "You were about to assault her and she clearly didn't want it. Have you done this before? Why wasn't she putting up more of a fight? She's the spunkiest one of our group, not to mention the bravest. What the hell have you done to my friend?"

"He keeps threatening to hurt you if I don't let him do what he wants with me." I told her quickly, but Louis let out a furious shout.

"Scarlet! You weren't supposed to tell!" He roared, taking a step forward.

"She needs to know. I need someone on my side." I cried, tears glistening in my eyes in terror. What have I done? He looked ready to murder me.

"What?" Tabby screeched in horror. "Louis how could you? Don't tell me you've forced yourself on her! Scarlet? Has he?" She turned to me expectantly, worry etched in her features. "Has he?"

Louis' enraged eyes bored holes through me as I debated whether to tell her or not. Tears poured from my eyes and my lip trembled, but I held my head high. I would bear whatever torture Louis might plan to inflict. I was going to do this for myself. "Yes, he has."

Imaginary smoke billowed from Louis' ears and I could almost see the murderous ideas spinning through his head.

I witnessed Tabby clutch her chest in horror as she stared at me. She looked utterly heartbroken for me. "Honey..." Her voice cracked.

"I swear Scarlet I will do more than hurt them now. You should not have told her. You deliberately broke the biggest rule you were given and now you will suffer dearly." He spat, heading for us.

"Run Tabby!" I shrieked, pushing her in the direction of the door. We dashed across the room in panic, tipping chairs over to slow Louis' progress.

As we raced through the door, all we heard behind us was Louis screaming, "If you tell anyone else, I swear I will kill you all!"

I slammed the door and jumped down all the steps at once, tripping and stumbling to the dirt ground at the bottom. Tabby hastily helped me up. "Come on we have to tell everyone so he-"

"No, don't tell anyone." I stopped her, panic causing my entire body to shake violently. "Don't. I know what they're capable of and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Promise me you won't tell anyone. Now go find Penelope and Bianca and hide so I can sort this out. Go!"

Disbelief flashed over her face. "You can't be serious. I have to help you-"

"Go! Get them and hide in our secret place. Do it now Tabby. Please, it's the only way." I begged her as the door burst open and Louis came running out. "Go and don't tell anyone!"

I shoved her in one direction while I bolted the other way, hoping that Louis would follow me and not her. I wasn't going to let him touch a hair on her head even if I had to suffer through another beating.

Relieved, but also terrified, I realized Louis chose to pursue me and not her as I ran toward a trail. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I needed to get some place crowded so he couldn't hurt me. I highly doubted I'd be able to make it to the meadow, but I would try.

"Stop Scarlet!" He shouted.

Like hell I was going to stop.

I picked up speed and ran for my life, not exactly sure of my plan if he managed to catch me. But then I heard him grunt and heard something tumble to the ground. Glancing back, I saw that he had tripped and fallen.

Once I had reached the path which led to the meadow, I didn't look back as I ran ahead, losing my breath fast. When I rounded a corner, I spotted Harry casually strolling along. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I must have been too panicked to think straight.

He saw me coming and paused in confusion as I ran straight to him and flung my arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. Hiding my face in his shirt, I cried and cried, hanging onto him tightly. "Please don't hurt me, Harry. Please I'm sorry!"

"Wait, what?" He asked softly, hugging me hesitantly.

"Please I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. It's not my fault and I'm sorry! Please don't let him hurt me!" I begged, feeling myself on the verge of hyperventilating. My fingers dug into his shirt and I clung to him like my life depended on it.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. You're not making any sense babe." He cooed, rubbing my back. "What did you do?"

"Promise me you won't hurt me. Please I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'm so afraid." I whispered, trembling in his grasp.

"Scarlet. What did you do?" He asked again, tipping my face up to look at him. I could see the anxiety in his eyes.

"I...I... Oh it's such a mess. I don't know what to do." My eyes brimmed with more tears and they fell freely as I sniffled and shook.

"Tell me." He ordered gently but sternly.

"Promise me you won't overreact. I can't have two of you wanting to murder me." I whimper.

"I promise, now just tell me what this is all about!" He insisted impatiently.

Clinging to him even tighter, I murmured fearfully, "I told Tabby I was going to the kitchen with Louis."

"So?" He commented, not understanding.

"He tried to make a move on me and I...I fought him and she came and saw him trying to force himself on me." I confessed, not knowing exactly why I was telling him. Maybe if he heard it from me like this first, he wouldn't be so angry like Louis was.

His whole body tensed.

Keeping my voice soft and delicate I said, "And...she found out he ráped me."

But he cut me off there, looking down at me in shock. "You didn't...Scarlet you did not fúcking tell her."

"I'm sorry Harry." I whimpered, frightened of the stark change in his eyes. They were dark now. "I need someone on my side."

"Harry!" Louis appeared then, out of breath and fuming as he clutched his leg where he must've hurt himself when he fell. "She broke the most important rule and now everything is compromised. Tabby is probably going to tell everyone. We need to take care of her before she tells the whole world."

"No!" I cried.

"Shut the hell up!" Louis snapped. "You are in deep shít right now so I'd advise you to shut your damn mouth."

"Will Tabby tell?" Harry asked intensely.

"I don't think so. I told her not to." I explained quietly, staying close to Harry.

"Well we need to make sure. What do you think we should do?" Louis questioned Harry.

"Threaten to hurt Scarlet. She wouldn't want her friend to be hospitalized because she was beaten unconscious by a group of strangers in the night." He answered calmly. "Or we could just hurt her and threaten to do worse if she ever tells.

"Harry..." I choked, touching his arm. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"This is your fault Scarlet. You told her we were going to go the kitchen on purpose because you knew she'd come." Louis interrupted spitefully. "You wanted her to find out."

Shivering even though it was ninety degrees out, I fought back tears. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to fix the mess you've caused! If people die it's on you." Louis growled angrily.

Freezing, I stared at him while Harry kept a hand on my lower back. "You're not only rápists, but murderers too?"

"Enough of this. We need to find Tabby." Harry declared stiffly. "Louis don't hurt Scarlet for now. We'll take care of her later."

Louis groaned in annoyance. "What? Let me at least-"

"I said don't hurt her for now!" Harry barked sternly and I was surprised to see Louis sigh and nod reluctantly. Sometimes I forgot that Harry was the "leader." Louis just seemed like the one in charge.

"Where is Tabby?" Harry made me face him and clutched my arms tightly.

"I don't know." I whispered, avoiding his gaze. They were going to hurt her and I could not let that happen.

"Don't lie to me." He said through gritted teeth. "Where is she?"

I knew exactly where she was. But I wasn't going to tell him. "I said I don't know."

"I know that you know where she is. And I am going to make you tell me." Harry decided with a dangerous glint in his eye. His nails dug into my arm and I winced. I couldn't have both Louis and Harry against me. I just couldn't.

"But I really don't know." I insisted nervously, struggling to get away from him.

"With every lie that passes your lips, your punishment only gets worse." Harry threatened menacingly.

Before I could respond, he had shoved me harshly and I fell to the ground on my tailbone, which was extremely painful. I cried out and moved to get up, but Harry pounced on me and held me down on the dirty needle covered ground. His face was a mask of determination and his lips were pursed together. Altogether he looked foreboding, dark, and dangerous.

"Get off me or I'll scream!" I demanded, terrified.

"Tell me where she is! Now!" He ordered.

"No. I don't know where she went! I told her to hide-"

Harry interrupted me as he called to Louis. "Lou come here. I need you to convince her to talk."

"No! Please Harry don't do this to me! I'm only trying to protect her!" I sobbed, clutching his shirt in my fists and not letting him go. I gave him my best pleading eyes as Louis knelt down beside us. My chest lurched as his hand found the buttons to my shorts.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, Scarlet. Where the fúck is she?" Harry hissed, leaning down uncomfortably close to my face.

"I don't know." I answered again. I needed to keep her safe, but was this really the way? I didn't know what I was doing and I needed help.

Harry groaned and scowled down at me. "Then I guess we'll be doing this the hard way."


	38. A Dangerous Choice

They had me on the ground, thrashing and fighting to get away from them. My pants were unzipped and I fought to keep Louis' hands away.

"Just tell us where she is and we'll stop!" Harry cried in frustration as he used all his weight pin me to the ground.

Adrenaline pulsed through me as I resisted, but Louis managed to slip his hand inside my pants and I groaned in helplessness, feeling completely dominated. "Stop or I'll scream!" I wrestled against Harry's grip, but he was much stronger than I and soon had me still beneath him.

"Tell us." Harry commanded.

I simply stared fearfully into his eyes, hoping to see any kind of guilt or remorse there, but I didn't. Tears spilled and I gritted my teeth in defiant silence as Louis cruelly pushed one finger through my folds and inside of me. My stomach lurched in disgust and my legs quivered.

"Please, I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"Where is she?" Harry insisted, holding my arms to the ground and his legs keeping mine from kicking him or Louis.

"I don't know." I lied bravely, feeling the incredible discomfort of having Louis' finger in such an intimate area of my body in broad daylight in the middle of the forest.

"Lou." Harry nodded at him and my eyes darted to Louis in fright, silently begging him to have mercy on me.

With a wicked grin, Louis pushed a second finger into me and I squirmed and whimpered helplessly. "No!"

"I don't think you realize the magnitude of the situation here. If Tabby tells, we will have to get out of here. And we'd take you with us and end up punishing Tabby severely later. Scarlet where the fúck is Tabby?" Harry spat out, looking desperate.

"I don't know you sick bastárd!" I yelled in his face, quite shaken by his words. I didn't think Tabby would tell after I told her not to, but it frightened me to think that if she did, it would be bad for everyone. They would take me with them? I was positive that if that ever happened, that would be the end.

"You're pretty stupid." Louis commented as he forced one more finger into me.

I squealed in pain and arched my back, wanting him to stop. Three was too many. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle any more. "Louis get your fingers out of me! It hurts!"

"Of course it does." Harry laughed dryly. "Without preparation, it'll be extremely painful to be fisted. Do you want that? To feel shooting pain? Every time you lie, he will add another finger. Trust me, you don't want his whole fist inside you. Now tell me where the damn girl is!"

Remaining quiet, I took in his words as I tried to stop crying and attempted to ignore the pain and discomfort Louis was causing me. I gave up struggling, knowing I couldn't escape and went completely still. "Promise not to hurt her."

"We're not promising anything." Harry scoffed like I was an idiot.

Suddenly Louis curled his fingers and I cried out, shocked at the sensation. "Stop! Will you just stop? I hate this! I hate my life! I just want to get away from you! That's all I want. I want to be free from you and be safe. I don't want to be hurt and used anymore. I'm only trying to protect myself and my friends. Can't you understand that?"

A brief moment of consideration passed over Harry's face for a second before he shook his head. He leaned down close and squeezed my arms tightly. "I value my freedom as well, so yes, I do understand. However, my freedom means not going to prison. Now listen. If anything else comes out of your mouth besides the location of your friend, then Louis will add a finger until his entire fúcking fist is inside you. Got it?"

Anxiously, I nodded timidly and decided to refuse to speak. How far would I let this go before I gave in and told them? These boys scared me. They terrified me and I wasn't sure if I could be strong enough to keep my silence and keep Tabby safe. I felt utterly powerless and weak, like I had no way out except theirs. I was a toy to them, to be be used and ordered around cruelly.

"Scarlet." Harry growled in frustration, rudely touching one of my breasts. Remaining still, I was forced to endure him squeezing and pinching it as he tried to get me to talk.

My body tensed when Louis moved his fingers in me, trying to get me to break. He curled them occasionally and slowly slid in and out, resulting in my stifled moans and weak whimpers. I shook my head, trying to imagine myself elsewhere, anywhere but here. My walls were slowly crumbling, making me want to just admit to them where my friend was so they'd stop assaulting me. I was breaking, slowly and surely.

"She's at the isolation cabins." I whispered, hating myself after the words passed my lips. Why the heck did I tell them?

Harry visibly looked relieved beyond reason and Louis looked a tad bit disappointed, but he removed his fingers anyway. After they both got off me, I quickly readjusted my shorts and zipped them up, standing up shakily.

"Wise choice Scarlet." Harry nodded to me.

"I swear if you touch her I will fúcking kill-"

Harry interrupted me as he shot back, "You have no say in this at all since you caused all of this to take place when you told Tabby that Louis ráped you! Now shut up and come with us."

"No!" I refused.

"Is everything alright kids?" A voice interrupted us and all three of us spun around to see a few counselors walking toward us from the direction of the meadow.

"Yeah. We're... Good." Louis smiled awkwardly and both he and Harry froze, probably wondering if the newcomers had heard Harry's last words.

"Well come on over to the meadow. We're going to play freeze tag and everyone is to participate." One girl said brightly, obviously oblivious to the events that had just taken place here moments ago.

"I hate freeze tag." Louis blurted. "We all do actually. We're going to go do something else. Goodbye."

"Nope. You have to come with us. It's a group activity. Let's go!" A chatty counselor proclaimed as he gestured for us all to follow him.

And the boys had no choice but to do as told, because they'd get in trouble if they didn't listen and they had already been called to the directors' office other times for not participating in activities. I was sure they didn't want to risk getting into any more trouble. 

Harry never let his gaze stray from me as he took my hand and dragged me along beside him while he stomped toward the meadow with Louis and the others following.

•••

Near the end of the game, I was out of breath from running around and I was at the edge of the meadow. Three of the boys were running away from the guy who was "it" and Liam had been frozen on the other side of the open space.

I took the chance and bolted into the woods, racing to the isolation cabins to warn my friends. I arrived there out if breath and without being followed. It was only a matter of time though before the boys realized I had slipped away unnoticed.

The two cabins stood side by side and I hurried up to the girl one on the left. Just as I reached the door, it swung open and Tabby rushed out and enveloped me in her arms, holding me tightly.

"Scarlet I was so worried for you what happened? Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Where is he?" She questioned me as Bianca and Penelope appeared behind her, looking clueless but worried.

So she didn't tell them. I loved her for trusting me enough not to tell anyone, even our closest friends.

"I'm fine. But we need to get out of here. They...I mean he knows where we are." I corrected, realizing that she only knew about Louis.

"I am so furious right now. I just want to strangle that díckhead with my bare hands for doing that to you. Wait... Why did you say they?" She rushed worriedly.

"I didn't mean that... Just come on! We need to get out of here and leave this camp. Right now." I said shakily, hoping I could get away with my plan. I was going to "borrow" someone's car and take my friends with me away from here.

"What the heck is going on?" Penelope demanded with her hands on her hips. "Are you in some kind of trouble? Tabby wouldn't tell us anything but she kept crying and shouting profanities the whole way here."

"I can't tell you right now. Not until we're all safe, which we're not. Please, just trust me and come with me!" I begged, pulling on them to get off the damn porch. The adrenaline was causing me to freak out and I was petrified that we might get caught before we could leave.

"Tell me what's going on or I'm not going anywhere!" Bianca ordered, taking a stance in the doorway that said she wasn't going to leave until she got some answers.

With eyes welling with tears, I held my cries in as I frantically debated what to do. On one hand, I felt that it would be best not to tell them any more in case we got caught. But on the other hand, I needed to tell them so they'd know what we were up against and so that they could help save me from them. I just really didn't want the boys to hurt them.

Sighing in frustration, I pulled at my hair and blurted out, "Fine! But then we're leaving right after because I know they'll be here any second okay?"

All three girls looked at me expectantly, but Tabby looked almost as anxious as me, for she knew that at least Louis was abusing me. I was sure she was dreading hearing the rest of it.

Doubt tugged at my chest as I fought to decide if I should really tell them. It was a dangerous choice to make—that much was for certain.

Turning away to steady my emotions which were running haywire, I looked off into the forest. And it was then that I knew. I would tell them what was happening to me. Any minute I was sure I would see the boys racing through the forest to take me and punish Tabby. I was done—so done. This was it and I would tell them because I wanted to save myself. Maybe it was selfish of me, simply because it would be highly more likely that my friends would be hurt now. But I was desperate to be free of the boys. Utterly desperate.

"It's Harry, Louis, Niall, and Liam." I whispered, not looking them in the eye.

"What?" Tabby gasped, clutching her chest, being the only one to realize what I was saying. The other two stayed silent and listened.

"All four of them have been... They've been..." My voice shook and hot tears blinded me. "They have hurt me. Physically."

"Scarlet." Tabby cried, horrified. "It can't be. I thought it was only Louis."

"It's true. They've been abusing me since the day we got here and threatened to hurt you all if I told anyone or tried to escape. I couldn't do anything about it." I explained with great difficulty. I hadn't anticipated how hard it was going to be saying these things aloud to my close friends. I was ashamed to tell them. I felt so dirty now because of what the boys did to me.

"How did they abuse you?" Bianca murmured gently, obviously astonished.

When I hesitated, ashamed to actually say the word out loud, Tabby stepped in as she answered softly for me, "They ráped her."

Penelope and Bianca stood frozen, pure shock and horror written on their faces. All three looked purely astounded, no words would come. Without warning, Penelope started sobbing, covering her mouth with her hands in heartbroken sobs for the pain that I was forced to endure while all three of them obviously enjoyed themselves over the past weeks.

Panicked, I fought back the tears and wished she would stop crying, for it was only making me want to cry. "I'll tell you more once we're safely on our way away from here. Now please can we go?"

"Yes!" Penelope choked out. "We need to get out of here. I'm so sorry Scarlet. I had no idea what you were going through. This is awful."

I nodded, saving my breakdown for later when I had time. We started down the steps, but suddenly Bianca gasped, pointing ahead. "Scarlet!"

My gaze snapped in the direction she was pointing and I felt like I was in danger of dying from a panic attack as I noticed them. My stomach dropped. My heart clenched. I felt like I was about to vomit.

Harry.

Louis.

Liam.

Niall.

All four of them were racing toward us with murderous looks on their angry faces.


	39. Sacrifice

Fear raced through my body, but I forced myself not to freeze up as I frantically thought of what to do. The boys were booking it toward us and so I grabbed Tabby and Penelope's arms and jerked them down the porch, preparing to run for my life. I used the adrenaline pumping through my veins to my advantage and ran down the path toward the cabins as fast as I could with my friends by my side.

"Don't stop! Just keep running!" I cried to them.

"Stop Scarlet! Stop right now or you'll be sorry!" Harry boomed from close by. He was too close.

I didn't respond as I kept going, but soon I heard a panicked shriek and Penelope called my name. "Scarlet! Help!"

I slowed to glance back and saw that Liam had caught her and had her on the ground, pinned beneath him. The other boys kept pursuing the three of us.

"Come back here all of you or I'll hurt her!" Liam roared.

I stopped.

It took every ounce of strength I had, but I stopped. I didn't want to, but I had to. Barely a second later, hands grabbed me from behind roughly and yanked me back. I briefly saw Harry's curls and while he held me against his solid chest he hissed angrily, "You are going to wish you were never born."

"I already do." I tried to shake him off me, but he simply held me tighter as he made me walk back to where Liam and Penelope were. My body was shaking violently in fear.

I was in such deep shít.

"If any of you try to get away, we'll hurt the ones we still have." Harry proclaimed, clearly furious.

Louis had Tabby and Niall had Bianca. The girls and I were forced back to where Liam was standing, keeping a firm hold on Penelope's brown hair. She winced and stared at me anxiously, not knowing what to expect.

Instead of speaking, the boys made us walk back to the girls' isolation cabin, up the porch, and inside. Penelope was sniffling, unable to act strong. Bianca looked ready to take them all on by herself and Tabby was glaring at them with fire in her eyes. It was four against four, so maybe we could try to fight them. But the boys were all bigger and stronger so that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Now, we have some things we need to get straight." Harry began, shoving me down on one of the three beds.

I stayed there, sitting obediently still while he paced in front of me and ran his hands down is face.

"You really fúcked things up Scarlet." He stated, obviously pissed off. "You really did. How could you be so stupid as to tell them? Like they're going to keep quiet! They're going to blab to everybody the second they see somebody! Especially blabber mouths Penelope and Bianca. Why did you tell them?"

Eyes brimming with tears, I whispered, "I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed someone to know. I feel so alone and like I can't defend myself. Now maybe I can with their help."

"No one can defend you." Liam claimed. "You're ours and it's going to stay that way."

"You're all freaking sick!" Bianca spat out, kicking Niall in the shins. "You disgust me in every way! How could you do something so horrific to somebody as good and innocent as Scarlet? You all deserve to be burned alive!"

"She isn't innocent anymore love." Louis gave her an evil smirk. "We made sure of that."

His words hurt. They shouldn't have but they did. Bianca began to struggle, but Niall held her firmly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I won't tell on you if you just let me go and never touch me again." I pleaded, moving to the wall side of the bed when Harry stepped closer. He looked like he always did when he was about to do something horrible to me and it made me want to run away and hide.

"You need to be punished." He said huskily and I froze.

"No... I was only trying to protect myself!"

"You told them, even after we gave you explicit instructions not to tell anybody. We said there'd be consequences and now you are going to pay the price for disobeying." Harry declared in finality.

"Don't touch her!" Tabby yelled, elbowing Louis in the ribs hard which made him lose his grip. She tore away from him and lunged at Harry. She managed to hit him in the face before Louis grabbed her again and tossed her onto another bed. He climbed over her and pinned her arms beside her head, leaning down close to her.

Louis glanced at me menacingly as he said casually, "Maybe you'd prefer it if we punished your friends instead."

Rage burned within me. I leaped off the bed, preparing to fly to Tabby's rescue, but Harry held me back. Anger blinding me, I shouted at Louis as I thrashed in Harry's arms, "Do not touch her you perverted monster! I will kill you if you lay a finger on any of them! Get off her this instant!"

Louis simply grinned, obviously satisfied with my reaction. Collecting both of Tabby's wrists in one hand, he touched her waist while she struggled beneath him. My other friends were going nuts, wanting to help, but unable to.

"Get off me!" She yelled in his face.

Harry touched his lips to my ear as he said softly, "If you want Louis to leave her alone, you have to do what we say."

Keeping his eyes on me, Louis cruelly let his hands wander higher, just underneath her breasts as she wriggled in discomfort. I couldn't let him assault her. That wasn't an option here. I would sacrifice myself to keep them safe. It was the only way.

"Okay." My voice was barely audible for I was trying so hard not to cry.

"What was that?" Louis mocked me, grabbing Tabby's breast which caused her and the other girls to gasp in shock. Tears escaped from my swollen eyes and I choked on a sob.

"I said I'll do what you say! Just get off her Louis! Please!" I begged him, knowing I would regret this decision very soon. But at least my friends would be safe.

“Don't, Scarlet. You don't have to do this.” Tabby protested.

"Promise us." Harry insisted, and to my horror, Louis reached down and rubbed her female area through her shorts. She screamed and fought against him while Penelope and Bianca went ballistic.

"I promise I will do what you say!" I shrieked, fighting to get out of Harry's arms. "Stop Louis! Please!"

And with that, Louis stopped. He nodded and got off her, making her stand as he held her arms securely. Her face was pale and she looked ready to faint.

“Scarlet…” Tabby’s voice wavered. She never cried.

This was all my fault. I shouldn't have told her about Louis.

"Now lie on your back on the bed and don't move." Harry ordered me.

Horror rushed through me as I thought that they might force themselves on me in front of my friends. Looking at him, I asked timidly, "You aren't going to...make them watch are you?"

"Do as I said." He ignored my question.

"Don't do it Scarlet! We will suffer the pain with you!" Penelope called out bravely. "Just don't let them bully you any-"

Liam clamped a hand over her mouth and pinched her. "Shush Pen."

“Don't call her Pen, you oversized buffalo.” Bianca growled out angrily.

I willed myself to stop shaking as I climbed on the bed and laid on my back, looking at Harry with pleading eyes. He walked over to a closet filled with survival stuff and shuffled around in it before retrieving something and coming over to me. My eyes widened when I saw the duct tape and I wanted to get up and run, but I didn't. Harry was so intimidating when he wanted to be.

Without saying anything, he climbed over me and brought my arms over my head. He used the duct tape to tie my hands to the bedposts as I lay there obediently. I tried to ignore my friends pleading for me to fight back. I couldn't fight back if I wanted them to stay unharmed. I didn't want them to go through what I had. It was a noble sacrifice, but I didn't feel noble. I felt freaking terrified.

When Harry was done, he leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly. "Don't cry love." He softly brushed the tears from my face, but his expression was anything but sympathetic.

I squirmed and whimpered, preparing myself for the worst, but he suddenly got off me and the boys moved to the door with the girls.

"Wait, where are you going?" I cried in panic. Were they going to go get rid of my friends? Throw them off a cliff? Kill them and drop them in a pit like in my constant nightmares? Would I ever see them again? "What are you doing? Harry! Where are you going? Please tell me!"

"Don't go anywhere sweetheart. We won't be gone long." Louis smiled wickedly and dragged Tabby out the door. Harry, who was last, took one last glance at me before he slammed the door and left me alone.


	40. Unfamiliar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that this story is mature. I don't want to scar anyone.

They left me tied to the bed for at least twenty minutes. I spent the entirety of that time trying to get lose from the duct tape, but nothing worked. If anything I just made it worse. Harry had bound me expertly and there was no way I was going to escape. Morbid thoughts of what the boys could possibly be doing to my girls constantly filled my head. If they were harmed in any way, I was sure a new and very ugly side of me would be unearthed.

But then the door swung open and Louis swaggered in, looking like he had something up his sleeve.

"What did you do with them?" I asked, attempting to hide my hate for him. Maybe if I was meek and polite, he'd just tell me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered, coming over to me and staring down at my vulnerable body.

Please don't hurt me.

"Are they okay?" I murmured, ignoring the clear look of lust in his eyes and the obvious protrusion in his pants.

"It's so entertaining knowing something you don't know." He said smugly, letting one of his cold fingers trail along my arm until he reached my hand. He tugged a little at the duct tape teasingly.

"Please just tell me." I pleaded, shivering beneath his strong gaze. Why did this boy like teasing me so much?

Bending over, Louis moved his mouth close to mine and whispered after an intense moment, "Mm I don't think I will."

Sighing in exasperation, I shifted. "I need to know what you've done to them."

"The others will be in soon, I think I'd like to give you a personal punishment before we're no longer alone. You really pissed me off earlier, you know that right?" He paid no attention to my statement and cocked his head, undoing my bonds swiftly.

"I know." I breathed nervously, as he helped me sit up, but I quickly got off the bed. I wasn't planning on going anywhere, but Louis grabbed me anyway and pursed his lips.

"You fúcked up by telling them. I thought you were finally warming up to us and accepting everything. I'm very disappointed in you." He commented, a dark cloud passing over his features. Mean Louis was emerging once again and I wasn't ready.

Keeping my voice calm and quiet, I looked him in the eye bravely. "I know you're upset Louis, but I'm not sorry for what I did."

He swiftly interrupted me with a tight squeeze on my arms as he hissed angrily, "I don't want to hear it. We will make you sorry, Scarlet. By the time we're done with you, you won't even remember your own name."

To put it mildly, I was scared. I was so done with pain and humiliation that I just wanted to punch his face in and knock him unconscious. But then the other boys would come and see what I did...

"I'll never be sorry for trying to protect myself. Someday I will escape from you." I told him boldly, still keeping up my respectful tone.

"From the looks of it, you won't be leaving us any time soon. You just signed yourself up for another couple years with us by breaking the most important rule honey." He declared hottily, probably enjoying my shocked expression.

"What? No! You can't do that to me!" I cried, anger and sorrow overcoming my calm façade. I shoved at his chest harshly, which only made him retaliate with even more harshness.

"You little slút, I've always wanted to do this." He growled, sitting down on the side of the bed as he yanked me toward him so I fell over his lap. He held me there securely while I kicked and struggled, the realization of his plan slowly dawning on me.

"What are you doing? Let me up! Louis! Let me go!" I shouted, fighting to get up, but he trapped my legs between his and held my back down.

"Shut the hell up." He ordered, taking the back of my shorts and pulling them down over the curve of my ass along with my undies.

"Louis! Please!" I begged in humiliation, cheeks reddening rapidly. "I'm not a child!"

"You don't have to be a child to be spanked love." He snickered before bringing his hand down on my poor defenseless butt.

"Ow!" I complained, dispising how humiliating it was having Louis spank me over his knee.

He kept smacking me over and over again until I started squirming and begging for him to stop, the sting becoming too much. I groaned, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut, pretending I was anywhere but here.

I didn't even notice the door open again until Harry said calmly from across the room, "Oh, so you already started huh Lou?"

Sniffing, I was made to stand again and I hastily fixed my shorts, not meeting anyone's eyes. The embarrassment was real. "Harry, what did you do with my friends?"

"You don't deserve to know right now. I'm going to do something to you and I'll tell you what I did to them if you don't struggle." Harry told me seriously as he stalked over to where I was standing beside Louis.

My body shuddered. I hated him.

Liam and Niall followed him and soon I was cornered, with all of them studying me in a way I didn't like. Bad things were going to happen. I just knew it. "Are you going to hurt me?" I asked softly, backing away.

Harry's eyes softened only slightly once he was close enough to touch me. With a weary sigh, he played with the bottom of my shirt. "It might hurt, but the pain won't be intentional alright?"

"Why can't you just-" I began but Harry cut me off, placing his long finger on my lips.

"Don't talk about it anymore. Just undress for me okay?" He asked. It was unnerving how nonviolent and calm he was acting.

"But...I...please Harry." I implored him, but I stopped when he gave me a scowl. He did say he wouldn't tell me what he did with my friends if I struggled. He also told me that he would hurt them if I didn't do what he said, so perhaps they were still alive and perfectly fine and I was getting upset over nothing. Well, not really nothing considering I was probably about to be ráped again.

Harry moved to undress me himself, but I darted away and started taking off my shirt on my own. I would take any chance to get his hands off me. I had no choice and I was getting used to being hurt even more for struggling, so I just did what I was told.

Looking at the floor, I slowly and timidly removed the last articles of clothing from my body and covered myself from their blatant stares.

"Lie on your back on the bed." Harry instructed, pointing behind me. I could tell how horny he was just by the way his voice became husky and low as he spoke.

Hanging my head, I obeyed, surprised by the lack of tears considering what he was about to do to me. My arms stayed over my chest and I looked at the ceiling in defeat while I heard him shuffling around - probably taking his own clothes off.

Then he climbed over me. And that's when the panic started kicking in; the moment his naked body was hovering over me. His darkened eyes looked me over hungrily. "This is a punishment Scarlet. It's not supposed to be enjoyable for you, though parts of it may be. You aren't going to like this, let me just tell you that now."

Alarmed, I asked shakily, "What are you going to do?"

Leaning down threateningly, Harry breathed, "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

I whimpered as he started off by touching me, rubbing me slowly to get my body ready. I tried to resist responding, but my body betrayed me, swiftly becoming wet under his skillful fondling. He made me look him in the eye as he rubbed me and I held my breath to keep the sounds in.

I flinched when he shoved a finger inside of me, and then another. "Oh Harry, please don't!"

He moved his fingers in and out of me and then suddenly curled them. Surprised, I gasped and arched my back, gripping the sheets of the bed at the sensation. He pinched my right nipple and tugged at it, making it go hard.

"So wet." He smirked in pride. "I think this is a record. You've never gotten wet this fast for me."

Whimpering, I shook my head in denial and tensed up when he positioned himself at my entrance.

"No..." I mumbled softly, knowing I couldn't resist if I wanted to know what happened to my friends. It was a terrible feeling having to let him assault me like this.

"Spread your legs more." He groaned, grabbing his length and touching it to my opening.

Small sounds escaped as I did as told and felt him push slightly into me. My eyes were closed, so I wasn't expecting to feel his lips on mine. But before he pushed in fully, he began kissing me with fervor. With his hands dragging all over my body, he kissed me passionately. And while I was distracted by his shockingly affectionate movements, he thrust his length inside me to the hilt.

Gasping, I broke away from his mouth and moaned helplessly. His dimples appeared as he grinned in satisfaction, but quickly bent down to kiss my lips once more. "You're doing great babe. Keep up the lack of resistance and I'll tell you about your friends when we're finished."

"Mmm Harry..." I managed to get out, trying to adjust to his size. Oddly, he wasn't moving. Instead, he rolled us over so that I was on top. Unfamiliar noises cascaded from my mouth at the strangeness of the action and the soft rubbing of his length inside me as I sat on his hips. My body was craving for more, but my mind wasn't. I would die if he was going to make me ride him like this in front of the boys.

"Harry?" I breathed, unable to speak any louder as I looked down on him.

"Relax, Scarlet. You're too tense." He urged me, taking my hands and placing them on his tattooed chest. He really had a nice body. Too bad he was such a monster inside. "Don't freak out." He added, giving me a curious look like he was waiting for a reaction.

But what reaction? He wasn't making me move on him or anything. My mind was unable to think about anything except the fact that I had a throbbing thing inside me and Harry was attached to it.

I didn't notice the shifting of the bed until I suddenly felt coldness make contact where no one had ever touched me—my other hole.

I squealed, nearly jumping right off Harry, but he seemed to have predicted that kind of response from me so he was already holding my hips down. Someone's fingers were rubbing some sort of cold substance around that other hole.

"Ugh! Stop it! Please don't touch me there! Please! Anything but that! Harry....I'm begging you." I cried desperately, hiding my face on his chest. His strong arms held me against him while I fought back tears, panic rising rapidly. "Please."

"Shh. This is what you get for disobeying us. I told you you wouldn't like it. Now stop struggling." Harry cooed, unintentionally rocking his hips upward.

The finger pushed inside and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I trembled, wishing with all my might that this was all just a bad dream. I didn't think I'd be able to survive something like this. Something so humiliating and wicked.

"Harry... Harry please I'll do anything. Just please don't do this to me. I don't want it." I continued to plead with him while I forced myself not to struggle. I felt sick to my stomach; literally sick.

"Hurry up Lou I can't wait any longer." Harry complained.

"Not Louis!" I cried, glancing back to see the blue eyed boy positioning himself at my other opening.

No no no no no no no.

Without any type of warning, Louis pushed into me passed the tight band of muscles, making me scream. I cried out, the unfamiliar sensation mixed with pain. I felt like he was tearing me apart. I was too full.

"Fúck!" Louis yelled in pleasure.

"No! No please! It's too much! I can't do this! Ugh. Harry!" I sobbed helplessly, clutching his shoulders so tightly that he growled in pain as my nails dug into his skin. Groans poured from my lips when Harry decided to start moving, quickly followed by the devil, Louis. They both thrust into me at a steady rhythm, giving me miniscule amounts of pleasure. But I was mostly focused on the searing pain Louis was causing me. How could they be so heartless?

"Too much. Too much. It's too much." I kept crying into Harry's shoulder while he paid me no mind and continued fúcking me mercilessly. He possessed no mercy m—I was sure of it.

I was literally at the hands of demons.

"Your flesh feels so good wrapped around me." Louis moaned loudly from behind me.

They went on, both rocking into me faster and faster as time went on. Pleasurable jolts shot through me now and then, but they would fade when the pain took over. I doubted I would be able to finish. I vaguely heard a groan from another part of the room and saw to my utter embarrassment, Liam with his pants down, stroking himself as he watched us.

"Scarlet!" Harry cried in delight, his breathing becoming more and more ragged. "You're so tight for me!"

Harry's eyes fell shut as I watched him climax through my blinding tears. He groaned heavily, body shaking. All kinds of curses left his lips.

"Who do you belong to Scarlet?" Louis hissed while still chasing his release.

"Nobody." I sobbed, knowing I would be sore for days after this. Wrong answer.

"Who do you belong to!" He bellowed, shoving himself in deeper and harder as he roughly grabbed one of my breasts.

"You! I belong to you!" I shrieked in pain and Louis finally reached his high, shouting all sorts of colorful words and gripping my hips harshly. I could just see the bruises that would be all over me tomorrow.

And then they were finally done. Louis pulled out roughly and Harry lifted me off him gently. Having no more strength and having been denied the pleasure my body so desperately craved, I collapsed, falling across the bed beside Harry in tears. My lower quarters ached.

If they touched me again, I doubted I would be able to withstand it. I'd probably faint from exhaustion. Utterly miserable and traumatized, I buried my face in the sheets, not caring that I was naked and they all could see me. The boys let me recover for a moment and cry my heart out.

I wished they'd leave me alone for the rest of the day. Or how about the rest of my life?

"Where is Niall?" I heard Louis ask.

"He left to go...you know." Liam responded as I felt Harry rub my back tenderly.

"You didn't struggle too much, Scarlet. I'm proud of you." Harry began. "Now, I promised we'd tell you what we did to the girls."

Louis cut in loudly, "We killed them. They're dead."

My heart stopped. It honest to God stopped beating for a second. What did those three teenage girls ever do to deserve this? My only mission here was to keep them safe and now they're dead? I managed to lift my head to look over at him in horror. "What?" I screamed.

"No, no Scarlet. Don't listen to Louis." Harry sent a glare in Louis' direction. "We didn't kill them alright? They're fine." He assured me seriously, still rubbing my back.

"I hate you Louis! You know that? I freaking hate you!" My voice grew scratchy and I couldn't yell at him. Louis just gave me a you-deserved-it kind of look.

I lay back down on my stomach and cried in despair as Harry explained more to me. "We didn't hurt them at all. We just tied them up in the boys' isolation cabin right over there. Niall left to go keep an eye on them."

"They're okay." I whispered, relief pouring through me. "They're alive and okay."

"Now if you want to keep it that way, you're gonna have to help us convince them to keep our secret." Liam pointed out.

Of course. Because the torture wasn't over. I was still going to be a sex slave to four boys and my friends would know, but be unable to tell. What could be worse?


	41. After the Punishment

I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I woke to find myself discombobulated. As I looked around at my surroundings, I remembered everything: how Harry and Louis had brutally punished me and in the process, taken even more of my innocence.

I was still in the isolation cabin on the bed, but the sheets were over me. I noticed I was wearing someone's shirt. By the scent I could easily tell it was Harry's. It was strange that I didn't even remember him putting it on me.

"You're awake." A voice from the corner spoke up warily and I glanced over to see Niall sitting cross legged on one of the other beds.

I didn't respond, because that's when I felt an uncomfortable pain in awkward places. I grimaced, not even bothering to sit up. For all I cared, I could just lie there all day—or night, since the sky was dark.

"How um...how do you feel?" He questioned stiffly, not looking anywhere near me.

How do you think I feel after being ráped by two guys at the same time, dumbáss? Wondering why he was even here, I murmured quietly, "It hurts."

"Do you think you can walk?" He pressed.

"Not right now." I shook my head, curling into a ball for some sense of security.

"Well, if it's too much for you, Harry gave me some stuff that might help your uh...it might help you to feel less pain." He stuttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Can I just be alone right now Niall? Please?" I asked him, feeling depression kick in again.

"I was told to keep an eye on you." He shrugged, getting off the bed and coming over to mine. "Even though I doubt you'd want to go anywhere even if you could walk."

Warily, I watched as he neared and then sat down beside my laying form, fidgeting with his hands. Being this close to him made me notice the dark circles under his eyes signifying lack of sleep and the way he kept frowning as if troubled. Niall didn't look well.

"Why don't you ever make me do things for you?" I asked after a long silence.

Caught off guard, the blond boy inhaled deeply. "It's complicated."

"I've got time." I shifted so I could look him in the eye. I didn't know why I hadn't tried getting to know Niall a little more before. He seemed the most human out of the four. He hadn't even been present during most of my punishment today.

Shaking his head gloomily, he pursed his lips. He looked seriously unwell. "The lads don't know. How do I know you won't tell them?"

That certainly peaked my curiosity as I studied him. "It would be a pleasure to keep a secret from those imbeciles." It was only after I had spoken that I realized I said that in front of one those "imbeciles." Nervously, I pulled the covers up to my chin.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he kept his gaze on his hands. "They can be jerks, I'll admit that. I just...I hate that I used to be like that too."

"What?" I exclaimed. Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised. I mean, he was one of them. Niall just seemed so much nicer than them.

"Yeah. I was as bad as Harry. Not quite as much as Louis. He's just...bloody insane." He sighed, scratching his chin while I listened intently. "I joined our little gang several years ago. I don't know what it is about this camp that Harry likes so much, but he's come back every year, even though we're too old now."

"What? You're too old?" I interrupted.

"Oh...I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He glanced around as if someone might be listening. "Basically, just don't tell them I told you any of what I'm going to say alright?"

"I promise." I agreed, extremely curious.

He smiled at me shyly, and then looked away again. "So Harry is actually twenty-one. Liam and I are both twenty-two and Louis is twenty-three."

"Oh my gosh..." I breathed in disbelief. All this time I thought they were all like eighteen. What if they had chosen someone younger than I was? There were fourteen year olds at this camp!

"Anyway, as I was saying." Niall continued, warming up to me quickly. "When I joined the gang, I was just like them, all horny and crazy and shít. When we weren't here at the summer camp we'd go around our city and...do what we do to you to random girls we met. Many of them wanted it though, but some of them didn't."

He paused when he saw my horrified expression.

Pained, Niall frowned, "Please don't look at me like that."

My heart broke thinking of how many girls had to go through what I had. My chest physically hurt.

"Just hear me out. I want to tell you this." He requested sadly. When I recovered, he slowly began again. "Every summer we'd come here. Harry would pick a girl in the cabin you're staying in—the prettiest one of course. And we would force her to do what we're making you do. It was fine at first for me. The first several years were pleasurable and the girls were mostly cooperative. Some even liked it. But then last year we had a more resistive girl, not as resistive as you, but still. She didn't want to do it, but we made her. That's when I started feeling the guilt. The regret. I started questioning everything we were doing and I realized how wrong all of it was."

"So why didn't you quit?" I asked him carefully, new understanding of this boy suddenly hitting me.

"I couldn't. Our gang used to be bigger. Whenever someone wanted out, Harry would make a huge deal of it. They'd leave anyway and he would make their lives miserable. He'd go into a rage and do everything he could to make their lives hell. Harry felt like they betrayed him by leaving. He even hurt people they cared about. I don't want that to happen to me because I have people out there I love. And so I stay, guilt eating me alive every day I have to watch them assault you and hoping they won't make me do it too."

At the end I thought I saw his eyes glisten a little. I felt like I was seeing Niall with new eyes. He didn't want to use me like the others, which gave me some sense of relief. But that didn't excuse the fact that he had ráped who knows how many other girls before this—and liked it.

"I see." Was all I said as I mulled over his story. I still didn't like him.

"So I just want you to know that I might have to use you if they tell me to. I have to pretend that I'm still one of them. I don't want to hurt you, but I might have to." He sounded so guilty.

"I understand, sort of." I replied quietly.

"Scarlet?" He whispered.

I looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry." He confessed for the first time. Not one of them had ever apologized for hurting me and it touched me deeply. It made me feel like I was actually a human being.

But I wasn't prepared to forgive him, not yet anyway. So I simply nodded and then closed my eyes, drained from all of the events from that day. I needed a good long undisturbed night of sleep.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Niall asked, voice shaking.

But just then the door opened and Harry walked in. My heart beat sped up and I rolled over to face the wall. I really didn't want to see him now. Anger boiled deep inside me at the curly headed boy behind me.

I felt the bed shift as I supposed that Niall got up and Harry replaced him. A hand was placed on my shoulder gently, but I flinched out of habit.

"You okay?" Harry inquired carefully, rubbing my shoulder with the pad of his thumb.

Remaining quiet, I just stared at the wall, despising that he was touching me. I wanted to turn around and karate kick him out the door, but I literally had no strength.

He sighed heavily. "We took care of your friends. They won't tell on us now. I just need you to make sure they don't."

"What did you do?" I asked, alarmed that maybe he had hurt them.

"Just talked. I can be pretty convincing at times." He commented arrogantly.

"Can I be alone please?" I paid no attention to his statement as I looked out the window above the bed at the dark sky.

"It's almost time for bed. I'll have to carry you back to your cabin, if you're hurting too much that is, after you make sure your friends won't tell." He explained just as the door opened again.

I turned over to see Tabby, Penelope, and Bianca all cautiously enter the cabin with Louis and Liam following. The girls' nervous eyes landed on me and they looked so pained for me that I had to look away.

And that's when I noticed Harry had a black eye and nail marks across his cheek. In answer to my questioning look, he shrugged and mumbled, "They were pretty angry when I untied them after we were done with you. They had heard you screaming."

Repelled, I glared at him weakly and clutched the covers to my braless chest. I was only wearing his shirt.

Then he got off the bed as my friends came over. Penelope sat beside me as Bianca and Tabby sat on the floor. I couldn't look them in the eye—not when they knew that I had been ráped earlier. I felt so dirty next to my innocent friends.

"I wish we could help." Penelope spoke first, sounding like she was ready to cry.

"You can't." I forced myself to say. "You mustn't tell anyone okay? Please don't. They'll get angry and they will hurt you. And then they'll hurt me."

"I feel so horrible for not noticing something was wrong sooner." Bianca said mournfully. "We could've done something, anything."

"Promise you won't say anything?" I urged them while the boys looked on expectantly.

"I promise." Penelope whispered dismally.

"I promise." Bianca added, scowling at Harry who was standing close by. "I hope my nail marks become scars so you'll forever be reminded that you're a monster and everyone hates you."

Offended, Harry just glared right back.

"Tabby?" I prodded her. Please don't fail me now.

She snapped out of a daze. "Oh...yeah I promise."

I felt like my fate was sealed now. Like now there was no way to escape. My friends were bound by a vow to keep the secret as was I. And no one else knew. My thoughts drifted to Zayn and I briefly wished he would find out so that he might help me. But I knew that was only wishful thinking.

"Okay, time for bed. And I don't have to remind you what will happen if any of you let something slip." Harry said as he brushed past my friends to get to me. The girls stood and headed toward the door.

"Curfew is soon, so we've got to hurry." Harry told me as he reached down to pick me up.

"I can walk. You don't have to carry me." I said quickly, shrinking away from his shirtless body. I knew it would actually be painful to walk, not to mention my lack of strength, but right then I didn't care.

"Scarlet." He warned, giving me a look.

Defeated, I hung my head and let him snake his arms under my legs and around my back before he lifted me up. I had to wrap my arms around him if I didn't want to fall. Weakly, I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes tightly because I hated being this close to him.

"Come along ladies." Louis led the way out the door and into the chilly night air. Shivering, I tried to steal as much of Harry's body heat as possible. I didn't know how he could stand being half naked when it was this cold, but he didn't seem to mind.

Harry stayed quiet as he carried me along the path, avoiding roots and rocks and chuckling now and then when Louis and Liam would start acting immature and were fooling around ahead of us like five year olds. But I didn't laugh. Nothing was humorous about this situation. I just clutched Harry until he brought me all the way to my cabin where he told my friends to wait outside for a moment until he came back out.

"Don't hurt her anymore Harry. She's clearly had enough." Tabby demanded, crossing her arms over her chest doubtfully. She obviously didn't approve of us being alone again, but she didn't do anything about it.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I wasn't planning on hurting her again tonight. Now just wait out here." Harry said before leaving the others on the porch and closing the two of us in the cabin alone.

Exhaustion taking over, I simply let Harry set me down on my bed before he knelt down and peered at me curiously. "You still in pain?"

Eyes watering, I hid my face in my pillow, wishing he'd just go away. I hated that his green eyes were so pretty.

"Answer me Scarlet." He said in annoyance.

"It's uncomfortable." I whispered into the pillow, peeking out at him.

His gaze dropped and he sighed, ruffling his curls. "If it still feels uncomfortable in the morning tell me. I have some stuff that will soothe it."

Embarrassed because he was talking about my butt-hole, my cheeks blushed and I pulled my blankets over my head.

"I don't suppose you feel like giving my shirt back?" He inquired. I was rather shocked that he had asked nicely instead of forcing me to take it off right here right now. His unusual behavior was puzzling me.

"In the morning Harry. I'm too tired and I don't want to move, please." I mumbled beneath the sheets, but he brought the blankets down slightly so he could see my face. Silent moments kept passing between us and I wondered why he wouldn't just leave.

I saw a smirk playing on his lips and he glanced at me mischievously. "Even though you didn't like it, it felt amazing being inside of you today. I love the sounds you make and the expressions on your face as I fill you up."

I supposed that was a twisted attempt at complimenting me. But it sure as hell failed. Disgusted and hurt that he cared so little about how much he had tortured me, I frowned at him. "I'd like to sleep now."

"Okay..." He nodded, biting his lip as if in thought. "Do you hate it here?"

What kind of a question was that? Of course I hated it here. I was used and abused nearly every day with no way out. "Very much."

"Well I..." He paused, catching my eye while he shuffled on his knees for a moment. "I'd like to take you out."

"O-out?" I stuttered, not getting it.

"Not like a date." He chuckled almost nervously. "I just thought you might appreciate a day away from this camp. Maybe it could I don't know...rejuvenate you. I know Louis and I were hard on you, which you deserved it. I was going to do even more to you, but you were freaking out way more than I thought you were going to so I decided against it."

Lying there, I thought about it. The idea of leaving this place was quite appealing to me. But Harry would undoubtedly come, which was not in my best interest. But maybe having him there wouldn't be too terrible since I'd get to be away from the other three, especially Louis, as well as memories of what they had done to me.

"I'll leave you to think it over and I'll be back in the morning." Harry said and leaned over to kiss me, but I turned my head at the last second so he ended up kissing my cheek.

Annoyed, he took my chin and kissed my mouth anyway. I grimaced and immediately turned to the wall once he had released me and stood up. Once he was gone, I wondered how the boys had gotten my friends to keep quiet about everything. It must have been something big, because Tabby seemed like someone who would risk a whole lot to protect me.

As my friends came in and got ready for bed, I slowly fell into a troubled sleep.


	42. Unhappy

"Baby." A voice whispered somewhere in my head, ripping me away from the world of dreams and nightmares. I had dreamed about falling into the pit again. That particular nightmare just wouldn't go away. I woke and blinked as I tried to focus on the face looking down at me.

Seeing Harry's grinning self, I groaned and snuggled deeper into the covers. "Go away. I don't want to see you."

He chuckled in amusement. "Time for breakfast, come on and get up. Your friends are already there."

Why would he try to act all normal and chipper at a time like this? The guy deserved a slap in the face, with a hammer.

Registering that I was alone with him, I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. But then I felt sore all over. Yesterday's events completely destroyed my poor body. I didn't have the stamina for such grueling...activities as I was forced to endure the day before. And not to mention my intimate areas. They were sore as well and it was the most uncomfortable thing.

Sensing my discomfort, Harry said swiftly, "I have something that will help if you're in pain still."

"I'll survive. Just don't touch me please." I assured him, standing up and opening the drawers beneath my bunk. I picked out black denims and a grey sweater since the early morning was always a bit chilly.

"Can you wait outside?" I asked him without evening looking at him.

"Nope." He stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Frowning, I didn't argue and just went with it. But I was smart and didn't let him see any personal part of me. I slipped undies on and put on my bra, all while inside Harry's big shirt. Then I put the denims on and quickly shrugged his shirt off to put mine on.

I knew he was annoyed, but I didn't give him a chance to comment as I headed for the door in my green Converse. I made it outside before he caught up and walked alongside me.

"So...what do you think about going away for a day?" Harry asked after a moment, needles crunching beneath his boots. The soft sound of the gentle breeze rustling the fir trees was enough to give me comfort, but inside I only felt....empty.

"I'd rather not speak to you Harry." I mumbled, crossing my arms and hunching over.

"I'll take that as you want to do it." He decided. "I was thinking we could go in a couple days."

"How do you not understand?" I stopped, staring at him in utter disgust. "Are you that stupid?"

His green eyes flashed. "Excuse me?"

"Do you even care that you abused me yesterday? Do you not realize how cruel you were? How much you hurt me? Am I that worthless to you?!" I shouted, voice cracking. The back of my throat stung and I shivered.

"It had to be done. If you break rules, we have to punish you. I told you that." He explained seriously.

Shaking my head, I hurried ahead, wanting him to just wake up and see how horrible he was being. I was so hurt; so bruised internally. How could he be so insensitive? It was beyond me. "You went too far Harry."

"I always go too far. That's how I keep you tamed." Harry admitted nonchalantly and I grimaced.

I hated him.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, running ahead as I forced myself not to cry.

•••

"Morning." Bianca greeted me hesitantly once I had joined them at breakfast. It had taken me a while to even get up the guts to come sit here with them. I set my tray down and sat between Penelope and Tabby.

"Hey." I responded, not knowing how to even act around them now. A long silence commenced after that and we ate slowly, trying to ignore the table beside us where the four boys sat hooting and hollering and joking around like complete morons. Two skanky girls sat with them, letting out very fake laughs in all the right places and trying to get the boys' attention on their chests. But Harry kept pointing me out to them and boasting that I was his girlfriend, much to their irritation.

I hardly ate anything. Just a few apple slices and some apple juice. I had to force myself to eat at least something because I didn't want to harm my body any more than it already was being harmed. I had to keep up my strength.

"We heard you screaming." Penelope whispered, staring at her plate.

Bianca slapped her arm discreetly.

"It was awful." She continued dismally, clearly on the verge of tears. "You were screaming and we could hear you. They hurt you. I just-"

"Pen...calm down." Tabby patted her hand comfortingly.

But Penelope couldn't hold it back; she softly whimpered, hiding her face in her hands. Why did she have to cry? Now I wanted to cry. I was freaking sick of crying.

"Scarlet?"

I glanced up to the person who appeared beside me to look into soft caramel eyes which were peering at me in concern. "Is your friend okay? Can I help?"

Sighing in relief, I shook my head, "Zayn... She's just... No, there's nothing you can do." I stood and let Bianca try to console our sorrowful friend. I looked apologetically toward Tabby and she nodded in understanding. I just really needed to get away. "I...have to go."

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked Zayn, taking his arm and leading him toward the door. I needed to escape from everything that added to my anxiety and depression. For some reason, Zayn had always been able to help me do just that. Zayn was like the opposite of Harry. He made me happy and content whereas Harry made me feel depressed and hopeless.

"Of course. But I can only hang out for a little while. I have to counsel some kids, you know, since I'm a counselor here." He grinned, following me out the door.

I noticed that Harry was glaring at me as we left. I walked briskly away, hoping we wouldn't be followed. And we weren't. I was able to run off with Zayn alone without anyone interfering and I wanted to cry in relief.

"So, what's up? How are you doing?" Zayn began, bumping my shoulder as we walked along the trail that led to the meadow. He smelled nice.

"How about we talk about you?" I steered the conversation away from me easily. "Who are you counseling this week?"

"Well..." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Tom, Brian, Janine, and...you."

"Me?" I squeaked, pausing mid-stride.

The counselors always took turns with different kids every week. Before this week, I had had lazy counselors who hadn't really talked to me much besides to check up on me. They hadn't helped me at all. But Zayn? I felt like he could help me. But it might be weird because I couldn't really tell him anything that's been going on with me.

"Yes, you." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh." I answered simply, not knowing what else to say.

"So, since we're alone, we can talk yeah?" He inquired.

"Of course." I nodded emphatically, crossing my arms.

"Great. Then I guess you can just tell me what's been going on and stuff. Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked seriously as we continued walking along.

"Mhm." I lied, keeping my gaze on the ground.

"That wasn't very convincing Scarlet." He laughed lightly. He seemed very suspicious of my answer.

"Well I am. Other summers have been better, but I'm fine." I felt really bad about lying to him.

"You know...I know it might be awkward to tell me certain things, and I don't mind. So, you could just tell me easy stuff like...what's been your favorite event so far?" Zayn prodded me, his arm brushing mine.

I liked how understanding he was. How could he be so perfect and unlike Harry and the others? He was always so gentle and kind.

"Well, I suppose my favorite event was the...uh..." I thought hard about what I've enjoyed. I could hardly even remember what we had done so far since my sole focus has been on the boys. There was the bonfire on the very first night, which was pretty enjoyable up until Harry forced me to their cabin for the first time. I definitely couldn't say that was my favorite. There was archery, but that turned out to be a horrible day when I ran away and then got caught. And then there was the scavenger hunt, but that was also a horrible day since I almost...ended my own life. I shuddered at the memory.

What the heck have I enjoyed anyway?

Nothing. A great big stinking nothing. I've only been unhappy since the day I got here.

"It was fun when you and I went swimming that one day." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

It took a short moment for him to respond, for I caught a slight frown on his face. But when he turned to me, his usual cheery grin was back in place. "That was a fun day wasn't it?"

"It really was. We should do it again sometime." I suggested casually. I didn't mean for it to sound like I "wanted to spend more time with him." I just wanted to have more moments where I could be happy and not afraid of being abused.

Clearing his throat, Zayn glanced at me briefly. "Sure, yeah we could do that again."

He asked me other things having to do with how I was doing, but all my answers were short and mostly lies. Basically, the first month here had been absolute hell for me, but for obvious reasons, he couldn't know that. And so I was forced to make things up and steer the conversation other ways to avoid certain things.

I desperately wanted him to know. He could help me. Maybe he could call the police and have them come here and catch the boys off guard before they could threaten any more lives. But I remembered them saying that they never get caught. Like they're experts at staying out of the cops' radar or something.

And deep down I was afraid to try anything else to save myself. Because every single time I did, the boys only ended up hurting me even more.

Once Zayn had to move on to the next camper he was supposed to counsel, I searched for my friends in the Dining Hall. Now that they knew, I needed their help. Luckily, they were just exiting the building and when they saw me, they rushed over.

“We were just about to look for you.” Tabby told me.

“Yeah, we wanted to make sure you were alright. You've been gone a while.” Penelope added, worriedly looking me up and down for any sign of abuse probably.

“I've been with Zayn. But guys I need your help.” I said, stretching my arms out to usher them closer to me. We huddled in a small circle. “I really need to shower, but whenever I do...they seem to pop up out of nowhere. So, I was wondering if…”

“You want us to stand guard? Sure thing!” Bianca announced, placing her arm around my shoulders and urging me in the direction of the bathrooms.

“Thank you…” I replied gratefully.

We made it to our cabin where I collected everything I needed for my shower and then we set off. Once at the bathroom, the girls ushered me inside.

“Take all the time you need. We will keep them out if they show up.” Penelope assured me as they stood in the doorway.

Entirely thankful, I went to the furthest shower and turned it on. Once I was finally under the water, I sighed in relief at the feeling of my filthy skin being washed clean. I felt so disgusting after yesterday and I was surprised Louis hadn't made me bleed. What he did definitely wasn't normal.

As I was using a washcloth to scrub my skin with loads of soap, I heard raised voices. I tried to listen over the sound of the shower in case it was Harry or the others.

“Get out! You can't be in here it's the girls bathroom!” Bianca yelled.

Tensing up, I hurriedly rinsed my body and shut the water off before wrapping a towel around myself. There was a sound of a struggle, but I stayed in the stall.

“I can do what I want. You're the only ones here and you already know what's going on so nothing's stopping me from going in there.” Harry returned angrily.

“Do you really want another black eye?” Tabby challenged.

“Oh fûck off Blondie.” Louis said in annoyance.

“Oh look! Theresa! Hey come over here for a sec!” Penelope called out.

“You fûcking bîtch.” Harry muttered.

“Now you can't come in because Theresa doesn't know your secret. So get lost and leave Scarlet alone. Losers.” Tabby said victoriously.

I sighed in relief when I heard the counselor Theresa walk in and start chattering with my friends. I guessed the boys left so I got to finish my shower in peace. The girls somehow kept Theresa in the bathroom until I was done and when I came out, they all gave me a thumbs up.

I was clean again, on the outside anyway.


	43. Leaving Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added about 500 words to the last chapter, so go check it out if you missed it!

I couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to do this.

I mean, there were countless bad things that could happen while I was away with Harry. But it was only one day I guess. Harry somehow convinced me that it would be good for me to leave the camp for a day just to get away from everything. Of course I hadn't agreed right away. It had taken several days.

But it was only after Liam had made me blow him inside my own cabin yesterday while my friends waited outside that I really wanted to go with Harry. I was so done with the boys trying to humiliate me when my friends were nearby. No one had actually made the girls watch so far, which I was thankful for. But I certainly didn't want things to get any closer to that.

"All you have to do is sign some papers and we can leave." Harry informed me, leading me inside the door of the director's office building. He removed his ray bands and adjusted the beanie on his head.

I nodded, catching the eye of Mrs. Carmen behind her desk. She greeted us warmly and had me sit down.

"So, Harry will take you into town where your parents will pick you up. And once your visit with them is over, Harry has offered to bring you back here again. But of course, you know all that already. Just sign here, and here. And you are ready to go!" She said cheerfully, a huge grin on her face. It was beyond me why everyone at this camp was always in such a good mood.

But I frowned, and turned to Harry, not understanding what she just said. My parents? He never said anything about seeing them. What was she talking about?

"Go on." Harry pointed to the papers. "I'm sure you're eager to see them."

For some reason, it looked to me like he was being serious. Like I was really going to be able to see them. A strange, very understanding look passed between us and I found that I believed him. He looked genuinely serious.

Hope sprang up in me and I quickly signed my name on both papers, standing up abruptly and thanking the director. She smiled and nodded jovially as we turned to leave.

The moment Harry and I stepped outside, I blurted out, "Am I really going to see them?"

He chuckled, taking my hand again and pulling me down the steps to the dirt ground. I fought the urge to yank my hand away. "Of course. I arranged for you to see them for a little while today."

Not believing it, I walked in a daze beside him as he led me toward where the cars were parked. Most of the staff as well as a few campers brought cars. Of course, Harry brought a car because he was probably too cool to ride in a bus. After all, he was older than everyone else and he probably thought it smart to have it in case someone called the police on them. The car that he had was a pretty nice one. It was a spacious black jeep type thing. I didn't really know for sure since I was never into cars. I stopped in front of it as I eyed it. It was actually really nice.

"Impressed?" Harry nudged my arm.

Raising my nose, I shrugged. "You probably stole it."

Harry just snorted, clearly proud of his prized jeep.

"Scarlet!" I heard someone yell my name.

Dread filling me, I slowly turned to see three of my worst nightmares running toward me. Louis was the first to approach and he headed straight for me to take my arm but I shrank away, avoiding him.

"You're gonna be gone for so long. We wanted to say goodbye." He pouted, snatching my arm anyway and pushing me back against the jeep. "I'm going to miss your soft whimpers as I thrust myself deep into you."

Harry huffed impatiently.

"I'm only going to be gone for a day. You've survived without me for longer." I mumbled anxiously, turning my face different directions to avoid his mouth.

Suddenly he grabbed my chin, looking me straight in the eye. "A day is like a million years when it comes to you, love." He said overly dramatically and landed a heavy kiss to my lips. I felt like I might suffocate as his kiss dragged on and on before Louis was pulled away and was replaced by Liam.

Liam pushed his whole body against mine and gazed down at my mouth. "I'll surely miss your sexy moans, Scarlet. It'll be hell trying to jerk off all alone with only the memory of your naked body to urge me on to climax."

Disgusted, I scowled as he opened his mouth before making contact with mine. That was one gross kiss if you ask me. He stepped back and then I was surprised to see Niall trap me against the jeep now. I guessed he just had to show that he was still one of them.

"And I'll miss..." He hesitated, looking panicked for a second as if he didn't know what to say, but he quickly recovered. "...I'll miss your body quivering in pleasure as you clench around me."

And Niall softly kissed me, brushing his thumb over my jaw.

"Goodbye, Niall." I said quietly.

And then he was pulled away by Harry who grumbled, "Yeah yeah she gets it. Goodbye lads."

"See you soon princess." Louis called with a smirk as the three of them stepped back.

Since Harry had already put our day packs into the back, he unlocked the doors and I had to open my own door. I don't really know why I expected him to open it for me. I got in and buckled up, suddenly realizing what I was doing; I was getting into a car with a rápist. What has my life become?

Nervously, I folded my hands and looked out the window, avoiding looking at the eagerly waving boys in front of us.

"Buckle up." Harry told me as he started the vehicle.

Discreetly rolling my eyes, I did as told and slouched in my seat, wondering if Harry was telling the truth about seeing my parents or if he just said it so I would come with him easier. I hoped it was the first.

Strange feelings washed through me as I watched Camp Harmony grow smaller and smaller behind us as he drove down the gravel driveway to the main road. Louis, Niall, and Liam stood waving dramatically until we rounded a corner and they were no longer in sight. I was glad I was leaving, for sure, but I was leaving with Harry. I always expected to leave without him, by myself.

But I suppose I should be thankful that I only had to deal with one instead of all four at the same time. Four was too much, even if Niall didn't ever do anything.

Leaning my forehead against the window, I hoped that I had made the right decision by agreeing to go with Harry. Something kept telling me that he was seriously trying to make me feel better by letting me see my family. But another voice was constantly nagging at the back of my mind that Harry most likely had more tricks up his sleeve and this trip would only end in disaster.


	44. Reunion

I was just waking when I felt a warm hand on my thigh and I jolted awake fully, shoving the hand away.

"We're almost there babe. Time to wake up." Harry said softly from the driver's seat. I looked around and realized I was still in the car with him, driving to wherever he was taking me. I had wanted him to tell me where we were going, but he refused. So I had decided to sleep the whole way so I wouldn't have to talk to him or deal with his constant need for physical contact. And he surprisingly let me, saying I was going to need some rest.

"Where are we?" I asked, staring out the window at the city we were in. It was strange seeing buildings instead of never ending forest after over a month.

"A city in California." He answered vaguely, knowing that he was purposefully annoying me. I just let it go.

"How long did I sleep?" I wanted to know.

"About three hours." He replied, turning into a busy parking garage.

"Three hours? You drove three hours for one day? We won't get back until like the middle of the night." I pointed out, hoping that he was actually taking me to see my parents. I didn't recognize the city we were in, so I wasn't sure how this was going to work.

"To be honest, I'm just glad you're talking to me. Usually you don't say anything when we're together except whine about wanting to be alone." Harry commented casually as he chose a parking space.

Maybe that's because whenever we're together, your sticking something into me and making me feel like your personal fúck toy, dumbáss.

But I wasn't brave enough to actually say that out loud.

Harry hopped out of the car and I did the same, grabbing my bag before he locked the doors. It was incredibly strange being here with Harry. It almost seemed like we were normal people just hanging out together, even though that wasn't the case at all.

Harry came over to me and grabbed my hand, leaving me no choice but to let him hold it because he had a death grip on me. He was acting like an overprotective dad. Whistling casually, he led me out of the parking garage and along a street filled with people. It was quite hot out, so I was glad I had decided to wear a breezy top and shorts.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He mumbled, jerking me ahead when I started lagging behind.

Harry was so annoying.

"Just play along, and everything will go smoothly." He added as we approached a nice looking restaurant. He opened the door for me and ushered me inside the dimly lit place.

"What are we-"

"Just wait and see dammit!" He interrupted sharply, and that's when I realized he was kind of nervous for some reason.

The hand that was holding mine was sweaty and just a bit shaky. Was the Great and Powerful Harry anxious about something? I smiled gleefully at the thought, as mean as that might be. He must be nervous about all of the people around since I could just shout for help at any time if I wanted to. But I didn't want to because Harry had said that if I did try and get help, the boys back at camp would hurt my friends. Of course he always had to use blackmail to get what he wanted.

A waiter came up to us and Harry said something too quiet for me to hear. Harry's hand moved from my hand to my waist and he urged me forward to follow the waiter. We trailed along behind him down some steps and through several tables toward some stairs.

As we walked up them, Harry whispered, "And Scarlet? If you cause any problems I will punish you later alright?"

My breath hitched and I swallowed hard. Nodding slowly, I refused to look at him. I was angry at him for some reason. He always felt the need to remind me that he was in control and I meant nothing.

"Here you are, sir." The waiter stopped at a table behind some large plants and when I caught sight of it, I froze.

My parents were sitting there. And my brother.

My little brother was sitting there and for some reason back at camp I thought I'd never see him again.

"Scarlet!" My mom exclaimed excitedly as she stood up and enveloped me in a hug.

"Mom..." I breathed in her familiar lilac perfume and my eyes smarted. Heavy emotions left me speechless as I held her tight, staring over her shoulder at Harry who was watching me closely. I was overwhelmed. A tear escaped my eye and I saw Harry tense. I literally could not explain the intensity of my emotions in that moment.

My mom pulled away, like this was a normal reunion and not like her daughter had been used and abused by four boys ever since she left for camp. Mom had no idea what I was going through.

"Are you crying? Did you miss me that much?" She chuckled like it was cute that I was so happy to see them, but she really had no clue what was going through my head. And I couldn't tell her.

"I'm okay." I put on a brave smile that must have been convincing because Harry relaxed somewhat. His clear green eyes darted every which way and then landed on me again.

Then my dad hugged me and he told me how glad he was to see me. I think my absence had been hardest on him. He and I really had a strong father/daughter bond.

"Hi!" Titus cried as he practically jumped on me. His skinny arms surrounded my middle and he squeezed as hard as he could. I fixed his lopsided shirt and grinned at him in happiness. I missed seeing his lost teeth whenever he smiled.

"Hey Ti." I whispered, my voice catching. His head of black curls was thick and his skin was a beautiful dark shade. My parents had adopted him from Ethiopia when he was just a baby. I almost forgot how cute my little brother was. I should have brought pictures to camp.

"I really missed you! When are you coming home?" My brother asked as he stared up at me eagerly.

I responded, "Well, I'll be home at the end of-"

But Harry interrupted me as he held out his hand to my dad. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Harry, Scarlet's-"

"Friend. He's my friend." I cut him off before he could say boyfriend and smiled sweetly when he sent me a secret glare.

"Oh so you're Harry!" My mom said brightly. "Scarlet's told me so much about you in her letters! Although she did say that you two were...together? Is that not a thing anymore?"

Wait, what? What letters? I never sent her any letters. Harry, I swear I'm going to kill you.

"Well, we are together... Sort of. It's complicated and not really a topic I think Scarlet wants to talk about at the moment. Why don't we eat?" Harry said swiftly. His face was flushed, obviously really nervous and he pulled me toward the table.

As we sat around the small table, Titus sat on my other side and I had to keep myself under control when Harry's warm hand rested on my bare leg, right below my shorts. It was incredibly difficult keeping my mind on anything when his fingers snuck to the inside of my thigh, way too high for my liking, as if to remind me who he was to me.

"Honey, you look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?" My dad asked me in concern, opening his menu.

"Not lately. But I'm fine." I answered truthfully. It must have been pretty obvious that I was unwell. There were almost always dark circles under my eyes and I never smiled anymore. Besides just now when I had been reunited with my beloved family.

I had to stay silent and let everyone else do the talking because I felt that if I spoke, I'd just end up sobbing in front of them all. And Harry wouldn't like that.

We ordered and I kept staring at my family in a daze, not really believing that Harry had taken me here to see them. Why would he do this? What purpose did he have? A frightening thought came to mind. Maybe he wanted me to see them one last time before he did something terrible...like kill me or something. What if he was going to kill them so I'd have nothing to go back to?

"Scarlet." My dad's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I responded and then realized the waiter was holding my plate and I was leaning on the table, prohibiting him from putting it in front of me. I quickly moved. "Oh! Sorry."

"You seem rather spacey today." Mom noted, taking a drink of her lemonade.

"It was a long ride here." I confessed, shrugging my shoulders. Again, just like it was with my friends, I found it difficult to act normally around my family when I was no longer innocent; no longer pure. I was sitting among them as a tainted girl with the single possession I thought I'd have for much longer than this ripped forcibly from me. My virginity was gone and my dad didn't know. He would be so upset if he knew. He had always wished for me to remain pure until marriage; something my whole family firmly believe in.

I was ashamed of myself.

The rest of the meal was pleasant for everyone but me. I tried to be cheerful, simply because my family was there, but it was so hard when my thoughts kept drifting to the boy sitting beside me and what he had done to me.

If my dad knew how Harry was treating me—what he was doing to me—there would be blood spilled for sure. I felt sick to my stomach and couldn't finish my lunch, which my dad noticed.

After the meal, and plenty of untrue stories from Harry about how we met and what we like to do together, we all stood and headed for the door. Would I have to leave them now? I couldn't bear the thought. They didn't even seem that suspicious of my odd behavior, which disappointed me greatly.

"Hey sweetheart, I'd like to have a word alone really quick." Dad whispered as he guided me over to an empty corner near the door. I looked over to see Harry's eyes glued to me while Titus tried to stand on tiptoe to touch his soft curls. But of course he was much too short to reach Harry's head.

"I wanted to give you something which I meant to give you before you left for camp." Dad smiled sweetly and took a little box from his pocket. My eyes dampened at the loving expression on his face. He loved me so much and I just wanted to cry and hold him tight forever. I could be completely safe in his arms.

I took the little box and slowly opened it, not prepared for what I found inside. I stopped breathing as I stared at it.

"It's a purity ring." He explained, taking my hand and the box. He took the ring out and carefully slipped the ring on my finger. "I probably should have given this to you long ago, but for some reason I never thought about it until now. I love you so much Scarlet and I only want the best for you. This ring signifies your purity. Please wear it for me and know that I love you."

I couldn't see. My tears were blinding me and I fought the urge to start weeping. Since it was impossible to respond without breaking down, I simply flung my arms around him and the tears rained down, soaking into his jacket. I softly cried against my father and then he realized it quickly.

"Sweetheart?" He inquired in concern. "What's wrong?"

Oh I just couldn't bear it. I had a huge weight on my shoulders that I was carrying all by myself and I couldn't share it with him. The purity ring meant nothing. I was no longer pure. How could I wear this ring? It would just be a constant blaring reminder that I was a failure and that I was the complete opposite of pure. Harry had ruined me.

“Is he treating you right?” Dad wanted to know while I tried to contain myself.

Hiccuping, I croaked, "I'm fine. I just... I just..." More silent sobs racked through me and I held him tighter. "I'm so happy to see you."

He softly chuckled. "Well I'm glad to see you too. Be careful with Harry, Scarlet. He seems like a true gentleman, but I still would like it if I knew you were being careful. I don't want to have to fix any broken hearts or pummel him to the ground if he dares to hurt my beloved daughter."

"Yes Dad. I'll be careful." I whispered just to make him feel better.

And he held me tight in his comforting embrace for I don't know how much longer before he let go and led me back to the others. I hadn't realized how much I was missing genuine affection until that long embrace with my dad.

I wanted more of it.

I needed to feel loved and cared about.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked me, casually nudging my arm with his elbow. It was refreshing having him being forced to keep his hands mostly to himself while my family was around.

"Not really." I admitted, wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"We'll see each other again soon! We just have to leave now because Titus has a game later. But you only have a month left at camp." My mom assured me and handed me an envelope. "Here's some spending money. You can go shopping and get whatever you need before you go back."

"Thanks." I told her and stuck the envelope into my back pocket.

Saying goodbye was the worst moment of my life. Okay maybe not the worst, but it was awful. Titus was clearly upset that I was upset and he wouldn't let go of me.

"I don't want you to go! You're not happy!" He exclaimed, squeezing me as hard as he could.

"Please Titus. I just need to go alright? I'll see you soon. One month. Go home and mark off each day on the calendar until I come home alright?" I urged him, tearfully prying his arms off me. What if I never saw him again? What if Harry killed me or I ended up doing it myself?

"I love you!" Titus declared once Dad had tugged him away.

The most dreaded moment finally came; the moment I had to watch as my family walked away down the sidewalk with Titus waving until he couldn't see me anymore. And that's when Harry took my hand again. He handed me a tissue and I took it spitefully, my hatred for him becoming even stronger.


	45. Control

"Why did you do it?" I asked Harry quietly as he led me along the sidewalk. He seemed pretty set on keeping me as close to him as possible.

"Do what?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Why'd you take me to see my family?" I pressed, looking up at him walking beside me.

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. "You needed it."

"I don't believe that's your only reason. You have to have some kind of ulterior motive like you always do for everything. Are you going to kill me or something? Am I never going to see them again?" I wanted to know, tugging on his arm.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just be quiet and enjoy the time I'm giving you to be free of me." He spoke carefully, sticking a hand in his pocket and staring straight ahead.

"Free of you? This isn't freedom." I pointed out, gesturing to our intertwined hands miserably. He tightened his grip.

"I meant enjoy not being forced to have sex with me." He said sharply, gritting his teeth and I fell silent.

"Oh." I mumbled, wondering if he really meant he was going to keep his hands off me for the whole day. I mean this is Harry we're talking about. He has a hard time going very long without some sort of sexual action.

We walked back to the car and then he drove to a giant mall. Confused as to what he was playing at, I followed him inside the massive mall and he made his way to a clothes shop.

I studied all of the people, feeling strange being there with only Harry of all people. I could just start screaming for help and anyone might come to my aid. I could get that security guard's attention and tell him what's happened. I could make a break for it and lose Harry in that mass of people over there and never look back. There were so many things I could do to get out of the mess I was in, but I didn't.

All because I knew that Harry would take out his anger on the people I cared about. And now that he knew my family, he could use them against me as well. And there was no freaking way I would ever put little Titus in danger.

He pulled me inside Forever 21 and then let go of my hand, gesturing outward vaguely. "Get anything you want."

"What?" I asked, still very much puzzled.

"Buy some clothes, shoes, jewelry, whatever the hell it is girls like to buy." He muttered, watching me intently.

It was bugging me that I couldn't see what he was trying to do. "Why?"

But he ignored my question, taking my hand and pulling me deeper into the store. "Just shop and get some things."

"Anything I want?" I persisted, not sure if he was going to pay for it or not.

"Your mum gave you some money did she not?" Harry pointed out, reaching behind me and grabbing my butt where the envelope of money was. I pushed his hand away in annoyance.

"I don't know what you're trying to do Harry. I'm rather wary of your motives." I admitted quietly.

Glancing around, Harry pulled me behind a rack of clothes, out of sight of the other customers. "I've been hard on you. I know that. I'm not sorry for it, because it's just what I do, but I've noticed things about you lately."

When I simply gave him a blank look, he sighed and dragged a hand down his face, elaborating, "You're having a hard time, which is obvious. I just wanted to give you this day to be a normal girl. I let you see you your family. Now we're shopping. I want you to be able to handle the things I do to you. And in order for that to happen, I need to give you some space sometimes like now."

"But you're still here." I mumbled, shying away from his constant touches.

"I can't let you out of my sight. You could just run away if you wanted to." He explained.

"I wouldn't though. You're holding too many people I care about over my head." I protested in exasperation.

Appearing irritated, he yanked me toward him and held me against his body, looking deep into my eyes sternly. "Be thankful for today. I could easily just change my mind and use you all I want for the remainder of the day. So stop complaining and accept this one thing I'm doing for you before I get angry."

Swallowing, I nodded slowly in anxiousness and straightened my shirt once he let go of me. I didn't say anything after that as I turned and walked away toward a different area. I knew he was following me, but I had no choice but to let him and pretend he wasn't there.

It took a while before I actually got into the whole shopping mood. I picked out a few things, always aware of the curly haired boy standing close and inspecting my choices, throwing in an opinion now and then. Of course, he gave me a few things he wanted me to try on, which I thought were dreadful, but I just took them to keep him in a good mood.

We finished in Forever 21 with only a pair of shoes and then moved onto another more expensive shop which Harry insisted we go into. I browsed a little, but knew I didn't have the money for these clothes. One simple shirt was $85.

"Try this on." Harry said later as he walked toward me holding a deep red dress.

"I don't really wear dresses like that." I told him, eyeing the expensive looking material. It was draped over his arm and he looked rather pleased with himself for finding it.

"Come on, just try it on for me." He urged, making me follow him to the dressing room.

"It's too expensive!" I insisted.

But nevertheless, he managed to pull me all the way over to the dressing room lady. She looked up and smiled. "Just one?"

"Yes, for her." Harry answered.

Obviously it's for me stupid.

The lady unlocked one dressing room and let me go inside. When Harry started to follow, the woman stopped him. "Um, these are the women dressing rooms sir."

"And I'm her boyfriend. It's fine." He shrugged her off and walked inside with me anyway even when the lady started talking again.

"That was rude." I frowned at him.

"Whatever, just put it on." He prodded me, sitting down on the little seat in the corner of the small space.

"Don't look." I said, even though I knew he'd look anyway.

I was left speechless when he covered his eyes with his hands and bowed his head. I stood there for a second, waiting for him to peek, but he didn't.

Cautiously, I pulled off my shirt and shorts and then slipped the dress over my head. I had to take my bra off as well, so I did that and looked in the huge wall mirror. The lights in the room were made to make you glamorous, but I had no idea I could look this good in a dress. It hugged my body just right and it fell to above my knees, looking modest, but at the same time quite seductive. The neckline was lower than I would have liked, but the fancy straps took your attention away from there.

"Holy fúck." Harry blurted out once he looked up.

I could clearly see the astonished look in his eyes. He sat frozen, staring at me in the mirror.

"Scarlet..." He rasped, slowly standing up and walking up behind me. His eyes never strayed from my body in the mirror as he placed his hands on my hips.

I was scared to say anything. I felt that if I spoke, he would lose control and want to do something awful to me. So I remained silent, letting him look, because I'd rather he look than touch.

"Shít." He whispered and his grip tightened on my hips. Moving his face to the crook of my neck, he let his lips linger over my skin and I shook just a little. "I should've had you try on a damn potato sack. It would have been so much less painful trying to keep my hands off of you. You are so fúcking gorgeous Scarlet."

I still I didn't say anything. I was worried, scared that he'd go back on his word.

"I want to touch you." Harry breathed desperately, nudging me to the wall. Frozen, my stomach clenched and I couldn't move as he trapped me against the wall. I knew this would happen. I knew he'd lose it and use me again.

"Fúck baby. I want to touch you so badly." He groaned, his face still in the crook of my neck and his hands holding my hips against the wall. "Your body turns me on so much. I can't...I don't know if I can leave you alone right now. Please...I have to touch you. To feel you."

I drew in short breaths, hoping his lust would pass if I just stayed quiet and didn't encourage him by begging him not to touch me. But he just kept talking, his body shivering slightly.

"I told myself I wouldn't. I told myself I had to let you be. Dammit why'd I make you try on this dress?" He said to himself. And with rising fear, I felt him poking out against me. I shifted uncomfortably, but he just drew closer to me, leaving me completely defenseless as he trapped me. His larger, taller frame frightened me. He could so easily dominate me and he was so strong, I never had any chance at overpowering him.

"I knew I can never control myself around you." He continued, placing a soft kiss to my neck. It felt so dangerous, having him so close to me, trying so hard not to give in to temptation. "I don't know if I can shake this off. I need to feel you. Fúcking shít I need it so badly."

"Harry..." I whispered hesitantly, feeling more and more anxious and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Don't. When you say my name it just makes me... Dammit Scarlet!" He groaned, stepping back and moving so fast that I couldn't react.

Before I knew it, he had grabbed my hair and forced me to my knees by my shoulders. I squeaked in pain as my knees hit the hard floor and I clutched Harry's hands which were grasping my hair in a death grip.

"Harry please don't!" I cried, struggling to get him to let go.

"I can't stop." He said hoarsely, bringing his hands to the buttons of his tight jeans. In dread, I stared at the bulge in front of my face, preparing myself for the worst. Then I looked up with pleading eyes and he gazed back. He hesitated briefly.

"I can't stop." He repeated, looking down at me. "I can't."

Lips wavering and eyes brimming with tears, I whispered, "It's an addiction Harry. Every addiction can be broken."

With a tormented look on his face, he squeezed his eyes shut. The fingers that held his pants buttons trembled and I could literally see a battle raging in him. I could not believe he was fighting against his lust. He shook his head, still gripping my hair tightly. I waited, sitting still and watching him nervously. The tension was so thick and it felt like he stayed like that forever when it was really only a few moments. 

His chest rose and fell and when I thought he might be strong enough to overcome it, his eyes snapped open and he let go of me. He murmured slowly, "Take off the dress." 

With wide eyes, my breath hitched. "Harry please."

"Do as I said." He snapped, standing there with clenched fists.

"People will hear." I said in a small voice, knowing that whenever he forces himself on me I can never stay quiet even when I try.

"Obey me or you'll be sorry that you didn't." He growled, eyes narrowing.

Angry and defeated, I stood to my feet and started pulling the dress over my head. I ignored the tear that escaped and sniffed. Once undressed, I tossed the stupid dress to the floor and glared at it. Not ready for what I knew was coming, I covered my bare chest and prepared for his assault.

"Don't cover yourself." Harry muttered under his breath, still not touching me.

Feeling so objectified, I exposed my chest to his hungry gaze and looked at the floor.

I heard a low moan fall from his lips, but he didn't near me again. Instead, he ordered swiftly, "Get dressed. Now."

"Dressed?" I repeated quietly, thinking I must not have heard him correctly.

"Put your normal clothes on. Do it quickly." He said, leaning against the wall and placing his hands behind him.

I didn't need to be asked twice. Okay, maybe I did, but after that I swiftly dressed myself and then looked back at him to see what he was up to.

He was still watching me, leaning against the wall, but it looked like he had calmed down somewhat. The bulge had lessened thankfully. It annoyed me that I couldn't know what was going through his head and what had made him decide to let me be.

Taking my bag, I let him pull me toward the door, but then he stopped me. "Scarlet I'm... I'm s... I'm not sorry. I just. I feel something." He paused, searching for words to get his thoughts across. "I feel like...oh fúck I don't know. Just now as I was trying to convince myself to leave you alone I felt-"

"Do you two need help with anything?" The dressing room lady called through the door.

And that's all it took for Harry to close up again and realize that he had been sharing more than he usually did with me. He pursed his lips and looked away from me. Opening the door harshly, he led me out and gave an irritated look to the woman for interrupting.

"We're perfectly fine. The clothes in this store are shít." He snapped and then pulled me out of the shop.


	46. Normal

After shopping for a few more hours, I purchased several things which mostly consisted of clothes. Harry bought me a toothbrush for some reason and of course; several sets of lacy underwear. I was glad he didn't go into the dressing rooms anymore after the red dress incident. I had been impressed that he had actually been able to overcome his lust.

One time while we were walking, we happened to pass a very sketch looking shop. I noticed some strange things in the dim room like whips, strange contraptions and posters of scantily clad girls. I strongly felt that Louis would feel very at home in there. Immediately I looked away and tried steering Harry away, but he teasingly suggested we go in and nudged me toward it.

But I planted my feet where I stood and refused to budge. I clutched his arm and dug my nails into his arm as he whispered something entirely scandalous in my ear, tugging me toward the shop. It was a very Louis move. I shook my head adamantly and turned to look anywhere but him as my face turned beat red.

He simply laughed at my reaction and then pulled me along to a different shop, much to my relief.

After the mall, he took me to another restaurant for dinner. It was awkward because I never wanted to ask him personal questions because I honestly couldn't care less. And even when I did, he usually wouldn't answer. And when he asked me questions, I would give short answers because I hated having him know personal things about me. It just made me feel more vulnerable to him when I opened up—like he had even more control over me. By the time we were finished eating, it was nine o'clock.

"Are we going back to camp now?" I asked him as we got back into his jeep.

"Mhm." He answered, starting the vehicle. He plugged his iPod in and started playing music through his very impressive speakers. Honestly, the only good thing about Harry was his taste in music. He liked a lot of the same things I did surprisingly.

I hoped he would let me have the night alone when we got back. This day had been pretty nice besides the fact that Harry was always right there with me. Seeing my family certainly had cheered me up some, but it also made me sad.

I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, deciding to sleep again on the way back to avoid conversation with Harry. But it was only a short time later when he stopped and turned the car off.

Alarmed, my eyes flew open and I glanced over at him questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Just take this and get out." He said simply and got out of the car with his own bag, but not after giving me a bag full of stuff.

Suspiciously, I looked inside and saw clothes I had bought and underwear he had gotten for me as well as the toothbrush. Then I looked outside and didn't know what to think. A massive hotel met my eyes. I nice one.

So he was never planning on going back to camp tonight? Why didn't he just tell me?

I got out and slammed the door, meeting Harry who grabbed my hand and pulled me along as usual.

"What is this? Why are we at a hotel?" I wanted to know as I hurried to keep up with his long gate. "You said-"

"I didn't want to take you back yet. This was my plan all along okay? Even the Carmens know so it's fine. We're just staying the night and then going back to camp so it's not that big of a deal." Harry explained swiftly.

I was angry that he hadn't told me, but then I thought of something.

"Are you going to...you know..." I trailed off, staring at the ground as we walked up the marble steps to the doors. The mood of the place was...romantic. Lights lit up stone statues and carefully trimmed trees on either side of the steps.

"Am I going to what?" He prodded me.

"...hurt me again?" I finished quietly.

"Scarlet..." He stopped, making me turn to look at him. He made sure my gaze was locked with his before he continued, "It shouldn't hurt anymore. I only make it hurt when you misbehave. Do you understand?"

Becoming sad, I nodded unconvincingly. "I guess... But still, are you going to...um–"

"Fúck you?" He guessed.

"Yeah..." I hung my head, not wanting to look at his face.

Taking my chin in his fingers, he tipped my face up and kissed my nose lightly. Then he softly kissed my mouth, a small grin forming on his lips afterward. "Don't worry about it love."

But I was worried about it. All I'd ever experienced with him through sex was always negative because I didn't want it. I hated it and feared it. Because of the boys, now sex to me was something to be feared and dreaded and avoided. And that mentality was burned into my brain. But I didn't want to think about sex that way. I wanted it to be different. I wanted someone to make me feel cared for and protected, but Harry couldn't do that for me because of how much I despised him.

I was nervous about this whole hotel thing, but I was smart enough to know by now that there was no questioning Harry. So I simply walked in with him and he led me to the front desk where two receptionists sat with bright smiles. I wished I could smile like that.

"I have a room reserved for Alfred Hawkins." He said quietly and I looked at him weirdly.

"Of course! Let me see some ID and I'll give you the room key!" The ladies glanced at his ID and then gave him a key card. They smiled at me and waved as we walked away toward the elevators.

“Alfred? Is that your real name or something?” I asked.

“No, of course not. I don't go around giving my real name to everyone. You can't be too careful in this business.” He murmured as we walked along.

What, the ràpist business?

"This hotel is really nice." I commented, looking around at the modern and expensive style. "Who's paying for this?"

"Me of course." He responded and pulled me into the elevator.

"You can afford this?" I persisted, drawing away from him to stand in the corner.

"I'm a very successful man, Scarlet. I've acquired plenty of money in my line of work." He explained, letting me stand alone after pressing the button for the floor we were going to.

"What is your line of work?" I asked, genuinely curious for once. What could Harry possibly do for work? He doesn't seem like the working type.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He said simply, but when I opened my mouth to pester him more about it, he held up a warning hand, "Leave it at that or I'll punish you."

I closed my mouth and frowned at him.

Once we exited the elevator, we headed down a wide hall until we arrived at our room and Harry let go of my hand to unlock and open the door. He kept glancing at me as if expecting me to make a run for it or something, but I didn't, knowing the consequences of getting caught outweighed the slim chance of actually getting away.

The room was the nicest hotel room I'd ever seen. Although I didn't like the fact that everything was centered around a huge bed. It was like the bed was the centerpiece; the most important part. Floor length windows boasted a fantastic view of the city skyline at night and I paused to admire the view. There was a long couch and a flat screen TV as well as a small bar. Through an open door I could see a fancy bathroom with a tub and a shower.

Harry dropped his bag and sat on the couch by the windows. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well...I'm a little tired I guess. But I don't want to go to bed." I added quickly, wanting to avoid getting in the bed for as long as possible.

I wandered over to the window and looked out, touching my nose to the cold glass. The street below was so far away. We must be near the top if not at the top of the hotel.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable?" Harry suggested, unzipping his bag and rummaging around in it.

"This is fine." I murmured, hugging myself. But of course, he wouldn't have it.

"Pick a set of lingerie I bought you and put this on over it. Don't argue with me." He ordered, holding out one of his shirts to me.

"But..."

"Just do it or I'll make you go naked." He snapped irritably.

I decided it was in my best interest not to test his limits tonight so I took his shirt and went to my bag, picking out a set of red lingerie before heading for the bathroom.

"Um...Harry?" I spoke up timidly, as I paused in the doorway.

"Yes babe?" He looked up from his phone.

"Could you just...stay there on the couch? I'd like to take a shower...alone." I asked quietly.

He smirked, gazing down my body before saying reluctantly, "Fine, I won't bother you. But be quick or I'll come in to see what's taking so long."

"Thanks..." I said and locked myself in the bathroom. Knowing him, he probably had a key or something ridiculous, but the lock made me feel safer.

The shower was amazing. It was spacious and nicer than any shower I'd ever even seen; a lovely change from the old moldy showers at camp that run out of hot water way too quickly. I shaved every necessary place and cleaned myself until I felt that I was completely free of Harry's touch. Worried that he would come in, I sadly made myself get out and put on the required clothing.

I inspected myself in the mirror when I put on the red underwear set and damn I looked good. Which was unfortunate because there was a very horny boy outside the door waiting for me to come out. I slipped his T-shirt on over me and felt underdressed. The soft cloth smelled like him and I wrinkled my nose in disgust even though it was a pleasant scent. After combing my hair with my fingers and just wasting time until Harry got bored and came to bug me, I wondered why he hadn't come in yet. Any other time he would have come in long ago, but not tonight. He was really doing a good job of not touching me.

Gathering courage, I nervously left the bathroom and hurried to my bag, stuffing my other clothes inside it.

"Damn those legs." Harry muttered from the couch.

I stood and folded my arms over my chest, worried that he would want to do something to me. I felt so vulnerable alone with him in a place I wasn't familiar with.

"Come sit with me." He said, patting the cushions beside him. He had changed into sweats and a different shirt.

I made my way over and hesitantly sat on the far edge of the couch, but he pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He sniffed my damp hair and moaned. "You smell so good."

"Yeah the shampoo is super nice here." I mumbled, trying to be as unromantic as possible so as not to encourage him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, his voice rough.

My ears perked up. "A movie?" I asked, fully interested. I hadn't watched a movie since I left for camp and I missed watching them. Now that I think about it, there were so many things that I hated about that camp. I didn't know why I always loved going back there. After this summer, I'd never go back, even if the boys weren't there. But I didn't want to think about the future, because I didn't know what the boys were planning to do with me and that scared me.

"Yeah. We've got WiFi. A little Netflix maybe?" He suggested, grabbing the remote and switching the TV on.

"I'd like that." I agreed, feeling excited to actually watch a movie. Sometimes the little things just made me so happy and I couldn't even explain why.

"What's your favorite movie?" He asked as he logged in to his account. I thought it was weird that he had Netflix. He just didn't seem like a normal person to me. He seemed like he would spend all his time ruining people's lives like mine rather than being normal and watching Netflix.

"I like..." I was going to say the new Cinderella movie, but there was no way I was going to watch a romantic movie with Harry so instead I said, "Inception."

He chuckled at my choice, but played it anyway, pulling me into him more and settling back to get comfortable. He was making me nervous. Why was he acting like a normal human being? I had not the foggiest idea.

When the movie was over, I was slightly dozing off, my head lying on Harry's shoulder. He rubbed my arm carefully which woke me up right away. His lips kissed my hair, and then my forehead, moving slowly down to my cheek and I tensed. Was nice Harry gone now?

"I have something to tell you." He admitted softly as the intense Inception credits music played in the background, adding to the tension in the air. I didn't respond, dreading whatever it was he wanted to say. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.


	47. Anger

I didn't think I was ready for more bad news. The bad things; the controlling words of Harry; the constant harsh treatment; the continuous days of torture were all slowly but surely chipping away pieces of me. I didn't even want to think about what more bad news would do to me.

The damaged, traumatized part of me that would be left after the boys let me go was disheartening to think about. No one was here to help me through it. Who could comfort me? Not Harry, surely.

I hugged my knees as I sat on the couch, staring at the fluffy white carpet while Harry sat too close for comfort. His scent was all I could smell. His presence was all I could feel. His heavy breathing was all I could hear. Everything in my life was focused around that poor excuse of a boy. And I hated it.

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know." I spoke up before he could say anything more.

"I have to tell you." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't move away. I simply let him touch me, probably because of my subconscious need for some kind of gentle touch.

Swallowing, I placed my chin on my knee and waited for him to speak. There was no arguing with him.

"Scarlet..." Harry cleared his throat. "Louis already told you this, but I don't think you took it seriously at the time."

I wondered what Louis had told me, but I couldn't remember. Harry's fingers rubbed my shoulder softly. Like a stupid head, I thought I was ready for whatever it was that was on his mind. Boy, I've never been more wrong.

Taking a deep breath, he said quickly, "We're not letting you go at the end of summer."

My world literally stopped as I froze in my position, eyes widening. My blood ran cold.

I wasn't sad. I wasn't hurt. Hell I wasn't even scared.

I was furious.

That simple sentence caused a flood of anger to rush through me as my fists clenched and my jaw tightened. I was about ready to turn around and rip all of the stupid curls from his damn head.

"Look, I know we told you we'd let you go, but-"

I shoved his hand away from me, standing to my feet and facing him with a look of utter disgust and rage on my face. My lips trembled and the room suddenly felt hot as I resisted the urge to beat his brains out, for that would only result in bad things for me. I struggled to find some way to channel my anger without causing him to punish me.

"You told me I would be let go at the end of summer." I seethed, killing him with my fierce gaze. I'd never been so angry in all my life. "You told me I'd be free. This whole time I've been holding on to the knowledge that I'd be free. What the actual fúck do you mean you're not letting me go? Do you realize what that would do to me? Do you fúcking realize that I'm already basically too far gone to recover from the things you've done to me? I'm destroyed inside you fúcking idiot! Keeping me longer would kill me! And if it didn't then I'd do it to myself! I can't do this anymore! I hate you! I hate you Harry and I won't let you do this to me!" I screamed at him, watching as he sat there with a blank look on his face.

With my chest rising and falling rapidly, my lips pursed in anger and I turned around, looking for something to throw. I marched over to a table and grabbed a vase, hurling it at the far wall. Being a sturdy vase, it simply broke in half, clattering to the floor loudly.

"Scarlet! Stop it!" Harry warned, jumping up from his spot and coming over to me.

I ignored him, taking his car keys and throwing them at him. "I have every right to be angry you son of a bítch! You liar! How dare you go back on your word with something like that!"

He approached me and grabbed my arms, anger flashing across his eyes. I knew I was pushing it, but I didn't care in that moment.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, shoving at him. Surprisingly, he let go and I marched around the room, hands in my hair in frustration. "I hate you Harry. I hate you so much that it's not even real."

"It's been decided. You're coming with us after camp. You'll stay with us until I decide to let you go." He announced.

Scowling at him, I paced back and forth until I neared the door. He just stood there watching me. I really just wanted to piss him off without getting into too much trouble, so I quickly opened the door and walked out, not planning on going anywhere. I slammed it shut, but not before Harry shouted my name and I heard his feet pounding toward the door.

I stomped down the hall like I child throwing a fit, knowing I wouldn't go anywhere. Who cares if I was only wearing underwear and Harry's shirt? Faster than I thought, Harry had reached me and he grabbed my arm harshly, yanking me toward him.

"Get back in our fúcking room, Scarlet." He hissed dangerously, locking his piercing gaze with mine.

Glaring right back, I pulled away and ran back into the room. I heard the door slam, but I wasn't scared. He wasn't about to force me to stay with him any longer than he promised. I wouldn't let him.

"You stepped over the line." I growled, arms crossed. "I mean, you stepped over the line the second you took away my innocence, but this...this is too much. I refuse to be your little slave girl for longer than you said."

"You have no say in the matter so you better stop throwing a fit before I decide to do something to you that you won't like. You're acting like a child." He warned seriously, coming up behind me and standing there.

Turning around, I scoffed. "Are you serious? How the hell did you think I'd react? I have every right to react like this! You're taking away my life! You're ruining me you freak! I will yell and scream and throw things all I want and I don't care what you say! I can be angry at you because you're the one who's forcing me to be your personal sex slave!"

"Scarlet, stop." Harry sighed, reaching out to take my arms.

"No!" I shouted and I slapped him across the face.

A split second later, I realized what I had done and I gasped, knowing that Harry hates being hit. Hitting him surely results in bad things.

Not thinking things through and terrified that I'd gone too far, I did something neither of us was expecting. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Pulling back and seeing his startled look, I said in a rush, "I'm sorry Harry please don't hurt me."

Falling silent, I stood hesitantly, awaiting Harry's next move. His eyebrows drew together in bewilderment. His lips parted and he stared at me intently. He made no move to harm me and didn't look vengeful at all. His silence was what made me nervous. The air between us was thick and I felt like I had finally done the worst possible thing and this calm façade of his was just a mask covering his plan to murder me where I stood.

When he took a step toward me, I flinched, prepared for the worst.

"You kissed me." He whispered, leaving me wordless. He pulled me closer to his taller body and placed his hands behind my neck. It was like he had forgotten that I just slapped him in the face. I doubted he had actually forgotten, for I could see a red handprint appearing.

Remaining quiet, I watched him look over my face thoughtfully. He bent his head and kissed the corner of my mouth carefully, making me breathe harder. "You've never kissed me before." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"Yes I have." I replied hesitantly.

"Not voluntarily." He said, kissing my jaw then.

"I..." My voice trailed off, at a loss for words. I hadn't kissed him because I wanted to. It was simply to make him less likely to hurt me. I wasn't thinking.

But it had obviously affected him more than I thought it would. One of his hands slid around my waist, pulling me against him and I stopped breathing. I really didn't want Harry to make me do anything with him tonight. The anger that had been in me dissipated, leaving me feeling powerless again. I felt small, weak next to him.

"It was nice having you kiss me first for once." He mused, lips touching the skin below my ear now.

Shutting my eyes, I spoke gently, "Please Harry. Please don't make me go with you at the end of summer. Please."

"I'm taking you with me babe. I can't let you go just yet." He responded, not letting me go.

"Why?" I asked him, standing there letting him touch me because what else could I do?

Instead of answering right away, he spent a second leaving soft kisses down my neck, making me shiver. "You're different than the others. I like different. When you're with me, I get a certain kind of thrill that's different than what I'd feel with other girls. I can't describe it because I've never felt it before you. But it's real and I'm not willing to let it go just yet."

Curious, I wondered what he meant. But my curiosity didn't outweigh the heavy feeling of hopelessness that washed over me then. Harry wouldn't let me go until he had squeezed every last ounce of life from me. There was no hope for me unless I saved myself. And I couldn't do that without putting people I cared about in harm's way. And I wasn't that selfish.

Sometimes I cursed my compassionate side.

"I...I don't want to do this anymore." I told him, my voice cracking. Damn. Why did I feel like crying now?

"Be a good girl and I'll make sure not to hurt you anymore." Harry assured me, running his hands through my hair.

Not questioning my actions, I wrapped my arms around Harry, hugging him tightly as hopeless tears slipped from my closed eyes. There was no one around but Harry, and I desperately needed to feel comforted. I craved feeling protected and cared about. I wanted to be able to pull someone into an embrace and just cry my heart out. And Harry was right there. So I held him tightly, not thinking about the fact that he had done some horrific things to me. I was in too desperate need for a gentle touch; a soft caress; arms surrounding me protectively. Maybe I was going crazy, but if I shut my eyes tightly, I could pretend Harry was someone else; a kind and loving man who was only there to love me.

I didn't hold any feelings for Harry. My actions were simply the actions of a broken girl in dire need of affection. And I needed affection.

Desperately.


	48. Late Night Honesty

"Let her go!" I screamed at Louis in panic.

I was unable to get any closer to the bed where Louis had Tabby pinned beneath him, vulnerable and unconscious.

With a teasing glint in his eyes, Louis smirked over at me, "Now why would I do that? You ran away...again. We told you we'd hurt them. Accept the consequences."

"No!" I shrieked in horror as Louis turned back to my friend, preparing to assault her unconscious body.

I woke from the nightmare sweating and blinking back tears. My eyes scanned the dark hotel room as I told myself I was awake now and the dream wasn't real. But it had felt real. It just seemed impossible to keep the awful nightmares away. They were determined to haunt me. 

As I breathed in and out heavily, I turned my head to find Harry sleeping soundly with his mouth parted. Light from the city lights outside the windows softened his hard features and I became annoyed with him for looking so attractive.

I carefully sat up, sick of sleeping, for it only ever brought the nightmares. And I'd had quite enough of those. Praying he'd stay asleep, I slowly pulled the covers down and slipped out of the bed.

I simply needed some alone time without having him constantly there. Shivering in the cool air, I hugged myself, wishing I was wearing more than just Harry's shirt and my lacy undies. But I was thankful that he hadn't made me sleep naked, and believe me, he almost had.

With a wary glance back at my sleeping enemy, I padded across the white long threaded rug to the plush couch and sat down. Settling down, I gazed out the wall window behind the couch and stared at the city lights.

Undoubtedly I was thankful for the day Harry gave me to be free of his sexual assaults, but I just wished it could be like that every day. All I was receiving were negative treatments and it was bruising me internally. Even Harry was noticing.

"Scarlet!" Harry's voice shouted out suddenly, startling me.

I watched him jump from the bed, head spinning every direction before he finally spotted me where I sat and he immediately tried to look calm and collected. "I...thought you had run away again."

Without giving him any response, I simply turned back to look out the window. He was so clingy and it was annoying.

Licking my lips, I listened as he strode across the room to where I sat so he could sit beside me. My body automatically shrank away from him as his knee brushed against my leg as he sat down. He placed a hand on my leg briefly before pulling it away when I sighed.

"What's going on babe?" Harry asked quietly from his place beside me on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged.

"Why not?" He questioned curiously.

With a slight pause, I continued staring outside blankly. "Nightmares."

He let out a soft "oh" and at the corner of my eye I saw him look down at his lap. He obviously wasn't feeling guilty, so what was going through his head?

"Are they about us?" He inquired.

Nodding, I pulled Harry's shirt lower down my legs, disliking feeling exposed.

"Even if you don't realize it, I'm trying to be more gentle with you. I just... I need you to know who's in control and I won't stand for disobedience on your part." He explained, but I didn't care what he had to say.

He went on when I remained quiet. "I've never kept a girl longer after camp was over until you. I just can't bring myself to let you go."

Harry was such self centered a-hole.

"Do you realize how selfish that is?" I cut in, frustration rising. "You don't care about me or my feelings or even my sanity. You only care about your stupid sexual desires and what my body can give yours. Can't you see how self centered that is?"

"I've always been a selfish man Scarlet. I can't help it." Harry answered sharply.

My breath hitched as I tried to overcome my emotions. "You have no idea what you're doing to me. I can never be the same person I was before camp. You've completely ruined everything. You have no clue as to what I'm going through. It's awful. You treat me like I'm the dirt beneath your feet."

Harry set his arm on the back of the couch, looking at me. It was annoying how he wouldn't look away. I wanted to get up and leave, but where was there to go? Nowhere.

"It's how I was treated as a child. It's all I've ever known." He revealed slowly, his tone unnervingly serious.

"I don't care." I mumbled dismally.

"Well you should." He returned. "Both my parents made me fend for myself, because they were too busy ruining each other's lives and getting drunk or high or gambling away all our money. I had to fight to get their attention but they didn't care about me. I meant nothing to them and I meant nothing to everyone I knew until I met Louis and started our gang when I was eight. I made sure that I was the leader and I was at the top because I was never going to be dragged down again. Naturally I planned on controlling everyone I encountered and being superior over them all. And so the authoritative controlling personality I have now is all thanks to my slave drivers of parents."

He stopped speaking when I looked at him in disgusted curiosity, wondering where this open side of him came from. Never had he spoken to me about his past like this. It was interesting to know that he had had a rough childhood, but I felt like he should have gotten a different lesson out of it rather than becoming just like his horrible parents. It was a high possibility in my mind that Harry might be insane.

"I don't really know why I just told you all that." Harry murmured.

"I don't either." I responded simply.

He sighed deeply and scratched his chin before moving away so he could lie on his back. Glancing at him, I subconsciously wished he was someone else. I wished my dad was lying there instead so I could cuddle with him until I fell asleep. Oh how I wished I could lie safely in my dad's arms while he whispered comforting things to me to help me sleep.

Ignoring the stupidity of my actions, I moved from my spot and lay down between Harry and the back of the couch, snuggling into his side while he froze in surprise. My cheek rested on his chest and I closed my eyes. Just pretend he's someone else.

"Scarlet?" He whispered questioningly, sounding a bit breathless as he wrapped an arm around my smaller body. I could hear his heartbeat quicken slightly.

"I still hate you." I murmured against his skin, making it clear.

He swallowed and touched his cheek to my hair gently. It was silent between us for a while; me simply trying to find some sort of comfort in being close to a body and Harry holding me hesitantly.

After a while I said softly, "Harry?"

"Yes love?" He responded.

"Why is Louis so cruel to me? I mean, you're cruel too, but he...he just can be so awful." I asked cautiously, hoping to take advantage of his honest mood. I don't know what it was about late nights, but it seemed to make people more honest.

He paused as if thinking it over. "You mean why does he hit you?"

"Yeah... He just gets so angry."

One of Harry's hands trailed along my arm lightly, leaving goosebumps. When he didn't answer right away, I thought he wasn't going to tell me anything, but then he cleared his throat. "Well... He's an orphan you know. And the people who adopted him were sadistic maniacs."

"Kind of like you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Scarlet." He said in a warning voice, giving my arm a little pinch. His fingers moved to stroke my hair and I opened my eyes, studying the tattoos on his chest. He exhaled loudly. "I don't know... Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Please tell me? I'd like to know." I requested.

He seemed to like having my fingers on his chest, for he continued his story, but had a sort of edge to his voice, as if the story made him angry. "Louis' adopted parents liked to hurt him. They'd hit him and beat him just because they liked to see him cry. But he quickly learned to fight back. He met me and I helped him learn how to fight. As he grew older, maybe around the age of thirteen, he was quite a good fighter and had been able to defend himself a little better. He was always angry and always fighting, so maybe that's the reason he hits you, because it's just a natural instinct to hit you when you piss him off. But then the worst thing happened."

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to know.

"I don't think you'd want to know." Harry admitted seriously.

"I can handle it." I said pointedly.

"Why am I even telling you all this? I guess...maybe telling you can help you understand where we're coming from and why we do the things we do." He mused to himself.

"Nothing can justify what you've done to me." I told him darkly. "Just...tell me what happened to Louis."

Harry shifted his position but kept his arms around me. I froze, for I felt him against my side.

The horny stupid head.

"Okay, but you might freak out." Harry said and I just nodded for him to continue. "So...his adopted mum molested him—multiple times."

"Oh..." I said frowning, surprised when I felt sorry for Louis, but that feeling went away fast at Harry's next words.

"Of course he left their house early, like when he was fifteen, because they were so abusive and always hit him and like I said, his mum molested him. He hadn't been home since he left. But a couple years ago he went back. And he...murdered them."

"What!" I gasped, sitting up and staring in horror at Harry. "He just killed them?"

"Yes, shot them in the head." He replied simply. "He's capable of murder so don't think he's kidding when he threatens to kill your friends."

I sat there in shocked silence. I supposed Louis' cruel behavior made a little more sense, but still. Looking back out the window, the reality of it all became more real — the fact that I was being abused by genuine ràpists and murderers. How had I gotten into this mess?

"Lie back down babe." Harry whined, tugging me back toward him.

"No...I think-"

"Don't argue." He snapped and I just stopped talking.

Praying for my safety, I lay back down in my previous position and he held me against him. I asked him more questions about his little gang, but he seemed to have disclosed enough information on that topic for one night for he refused to answer any more of my questions.

"You know...your day of freedom is over now. It's three in the morning." Harry commented, his hands sliding down my waist to my hip dangerously.

"No don't. I'm...I'm too tired." I said in a rush. I knew this would happen at some point, but I had been hoping it would be later.

"I'd be gentle since you're tired." He pouted.

"You're never gentle." I grumbled against his chest.

"But I can be." He smirked mischievously before becoming serious. "Scarlet?"

"What?" I responded, glancing up at his face to find him gazing down at me with sparkling green eyes.

"If I were to be gentle and keep my main focus on your pleasure instead of mine, would you...maybe..." He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth briefly. "Would you let me make love to you? Like...would you kiss me back and enjoy having me give you pleasure?"

"I'll never give you my consent." I shook my head quickly.

"Just think about it okay love? If you ask me to make love to you, I'll make sure to treat you how you want to be treated. I won't just fûck the daylights out of you so I can get my release only. I just... I want you to be able to handle everything."

I wasn't exactly sure what he was saying, but I felt like he was trying to be nice or something. But no, I'd never ask him to make love to me. I hated him and hated when he forced me to please him.

But I couldn't help a foreign voice deep inside my mind telling me I should take the chance to be treated right by him. He said all I have to do is ask. Who was this Harry and why was he acting like this?

After all, I was craving affection. I mean look at me. I was lying on a couch with Harry without him having to pin me down or tie me up. Was I going crazy, or what?


	49. To Feel Loved

The shining sun on my face woke me the next morning and I realized that Harry and I had fallen asleep on the couch. The position I was in was so comfortable that I didn't want to get up. But I was lying with Harry, his arms wrapped around me and my face nestled into his neck. How had I even gotten into this position? For some reason I felt disgusted with myself.

Apparently he had awakened just before me, as he was intently studying my face when I turned to him.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, his deep voice sounding incredibly sleepy and it cracked slightly at the end.

"Okay I guess." I responded simply, suddenly realizing that his shirt that I was wearing had ridden up to my stomach in the night, exposing the sexy panties he made me wear.

Carefully, I reached down to fix it, but Harry stopped me, holding my hand against his bare chest. "No need to cover yourself." He whispered. "I had you put those on for a reason."

"But I-" I started but he swiftly shushed me by placing a finger over my mouth.

"So I could see you wear them." He brought his face close to mine as he said the words as if he were trying to be sexy or something.

Then out of the blue we both jumped when a phone went off somewhere in the room.

"Oh." Harry laughed lightly and moved to get off the couch. "I almost forgot about my mobile."

Puzzled, I sat up, watching as he strode across the room and rifled through his bag until he took out his phone. "Hello? Who is this? Oh hey Louis!"

My stomach dropped in sickening dread at hearing the name. Even his name scared me. He must have been using the one payphone at camp since there was no service up there for cell phones.

A grin spread across Harry's face at hearing his friend's voice and it seemed like his mood instantly lifted. He smiled over at me as he listened to Louis on the other end. Why he cared so much about that monster was beyond me.

"Yeah, we're doing great. Scarlet seems to be doing a little better." He said into the phone and waited for Louis to respond. "No...no I haven't really actually." He said softly.

I wondered what they were talking about.

"Yeah I guess we'll have to come back today. That's what we told Mrs. Carmen anyway. Oh, you want to talk to Scarlet?"

"No!" I gasped, standing up and holding my arms out in front of me like it was going to protect me from having to talk to the one who scared me the most.

"Sure, she's right here." Harry gave me a smirk and placed the phone by my ear, "Talk to him." He mouthed with a threatening eyebrow raise.

"H-hello?" I squeaked, staring at Harry in annoyance.

"Ah Scarlet. It's good to hear your feminine voice again darling, even if it's not screaming in pleasure as I harshly thrust-"

"Ugh! What do you want Louis?" I interrupted in frustration.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you is all." He sighed.

"Well there you go. You told me. Can I give the phone back to Harry now?" I asked as Harry continued to watch me fidget in discomfort. He could obviously hear what Louis was saying.

"Not quite. I want you to do something for me first. You see, I have a little problem that I need your help with."

I did not like the direction this conversation was going.

"I don't care." I whispered in dismay, but he ignored my response.

"Since I can't have you here with me, I guess I'll just have to settle for some hot phone sex eh?"

"Ew no! You're gross Louis!" I gasped in horror.

"Hey now, mind how you speak to me love. I'm way too horny right now and I'm afraid my hand just isn't doing it for me. I need your help. Now, take your clothes off."

"Harry!" I cried, giving him a pleading look.

At seeing my watering eyes, Harry's amused smirk faltered slightly and he seemed to snap out of a daze.

"Scarlet, are you naked? Cuz I am." Louis asked with a grunt. I didn't even want to know what he was doing on the other side of the line. And he was using the payphone! What if someone saw him? The disgusting psycho.

As my lip trembled and I held the phone away from my ear, Harry sighed and took it from me. "Hey Lou? Yeah it's Hazza. No, she's not really feeling it right now. I know and I'm treating her like I always do! Just...you can wait until we get back alright? Don't argue with me. We'll be back soon I promise."

Hugging myself, I listened in surprise as Harry said goodbye to an upset sounding Louis and then hung up. He threaded his fingers through his tangled locks and didn't look at me.

"Well babe, get some clothes on and we'll go get breakfast."

•••

After we had wandered the city some more and eventually were packed and ready to leave the hotel around six in the evening, Harry got another phone call. It was from Mrs. Carmen and she had some news for us.

Harry threw his bag back on the floor and gave me a shrug after ending the call. "Well, looks like we're spending one more night here."

"What?" I asked in confusion, not that I was complaining. Harry hadn't really touched me at all since we left camp and I knew Louis was impatiently waiting for my return as was Liam most likely.

"She told me that there was a huge accident on the highway that leads to camp and it would have taken us twice as long to get there, so she said to just stay one more night and come back in the morning."

"Oh. Okay." I nodded, dropping my bag next to his. At least I could prolong my freedom away from Louis and Liam.

But for some reason, Harry looked a little...shall we say...restless. He took a seat on the bed and started tapping his heel against the floor. Then he folded his hands in his lap while staring at the white carpet intently. He took his bottom lip on his teeth and bit it. Obviously something was on his mind.

Cautiously, I walked quietly passed him and toward the couch, not wanting to disturb him in this strange state.

"Stop." He grumbled.

Hesitantly I paused and looked over at him. The jeans and jacket I was wearing didn't seem like enough clothes at the present moment. Harry just made me feel naked simply by looking at me; the way he always undressed me with his eyes.

"Come sit beside me." He patted the mattress with his ringed hand.

Silently, I moved toward him until I was close enough for him to reach me and he pulled me down to sit next to him.

"I just felt like telling you some things about after summer...so you can prepare yourself." He began and then cleared his throat.

"I don't plan on going anywhere with you but go ahead." I mumbled stubbornly. I didn't care if it took the rest of summer. I was going to find a way to keep my friends and family safe and escape all at once. As long as it meant my loved ones would be out of danger, I was going to get away, even if I had to live in hiding the rest of my life.

"Don't be daft. You can't escape." He waved off my statement as if it meant nothing. "Listen, after camp, we will take you home with us."

"No you won't." I cut in boldly.

"Scarlet." He sighed impatiently. "Just listen to what I have to say will you?"

Crossing my arms, I glared at the wall in front of me.

"Anyway, you'll come home with us and you'll live in our house."

"You have a house?" I asked curiously. "What, like all four of you live in one tiny house? How have you not all killed each other yet? You're all so annoying."

"We're a gang Scarlet. It's just what gangs do."

"Well I think it's stupid. I don't want to live with you. I just-" I started but he cut me off.

"You will be expected to please us whenever we want you to. You'll have your own room, but-"

"No! I won't!" I jumped up and turned to him, feeling desperation rise. "I can't be expected to be your sex slave forever! I just can't do that. I have a life and a family that I can't just abandon. What do you think they'd do? Just forget about me? No! They'd look for me and they'd go crazy with worry! Harry you can't just kidnap me like this! I don't want to go with you!"

By this time Harry had stood to his towering height in front of my smaller frame and was standing with fists clenched as he listened to my rampage. He did not look pleased.

"You'll just end up liking it in the end." He interrupted much to my shock. "Pretty soon you'll realize the pleasures we can give you and you'll beg us for them. I can make you feel so damn good and you don't even realize it because you're so focused on hating me and getting away. Just try at least once to like it!"

"Never! I'll always hate it when you touch me!" I shouted in his face.

"Haven't you had at least one time where we made you feel good? Huh? Tell me Scarlet: who's given you the best orgàsm?" He asked seriously, clearly on the verge of exploding in rage.

"None of you!" I cried, pushing at his chest when he moved too close.

He snatched my arms, yanking me close and then closed his hands around them so harshly that I squeaked in pain.

"Who has given you the best orgàsm?" When I still didn't answer he pressed himself against me and brought his glaring face right in front of mine as he growled menacingly, "Answer me right this second or I'll take you over my knee and spank you."

A soft gasp left my lips as I stared at his darkening expression. He certainly wasn't joking, that much was clear. "I-it was...um."

"Who?" He breathed, holding onto my every word like it meant something to him.

"Louis." I admitted softly, surprised that the name had left my lips. But it was true as much as I hated to admit it. I clearly remember how powerful that one time had been with him, even though I despised his very existence.

Harry's face changed immediately at my confession. He swallowed hard and frowned, looking down at my mouth. He almost looked...annoyed?

"When?" He whispered.

"It was...during that stupid seven minutes in heaven game when he made me go in the closet with him." I explained slowly and quietly, afraid to upset him.

"Oh..." He said, falling silent. I could tell he was thinking about something. He looked awfully troubled.

"You know...if it was just you forcing me to please you, that would be one thing. But...all four of you? It's too much for me to bear. Why must you share me with your friends? I can't..."

"Shh." He placed a long slender finger over my mouth, shaking his head. "I share everything with them. Even my girls."

"You're disgusting." I spat, my eyes glistening with tears. "I'm so tired of being hurt by you. So tired of you treating me like I'm nothing. I don't even know how real sex is supposed to feel because you always force it on me! I want to feel protected and loved! Not beaten and hurt until I obey your every stupid command! I just..." My voice cracked and I gripped Harry's shirt tightly as I whispered desperately, "I want to know what real sex is supposed to feel like. I want to know what it feels like to be treated right and to be cared about. I just want to feel loved Harry. Before there's nothing left of me."

"Scarlet?" Harry's voice was so very cautious and timid and held puzzlement and understanding all at the same time. His green eyes dilated slightly. "A-are you asking me to..."

Knowing that this rash decision must mean I was going completely crazy, I nodded hesitantly, tears falling from my eyes. I just needed this. I needed to be treated right for once: just so I could know what it's supposed to feel like.

"Please Harry... Make me feel loved. Make me feel like I mean something to you. Please. Don't hurt me anymore." I whispered desperately, my cheeks soaked with tears of despair.


	50. Scream for Me

Through my tears I watched as Harry's mouth parted while he stared at me. His face held something like confusion, but understanding all at the same time. “You mean you want me to fu...er...have sex with you? And show you how it's supposed to feel?”

It was like he was trying to figure out why I had suggested it. In all honesty, I didn't fully know myself and I wasn't sure I actually wanted it so I didn't nod.

With his steady gaze on my face, he swallowed hard.

"I can do that for you Scarlet." He whispered softly, so gently that I wondered if he had said it at all. He had never spoken with such delicacy toward me.

His intense gaze never left my face as he looked deep into my eyes. "I'll treat you like you want to be treated."

"Please." I cried, feeling the desperate need for a caring touch grow more and more.

He stepped directly before me and gently brushed away my tears before sliding his hands down to my waist. Hesitantly, I lifted my arms to place them on his chest and then timidly slid them around his neck. It felt so wrong to do so.

I'd never done that voluntarily before and it was so strange to me. He was the enemy so I shouldn't be doing it, but I had anyway. Just this once, because I wanted to feel cared about.

Clearly fighting back lustful urges, Harry took his merry time to softly place a kiss at the corner of my mouth. I shivered, traumatic memories rushing through my  
mind, but I quickly pushed those thoughts away.

"I'll make you feel good baby." He breathed, rubbing his hands along my back, sneaking beneath my jacket and shirt to touch my skin.

At the contact of his hands on my skin I sucked in a nervous breath, a twinge of familiar fear rising. I tensed out of instinct, but he simply whispered in my ear comfortingly, "It's alright. I'll be gentle. I'll make you feel amazing, like you've never felt before, just like you want."

He slowly started pulling my shirt up my waist, and I hesitantly let him for the first time. It was almost freeing, to just let him do it and not fight. But it also made me feel something else, which I did not like.

Soon my shirt was on the floor. Instead of standing and staring at me like I was an object like usual, he took my neck and pulled me into to him, kissing my lips lightly. I felt my lips moving in response.

What was I doing? What had made me this broken and desperate?

Harry.

He was the reason, but I needed him at the moment. I told myself to block out all rational thoughts and just get what I wanted from him while he was willing and we were alone.

Harry let out a pathetic moan of pleasure that he'd clearly been holding in as soon as I kissed him back. His strong hands pulled my small body against him and he laid hard kisses to my mouth.

Everything in me was telling me to pull away and fight, but that would defeat the purpose of this whole thing.

"Oh baby... Oh I'm going to make you feel so good. You'll scream for me. You'll scream so loud the neighbors will complain." He groaned while his breaths grew staggered and deeper.

I knew it was entirely possible that he could lose control and hurt me even if he wasn't trying to, so I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Listen to me. Please try not to lose control okay?"

"I won't." He nodded, and moved quickly, stripping off his shirt and then unbuttoning his pants to take them off.

Once he had done that, he reached for me and connected his lips to my neck, planting heavy kisses there that caused goosebumps to rise all over me.

There was still an element of fear that I couldn't shake off, no matter how hard I tried. That was just the way it was in my mind, thanks to him. Sexual contact caused fear in me. His cold fingers met the clasp of my bra and I trembled, letting him kiss my skin to distract me.

"Calm down. I'm not hurting you am I?" He breathed softly as he undid the back and slid the only material covering my chest down my arms.

"N-no." I answered shakily, knowing I was so vulnerable right now.

Then he proceeded to pull my jeans down my legs.

"W-wait." I choked out, clutching his shoulders, but he didn't listen.

He told me to step out of them and I did. And before I knew it, he had picked me up by my thighs and was carrying me toward the giant bed.

Nervous, I hugged his upper body and hid my face in his neck, feeling the wrong sensation of our bare chests pressed together. I could feel him brushing his lips over my shoulder.

When we reached the bed he set me down onto it and gestured for me to scoot back closer to the headboard.

"I'm nervous Harry." I confessed as he climbed onto the plush bedspread toward me.

"Don't be. I know you want this to be enjoyable and I'll try my utmost to do that for you. But if you're afraid, you won't like it." He explained and followed my mouth as I laid back against the bed.

He kissed me again, his nearly naked body over me and making me feel objectified again.

"Harry?" My voice held concern and doubt which he immediately picked up on.

"You're beautiful." He told me quickly, tugging at my hair and slowly kissing down my neck to my collarbone. "You're skin is so soft. I just...I love to kiss you so much."

I sucked in a breath when he reached my breasts. My breathing quickened and I timidly touched his hair as he took my nipple in his mouth and sucked. With one hand he played with the other and flicked his thumb over the hardening peak. Who knew that would feel so good? A moan left my lips and I was horrified, but he just snickered, pleased with my reaction.

My fingers clutched his curls, urging him for more, but then he left my breasts and continued down my body, leaving butterfly kisses that left me shocked at the pleasurable sensations.

"Do you like this Scarlet?" He asked suddenly, once he had reached my navel and then began sliding my panties down my legs.

I didn't want to answer because I was too stubborn. Glancing down at him to see what he was doing, I watched him place his hands at the inside of my thighs.

"Baby open your legs for me." He prodded huskily, staring at me in desire.

"H-Harry." I stuttered breathlessly, not exactly sure why I said his name.

"Yes, love. I'm going to make you feel amazing. I'll give you the best orgàsm you've ever had... Even better than Louis'." He added under his breath and I couldn't help but think he was jealous because of what I had admitted earlier.

Obediently, I parted my legs and cool air nipped at my core, causing my body to shiver.

"You're excited aren't you?" He mused and then I felt warm air hit my center and when I glanced down, I saw his face there. Harry had never done that for me and it kind of surprised me that he would do such a thing for someone else. For me.

"I don't know." I whispered.

A small smirk lit up his face. "You're so cute when you don't know what to expect."

My face heated up, but I didn't have long to think about the effect of his words, for almost immediately, Harry's warm tongue slid along my slit causing me to grow rigid. I stared at the ceiling, attempting to control my breathing, but when he began sliding his tongue around my clît I couldn't hold back the groan.

He may be a demon, but he sure knew how to pleasure a woman.

His touches and caresses around my center grew faster and more precise and soon he was using his fingers to add to the sensation.

I didn't know if I was supposed to be enjoying it this much, but for once in my miserable life, it felt good. 

No pain whatsoever.

One of his fingers slipped inside my wet hole and he took time to slowly slide it in and out while his tongue continued playing with my clît. My hands clutched the bed sheets when he added a second finger inside me to add to the simulation. With the combined movements of his fingers sliding through me and his mouth sucking everywhere else, I had to suppress the sounds that wanted to escape because I was ashamed of them. But pretty soon he sped up his actions and sucked harder, his warm tongue flicking and rubbing around the sensitive nub while his fingers moved more forcefully, curling and twisting.

Then all at once the building pressure in my core hit its climax and it felt like an explosion of ecstasy in my nether regions and I moaned repeatedly as it felt like it went on forever.

Harry licked his wet lips and gazed at me hungrily. Wiping the sides of his mouth with his long fingers, he climbed over me and laid flat against my naked self.

"That was delicious. Did you know how lovely you taste Scarlet?" He inquired with a playful grin.

Still recovering, I shook my head no.

"Taste yourself." He whispered huskily and kissed me, plunging his tongue into my mouth to play with mine.

I briefly wondered why I tasted salty and sweet before I remembered where his mouth had just been and I pushed his face away. "That's...kind of gross."

His chuckle caused his chest to vibrate against mine. "Nonsense. You taste delicious. Now, how about round two?"

"What?" I asked quietly, allowing him to nestle his curly head in the crook of my neck.

"We can't stop at just one orgàsm now can we?" He pointed out cheekily. "I promised to make you feel amazing. That was just a warm up."

"Uh..."

"Shh. I know your body wants more, doesn't it?" He asked knowingly.

But without letting me answer he leaned over to the edge of the bed and snatched up something which was then revealed to be a condom.

"Oh... But Harry." I started.

"Don't you still want me to make love to you?" He tipped his head innocently to the side.

Biting my lip, I stared at him, wondering why he was so eager to please me at this moment when he had never been like this before. He was acting so different. 

"I..." I trailed off, not wanting to give in to this evil man.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Looking pleased, he ripped the condom packet open and slipped it on with ease. Then he bent to briefly kiss my breast again and then up to my collarbone.

"It's a wonderful thing when you let me do these things to you." He commented so quickly that I didn't have time to respond before he began gently pushing into me.

"Oh!" I gasped, clutching his back and lifting my head off the bed.

"Yes that's it. Moan for me baby." He rasped once he had entered me fully and I felt like I was filled to the brim.

He slid out and back in. Out and back in, repeatedly. It had never felt like this before. Not ever. I couldn't even describe how good it felt when I was actually trying to enjoy it.

Sounds left my lips involuntarily and I shut my eyes tightly, holding him flat against me. I hated what he was doing, yet I wanted it at the same time because I was so desperate to know how it was supposed to feel. I felt like he was driving me mad. I had lost my sanity.

"Scarlet..." He groaned loudly, clearly drowning in delight. "Louis said you like dirty talk during sex."

"Oh no. Don't please. I don't like it." I pleaded with him and then he hit a certain spot, causing me to gasp and arch my back.

"I know you like it because you react to it. You dirty little girl." He grunted, kissing my jaw as my mouth fell open and my body continuously filled with pleasure.

"Are you close love? Almost ready to come for me?" He prodded me.

I could feel it getting stronger. His member in me twitched and he grew rigid. "Oh baby I can't hold it in much longer. Please. Come for me. I wanna feel you come."

My head twisted from side to side as the pressure only grew. It was almost there. But obviously, it wasn't coming soon enough for Harry, for he felt the need to prod me along with his dirty words.

"I wanna feel your pussy tighten around me. Come on baby girl, come." He hissed, jabbing into me faster and harder.

And then it hit me. The powerful waves of heaven exploded and my mouth fell open and I let out a scream that I genuinely couldn't hold back. The pleasure burst through me and my legs shook, my toes curling and my body shaking; sweat sticking to both our bodies.

Harry's dramatic groans followed and he went harder to finish himself off until he had emptied into the condom and then stilled inside me. He pulled out and then collapsed on top of me, panting and still shaking.

"You screamed for me." He noted breathlessly, tucking his arms around my hot body. We both were a mess. "That must mean it was good."

"Mmm." Was all I said in response and swallowed, trying to come to terms with the fact that I had just let Harry have sex with me. And I'd actually semi-enjoyed it. It had felt amazing, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Let him think Louis was still in first place; he deserves it.

Reaching over to the table again, Harry collected some tissues and then looked down at me. "To dry you off." He explained and then I realized.

Oh.

Turning away, I felt uncomfortable as he gently wiped away all of the wetness remaining between my legs until I was dry and then did the same for himself.

"There you go, all clean." He announced proudly and tossed the tissues somewhere on the floor.

He scooted me aside to pull back the covers and then he snuggled up beside me, wrapping my naked body in his arms and closing his eyes.

By now we were both exhausted from the previous activities, so it wasn't long before Harry had fallen asleep. And I lay awake thinking about what I had just done—the insanity of it all.

It felt amazing, let's be honest here, but I didn't care for Harry in any way shape or form. He lost any hope of positive feelings from me the second he stole my innocence. But at least he had helped me see that perhaps there is hope at the end of the tunnel.

Perhaps...I could find love some day and not feel constant fear whenever I'm touched. Perhaps, I could escape and learn fully what it is to be truly loved and treated right. Tonight was just a taste—a small flavor on the tip of my tongue.

Feeling a hint of hope was enough to rejuvenate me and even put a smile—no matter how small—on my face. I couldn't even remember the last time I smiled a genuine smile.

Lying in the plush king sized bed with my enemy's muscled arms around me keeping me prisoner, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	51. Welcome Back

"Time to wake up Scarlet." I heard Harry's voice break through my dreams of running from the boys. "We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Groaning, I rolled over and opened my eyes to find him staring down at me with sleepy eyes and tousled hair. "Ten more minutes." I grumbled and pushed him away.

It was only after he threw the covers off me that I remembered I was naked.

Letting out a squeal, I scrambled up and reached for the blankets to cover myself because I still hated being completely exposed. But he stood up and ripped them off the bed away from me.

"Nuh-uh. You must get out of bed if you want to cover yourself. Come on."

Giving him a glare, I timidly hid my chest from him and jumped off the bed, running over to my clothes. I hastily pulled on new underwear and a new red top with shorts.

"Last night was...pretty hot." Harry spoke up while he watched me walk to the bathroom.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled, entering the bathroom with him trailing behind.

"I mean, it's one thing fûcking you senseless while you're begging and fighting against me. But when you actually get into it and kiss me back. That's....something else." He went on, casually leaning against the wall as he watched me turn the shower on.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I repeated.

"Why not?" He asked seriously.

"Just don't ever bring it up again alright?" I requested quietly as I looked him in the eye through the reflection in the mirror.

Looking thoughtful, Harry stepped up beside me and placed a hand on my waist. "Do you regret letting me have sex with you?"

Staying silent, I refused to answer. It wasn't that I regretted it—I mean I did, but I didn't. It was just... Well, I really didn't know. I let myself give in to the pleasure and enjoy it. If I let myself, I knew I was in danger of accepting it all and perhaps I'd stop fighting. But after everything they'd done to me, I couldn't let that happen. There was no way I could accept it because what they'd done to me was sick. It was despicable.

"Please don't talk about it anymore alright? Please Harry." I asked him gently.

He just nodded with a sigh and left me alone. Any other day he would have stayed and pestered me relentlessly until I told him what he wanted to know. But not this morning.

It wasn't long before we were on our way back to Camp Agony. I probably should have just tried running away while we were in the city and I have to admit, I contemplated it several times, but I just couldn't put my friends and family in harm's way.

If it weren't for my love for them, I could be free right now.

The ride back seemed so much shorter than the ride to the city. Probably because I was dreading it with every fiber of my being. I had a feeling the other three were waiting for me, ready to pounce the second we drove up.

As endless fir trees zipped by and we finally drove passed the painted "Camp Harmony" sign, I spoke up carefully, "Can I ask you something Harry? Like, a request?"

"A request?" He sounded surprised, but that's believable, seeing as I hadn't said anything the whole trip. "I guess. As long as it's not about letting you go."

"It's...not. I was just wondering..." Biting my lip, I glanced over at him nervously. "Could you have Louis and Liam leave me alone?"

"Louis and Liam? Why?" He asked with a frown.

Why would he seem genuinely confused about that. The stupid head.

"Well... I just thought that maybe it would be better if it was only you. All of you is just...too much for me to handle. And just you would be a little more...bearable I guess you could say." I rambled. I just really wanted the least amount of abuse possible. And maybe I could get Harry to feel selfish and not let the other boys touch me.

"Why'd you say Louis and Liam? Why not Niall as well?" He asked, veering away from request.

"I mean...Niall too." I quickly said, realizing that I had to act to like Niall was using me. I wasn't sure what would happen if they knew Niall wasn't.

"He's fûcking you right?" He asked suddenly.

"Um...yes. You all are." I wanted to say, yes he's ràping me just like all of you dîckheads, but I thought that might not be wise. I just wished Harry would stop talking about all this like it was normal, because it wasn't.

He suddenly slammed on the brakes and grabbed my arm, yanking me closer to him harshly. "Do not lie to me! Has Niall fûcked you?"

Staring at him with wide eyes, I gulped. "Y-yeah."

"You're lying." He whispered in disbelief. He suddenly looked pale and quite distressed. "Has he touched you at all?"

"Yes of course! Just like the rest of you!" I lied again.

A dark cloud past over his face and he gripped my arm so tightly that I cried out and clutched at his strong hands so he'd let go, but he didn't.

"Tell me the truth Scarlet or I swear, the second we get there I'll have Louis take one of your friends to the isolation cabin and he'll ràpe her." He threatened menacingly. "How much has Niall touched you?"

Scared, I shivered and admitted quietly, "Only what you've seen. That's all."

He sucked in a breath and stayed silent for a second before he let out an angry shout and he punched the steering wheel. "Fûcking Niall!"

What would Harry do about this? I was seriously worried and I didn't understand why Harry was so upset that Niall wasn't touching me.

I decided to talk to him more about my request later when he was in a better mood and not angry like this. It was strange how he had been so careful, so caring last night with me and right now he looked ready to murder someone, probably Niall.

I hoped he wouldn't hurt the Irish boy. He was the only nice one out of the group.

Harry drove us the rest of the way and parked the car. At least the boys weren't anywhere in sight waiting for me.

And I certainly wasn't going to wait around for them to show up. Unbuckling, I looked around for my bag.

"There they are." Harry pointed.

A pang of dread filled me as I glanced in the direction of the main buildings and saw Louis, Liam, and Niall strolling toward us.

"And that's my queue to leave." I told Harry bluntly and jumped out of the car, making a run for it toward the forest.

"Scarlet!" Harry groaned, but didn't make any effort to run after me.

The least Harry could do was take my stuff to my cabin and let me be alone for a while. He'd understand that I didn't want to see his friends right now...or ever for that matter.

"You who! Scarlet babe!" Liam called in a high pitched voice, but I just kept running.

I made it to the trees and sprinted onto a well worn path toward the lake, glancing back to see if I was being followed. And thankfully, they hadn't pursued me.

Panting and out of breath, I reached the shore of the shimmering lake and decided to go into the boathouse. I really needed to go to the bathroom.

Once inside the creaky building filled with boats and canoes, I hurried to the little bathroom in the far corner and locked the door behind me. The stupid lock was so old it looked like it would break off if someone tried to open the door. Useless piece of crap.

I sighed in relief as I relieved myself. But then I groaned in frustration when I realized my period had started. Oh the tragic life of a female.

But to be optimistic, at least I knew it was likely that I wasn't pregnant...

Now I had to go all the way to my cabin for a tampon. Fixing my clothes, I made my way back outside and looked around for my enemies, but didn't see them or hear them. Normally I could hear them before I saw them. All four of them were so loud and obnoxious.

Cautiously, I headed for the path and wandered along it, letting the pleasant summer breeze calm my nerves.

It seemed that the boys had decided to give me some much deserved space, but then I walked around a bend in the path and two forms jumped up.

Shrieking, I jumped back, but Louis and Liam caught me easily. It took a second before I fully realized they both had purple hair and I briefly stopped struggling to stare at them in perplexity.

"Why is your hair purple?" I asked in confusion.

"Why don't you ask those bîtches you call your friends. They're such brats." Louis grumbled, but Liam quickly changed the subject.

"Hi! We missed you." He cooed, patting my cheeks like I was a baby.

"It was torture really." Louis sighed dramatically and licked his lips. "We had to have several masturbating sessions while you were away to tied us over."

"Oh my gosh gross! You're so disgusting!" I spat, trying to pull away.

"But Harry told us to give you some space today and we will. But we'd like just one thing from you." Liam explained with a mischievous grin.

"No! You can't do anything to me right now." I insisted, turning my face away as Louis' grew closer.

"And why's that darling?" He breathed, eyeing my cleavage. Liam snaked his hand around to squeeze my butt and I shut my eyes, inwardly cringing.

Gosh these horny idiots were too overbearing.

"Because I... I'm on my period." I mumbled, face heating up.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Louis mocked me, clearly not believing me.

"Yes! It's something that happens to every girl so why don't you just leave me alone?" I pleaded, shoving Liam's hand away before he could handle my ass any longer.

"I don't think you're telling the truth. Do you think she's telling the truth Liam?" Louis asked his friend in a clipped voice.

"Mmm no not really Tommo." Liam responded looking at me expectantly.

Looking from one to the other, I held my hands up. "I'm being honest."

"Prove it." Louis challenged.

Taken aback, I just squirmed as both of them kept touching my body inappropriately. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"Oh, I can think of ways." Louis mused casually, giving a knowing look to Liam. "Shall you or shall I?"

"The honor is yours." Liam nodded.

Whipping my head to Louis, I squealed in horror when he slipped his hand inside the front of my shorts. "Louis! Don't! That is so gross!"

A pleased smirk lit up Louis' face as I felt his finger enter me. Cringing, I struggled against Liam, but he held me against his hard chest and Louis made a point to curl his finger before pulling it out.

He held his middle finger up for us to see and sure enough, there was blood. I made a face and Liam pouted.

"Aw! Now we can't do what we planned." Liam complained, releasing me.

And at that moment, Harry strolled down the path. When he noticed us, he hurried his pace and called out, "What's going on here?"

"Scarlet's vàgina is bleeding." Louis announced, holding up his finger for Harry to see.

"I see." Harry frowned.

"And now I have a bloody finger." Louis sighed, and tried wiping my blood on Liam's shirt, but the boy dodged away.

"Don't touch me with that!" Liam whined, running down the path toward the lake and Louis chased after him, yelling all the while. They were so immature sometimes, honestly.

When I turned back to Harry, he was gazing off into the distance deep in thought. Clearing my throat, I asked meekly, "So...you all will leave me alone while I'm on my period right?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Yes, we won't touch you. I mean, that's pretty strange if you ask me, having sex while you're bleeding." Harry laughed, but it was forced. "And don't worry about checking back in with Mrs. Carmen. I did that for you."

"Okay..." I answered after a moment, silently praising the Lord. "I need to go...take care of this."

As I walked past him, he called out after me, "Just be wary of Louis though. He's been known to find it kinky to have sex while girls are on their period. Just letting you know."

Horrified, I simply nodded and ran down the path. It would be absolutely the worst if I was made to do anything with him while on my period. The thought was so revolting.

And finally, after jogging across camp, I arrived at the doorstep of my cabin. The door was wide open and I could hear my friends talking inside. Acting normal around them was difficult now. They knew what had been done to me and we were all helpless in the matter. All they could do was pity me.

But in that moment, I didn't realize yet what the girls had been doing in my absence in the name of vengeance for me.


	52. Pranksters

Just as I was about to grab the doorknob of the Flamingo cabin, the door jerked open and my three friends rushed out and pulled me inside. Startled, I almost tripped over my own feet as the girls shut the door and locked it.

And then I inhaled sharply in surprise when I saw the state of the cabin. There were little white feathers everywhere and long strings hanging from the ceiling that were attached to different things. Some sort of gooey substance looked like it had been poured over all three of their beds. Mine was untouched.

"What in the world happened in here?" I asked, looking at each of them in confusion.

"Why don't you ask those three idiot friends of Harry's." Bianca mumbled, twirling here deep red hair. Some of the gooey stuff was stuck in it.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"They did this." Tabby explained, gesturing all around. "And then Mrs. Carmen came in and saw and now we have to clean it up."

"Why would they do this?" I was still so confused.

"Well... I guess you could say we started it." Penelope revealed, pulling down several strings and tossing them into a pile. "We sort of started a war."

Tabby shrugged. "We’re angry about what they're doing to you, so we decided to make their lives hell, without getting you into trouble."

"Yeah, since we can't tell on them without them hurting you, we decided to make them pay another way." Bianca added.

And then I understood, realization hitting me. "You died their hair purple?"

"Yeah!" Penelope laughed gleefully. "We put die in their shampoo and all three of them have purple hair now!"

"But that's not all." Tabby continued, pulling me over to my bed so we could sit down.

Bianca hurried over and sat on the other side of me, blurting out eagerly, "We made a whole plan and we made a map of camp and possible traps we could set for them. And we wrote down our battle strategies and evacuation points if need be. You know, in case we go too far and they get really mad."

Penelope handed me a paper with a map of camp on it. Red circles and notes scattered the paper and little images of the boys being subjected to different pranks were drawn here and there.

"Battle strategies?" I questioned, looking at her seriously.

"Meaning pranks. We already died their hair and hid all of their underwear." Penelope explained. "Now that was a funny sight. You should have seen their faces! Priceless."

Man they were really getting into this. I mean, they were only pranks and the boys deserved way worse, but considering the circumstances and the fact that they were unable to really get back at them for hurting me, I'd say they were doing a pretty good job.

"But of course, they just had to go and do this to our cabin." Tabby waved her hand around.

"And look! This sticky grossness won't come out of my hair!" Bianca said dramatically. "I might have to cut it out."

"Wow." I sighed, feeling touched that they were doing all this for me.

Penelope started sweeping the floor to rid it of the countless fluffy feathers while Tabby and Bianca told me of the adventures they had had while I was away.

Technically they should have been out hiking with the rest of the campers right now, but they were told to stay behind and clean their cabin. And that's why camp had seemed like a ghost town when Harry and I returned.

After a while, Tabby asked cautiously, "How was your time with Harry?"

My spirits fell immediately at hearing his name and being reminded of my predicament. "Well...I got to see my family."

"What? Really?" She asked, astonished.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"Why did he do that?" She questioned sincerely.

"Well..." I began but my voice trailed off. His brief act of apparent kindness was really one of selfishness. Harry had only let me see them because of his plan to keep me after summer.

The girls paused when I stopped talking, probably to make sure I wasn't crying or something.

Taking a deep breath and preparing for them to freak out, I confessed, "Harry only let me see them because he had been secretly plotting to take me with them after camp. They aren't going to let me go."

"What?!" They all shouted at once in shock and anger, freezing in their places.

"Oh my gosh no! That can't happen." Bianca exclaimed.

"Oh hell no." Tabby growled.

"I'd like to give them a piece of my mind. Those vicious monsters!" Penelope spoke up angrily.

"And I don't plan on going with them. So, I need you girls to help me come up with a plan that can save me. But in saving me, we have to make sure you three don't get hurt and also my family." I told them earnestly, placing a hand on Tabby's. She looked completely shaken and furious.

"But how do we keep your family safe if we can't tell them about what's happening to you?" Penelope asked.

"That's what we have to figure out." I shrugged and then knelt on the floor to open the drawers under my bed, suddenly remembering that I needed a tampon. I hoped my undies weren't a bloody mess.

"That will be a challenge. We need more help." Tabby exhaled in frustration.

"I know. I'll be right back. I just need to go to the bathroom." I said and headed out the door. It was so much more comforting knowing I had them on my side now. Maybe I should have just risked my safety and told them sooner...

"Scarlet!"

Pausing as I reached the ground below the steps to our cabin, I looked back to see Bianca hurry down them with a worried look on her face. She stopped in front of me then wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Bianca?" I whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry." Her voice sounded shaky and I could feel her body tremble a little. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed you to hang out with Harry in the beginning maybe none of this would have happened."

Surprised, I rubbed her back soothingly. "It's not your fault."

"But it is! All those things I said. I'm such an idiot. I was so stupid to push you to be around Harry more. If I hadn't, maybe you wouldn't have had to go through all of that."

"You didn't know and they would have just taken me anyway." I assured her sadly. "They had chosen me even before camp started and there was no changing their minds. It's not anyone's fault but theirs so please don't blame yourself okay?"

"O-okay." She sniffed and pulled away, wiping her damp eyes and giving me a small smile. "I'm sorry for not noticing you were miserable sooner."

"It's okay. I forgive you. Just...let's not talk about it anymore alright?" I requested and she nodded.

"Be careful." She called as I headed away and to the bathroom.

"I will!" I replied, knowing that "being careful" meant nothing when I had no choice but to let those boys do whatever they wanted with me.

As I neared the bathroom building, I looked up and saw Niall walking out of the men's side. His purple hair caught me off guard, but I soon recovered when I remembered that I told Harry that Niall hadn't touched me at all, not counting that one punishment.

Had Harry taken care of that? What exactly was he planning to do about it? I took a quick survey of Niall's body and didn't notice any marks or bruises. In fact, he looked completely normal, not including the new shade of hair.

When he noticed me he slowed his pace, looking at me hesitantly. I wasn't afraid of him at all, just curious.

"Hi." He nodded and continued walking past me. The small smile he gave me was indication enough that Harry hadn't confronted him yet, if he was going to at all that is.

I didn't respond. I just kept walking and went into the girls side to take care of my female needs. It was feeling quite wet down there by now.

•••

By dinner time the girls and I had cleaned our cabin and avoided the boys pretty well. They were determined to help me stay out of their sight and hidden as much as possible.

As the four of us got our food and found a table with only four chairs, I noticed Harry and the others walk in fashionably late as usual. I traded seats with Penelope so I could have my back to them.

Once we were finished eating, we all stood up together and headed for the door. I knew the boys were watching me, so I looked straight ahead and held onto Tabby's arm.

But just as we were about to walk through the door, a strong hand clutched my elbow. I jerked away and hissed hotly, "Leave me alone okay? Can't you jerks just-"

But I ceased talking when I realized it wasn't any of the four blockheads. It was in fact, Zayn.

"Oh... Hi." I gave him half a smile and blushed, hoping I didn't look too unnatural. The attractive dark haired boy had completely slipped my mind the past couple of days.

"Uh hey." He replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm guessing you thought I was someone else?"

"Yes! Definitely. Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." I apologized, noticing that my friends were all standing behind me glaring at Zayn suspiciously.

"I just wanted to catch up you know? You were gone for a couple days." He raised his perfect eyebrows and grinned cheekily.

"Oh. Yes, we can do that." I nodded, a little touched that he noticed I had left. I wasn't even sure why he was still talking to me after I've been such a boring and gloomy person around him. And it surprised me that he appeared so happy to see me after I told him I was done with Harry, but still let Harry hang around me.

It was depressing really, thinking of what Zayn must think of me.

"Scarlet let's go." Tabby took my arm, glaring at Zayn.

The poor girls were now probably suspicious of every guy in the camp. I loved how loyal and protective they were of me.

"No, it's fine." I whispered. "He's my friend."

Doubtfully, she frowned. "Well...if you're comfortable with him, then go ahead. But if he tries anything, come to me and I'll put him in his place."

"Like you did with Louis?" I asked with a hint of amusement.

"Just like that, but way more badass." She grinned and gave me a wink before ushering Penelope and Bianca out the door.

I gazed after her in thankfulness. I didn't know what I'd do without her. It was so much more comforting knowing that they knew what was happening and they were helping me, or at least trying to. If only I had more people on my side...

What could be so bad about simply calling the police in secret and telling them to come rescue me? How could the boys even know if I called them and then do anything about it? Maybe it was time to take more risks. It was getting closer to the end of camp. It was only three weeks away and I couldn't possibly let myself be taken by Harry to be used and abused by all four of them some place where I certainly could never escape.

I interrupted Zayn, who was talking about how they were playing laser tag later, and said softly as I glanced over at the boys, "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you something. Something important."

He gave me a quizzical look before I pulled him outside so there would be no chance that the boys would hear me.


	53. No More Escaping

"Something important?" Zayn asked curiously as I led him down the porch steps.

Holding onto his black jacket, I urged him around the side of the building and glanced back to see if we had been followed. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Was I actually going to do this? Was it the right choice?

Yes.

I was willing to risk it this time.

"Scarlet?" He spoke softly, placing a hand on my upper arm. Those hypnotizing carmel eyes of his drew me in so that I couldn't look away. "Why are you so nervous?"

I leaned my back against the wall of the building and took a deep prolonged breath to steady myself. "I...need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He coaxed me, cocking his head to the side as he waited for me to continue. When I trembled and furrowed my eyebrows in anxiety he assured me, "It's okay. You can trust me, you know that right?"

"Yes." I nodded, looking around as if someone might jump out and catch me. If I were to be caught, there's no telling what they would do. What more could they do to hurt me? They already went too far the last time—I shivered at the horrible memory of what Harry and Louis had done to me. That had scarred and traumatized me badly. So what on earth would they do if I was caught again?

"It's about Harry...and the others." I told him while shaking and fumbling with my fingers. Why was it so hard to just spit it out?

I suddenly remembered what Harry said; Louis is capable of murder so I shouldn't think he's kidding when he says he'll kill my friends. My bravery faltered.

"What about them?" Zayn asked seriously. "Tell me."

"They..." Then I suddenly shut my mouth and froze in fear when a figure appeared around the corner of the building.

Niall.

"Scarlet?" Niall spoke up as he stepped toward us. He sounded unhappy.

"Hi..." Was all that I could get out as I huddled beside Zayn in anxiousness. What had he heard? Would he tell on me?

"Could you come here?" He asked with no trace of amusement or lightheartedness in his tone. He squinted so he could see us in the dark shadows.

"We're talking. Would you give us a minute?" Zayn cut in before I could respond.

"Um... I need her now." Niall mumbled, urging me toward him with his finger. "It's important."

"So's this." Zayn raised an eyebrow, wrapping his fingers around my arm so I'd stay with him.

I hesitated when I felt his hand squeeze tighter than necessary. He pulled me toward him and I sucked in a breath when my hip brushed his.

"Scarlet. Harry wants you." Niall sighed, loosening the neckline of his T-shirt. "You better come."

"I..." My throat ran dry, realizing Niall was serious and that he wasn't going to help me or pretend he hadn't seen this. It must have been Harry's doing. "Okay..."

"What? Scarlet you said this was important." Zayn spoke up as I pulled from his grasp stiffly.

"Sorry... It's nothing. I...have to go." I said in a small defeated voice and left him to stand beside Niall. I knew the boy didn't want to, but it still hurt that he'd do this to me.

"Just come with me without a fuss." Niall whispered into my ear, his lips brushing my hair.

My body instinctively shivered at the close contact and I pulled away. "I'll see you later Zayn."

"But Scarlet!" Zayn called after me, looking confused as ever as I left him there to follow Niall. I hated that he didn't know. If only I could have told him without Niall showing up, maybe he could have helped me.

Niall pulled me along silently toward the hangout building. We walked up the steps and inside and he directed me into a side room. It was a storage room for extra furniture and clutter and such, but I wasn't looking at the scenery.

"Do tell us what you and Zayn were talking about." Harry spoke up with his arms crossed.

He was standing with both Louis and Liam on either side of him intimidatingly. All had serious expressions on their faces, which made me realize just how much trouble I could be in at the moment. My heart began beating faster and my palms started to sweat. Niall closed the door and nudged me closer to the others. The light was dim in the small room and cast eerie shadows across their faces, making them seem much more scary than usual.

"We were just catching up." I told them quietly.

"Is that so?" Harry scoffed with a scowl.

"Yes."

"Niall what were they talking about?" Harry asked pointedly, keeping his gaze locked on me.

Please don't tell him. I gazed at Niall pleadingly, but he did not look me in the eye. He simply said matter-of-factly, "She was about to tell him everything. About us."

My heart dropped and I glanced fearfully at the other three. "That's not true! I wasn't going to tell him!"

"Oh darling. Why must you always break rules? Sometimes I think you like being punished." Louis purred with a menacing glare.

"You can't do anything to me. I-I'm on my period." I stuttered, stepping back nervously.

"And you think that'll stop me?" Louis mocked with a sneer.

"Lou, shush." Harry patted his friend's shoulder. "I have something else that will get her to stop breaking rules, for good."

"What?" I breathed, shaking as Niall took hold of my arm so I'd stop backing toward the door.

"You love your family don't you?" Harry cocked his head, looking at me with such a hard expression that it almost looked forced.

Frightened, I didn't respond, too afraid that he would tell me he had hurt them or worse. It was strange really. Right now he had completely changed from the man he was back at the hotel when he had gladly made love to me how I wanted it. Right now he was just like he always was...a monster.

"Of course you love them. It was as plain as day back at the restaurant. Now, let me tell you something." Reaching out, Harry took my arm and yanked me toward him so that I was pressed up against him. "You won't tell anyone else about us. You won't try to escape. And you certainly won't resist us when we want to use you. Wanna know why?"

I shook my head, trying to wriggle my wrist out of his strong grasp but to no avail. He looked very pleased with whatever he was going to tell me.

"Because your family is being watched. I have men watching them 24/7 and I call those men at specific times and give them a code word. And in doing so your family gets to live a little longer. But in the case of the unfortunate moment where you might try to escape, or tell anyone else, I won't give my men the code word, and your family will be killed instantly. All because of your disobedience." Harry finished angrily.

My jaw dropped as I stared at him in horror. The air in the small room suddenly seemed thick and stifling. No! He can't do that! How could I ever escape now?

"Harry..." I choked, gripping his shirt in my fists. "You can't do that."

"Oh?" He shot back.

"You c-can't!" I insisted, panicked. If Harry had people watching my family round the clock, how would I be able to do anything to get away? It wasn't fair!

"I don't believe you." I snarled through gritted teeth. "You're lying! You don't have anyone watching my house!"

"See for yourself." Liam held up a picture of a man in black taking a selfie with a scary looking sniper rifle. But what made my breath catch in my throat was that the gun was trained on my house. And I could see my mom and little brother sitting on the couch casually, completely unaware of the unseen danger.

"N-no." I gasped, eyes watering. Why couldn't anything go right for me? Why did all these bad things keep happening?

"You're the one who forced us to go this far." Liam pointed out.

"No..." I whimpered, rubbing my temples.

"I'm angry Scarlet." Harry spoke up, trailing a cold finger lazily along my jaw. "And I'm disappointed in you. Last night... Last night was amazing, and you had to go and ruin it all by trying to get that fûcking counselor to help you! I thought... I thought that you..." He didn't finish his sentence and his face hardened; his jaw clenched. "Don't speak to him again."

"You can't make me stay away from him. I'll see him whenever I want!" I snapped, yanking myself away from his grasp.

"Just... Just get out of my sight!" Harry hissed, emotion causing his voice to crack. He forcefully pushed me at the door and I ran into it and hurt my shoulder.

Tears filling my eyes, I glared at all of them and turned to open the door. Harry had turned the other way to face the wall.

"Just remember darling that escape attempts and telling people about us results in the immediate assassination of your beloved family." Louis noted quietly so other people wouldn't hear once I had opened the door.

"You're all fûcking dîckheads!" I cried and slammed the door behind me, leaving them so I could run back outside to find my friends.

What was I going to do now?


	54. New Feelings

"This is your fault Scarlet!" Louis yelled at me, pointing to something behind me.

"No! I didn't do anything!" I cried, not seeing, but knowing exactly what was behind me.

"You told Zayn about us. Now look what you've done." Harry growled, forcing me to turn around.

"I didn't tell him!" I insisted.

But he made me look, and there right before me I saw my family on the ground...

Dead.

 

I gasped as I woke abruptly from another horrid nightmare, only to find that I'd fallen asleep on the mossy bank of Green River. Zayn was hovering over me, genuine concern etched in his handsome features.

It was only a dream, I told myself.

"Are you alright Scarlet?" He inquired, helping me sit up.

Calming my breathing, I nodded shakily and remembered why we were out here. We had decided to have a picnic instead of have lunch in the dining hall like usual. It had been a very pleasant time up until I fell asleep.

"Bad dream?" Zayn asked, rubbing my back soothingly. I guessed he had been reading a book while I slept, as I noticed a thick book beside him.

"Mhm." Was all I could say and focused on the calming image of trees swaying in the warm summer breeze around me.

Ever since the boys had told me that my family was being watched a few days ago, my anxiety had gotten worse. And I hadn't listened to Harry when he told me not to speak to Zayn again. In fact, I had spent as much time as possible with the young counselor just to piss him off. And yet Harry hadn't confronted me about it. He wouldn't hurt my family if I talked to Zayn, only if I told him what was happening.

Thoughts of escape were forced from my mind. I couldn't escape now, even if it were possible. If I escaped, Harry would simply not give his men the code word, whatever that was, and my family would be killed. On the other hand, if I called the police and told them to come arrest the boys, I knew Harry would never give the code word, and my family would still be killed.

"You've seemed very anxious lately." He commented as he took my hand and carefully placed a chocolate chip cookie in my palm. "Cheer up. You're pretty when you smile."

My eyes trailed to his as I slowly registered his words. I tried to smile, but it didn't work. "Thanks..."

Delicately, I nibbled at the cookie and felt his eyes on me. He seemed to enjoy looking at me for some reason. And to be honest, I didn't mind that he liked to. It was different from when Harry looked at me. My skin didn't crawl and shivers didn't race up my neck when Zayn looked at me. I felt...admired. And not for just what lay outside my body. Zayn tended to take a deep interest in me as a person and I appreciated that greatly.

"So what do you want to do with life?" Zayn mused casually. It seemed to me that he was trying to get my mind off the dream I just had. I inwardly smiled at the thought.

"Well..." That question hadn't even come up once in my mind the entire summer. Mostly because life after what's happened to me seemed to be unreachable. Would I even be alive after the boys were done with me?

Zayn patiently waited for me to collect my thoughts.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a detective. Like with the police. And lately I've been thinking I'd like to focus my sleuthing efforts on sex trafficking." I admitted truthfully.

He looked thoughtful. Taking a drink from his Pepsi can, he swallowed and then nodded. "That's an admirable career goal. I commend you."

Swatting a mosquito that had landed on my arm, I scooted over to sit closer to him so I could dip my feet in the river. The lazily drifting water was refreshing and deliciously cool. My heart rate had gone down and I closed my eyes, tipping my face to the sun and simply drank in the rare peaceful atmosphere.

"What about other than a career?" Zayn inquired softly. "What about like...long lasting relationships?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and looked over at him with knitted brows. His face showed curiosity and interest. "I've always wanted to get married but..."

"But...?" He coaxed me gently. His shoulder brushed mine.

"Things are complicated." I whispered sadly, feeling the weight of everything seeming to crush me.

"You just have to look past the complications. Don't let your life be governed by the shît things that happen. Choose to be happy. It's so worth it in the long run." He advised wisely. "I've had many bad things happen to me. But I don't dwell on what's happened. I'd be a mess if I did. I tell myself that I'm happy when I'm really not, and eventually I start believing it."

I watched as his lips turned up into a cute smile. I hated that I couldn't seem to bring myself to smile.

"You're always so happy." I noted sorrowfully, still looking at his face while he studied the river. "I envy you."

With his eyes locked on the moving river, his hand was suddenly resting over mine on my leg. Caught off guard, I stared at his warm hand encompassing my own. Unfamiliar feelings rushed through me and I became confused.

"There's no need to envy me when you have the power to be just as happy." He murmured seriously.

"I can't be happy." I whispered, thinking of the awful things that have happened. He simply didn't know...

"Yes, you can." And then his face turned toward me. But I froze in uncertainty when he wasn't looking at my eyes. Those intense eyes of his were fastened on my mouth.

"I can't...be happy." I told him again.

"Yes, you can." He breathed and it was barely noticeable that he had leaned closer.

"No." I whispered, finding myself moving toward him.

"Yes." His eyes drooped.

Our lips were an inch apart, something I never thought would happen. This was so sudden. So very sudden that I was dazed and paralyzed, unable to end the distance between us. The realization of my attraction for him hit me at that very moment and I wanted to kiss him. Oh how I wanted to kiss him.

But I didn't.

I know I'm an idiot.

Instead I pulled back, staring at him in bewilderment and another feeling that I was quite familiar with; fear. What if I kissed him, and he didn't want to stop?

Zayn's eyes opened and he asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I admitted and stood up quickly, backing away from him.

"I'm sorry... Scarlet I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's not you." I assured him, feeling my emotions going haywire. I felt like screaming or crying. Or simply rewinding the clock and kissing him when I had the chance. Maybe it was just my period... No, it was really the boys' doing. They had destroyed my sanity.

Swiftly, Zayn stood to his feet and stepped close to me, taking my arms and catching my attention. "You're shaking." He noticed. "What is going through your head?"

Looking at the ground, I shook my head. I was scared. That's what it really was. Every time a guy had touched me so far, it had been forced and not wanted. Physical contact invoked fear in me that couldn't be helped. Harry and his minions were the reason. Having Zayn try to kiss me just made me afraid and I knew it was an irrational fear, because he would never hurt me, but it was real nonetheless.

I hated it. Why couldn't I be normal and not have this stupid fear?

"I want to leave." My voice shook and I tried to pull away from him but he held on.

"Don't go. I'm sorry I tried to kiss you." He apologized, looking genuinely upset about it. Everything he did was genuine. "I don't want that to destroy the friendship we have. You're...special to me Scarlet."

I wanted to cry as I squeaked with a shaky voice, "I am?"

Nodding, he smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear carefully, searching my face for answers. "I've been observing you, not to sound creepy or anything. And I just think you're a very special person. I want you to be happy."

Emotions going crazy and my hormones flying everywhere, I felt tears start to stream down my cheeks. Damn my stupid period. My hand trembled as I placed it over Zayn's which was holding the side of my face.

"Don't cry." He cooed worriedly, softly wiping my tears away. "Please don't cry."

But his words only made the tears fall faster and I hid my face in his chest, holding him tightly in an embrace I wished would never end. I didn't need to kiss him right now. No. It would be wisest to go slow for now because of the mental state I was in and all I really needed was to feel loved. And that's exactly how Zayn was making me feel. He could simply hold me like he was and I felt that love I so desperately craved. I never wanted the feeling to go away.

"Hold me Zayn." I whimpered quietly.

His arms closed tighter around me and our bodies molded together easily.

"I'm here for you, love." He whispered into my hair.

•••

Later, after the sun set and campers were running around outside playing flashlight tag in Misty Meadow, I sat under a tree by myself. I was simply watching the others have fun since I couldn't bring myself to feel any kind of joy lately. My heart was heavy.

A few counselors had come over to see why I wasn't participating, but I simply told them I had a headache and didn't feel up to it and they left me alone. The boys knew I was here, but since I was on my period they decided to play the game rather than bother me for once.

But toward the end, I noticed someone jogging toward my area of the meadow. As the person drew nearer I saw his purple hair glinting in the moonlight. Scrambling to my feet, I stepped behind the tree in hopes that he might think I had left.

But then I realized it wasn't Louis like I had thought. It was Niall, so I relaxed a little, but still huddled behind the tree trunk.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Niall approached my tree and looked around in the dark for me. "Scarlet?"

"Yeah..." I answered quietly, showing myself.

When he caught sight of me he walked closer and studied me. The other kids were still playing flashlight tag and probably couldn't even see us.

"Hi." He said, standing a few feet away.

"Hi." I responded simply, warily wondering what he wanted.

"I'm sorry about last night." He spoke up, glancing behind him.

Frowning, I dug my toe into the dirt and hugged myself because it was cold. I had been rather spacey lately and had forgotten a jacket.

"You're sorry?" I inquired cautiously.

"Very. I know it always looks real, but I honestly don't want to treat you like that." He explained sadly. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

Not knowing how to respond, I stayed silent. When he stepped closer to me and unzipped his jacket, I tensed and backed away, startled. He wouldn't try to touch me would he?

"It's okay I'm just...giving you my jacket. You look cold." He said as he shrugged off his coat.

Standing still, I let him move behind me and he helped me into it. It was large and smelled of him, but it was warm.

"Thanks..." I whispered as he came back around and stood closer than before. I was constantly suspicious and on guard, but deep down I knew I needn't be so wary of him.

"I'm so sorry Scarlet." Niall said again, more urgently. "Harry has always let me hang back up until now. But then last night he made me be the one to go get you and he told me to be stern with you. His whole attitude toward me has changed ever since he got back with you. And I don't know why."

Guiltily, I looked past him at the running campers. This was my fault! I told Harry that Niall wasn't touching me.

"He's never this cold with me. I think he's on to me." He said worriedly, crossing his arms.

"It's my fault." I admitted quietly.

"What?" He asked, confusedly staring at me.

"He...made me tell him. I had to tell him you haven't been touching me." I confessed and watched for his reaction.

"Scarlet!" He groaned in distress, pulling at his hair. "Fûck this is not good. Not good at all. Why did you tell him? I told you to keep that between us!"

"He threatened me." I hung my head.

Falling silent, he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. A few moments past before he said, "I understand. It's just that if he thinks I'm going to leave, he could hurt people I care about."

"But he threatened to hurt people I care about if I didn't tell him." I expressed hopelessly.

"He's going to make me touch you." Niall said glumly. "He's like that. He'll make me do it in front of him too probably. Dammit Scarlet, I don't like hurting and using you when you clearly don't want it."

I watched him look down at the ground and he rubbed his eyes.

"I hate it so much." He repeated, softer than before. "I can barely stand to watch them abuse you. I feel so bad and I wish I could help you."

By this time, his voice was shaking. He was on the verge of tears I realized.

"Please forgive me." He whispered, and that's when I knew for sure that he was crying. Faintly, I saw his blue eyes glistening. "Please."

"I do, Niall." I said quietly, meaning it.

Glancing up, he reached out to me and pulled me into his arms, engulfing me into a warm hug. I felt his chest jerk as he whimpered into my shoulder, holding me tightly.

We stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other as he cried. All of my previous assumptions about Niall had changed. He wasn't unfeeling like the rest. He had a heart and he felt deeply. He knew what they were doing was wrong, and he was brave enough to tell me and then ask for my forgiveness.

I soothingly rubbed his back and then glanced past him. "Niall! Harry's coming."

After wiping his eyes, his head spun around and when he spotted Harry, he caught my arm. "Do you trust me?"

"No..." I shook my head. "More than the others though."

"I know a way we might be able to fix this. Can I kiss you?" He asked, gently nudging me back against the thick tree trunk. His tears were wiped away with the back of his hands.

Fear immediately surfaced at his actions, but I pushed them away for they were unnecessary.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Can I kiss you? If we can get Harry to think that I'm forcefully kissing you, maybe he'll think I haven't gone soft." He explained, pinning me against the hard tree and then he glanced over at Harry who was still a ways away.

"O-okay." I stammered uncertainly. It was definitely a good idea, but I just didn't like them to touch me. But I knew I had to do this for telling on Niall...it was the least I could do.

Looking down at my mouth, he softly kissed me, his hands going to my hips easily. "I'm going to have to be a little rough if it's going to look convincing alright?" He whispered against my lips.

"Okay." I answered, unsure of what to do with my hands.

He pressed harder and then took my wrists, trapping them against the scratchy bark of the tree. When his hips pushed into mine, I gasped, feeling something unexpected. Niall was horny.

"It's okay. Just look frightened when he comes over here." He told me breathlessly, moving his lips to my jaw to harshly place kisses and he sucked, probably making hickeys. My stupid period was making my body react to his touches.

Harry must be pretty close by now.

"Can I slap you?" I asked, struggling a little bit for Harry's benefit.

He rapidly shook his head. "No. If you slap me, Harry will expect me to punish you. And he'd probably want me to do it in front of him."

"Oh, you're probably right." I replied, feeling a bit dazed from Niall's unexpected passionate kisses.

"And I don't want to punish you. I hate hurting you." He murmured, sliding a hand around my waist.

"Well well what have we here?" Harry's voice carried over the meadow as he drew closer.

Niall bit my neck and then yanked at the jacket he had given me. "Take it off. And when he gets here, break away from me and run okay?"

I could only nod and let him roughly pull the jacket down my shoulders. He pulled my shirt up my stomach a bit and I tried to stop him, but I kept telling myself this was all for show.

Finally, I heard Harry's footsteps approach us and I shoved Niall away from me. Glaring, I hissed, "Stay away from me!" And I took off running, leaving him and Harry alone.

"Wait Scarlet!" Harry called after me, but I ignored him.

I sincerely hoped our plan worked.


	55. Down by the River

By the last day of my period, I was sure that our plan had worked. Harry hadn't confronted Niall so far which was good. And I didn't need to feel guilty about letting his secret slip.

Since they'd been leaving me alone when it came to sexual things pretty much this whole week, I felt a little more at ease. However I still avoided Louis and Harry at all cost. Louis because I didn't want him to force me to do something while I was bleeding. And Harry because I felt weird around him after “letting” him make love to me.

I wasn't sure if I regretted doing that or not. It had been nice to get a taste of what it's supposed to feel like, but I felt like what I did was wrong. Frighteningly, I felt like my mind was being affected by what's happened to me. I was doing things that I would never have done at the beginning of camp...such as letting Harry have sex with me. Were they brainwashing me?

My friends and I hadn't come up with a way to get out of this mess. Harry was smart—smarter than I gave him credit for. If I called the police, he'd know and he wouldn't give his men the code so my family would die. If I tried to send police to my house to save them, they'd still die because the snipers were well hidden and would pull their triggers before they were found, Harry told me.

Everything I thought of wasn't good enough. Everything would result in somebody dying or getting hurt.

Maybe I should simply accept my fate so that everyone else could be safe.

Walking out of the dining hall alone, I decided to go find Zayn so we could spend some time together. Our "almost kiss" hadn't been brought up again and we were both acting like it never happened. Although I still caught him glancing at my lips now and then when he thought I wasn't looking.

As I hurried down the porch steps to the ground, I glanced up when something caught my eye. Nervousness struck a chord in me upon seeing Louis waltzing down the path from the direction of the cabins.

My body froze for a second until he looked up as well and saw me. A sly smirk lit up his face and his fast gate slowed. I was alone, and everyone else was still inside eating lunch.

We were both thinking the same, but opposite things. It was clear in the mischievous gleam in his eye what he wanted to do to me, but I sincerely did not want that happen. Especially not during my monthly cycle.

So I turned and started running the opposite way along the main buildings just as he began to pursue me. I dodged in between the office building and staff housing and dashed along as fast as I could, my loose hair flying behind me.

I could hear him panting behind me, but it was almost as if he wasn't genuinely trying to catch me. I ran for a path and remembered it led to the river. Why had I been stupid and not chosen a more populated path?

Breathing heavily, I sprinted along and looked behind me. Louis wasn't far behind, but he seemed to be grinning as he lazily followed me. The creep.

I groaned in exhausted just as the river came into view and I had to stop to catch my breath, bending at the waist and placing my hands on my knees. Literally, I could not run another step.

"My, you've got great stamina." Louis sighed, coming up behind me. "Must be all the sex workouts you get."

"Leave me alone Louis." I hissed, holding my side.

He was wearing a soccer jersey and looked all sweaty and out of breath as if he had just come from playing soccer. His hair, which was almost back to its normal copper brown color was disheveled and in his face. I hated that such an evil monster could be so hot.

"I have been. All week." He shrugged and stood there, watching me attempt to get oxygen back into my lungs. "But then I saw you standing there on the porch, looking all sexy and innocent and damn. You got me all hard darling. I can't stay away any longer."

"Please don't." I said softly, backing toward the river as he drew nearer. Visions of my last sexual time with him were flashing before my eyes; how he had hurt me so excruciatingly with the help of Harry and enjoyed it.

I didn't want Louis to touch me. But there wasn't much I could do about that.

"Come on, you know I can make you feel amazing, if I want to." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Yeah, but you can also hurt me without a thought and leave scars and bruises that will never heal.

"It's gross." I tried thinking of excuses while looking at the ground, knowing I was cornered. "I'm on my-"

"Yes yes I know. You're bleeding excessively and you think it's gross." He interrupted, catching my arm.

"Louis..." I grumbled, tugging my arm back but he didn't let go.

"Just let me show you. You'll be shaking in pleasure pretty soon." He whispered huskily and then reached for the buttons of his pants. "Undress."

"No." I debated jumping into the river and swimming to the other side.

"Thinking of going for a swim?" Louis cut into my thoughts as he caught me staring at the shimmering water. "Cuz I'm down for some water sex if you are."

"No!" I shook my head quickly, not wanting to experience anything more than what I had to.

"Then take off your clothes." He demanded, removing his own.

But I didn't, and so he grabbed my shirt and ripped the front buttons, exposing my chest to him while he forced the plaid fabric down my arms and threw it somewhere.

"Let me go!" I demanded, fighting against his strong arms that continued removing my clothes. But he didn't seem to be getting annoyed with my resistance like usual.

Pretty soon I only had panties on and I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him in contempt. "Don't."

"If you don't take them off yourself, I'll rip them so you can't wear them anymore." He threatened.

But I didn't obey, being the stupid girl that I am.

He reached out toward my hips as I tried to dodge him, but he managed to grab the waist band and he yanked so hard that the thin fabric ripped off my body.

"Louis!" I whined, hiding myself uselessly.

"I warned you." He winked and then pulled me toward him harshly so that my body was flush against his. His hands wandered down to grab my bum and he squeezed, making me grimace and look away from his intense blue-green eyes.

Before I knew what had happened, my back was on the mossy rock beside the creeping river and he was looming over me, looking quite pleased with himself. He nudged his knees between mine and spread my legs apart, making me blush and glare at the sky.

"Are you ready for this?" He chuckled in amusement.

"I never am."

"Well, besides last week when you practically begged Harry to fûck you." He said knowingly, leaning down and biting my neck.

"W-what?" I squeaked, shocked. "Harry told you about that?"

"Of course. He tells me everything." He moaned against my skin and touched my breasts.

Tears pricked at my eyes. Every day I found a new reason to hate Harry. I tried to push Louis off me in my anger, but he snatched my wrists and brought them over my head, holding them down.

But then all my worries vanished for a horrible second when Louis' hands wandered down my stomach and to the insides of my thighs. I had a tampon in for heaven's sake!

"Louis." I whimpered, squirming beneath him, which only made his eyes darken in lust.

"Keep doing that babe. You might make me come just by moving your breasts like that." He growled and skimmed his fingers up my thighs toward my center. I hadn't realized that my struggling was causing my breasts to move...

"Louis don't!" I begged beseechingly, shutting my eyes in horror when he tugged on the string of my tampon lightly. The feeling was not pleasant.

"I find this quite arôusing to be honest." He rasped, and let go of my arms for a second which gave me the chance to try to hit him. Keyword: try.

I did not succeed.

He caught my arm just in time and instead of looking angry like usual, an evil grin lit up his face and I glanced down to see his...manhood harden even more

"Sometimes your struggling gets me even more horny Scarlet." He said lowly, leaning down and kissing my neck and then my lips.

Scared, I tried to turn my head and wriggle out from under him, but he was too strong and held me down, kissing my mouth with fervor.

"Ugh, please Louis." I whispered.

"Please what? Please get on with it? Okay I will." He chuckled to himself and then turned his attention back to my tampon, which was still imbedded inside me.

"Don't." I begged, my hands pinned to the mossy rock once again.

"Open your legs more so it won't be uncomfortable." He instructed.

Knowing there was no way out, I just did what he said and opened my legs more while he watched my face closely. And then he took the string and carefully pulled it out.

A soft moan left my lips and I cursed myself.

Louis held it up for me to see and I cringed, looking away. "Louis that's disgusting. Put it down."

He just smiled cheekily and tossed it away, getting right down to business by touching me.

"I think it's time you shaved again. It's quite a forest down there." He said cheekily.

I just bit my lip and tried not to let my hormonal body react to his actions, but it was insanely difficult at a time like this. Naturally, I was so much more sensitive than usual, what with my period and all.

"Whoa." He breathed, glancing down where he was touching me. "You're turned on aren't you?" He assumed victoriously and slipped a finger inside me and then another.

"No..." I groaned. "I'm not."

"You are. It's okay, I know you don't like to admit your feelings." He rubbed my clît in circles until I began breathing harder. Because of the blood, it was even more wet and I was disgusted.

He snatched a côndom from his pants pockets nearby and slid it onto his shaft. "Oh baby you have no idea how ready I am to be inside you again."

"Please Louis." I whispered in despair, recalling how vicious he had been last time, and most every time to be honest. "Not again."

Closing my eyes, I braced myself as he rubbed the tip of his dîck along my slit before pushing in. He slid in so easily that I gasped at the pleasurable feeling.

"Does that feel good?" He groaned, panting above me and grabbing my breasts again.

"No." I refused to say what he wanted to hear.

"Before we're done, you will admit you like it. Or I won't let you come." He threatened, eyes clouding over in lust.

My back arched when he hit a certain spot and sounds escaped my mouth. Damn did it feel good. But I couldn't like it. He was ràping me.

"Fûck, Scarlet." He murmured, eyes squeezing shut and sweat forming on his brow. It didn't help that it was nearly eighty-five degrees today.

His member slid in and out of me through my throbbing channel and he continued kissing me everywhere he could. My body was in flames; sweat glistened on every part of my body and my mouth opened and closed.

Whimpering, I was nearing the end and was anticipating it greatly, craving for that moment of ecstasy.

"Say you like this. Say it feels good." He demanded, slowing only so slightly that I was unable to reach my high, but it was almost there—just out of my reach.

I groaned and squirmed, staring up at him with pleading eyes. "I..."

"Do it. I'm not gonna let you come if you don't say it. It isn't that hard." He coaxed me, gritting his teeth since he too was denying himself the pleasure we both so desperately wanted.

But being the stubborn girl I was, I wanted to torture him since he was doing it to me, so I clenched my teeth, shaking my head defiantly.

"Scarlet." He moaned, clearly irritated. His expression was frenzied as he bent to my breast, sucking on it hard and he gave another rough thrust before slowing again.

That almost pushed me over the edge, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Just say it and we can both finish!" He gasped, taking one of my legs and wrapping it around his hips. He was annoyed with me and desperate for release. Then he slapped my ass harshly. "Damn you're so stubborn."

He slapped me again and I whimpered. "Don't do that."

"I know you like it deep down when I'm rough with you. You always react. I'm going to have to punish you after this if you don't just say the fûcking words!" He yelled, becoming angry.

I decided I had tortured him enough and just gave in, saying the words he wanted to hear:

"It feels good Louis. I...I like it." I cried, hating myself for letting those words pass my lips. They weren't true.

But then he gave me a triumphant smirk and reached down, rubbing my clît as he began pounding into me. The pressure rose and rose until my back arched, my chest pressing against his damp muscular one and my mouth fell open as I cried out at the amazing sensation that poured through me.

"Yes that's it." Louis groaned, obviously reveling in his own bliss.

And then he slowed, panting above me and he let go of my wrists.

Pulling out, he glanced down and grinned proudly. "Look what a mess we made."

I didn't register what he actually said until I glanced down and saw blood all over the condom and there was some on me. "Ugh. Louis." I frowned and moved to get up, feeling filthy after doing that with him.

"How about we clean ourselves off?" He suggested, throwing the dirty côndom in some bushes. Litterer.

"I just want my clothes so I can leave." I mumbled, unsteadily standing to my feet and feeling very awkward being completely nude while out in the open in the forest.

Caught off guard, I shrieked when Louis scooped me into his arms and then promptly tossed me into the water. Surfacing, I spit out some river water and glared at him as he jumped in after me.

As I opened my mouth to say something rude, he splashed me and I coughed.

"Just enjoy yourself. You're always so tense." He commented, pulling me closer to him.

"I wonder why. Oh wait, maybe it's because I've been used over and over again by four hormonal boys who've decided they want to kidnap me in two weeks and also threaten to murder the people I care about all the time." I said in one breath.

Frowning slightly, Louis looked down at my mouth and fingered my hair. "You're a puzzle Scarlet. All the other girls would have accepted their fate by now. But not you."

"Forgive me for having dignity and a will to live my own life." I muttered sarcastically, pushing away but he held me.

"You'll learn to enjoy being with us." He said seriously. "I can be quite a fun guy when you don't piss me off."

"You change so quickly and drastically though." I noted softly, timidly letting him run the tips of his fingers down my back. "One moment you're like this, and the next you're so angry and you hurt me without a thought."

"The thing that pisses me off the most is when you try to escape. Just when I think you'll give in, you try to leave again and I just can't deal with it. I feel like I need to punish you so you'll stay." He explained as I listened intently.

"But when you hurt me, it only makes me want to leave more." I spoke cautiously and shivered in the cool water.

His fingers laced with my own and he brought my hands out of the water, leaning down to kiss my knuckles, but then he stopped, looking curiously at my fingers.

"What's this?" He asked. "I've never seen you wear this before."

My heart ached in sadness when I realized he was asking about the sparkly ring on my finger.

"My dad gave it me." I whispered sadly.

"Oh? When was this?" He watched my face closely.

"When Harry took me to the city. He let me see my family and...my dad gave me this ring and he told me it signifies my..." My voice caught in my throat and I wanted to cry. It meant nothing. It didn't signify anything.

"It signifies...?" He prodded me on, confused.

"My purity. But...I'm not pure anymore." I said, my voice squeaking as I attempted not to cry again.

"Oh..." He nodded slowly, realizing my distress. But I doubted he felt guilty at all. He was probably internally laughing at my pain.

Sighing, Louis reached down between my legs and I tried to stop him but he gave me dangerous look. "Let's just get you cleaned up and I'll leave you alone the rest of the day yeah?"

Lowering my gaze, I sadly nodded and let him wash away the stickiness between my thighs with his fingers and then he washed himself off. It wasn't long before he helped me out of the river and then went to his clothes, retrieving something.

When he held up a clean tampon, I blushed and took it hesitantly. Why did he have a spare tampon in his pocket? Weirdo.

He quickly slipped on his clothes while I wondered how I was going to put it in with him watching me.

"Need help love?" He snickered mockingly.

"No." I said sharply.

To my surprise, he simply approached me, kissed the corner of my mouth and whispered, "Thanks for the amazing sex," and then he left me there by myself.


	56. Tabby's Secret

"Scarlet."

My eyes snapped open and I gasped and sat up quickly in fear, waking from a bad dream.

"Scarlet, it's okay. It's just us."

Turning my head, I saw Tabby, Penelope, and Bianca all kneeling beside my bed, looking concerned.

Attempting to get my nerves under control, I hid my shaking hands under my blankets and laid back down, thankful that they had woken me up. I felt a little under the weather. Constant stress does that you.

But confusion settled in when Penelope brought out something she had been hiding behind her back. It was a vanilla cupcake with green and pink sprinkles all over it.

Their expressions saddened at seeing my puzzlement.

Tabby cleared her throat and explained softly, "It's your birthday, honey."

Taken aback, I tried to think of what day it was. Time hadn't been one of my priorities, besides keeping track of how many days until the end of camp. All I knew was that I had twelve days until it was over and I'd be taken away by Harry if I didn't think of a plan.

"It's August 22?" I asked quietly, staring at the cupcake.

"Yeah." Tabby nodded, holding out the dessert for me to take. She looked pained for me. I appreciated how she acted so empathetic toward me, rather than sympathetic like my other friends.

"Happy birthday." Bianca said gently and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, girls." I stared at the white frosting for a second before forcing myself to appear fine so I could take it.

Carefully, I took it, but my hands shook slightly and I almost dropped it. I fought back emotions and steadied myself while Tabby held my hands around it. She was the strong one now instead of me. I used to be so strong and brave.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized for my messed up state, but they all shook their heads.

"You don't have to be sorry." Penelope assured me. "You have every reason to be like you are. It's okay."

"Thank you." I whispered, speaking about not only her kind words, but the cupcake as well. They had gotten my favorite flavor: vanilla.

The girls stayed with me while I ate it and I was grateful for their support and friendship.

A while later, after spending time together in our cabin, we went to lunch. Wisely, we decided to keep the fact that it was my birthday a secret to the boys. I didn't want to find out what they would do if they knew.

We found a table in the corner, far away from the boys who were at the other side of the dining room and ate in silence.

To my horror, a camp counselor named Amy tapped on her glass for everyone's attention. "Good afternoon everyone! Please quiet down for this announcement! We have a birthday today!"

Slouching in my chair, I glanced over at Harry who was basically ignoring Amy as he and the boys chatted and laughed at their own table. Good. Maybe he won't be paying enough attention to hear that it's my birthday.

"Today it's Scarlet's birthday! Come on up here Scarlet!" She said jovially as she gestured for me to come to her, completely unaware of my anxiousness.

Nervously, I stood up and walked slowly over to her, taking a peak at Harry and my stomach dropped. They had all stopped talking and were watching me with great interest.

Perhaps they would be nice and leave me alone today as a birthday present? But deep down I knew it was more likely that I'd see a unicorn fly through camp.

As soon as I reached Amy, she put her arms around my shoulders and looked curiously at me, as if she was wondering why I looked like a wreck. I didn't blame her. I had dark circles under my eyes and couldn't smile. I probably had a bruise on my face as well. Liam had accidentally elbowed my face yesterday when he was having his way with me in his cabin.

I felt nervous and vulnerable seeing so many pairs of eyes on me at the same time. It was like they all knew what a whôre I was.

"Everyone lets sing!" She called out and then all of the campers and counselors started singing the birthday song to me. There were several who were horribly off key, but I didn't care. All I cared about were the four boys who had formed a huddle and were whispering to each other and glancing at me from time to time.

By the time I was allowed to go back to my seat, I was ready to leave and hide somewhere all day. The girls and I stood up and made a beeline for the door.

But of course, as was expected, Harry beat me there and blocked the way, taking my arm. "It's your birthday?" He asked seriously. The other three appeared behind him.

Tugging my arm away from him, I nodded mutely. His presence made me want to vomit. He threatened my family's life and now I couldn't get away from him. I was to spend who knows how long serving his and his friends' sexual desires.

Harry was evil.

"Yes and you're not allowed to touch her at all today." Tabby said darkly, pulling my arm from Harry's grasp. She discreetly flipped him off. "Fûck off àssholes."

Harry's eyes glinted dangerously at Tabby and he took my arm again. "Do not tell me what to do you were worthless brat."

As he turned his attention back to me, he noticed how I was trembling. It had gotten worse today. My stomach was in knots and I felt so stressed out about the end of camp that was looming closer and closer every second that I couldn't control the effects it had on my body.

"You're so tense." He murmured, pulling me toward him. His large hands felt the muscles on my back and he frowned.

Warily, my breathing faltered when he wrapped his arms around me and held me for a second...in front of the entire camp. His hands rubbed my back and then he let go, stepping back. "You're free today."

"W-what?" I whispered, staring at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, what was that?" Louis added from behind him. "Didn't you just say not two seconds ago that we were going to-"

"I said," Harry interrupted loudly before Louis could finish and then he added softly, "You're free today. We'll leave you alone."

"Just like that?" Bianca spoke up doubtfully.

"Just like that." Harry nodded, his gaze only on me.

"Dammit." Liam mumbled to Louis. "I was looking forward to getting off with her."

"You did yesterday." Louis grumbled back.

"So did you so shut up." Liam responded while Niall stood there trying to look like a fûckboy.

"This is my gift to you, love." Harry told me, ignoring Bianca who was about to speak again and he tipped my chin up. "But you have to promise me something."

My eyebrows drooping, I looked up at him expectantly. He paused for a second, letting several kids walk passed us out the door.

"Come to my cabin tonight after curfew." He requested quietly, and looked down at my lips, clearly fighting against the urge to kiss me.

I had let this man have sex with me. What had I been thinking? All he wanted was my body and he didn't give a crap about me as a person.

Instead of responding, I just pulled away and the girls formed a protective circle around me as we headed out the door.

"Please come Scarlet." Harry called after me.

Please?

Harry never says please to me.

•••

For the rest of the day, the girls made it their goal to keep my mind off of my predicament. They took me to the tree house near the lake where they had set up a bunch of pillows and blankets and snacks.

We talked and played a few card games and they each gave me a present. Penelope gave me an intricately threaded friendship bracelet which she made herself.

Bianca gave me an envelope filled with all of her camp points she'd earned all summer from games and things. I hadn't earned very many points at all since I'd avoided almost every activity. I could buy things in the camp store with the points.

And Tabby gave me a pocket knife with my initials painted in bright green.

I couldn't help but think that she had given it to me so I could protect myself. I decided to keep it in my pocket from now on. Not that I'd exactly be able to use it against the boys...

When they asked about my purity ring, I managed to explain it to them without tearing up for once.

"It represents your purity?" Penelope mused.

"Yeah." I shrugged, leaning back against a large pillow and looking out the windows of the airy tree house toward the lake.

"Maybe..." She started but then she shook her head and fell silent.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well, maybe you should take it off whenever they...you know. That way it might make you feel better about yourself when you put it back on. It's like it kind of protects your purity in a way...? I don't know..." She blushed, flustered and unsure of her words.

"That's stupid." Bianca said.

"No...maybe she has a point." Tabby nodded, studying the ring.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it." I said sullenly. "I just... I can't seem to be able to feel good about myself. I feel awful. Like I'll never be clean again."

They all looked sad and hurt for me. And I couldn't have that or I'd start crying so I sighed loudly and changed the subject. "So how's our escape plans coming?"

Bianca immediately brightened up at that and began telling me her new theory. I listened hopefully, but then became disappointed at hearing her plan. "No. That won't work either. We have to keep Zayn safe as well."

And then she groaned in annoyance, falling silent to think some more.

Tabby scooted over to me while the other two began talking to each other.

"I've been keeping something from you." She whispered.

"What?" I asked her, turning all my attention on her.

She flipped her long dirty blond hair behind her shoulder and nodded seriously. "I wasn't sure what to do, so I did nothing."

"I...don't know what you're saying." I frowned, worried that perhaps it was something bad.

"Don't get mad at me please, Scarlet?" She requested sadly.

"I promise. You're my best friend here." I assured her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She appeared to be conflicted about sharing her thoughts.

"At the beginning of camp, I thought something was off about Harry and the others because of your attitude toward them." She began. "But I didn't do anything about it and I should have."

"You didn't know what was going on...it's okay. You can't blame yourself." I interrupted her quickly but she cut me off sharply.

"But I do blame myself. I should have done something because last summer, the same thing happened to my other friend. I never knew they were ràping her until now, but she was acting so strange the whole time just like you. She blamed it on family problems, but I couldn't help but suspect it was something more. I was stupid and didn't look more into it. I never suspected it was the guys even though they always hung out with her.”

I listened as she continued, “Harry would sometimes find me alone and try to kiss me and he'd spread rumors that we were dating and had sex even though we didn't and I'd get in trouble with the directors. And now that I think about it, I think he was just trying to punish my friend for doing something wrong. Scarlet, I realize now that my friend went through exactly what you're going through. But I didn't know then! And I didn't realize until that day I caught you and Louis in the kitchen. And then it all clicked. I realized what had happened to her at the end of camp when she disappeared."

Speechless, I stared at her in silence and Penelope and Bianca were wide eyed too, shocked at her confession. But what she said next made my heart drop from my chest.

Tabby teared up and choked out, "She killed herself."


	57. Birthday Sex

"Tabby?" I breathed, unable to find any other words.

"I'm sorry. I should have picked up on it sooner." She apologized sorrowfully. "Maybe I could have saved you, but I swear I didn't know what was going on."

She had tears in her eyes. I hardly ever saw her cry. She was such a strong person and I felt so terrible that this is the second time she's had a friend go through this.

But I also felt afraid. The boys had been so horrible to that girl, just like they are to me, so she killed herself. Would I end up doing the same thing? I could hardly stand it and I already had a close call with death and I couldn't deny that the idea had been crossing my mind more and more often lately.

"What was your friend's name?" I whispered, putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Penelope and Bianca moved closer so we were huddled in a small circle on the rickety boards of the tree house.

"Delilah." She murmured, seeming to recall the girl. "She was beautiful like you and so sweet. It was difficult for her to be mean to anyone. It must have been easy for the boys to manipulate her."

"How did she..." I hesitated, not knowing how to phrase the question without sounding insensitive.

"It was the cliff." She said mournfully. "They found her body at the bottom. They thought she had fallen, but now I know she didn't."

Chills ran down my spine. So that's why Harry was so desperate to keep me from jumping off. He had probably watched Delilah do the same thing but couldn't stop her.

Tabby wouldn't look me in the eye and she looked ashamed of herself.

"Don't blame yourself please." I said seriously. "It isn't anyone's fault but theirs. None of us could have prevented them from choosing me. Or Delilah."

"You have the very same bed in the exact same cabin that she was in. I'm sorry, I just feel like it's my-"

"It isn't your fault okay? And even if it was I'd forgive you. I need you Tabby. I really need you to be strong right now." I told her sadly.

She rubbed her nose and nodded, falling silent. I could tell she was struggling to control her emotions and the other two girls looked sad as well. I wanted to talk about something else to get mind out of the depths of despair, but I didn't want to brush past this too quickly. I couldn't believe what Tabby had told me, and yet it made sense. Her odd behavior should have been a wake up call that she knew something.

Maybe I should have been a little more upset, but I was tired of crying and being sad, so I emptied my mind of emotions. It was the only way to cope for me; to feel nothing.

•••

Later as everyone headed from the dining room to go play capture the flag in the dark, I stayed back and hid behind a corner, peeking out to watch the boys leave with everyone. I could tell they were looking for me.

As soon as the door closed and I was met with silence, I scurried across the floor and slipped into the spacious kitchen. I promised to meet Zayn in the boathouse, but I wanted to get some snacks first. He told me he had a surprise for me, and I was excited to find out what it was. The feeling of excitement was foreign and strange to me after only feeling sadness and fear for so long.

I went through the cupboards and took out various snacks that I thought he'd like. I was so focused that I didn't hear the door open.

"Ah there you are."

Spinning around, I gasped in surprise and my stomach dropped at seeing Louis and Liam standing there. They watched me drop the bag of pretzels I was holding.

"I'm free today remember?" I reminded them warily. "Harry said-"

"I know what he said. But he can change his mind you know." Louis cocked his head and checked me out openly. "And he did."

"That isn't fair." I glared at him, picking up my snacks and preparing to walk past them. Maybe if I was confident enough they'd let me go?

"We have a gift for you." Liam spoke up, taking my arm as I was about to walk through them. Maybe they just wanted to give me a present? Yeah right.

“Whatever it is I don't want it.” I said quickly.

“Oh come on, you don't even know what it is.” Liam frowned.

Sighing, I stopped and glanced at both of them. "What is it?"

"Birthday sex." Louis smirked.

My face probably turned white and I gulped, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "I don't want your 'gift' so let me go."

"But I know you'll like it." Liam took the snacks from my arms and put them on the counter.

Louis began walking toward me and I backed away until my lower back hit the island in the middle of the room. I remembered the last time I was here. Tabby had discovered Louis and I. And shortly after that he and Harry had taken me so cruelly that I thought I'd never recover...which I really haven't.

Were they going to do that to me again? I'd die if they took me that way again. It hurt so much and it traumatized me to no end.

“You're both going to? You're not going to...um..." My voice trailed off as I looked at the floor anxiously.

"Fûck your àsshole?" Louis guessed bluntly.

Why was he always so blunt about everything? Face turning red, I nodded fearfully and he shook his head.

"No. We could see how much you hated that. So that's only for punishments...for now." Louis gave me a sly grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You'll like what we're going to do tonight, don't worry." Liam assured me.

"Come on, just accept it." Louis prodded me. "You'll enjoy it so much more."

"Yeah." Liam added. "We'll make you feel so good." He came to my right side and stood beside Louis.

"Guys. I really don't want-"

But I was cut off when Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, surprising me. It was a rough kiss so I couldn't pull away as he held my neck in his hands dominantly. Squealing, I felt Liam's hands go to my pants and he unbuttoned them, yanking them down before I could stop him.

"Ugh. Stop!" I pleaded when Louis moved away to hurriedly pull my shirt up and off me. "Not here!"

"Shush." Louis helped Liam pull down my panties and the air conditioned room chilled my skin, causing me to shiver.

I wrapped my arms around myself and glared at them. "It's cold."

Louis stood there, looking awestruck as he took in my nearly naked body like he'd never seen it before. Liam licked his lips and moved in to kiss me in the place of Louis.

I pushed him back and he frowned, giving my arms a slight squeeze. "Give in."

Staring at the both of them horny and ready to fûck me, I weighed my options. I supposed I could give in, simply so that I wouldn't be hurt and perhaps they'd be easy on me. Or I could struggle and fight them, which would undoubtedly lead to their frustration and angry attempts to tame me. And then they'd hurt me like they always do.

Taking a nervous breath, I relaxed my muscles and stopped trying to push them away. Instead I hesitantly removed the ring from my finger and set it aside. Looking into Louis' clear eyes, I watched as he seemed to realize my intentions. He glanced briefly at the ring and looked disturbed and a little taken aback, but he quickly masked his feelings.

"You're gonna give in love?" He asked gently, placing a hand on my hip while Liam kissed below my ear.

But I didn't say anything. I could never say it. Not after what I had done with Harry. I couldn't do that again. I reluctantly decided to let them have their way so I could leave and go find Zayn. Zayn!

"Zayn's waiting for me. He'll wonder-"

"He can wait." Liam rasped.

Louis moved close to my ear and whispered seductively, "Looking forward to feeling my dîck inside of you? Rubbing inside your little pûssy?"

I shivered, feeling his warm breath tickle my ear as Liam sucked on my neck.

"How about Liam's tongue sliding across your center? We'll be groping your delicious body and making you squeal and moan in pleasure." Louis went on, taking my hair and pulling my head back so they both had more access to my skin.

"No..." I whispered, unconsciously denying the arousal my body just felt after his words. I felt heat pooling at my center.

He distracted me and so I couldn't stop him when he reached down and slid two fingers along my sex. Squealing, I tried to grabbed his wrist.

"Mm just as I thought. I always make you wet so quickly darling." He teased mischievously.

Liam gave me a wink, gripping my hips and sitting me up on the cold island counter. It was freezing and so I tried scooting off of it, but Liam was there and I only managed to move my crotch closer to his, making him moan and kiss me once more. He gripped my thighs and breathed harder. "You're so sexy."

"Okay okay Liam get on with it." Louis complained, having been pushed aside.

Liam gave me a hungry look and then nudged me so I would lie on my back. The metal countertop was like ice on my hot skin so I arched my back and both boys groaned at the sight.

Louis leaped up and knelt next to me on the counter, bending to place a rough kiss on my mouth. He grabbed my chin and gripped my hair in his fist.

I noticed Liam kneeling on the floor and I gasped into Louis' mouth as I felt him spread my legs open. It was mortifying, and yet I felt my core heat up even more.

Liam began straight away and sucked on my center, swirling his tongue and using his fingers while holding my thighs over his shoulders. All the while Louis focused on my upper body, grasping my breasts and kissing all over me. Somehow they both became shirtless and Louis' pants were open.

I groaned, unable to hold back the reactions to the sensations they were giving me.

"Happy birthday, lovely." Louis said huskily after giving me yet another hickey on my chest.

Liam's mouth did wonders and I quickly came under their touch, groaning and feeling filthy...again.

Obviously they needed attention as well, even though they should have simply left it at that since it was my birthday. But they were greedy idiots and I had no say in the matter. They each took me on the island and I couldn't deny it felt good. It hardly ever hurt anymore except when they were trying to hurt me. And I was afraid that was going to mess with my mind.

Maybe being taken with them at the end of camp wouldn't be so bad if I accepted it and never fought back. If it meant everyone else could live on peacefully, then maybe...

No. A voice inside my head screamed. Don't give up.

But I was growing weaker—more and more broken the more they used me. It wasn't helping that they seemed to be trying to be nicer than before. Louis hadn't hit me in over a week and Harry usually made sure the sex was pleasurable for me. But how could I live like that? Being four guys' sex slave? Knowing that all they wanted from me was my body?

There were three options: escape and risk people getting hurt or killed, let them take me, or kill myself.

And having other people get hurt wasn't an option for me. I would always put others before myself.

"That was amazing birthday sex." Louis sighed, pulling on his clothes as Liam did the same.

"If you thank me one more time for having sex with you I'm going to punch you in the balls." I snapped at him irritably.

Louis closed his mouth as if he was just about to say just that and gave me an amused shrug as his lips pursed together.

"You're getting good at this Scarlet." Liam complimented me but I grimaced.

"Zayn's probably wondering where I am." I grumbled, dressing myself and watching Liam dispose of the condoms. He stuffed them in the bottom of the trash bin so nobody would find them.

"You should wash the counter." I said, walking toward the door. "People make our food there."

"Nah. I rather like the taste of your come." Liam snickered and I paused, trying not to gag.

Louis laughed loudly and nudged Liam. "Good one Payno."

"Oh and Scarlet!" Liam called after me as I pushed the door open with my arms full of snacks and my ring back on my finger. "Don't forget to come to Harry's tonight."

"I don't want to. You guys already ruined my day. I don't want it to get worse." I mumbled, facing away from them.

Louis came up behind me. "He told me you'll like what he has planned. He said he wasn't planning to do anything sexual with you. If you don't come he'll be upset and angry and well...you already know how he gets when he's angry."

Moving away from him as I felt his fingers brush through my hair, I didn't respond. I simply left quickly, wondering whether or not to go to Harry tonight. I was mad at him for letting Louis and Liam use me when he said I'd be free. And I hadn't the slightest idea what he could have planned, which kind of scared me.


	58. Harry's Hands

Zayn was a wonderful human being.

Honestly though, he made such an effort to put a smile on my face tonight. After I left Louis and Liam in the kitchen, I practically ran to the boathouse to meet Zayn.

And he was there waiting for me with blankets and a lantern, looking out at the moonlit lake. A small blanket was wrapped around his legs and his dark hair was styled in the usual fashion.

As soon as I saw him there on the window seat that spanned the length of the lake side of the small building, I couldn't stop the tingle of emotions that fluttered inside my chest. He set all this up for me.

When he turned his face to look at me, he grinned, his pure white teeth shining. "Come sit with me."

Walking over, I glanced at him shyly before setting the snacks on the floorboards. I paused when he stood briefly to hug me. He smelled like fresh air and cologne.

"Happy birthday Scarlet." He said happily, sitting down again while I sat beside him.

"Thank you." My voice wavered and his calm eyes studied me curiously.

"I thought you might appreciate a special something. I've hardly seen you all day, so I hope you've been having fun?" Zayn asked me.

Focusing on the pleasant times I had with my friends, I nodded. "Yeah I've had fun."

"Good." He nodded in approval, and scooted closer to me, leaning against the window.

Hesitantly, I leaned my head on his shoulder, noticing how his fingers began to fidget.

"I hope we can keep in touch after camp. I only live two hours away from you." He commented.

Listening to the calming sound of water lapping against the boathouse and crickets chirping in the woods, I sighed and whispered, "I hope so too."

But I knew it was unlikely. I'd probably be taken away by Harry at this point. Thinking about my old life was just depressing now. I might never see Zayn again after camp, and that made me sad. A year ago I would never have pictured my life the way it is now; a complete wreck.

"You're such a strong person." Zayn mused aloud.

"No..." I shook my head. "I'm not strong."

"But you are. Even when you seem to have a lot going on in your life, you always manage to take care of yourself and keep at it." He praised me, wrapping an arm around my smaller form.

"I don't feel strong." I admitted. How was letting the boys use me and sometimes giving in to them being strong? I even almost killed myself.

I felt weak.

"Believe me when I tell you, from what I've seen, you're the strongest person I've ever met. I can tell when you're not happy even though you pretend to be. And I think pretending to be happy when you're not is just an example of how strong you are as a person." He told me.

His words made me pause and think. He always had such encouraging things to say to me.

"You're so wise." I blurted and he chuckled.

"I only use what I've learned from experience." He told me and I felt his breath brush against my hair.

Zayn continued to say sweet things to me and I felt like he knew exactly what to say. I loved being around him.

But I knew that I'd have to forget about him when I left this camp. There would be no way for me to see him. It would hurt, but what else could I do? Throw the sadness of not seeing him again onto the growing pile of things that would tear my heart to shreds?

Shortly, he opened the snacks and we ate and talked about simple things. It was so pleasant, sitting there beside him knowing that he wasn't an abusing ràpist like Harry and the others. Perhaps I'd tell him of my predicament before I left. Perhaps I wouldn't. But I thought it would be best for him to know some time so he wouldn't wonder when I completely disappeared. It would only be fair to him.

Quietly, I listened to him tell stories and ask me questions about my life as the evening progressed. But all too soon, our time was over and I had to go back to my cabin to wait until curfew.

•••

I checked the time on my phone for the millionth time as I sat on my bed in loose sweats and a casual top. It was now curfew, meaning we all had to be in our cabins. Counselors would come by and check to make sure we were all in our respective cabins. But I didn't know why they even did that when there were those of us who left our cabins after curfew.

As soon as a counselor came to our door and left, I began growing anxious, knowing Harry wanted me to go to him tonight. What if I didn't go? He'd probably come get me.

The girls were sitting on Tabby's bed talking quietly. I shut my phone off and put it aside. Oh how I wished there was service and Wifi in this damn camp. I just wanted to talk to my dad. Or hear Titus's voice again. I missed him so much. What if I never saw them again?

Ten minutes later there was a quiet knock on the door. Quickly I ducked under my covers and the girls fell silent and didn't answer the door. It was lovely having them know what was happening so they wouldn't answer the door and make me go with the boys.

But then the door opened and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, not that that would stop him.

A hand touched my shoulder and I froze.

"Hey baby I know you're awake. Come on, Harry wants you." Liam rubbed my arm and removed the blankets covering me.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at him to see him carrying a piece of white fabric.

"I'm so tired. Please, I want to sleep." I whispered softly, giving him my best helpless look.

"You can sleep after okay? Stand up for me." He was whispering as well.

"Liam go away." Penelope snapped.

He ignored her and simply pulled me up and out of the bed. Feeling weak, I didn't have the energy to fight him, so I just let him pull me toward the door, giving a defeated look to my worried friends. They were probably wondering why I was being so easy.

My defiance was slowly leaving me.

"Oh I almost forgot. Put this on." Liam held out the piece of fabric, which was actually a bathrobe from the staff housing. "You have to take your clothes off first."

"What?" I asked him.

"Hurry up he's waiting." He ushered me, pulling up my shirt.

No matter what he'd get my clothes off me, so I just looked to my friends and they nodded solemnly and looked away while I stripped and put the robe on.

Liam quickly pulled me outside and since I had no shoes, he carried me all the way to his cabin. Setting me down on my feet at his door, he gave me a smile which was meant to be comforting, but I didn't feel comforted. He opened the door and pushed me inside without coming in. I turned to the door as it shut and felt as if I were a rabbit and had entered a fox's den. And Liam left me there all alone with Harry.

"How has your day been?" His voice caused shivers to race up my spine.

Slowly turning around, I spotted him sitting on his bed. But then I saw what he had done to the cabin and my mouth parted in surprise. There were candles everywhere. Little white ones that were set on every flat surface and even on the floor.

Seeing my shock, Harry explained. "They're the emergency candles they keep under our beds. I stole them from all the other cabins. I...had hoped you'd like it. It is your birthday after all."

Staring at him, I didn't know what to say for I was so confused as to why he would do this for me, when I meant nothing to him.

So I simply didn't say anything and fiddled with my fingers, waiting anxiously as he slowly stepped over to me.

"How was your day?" He asked again.

Scowling, I nudged his hands away when he moved to touch me. "It was going fine up until you went back on your word and let Louis and Liam ràpe me."

His smile faded and he looked at the floor, running a hand through his hair. "They thought I was being too nice to you."

"That's not a bad thing you know. And that's no excuse to break a promise." I shook my head sadly.

"I...I'm sorry okay?" He said softly under his breath.

His apology caught me off guard. I was expecting him to be a complete ass and not care that he totally went back on his word. But he genuinely looked a little guilty...only a little bit. But at least it was something.

"Anyway, that's enough of that. It's your birthday." He exhaled calmly and took my hand, pulling me toward his bed which was actually made for once.

Looking down, I didn't feel like being used tonight. When he turned to me and raised his hand to take my chin, I shrank away.

"Scarlet...I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soft and careful. "I want you to relax."

"I can't..." I whispered, fingering my hair and as if on cue, my muscles tensed and my heart began beating faster. Being in this cabin only meant bad things for me. I was scared.

But Harry simply sighed and pulled me into his body, wrapping his long arms around me and settling his nose in my neck. Confused and suspicious, I grew rigid and stiff as he he hugged me, not knowing what to do.

"I want to...give you something for your birthday." He spoke up.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it." I grumbled.

I could feel his body move as he grew frustrated, but he tried to hide it. "I don't want you to argue. And I don't want you to be difficult. Just let me do this for you. You need it."

"Do what?" I asked quietly when he pulled back.

My eyes grew wide and I sucked in a breath as he leaned in and kissed me really fast.

"I'm going to help you relax." He said vaguely and untied my robe, but I held onto it before he could open it.

"By ràping me again?" I shot at him defensively.

"No..." He frowned and held my hands away and let the robe drop to the floor. Oddly, he let me cover myself. "Your muscles are so tense, because of us no doubt, so I'm going to give you a massage."

Eyes wide, I let him guide me to his bed and he wanted me to lie down on my stomach. But I was embarrassed and hung my head, looking at the floor.

"Go on. Lie down. Don't be difficult or this won't be pleasant." He warned.

After a moment of pondering my options, I glanced at him before getting on his bed and lying in my stomach, uncomfortable with the knowledge that my ass was on display for him to stare at.

Leaning over me, he ran his strong hands up my back until he reached the top and began rubbing the muscles there. It was almost painful since I had so many knots.

"Damn your muscles are a mess." He observed, pressing his fingers into my skin.

I wonder who's fault that is, stupid-head.

Trying to calm my nerves since it seemed he didn't intend to hurt me, I closed my eyes and breathed evenly.

"That's it babe. Just relax." He coaxed me, continuing his movements.

He was actually pretty good at this. His hands were skilled and he knew exactly where to massage my muscles to get the knots out. Hardly a moment later he cursed under his breath and he set my robe over my ass.

When I glanced up at him questioningly, he shrugged and looked conflicted. "There's no way I can keep from touching you more when your ass is staring at me and begging me to fûck it."

Frowning and forcing the fear away, I closed my eyes again as he resumed massaging my back. At least he was nice enough to do something about it to avoid ruining everything.

Keep it together Harry.

After a while I found myself feeling drowsy and even began dozing off, but Harry's voice brought me back to the present.

"It won't be that bad."

"What?" I inquired, feeling much more relaxed by now. A moment passed before he explained.

"When we take you home with us. It won't be as bad as you think it will." He said quietly.

Peeking through my eyelids, I saw his eyebrows furrowed and his lip between his teeth. His curls fell in his face and he flipped them back.

"You'll have your own room. And we'll feed you and buy you clothes." He told me, his touch becoming lighter as he moved downward.

"I have all that at my own home. Just without the whole being a sex slave thing." I muttered.

"You have to have noticed how we've been easier on you. We are all trying, honestly. You just need to help us out a little and accept it."

"I want to do more in life then be a toy." I whispered sadly. "I want to help people."

"Scarlet, you're coming with me." He persisted. "We won't hurt you unless you misbehave."

Instead if responding, I fell silent again as did he. As he finished massaging my back some twenty minutes later, he took the robe and flung it to the ground. "Come on sleep with me."

"What? No Harry I-"

"We're only going to sleep. That's all okay? Calm down." He placed a hand on the side of my head as I turned my face up to look at him. "I...just want you with me."

Something about his words struck a chord in me and an unfamiliar feeling pricked my emotions. Timidly, I nodded and he smiled in satisfaction.

"You can get under the blankets, love." His dimples appeared and he went to the door, calling in the boys who had apparently been waiting outside.

And then he scurried over to me and hopped onto the bed, climbing over me with his clothes on.

Feeling exposed in my naked state, I turned my head as he leaned down to place a kiss to my cheek. Why was he being so...cute?

No, Harry wasn't cute. He was a monster.

"You're blushing." He giggled as he nuzzled his lips against my neck.

"You're acting strange." I noted, feeling anxious as he took my hands and laced our fingers together, pressing them into the mattress on either side of my head.

"I'm happy." He admitted, looking down at me with a look I'd never seen on him before. He was happy? What did that mean?

His clothed body was flat against my naked one and I felt vulnerable. I hated being naked for him to see.

The boys came in just then and looked at us curiously before eyeing the candles.

"Hazza, can we...?" Louis asked vaguely.

Rolling his eyes and seeming rather annoyed at the interruption, Harry sighed, "Go ahead."

I was confused for a second until both Louis and Liam tripped over their feet, running around the room like kids and blowing out all the candles. They were racing to see who could blow at more.

Niall just dodged them, changed, and then quietly got into his bed without looking my way.

Harry turned his attention back to me as soon as all light was gone and we were left in darkness. I could barely see his green eyes gazing at me. Slowly and with care, he bent and pressed his lips to my own, holding the side of my face with one hand.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into my ear and continued to kiss me until he grew tired. And then he lay on top of me, his curly head resting on my chest and his hands entwined with my own.


	59. Realization

I couldn't eat breakfast. It was just too difficult to keep it down without it threatening to come back up again.

The end of camp was only ten days away now and then I'd be taken away from everything I knew.

Harry sat beside me, watching me closely and urging me to eat, but I just shoved my plate away and fiddled with my fingers, tapping my foot anxiously on the floor.

"You need to eat." He whispered.

"I can't. I'm too nervous." I admitted, standing up.

"Take the apple with you and eat it." He ordered, placing the red fruit in my hand and letting me go.

"Whatever." I grumbled, wandering away from him and the other boys. Zayn looked up from a table over by the far wall and motioned me over.

"You doing alright?" He asked me, standing up and lightly touching my arm.

Staring up at him blankly, I nodded slowly. "Yep. Just dandy."

"We can talk later if you want. I've got some stuff to do after breakfast." He said seriously and I glanced over at Harry.

His frustrated gaze was settled on me and the gentle way Zayn was brushing my bare arm comfortingly. To get under his skin, I stepped closer to Zayn and blinked up at him.

"Yeah, we can talk later." Our faces were inches apart, and then he stepped back, looking around to see if his friends had seen, but they were all busy eating and chattering.

"I'll look for you." He grinned, giving me a discrete wink and then sitting back down with his buddies.

Inwardly smiling, I walked away but something on the wall caught my eye as I walked along it.

Pictures of previous camp days were framed on the wall and I'd never given them much thought. But just now I thought I saw Niall in one of them.

Moving closer to get a better look at a certain picture, I saw a group of random people who were posing with a giant fish they must have caught. I studied it and noticed Niall in the background, standing with his hands in his pockets.

It was strange how I'd never noticed the boys before at this camp. But it didn't surprise me seeing as they only spent time with me it seemed and didn't really make other friends. Shrugging, I almost moved on, but another picture caught my attention. And I stopped in my tracks.

In one of the pictures where everyone in the camp was included, there on the side were Niall, Louis, Liam, and Harry whose arm was around a girl.

I sucked in a breath, staring hard at her. She didn't look happy, just like me. And I could see Louis' hand behind her, right where her bum was. But what really caught my attention was the other person who was standing beside Liam.

Zayn.

My heart stopped, wondering what in the world it could mean. It could just be coincidence that he was standing right next to them. Perhaps he made friends with the girl?

Glancing over, I looked at Zayn who was standing up with his dirty dishes. He didn't see me and casually walked to the kitchen to dispose of his dishes, whistling cheerfully.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. I knew I'd have trust issues for the rest of my life now, so maybe I didn't need to worry about Zayn. He'd never given me a reason not to trust him. I refused to think he had anything to do with the boys. He was simply too kind.

•••

A few days passed and I continued having trouble eating. Anything and everything would make me more anxious and scared of what would become of me. Believe me, I wanted to eat food, because I just loved to eat, but with so much stress I couldn't do it.

Only Zayn could really calm me. Even after I saw the picture of him with the boys. I decided that must simply be a coincidence.

As I was trying to avoid having to play games with everyone by hiding behind the main buildings, I hadn't realized Harry knew where I was. And that's where he snuck up behind me and stood there before sneaking his arms around me and digging his face in my neck.

"Hello beautiful. Why're you hiding here all alone?" He murmured, kissing my skin as I froze and wanted to run away. Why would he even think to look behind this building? I kicked the rocks at my feet in irritation.

"I didn't want to play games." I told him, trying to shift from his grasp, but he held me tighter.

"Me neither. I'd rather be with you." He mumbled, turning me so my back was pressed against the wooden building.

"Well I'd rather be alone." I muttered, pushing at at his chest but he just chuckled.

"You're cute sometimes when you struggle." His dimples appeared and he looked down at my mouth.

Frowning, I quit struggling and looked down, seeing his bare chest peeking out the top of his slightly unbuttoned shirt. I could see the two swallow tattoos there. Well, if he liked it when I struggled than I guess I wouldn't.

"Kiss me babe." He moaned, tangling his fingers into my black hair. His mouth hovered over my own, waiting for me.

But I didn't and just stood there uncertainly.

"Kiss me." He said again, pressing his hips into mine gently.

"Your breath stinks." I lied. His breath always smelled good to be honest.

But instead of getting annoyed, he ignored my comment and grabbed my face, forcing our mouths together.

"Dammit I'm so hôrny." He groaned, thrusting his hips against my area more harshly and it was clear that his words were true when I felt his hard on. "We should go inside. I need to be inside of you right now Scarlet." He exhaled as his hand dragged down my body to the top of my shorts.

I shivered, even though it was hot outside and stared at his dazed expression. And then his hand roughly undid the buttons and he shoved his hand in my pants, cupping my sex.

"Harry!" I squirmed in his grasp and clutched his shoulders, uncomfortable with the feeling of his slightly cold hand down there.

But he ignored my protests and then slid my shorts and panties down over my bum so he could touch me better. Shutting my eyes and clenching my teeth, I let him.

"Scarlet..." He whispered, brushing his lips against my neck and kissing me now and then. His fingers began to rub me and play with my sensitive clît until I became wet. I couldn't stop my body’s reaction to the stimulation.

"S-stop please. Harry." I begged him timidly, looking into his green eyes which were clouded with lust and desire.

"Baby..." His eyelids drooped and he pushed a finger into me, causing me to let out a little gasp. "I love... I love watching you react to my touch."

"This is wrong." I said sadly, shaking my head and biting my lip when his fingers moved in me.

"This is right. I can tell you like it." He kissed me again and traced my lips with his warm tongue. It was like he was under a spell and all he could think about was his lust for me.

Then he knelt to his knees in front of me, gazing upward into my pained eyes. Taking hold of the backs of my thighs, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around my clît, making my chest rise and fall faster.

His finger continued to move inside of me as he licked and sucked. Small sounds escaped my mouth and I looked at the sky, wondering what had happened to make me so easy like this.

My fight was gone.

With his finger expertly stroking my clenching walls and his mouth hungrily attacking the tingling pearl, we didn't hear footsteps until we were startled by a loud gasp and an "oh my gosh!"

Harry tore away from me and took his hands off me, stumbling to his feet while I hastily yanked my shorts back up, my cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

A young counselor girl stood there with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide in horror.

"I'm sorry! Oh my gosh. You know that isn't allowed here!" She hissed, blushing just as much as me.

"Sorry..." Harry stuttered, a look of panic on his face as he glanced at me, wiping my juices off his mouth.

"You both need to come with me." She said and turned around while I finished adjusting my clothes. Harry licked his lips and reached out to me, pulling me close to him.

"You say anything and your family is dead." He hissed threateningly.

"I know..." My voice wavered as I followed the girl, who's name I knew to be Lacy, around the building and to the director's office. I hadn't been struggling or anything, so it probably looked to her like we were both guilty. Like I was actually enjoying it. And that sickened me.

She led us into the smaller building and walked up to the desk where Mr. Carman sat, tossing a pen into the air and catching it.

"Mr. Carman? I caught these two...breaking a rule." Lacy said uncomfortably.

Harry gave her a hard glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

The man raised an eyebrow as Lacy described briefly what she caught us doing and she couldn't stop blushing.

Mr. Carman didn't look pleased and he shook his head. "Both of you know any sexual activities are against the rules here. It's okay to kiss and hold hands. But nothing more than that. Therefore, I'm going to have to punish you."

My eyes widened and Harry shifted uneasily. He looked quite unamused.

"So both of you are going to clean the kitchen, top to bottom. With supervision. And you're going to do that right now without participating in today's activities. Is that clear? A second offense of this nature will require more severe action." He finished, dismissing Lacy who hurried out the door.

Harry was grumbling and had a bad attitude the whole way to the dining hall. And once we entered the kitchen, he was clearly pissed. He had flipped off Lacy and tripped a younger boy who had passed us.

"That bîtch. What the fûck was she even doing behind that building? Now I have to clean a bunch of shît and I can't fûck you with that prîck staring at us." He mumbled to me as he took a spray bottle and started spraying the fridge.

An older counselor was standing in the doorway supervising us. I took a broom and started sweeping the floor, glad that I'd been saved. I'd much rather clean than be forced to let Harry have his way with me again. Well...he hadn't exactly forced me that time...

I needed a shower.

I knew what he was doing to me. He was messing with my head, that's all. I must be going insane.

I tried not to recall the things that had transpired on my birthday on that very island in the middle of the room. I sincerely hoped the boys had cleaned it before they left...

My undies were still wet from before so it was uncomfortable walking around.

I quietly cleaned and hummed softly to myself while Harry grumbled and shoved things around in irritation. He was such a big baby. The kitchen was huge and would take probably more than an hour to clean thoroughly. And I was going to make sure it took longer than it should.

"Kids I have to leave for a few minutes. Be good alright?" The old man said and then promptly left the room. It was almost humorous because Harry wasn't a kid, and technically I wasn't either.

My shoulders drooped the moment a creepy grin lit up Harry's face when we were left alone.

"I'll scream if you touch me." I said quickly and continued sweeping, but wasn't watching what I was doing and so I accidentally bumped a jar and it fell off the counter.

It landed right on my foot and I cried out, dropping to the ground to cradle my foot in my hands. Damn it hurt.

"Oh stop faking. Let me kiss you before the fossil comes back." He said, coming over to me.

Clutching my foot in my hands and hanging my head with my teeth clenched, I tried not to cry. But a tear escaped anyway and I sniffed.

"Scarlet?" His voice sounded softer than before and I heard him kneel on the ground beside me. He saw that I was in fact, in pain and so he sighed, taking my foot in his own hands.

"It hurts." I whimpered.

Slipping off my flip-flop, he inspected my foot and carefully rubbed it with his capable fingers. And then I watched as he bent his head and placed a little kiss right where it hurt the most.

Blinking, I breathed irregularly as his kisses trailed up my ankle and up my leg, slowly and carefully calculated along my exposed skin. His green eyes drifted up to meet mine as I watched him, not stopping him.

With his hand holding my foot, he moved to kiss me on the lips, and I didn't move away. He softly pressed his lips to mine and patted my foot.

"Feel better?" He asked and then began to help me stand.

Nodding, I stood to my feet and collected the broom, not looking at Harry. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having to go with him. If he treated me like this...maybe I would be alright.

The old man came back in, unaware of our shared kiss. As we both pretended like nothing happened, the man started singing songs that were terribly off key, and so we ended up cleaning the kitchen pretty quickly to escape him.

By the time we were finished and the rest of the day blurred by quickly with me hiding out as usual, I found Zayn and my friends walking toward the dining hall for dinner. I caught up to them and walked along beside Zayn.

Tabby and the others were chattering like normal and trying to get me to act normal as well, but how could I? I couldn't. That's just the way it was.

"I wish there were fireflies out here." Zayn mused aloud. "Then we could go catch them after dark."

"I've never seen one before." I admitted and he gasped.

"Really? Well some day I should take you to a place where they live." He told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders because I was shivering from the cool evening air.

Looking up at him, I waited until he looked back at me because I wanted to see his gorgeous eyes. We both slowed as we approached the stairs that led up to the building.

Our faces were close, and I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to kiss me.

And when I shyly looked away from his intense stare, I realized Tabby was staring at us curiously. As we walked up the steps to the girls who were waiting at the top, Tabby gave Zayn a long, hard stare and she suddenly looked distressed.

"Scarlet..." Her voice shook and she grabbed my arm, giving me a look that said she knew something. "Can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure?" I agreed, puzzled, but let Zayn, Penelope, and Bianca all go in without us.

Tabby pulled me down the steps and around the corner of the building. "This is bad."

"What's bad? My whole life? Yeah, I already know that. Not much can get worse." I said sarcastically.

"Oh no. It can. Oh my gosh I can't believe I didn't realize. Why am I so slow?" She muttered to herself, pulling her hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, now worried.

"Zayn." She whispered, clutching my arm. "I never gave him any thought until I noticed how close he was to you and was watching him. And then I remembered."

"Remembered what Tabby?" I muttered, my anxiety rising again.

She lowered her voice. "He's one of them. He was with them when they had Delilah. Scarlet, I think he's been playing you all along."


	60. The Pain of Betrayal

Not Zayn. Please, not Zayn! Zayn is the one I trusted the most.

It couldn't be.

Please, don't be true.

All my anxiety hit me at once and I couldn't handle it. Staring at Tabby in horror, my stomach twisted and I felt the small amount of food I'd eaten today rising up my throat. My eyes stung and I stumbled over to a bush and lurched my guts out.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry." Tabby said, hurrying over and holding my hair as I was hunched over, crying and vomiting.

"No. No, it can't be!" I sobbed, wiping my mouth and standing back up again only to be pulled into Tabby's arms as she held me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I trusted Zayn. He always comforted me and treated me like a human being! He was what kept me sane all this time. I-I relied on him!" I lashed out, pulling away and tugging at my hair in anguish. "I just can't believe it. It can't be true."

If Zayn was one of them, I didn't want to know what he had planned for me and why he had been by my side throughout the entire summer, always making me happy and for what? To betray me in the end? To tear my heart out and crush it? I wanted the pain to end.

"I need to be alone." I said through clenched teeth.

"If you want to talk, I'm here." Tabby said sadly as she watched me walk away into the evening.

I simply ran straight back to my cabin, hardly being able to see because of the tears in my eyes. So many dark thoughts flew into my mind about what I should do now. Thoughts of ending it all. Thoughts of throwing away all my compassion and running away without thinking of my loved ones. The thought of that cliff was seeming quite welcoming right now compared to what I'd have to suffer through.

Would Zayn join us when Harry took me away? Would he use me just like the others? Why had he kept it a secret all this time?

Reaching my cabin, I shoved the door open and flung myself on my bed, weeping uncontrollably.

My heart ached.

I lay there, tangled in my blankets and my face buried in my pillows for a long time. My tears dried eventually and then after the pain softened, I felt a chasm of emptiness take its place.

I felt so betrayed by Zayn. My greatest source of happiness here had just been destroyed. 

When I heard the click of the door opening, I curled into a ball and faced the wall. I didn't want to see anybody.

"Love?" Harry spoke up softly.

"Get out." I growled.

I heard him sigh, pausing momentarily before his heavy footsteps made their way over to me.

"Please. Harry just leave me alone." I begged him, rolling over and gazing up into his curious face.

"You've been crying." He observed, eyebrows scrunching together. Kneeling beside my bed, he cocked his head. "What's the matter?"

Lip trembling, I hated how vulnerable I sounded when I whispered, "Nothing's wrong."

Exhaling deeply, he ruffled his curls and moved to take off his brown boots. The emptiness in my chest deepened when I figured he wanted to lie with me. Having no real strength, I didn't even try to stop him. Instead, I scooted over and faced the wall.

The bed shifted as his body weighed it down and he got under the covers with me, moving to press his chest to my back. His arm wound around me and rubbed my stomach under my shirt.

"Tell me what's troubling you." He said gently, his breath fanning the back of my neck.

Slightly calmed by his gentle hand, I stifled my emotions and breathed out sadly. "Tell me about Zayn."

"Zayn?" Harry's voice held an edge to it, like my answer was the last thing he expected me to say.

"Is he one of you? Does he ràpe girls too?" I asked sincerely, angry at him.

"What makes you ask that? Where'd you get that idea?" He pressed.

"Tabby told me she remembers him being with you guys when you had Delilah." I said and he sucked in a breath.

"How do you know about Delilah?" His voice dropped and I could tell he was greatly affected by her being brought up.

"That doesn't matter right now. I want to know about Zayn. Just tell me." I pleaded with him, turning my head so I could look him in the eyes.

When he looked at me, he could clearly see the pure pain in my expression and he quieted, jaw clenching and hand tightening around my waist.

Before he would speak, he made me move so I was lying facing him instead. His long fingers traced the side of my face and I had to look away from those green eyes of his.

It was several moments before he cleared his throat. He must have been thinking of how to say it. Thoughtfully, he said, "I told you to stay away from him."

"He couldn't be any more dangerous than you." I pointed out, making him purse his lips in annoyance.

"He is more dangerous though. Yes, he was once one of us. But not anymore." He admitted, like it was difficult for him to say.

Every new thing I learned concerning who Zayn really was just added another hole in my heart. I was sure my heart was close to being shattered forever. Honestly I was surprised I could still feel anything after what I've been put through.

"He left the gang, but he didn't leave because he didn't want to use girls anymore with us. He left because he wanted to be even more cruel to them than we already were." He told me seriously, watching as my face contorted into a look of horror.

"What?" I whimpered in distress, but he simply leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I know how you must feel, babe. He's only been using you this whole time. I warned you though." He said carefully as I began struggling to control my anxiety. "He enjoys playing with girls' feelings and then crushing them when they find out who he really is. He was probably planning to have his fun with you pretty soon. I've seen him do things to other girls. He likes seeing them in pain. What we do is like child's play compared to the shît he's into. He leaves permanent marks all over their bodies and then ràpes them and when there's basically nothing left of them, he kills them. Liam thinks he's insane."

"No...You're lying!" I whimpered, internally freaking out and I clutched Harry, burying my face in his neck. His muscular arms held me tight.

"I'm telling the truth. Stay away from him. And don't let him know I told you this, or he might decide to speed up his schedule and ràpe you before I can take you with me." He advised.

"I can't. I really can't do this Harry. I hate you. I hate him. Why can't anything go right for me? I just want the pain to stop! Please, make it stop. I feel like I'm going to die." I cried, not caring that it was Harry who I was clinging to for comfort.

"Just don't go near him, and it'll be okay." He said into my hair, stroking my back with his fingers.

"It'll never be okay." I doubted, knowing that being taken away wouldn't make things better. I'd be at the complete mercy of all four of them and there would be no one to help me. No one.

How could Zayn do this to me? It wasn't fair.

•••

Throughout the next several days, all the way up to two days before the end of camp, I avoided Zayn like the plague. I hadn't spoken to him even once since our conversation about fireflies.

Now my nightmares not only consisted of Harry, Louis, Liam, and sometimes Niall, but now Zayn started appearing. And he would torture me in every brutal way possible until I woke.

As I hid in the shadows everyday, I could see him searching around, looking for me no doubt. He'd talk to other people, but he didn't really smile like he did when he was with me. He was such a faker. Making me think he was this kind and caring person when he was around me. When in reality, he mirrored the boys almost exactly. He was so much like them that I didn't know why I hadn't caught it before or given it much thought.

I would leave this place in two days and then I wouldn't have to worry about Zayn anymore. I'd only have the others to worry about. And now that I hardly ever put up a fight, they didn't have a reason to hurt me. Even Louis. He didn't hit me like he used to, probably because lately I hadn't struggled when he fûcked me or tried to run away even though he harassed me nearly every day.

Tabby, Penelope, and Bianca quit pranking the boys when they stole all of the girls' underclothes and burned them except for mine. The girls were outraged, but the boys just laughed and threatened to burn the rest of their clothes next time if they didn't stop, and so they did.

Today, my hiding place was the boathouse. I was huddled behind a larger boat, curled up on a blanket and listening to the water lap against the shore of the lake outside. Today was a huge goodbye party. There were going to be events all day and everyone was required to participate. But I didn't want to. They never missed me anyway.

My heart was beating steadily as I breathed slowly, emptying my mind of all thoughts so I could feel nothing. And then someone called my name as the door of the boathouse opened. Sucking in a frightened breath, I peeked under the boats and saw feet standing still near the door.

I'd recognize Zayn's shoes anywhere. Staying as quiet as possible, I shrank against the wall and hoped he wouldn't look around. Why was he looking for me in here? Did he know I was here? Was he just playing with me?

I almost squeaked in fear when he began walking slowly, his footsteps sounding louder than they should.

"Scarlet?" He called.

I just brought my knees to my chest and hid my face in my arms, praying that he wouldn't see me, even though I was in plain view once he walked around the boats.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." I heard him step closer to me and then stop. "Are you alright?"

Nodding my head, I tried not to look terrified as I glanced up at him.

Just don't let him know that you know who he really is. Don't let him know. Don't. I kept saying to myself.

"You sure? You look a little...worn out." He commented, nearing me and studying me curiously.

I wouldn't fall for that fake casual act he had been putting on anymore.

"I'm tired, yes." I whispered, muscles tensing as he moved to sit next to me.

Letting out a loud breath as he sat, he looked over at me and nudged my shoulder. "I haven't seen you for several days and we're going to be leaving soon. Where've you been?"

"A-around..." My voice shook and I scolded myself.

He looked thoughtful, as if mulling over my mood. His lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I mumbled and quickly stood to my feet. "I...have to go."

I swiftly began hurrying around the boats to the door and I heard him following me. What if he decided to hurt me right now?

"Wanna hang out?" He asked but I shook my head, a little too quickly. This is exactly how it started with Harry. And I wasn't about to make that mistake again. Oh hell no.

"No I have...stuff to do." I lied and took hold of the door handle. My stomach was in knots and I could barely control the shaking of my hands. I was a mess.

"Well...I guess we could chill later then. I just...want to spend time with you before we leave." He said, looking at me seriously. His body was too close to me for comfort and I wanted to run away, but refrained. I needed him not to suspect anything.

Taking a bold look into his eyes, I thought I could see the same darkness that was in each the other boys, but I wasn't sure. It hurt to look at him and be reminded of how he had been lying to my face this whole time. My happy, safe place wasn't even that; it was all an illusion.

He pressed me up against the door and I wanted to melt. Well, he didn't actually press me against the door. It just felt like it since he was so close. I was afraid he could see me shaking.

"I'll see you later." I said stiffly and walked out, hurrying away so he couldn't walk with me. I needed a new place to hide. And I needed to make sure I didn't get taken advantage of by him. Four guys was enough. I didn't need another one.


	61. Packing Our Bags

"Are you finished packing?" Penelope asked Bianca as she sat on her suitcase which obviously wasn't going to close.

"Does it look like I'm done packing?" Bianca responded, gesturing to the heaps of clothes still scattered all around her area.

"Well I'm almost done. Maybe I should help you Scarlet?" Tabby suggested as she began placing her last items into her suitcase.

Looking at my area, I grimaced unhappily. There was still so much to pack and I kept getting distracted thinking of my future. I wasn't entirely sure what to do about my stuff. Would I be allowed to take it with me to wherever they boys lived? I shrugged and nodded to Tabby, emptying the drawers beneath my bed.

"I'm never coming back to this camp." Penelope stated.

"Me neither." Bianca agreed.

"Let's not talk about that alright?" Tabby advised, looking my way, but I tried to seem unaffected.

I didn't think any of us would ever be coming back. Them because they'd go home and stay there. And me because I was about to be forced to live with Harry.

"Maybe there'll be a way out." Bianca said gently, slowing her movements as I began shoving clothes into my bags.

"Don't talk about it." I muttered dismally. There wasn't a way out because there were freaking snipers outside my house waiting for the signal to murder my entire family.

I was going with the boys tomorrow.

What would it be like? Would Harry treat me better like he has been?

I shoved Zayn from my mind. I wouldn't let myself think about him even for a moment and I'd managed to avoid him since that encounter in the boathouse yesterday. I only had one more day to avoid him and hopefully I'd never have to deal with him again.

The ache in my heart was too strong to focus on, so I forced myself to feel nothing. Just go with Harry and don't think about it. It'll be so much better for everyone...

Except myself, I thought mournfully.

After a while, Tabby came over and helped me organize all of my things and put everything in my bags. She didn't question the new lacy lingerie Harry bought me. He had annoyingly snuck into my stuff a couple days ago and stolen all of my normal, non sexy underwear.

By the time we were done, the cabin looked so bare and empty. We had spent two whole months living here and now we would leave. I'd say I was indescribably happy to leave, but I was afraid that I was simply going to be jumping from the frying pan and into the fire. Could it get any worse than it already had been for me?

The girls were talking normally, but I could sense the solemn atmosphere around us. We all knew what would happen tomorrow and none of us wanted to dwell on it.

We cleaned our cabin thoroughly like we were instructed to and when that was done, it was dinner time.

I wasn't hungry, again. The stress simply destroyed my appetite. But the girls strongly advised that I should try to eat to keep up my strength. I'd probably need a lot of "strength" in the coming days.

I trudged slowly behind them out of the cabin and toward the trail leading to the dining hall, lost in my own dark thoughts. And when I realized where my thoughts were taking me, I mentally steered myself in a different direction and focused on my surroundings: the beauty of the forest around us.

The swaying fir trees, the gentle breeze, the scent of forest and summer. All of it helped to get my heart beat back to normal and my hands to stop shaking. The bright sun shining low in the sky through the canopy of trees was calming to me.

I thought of all that had happened since I first arrived:

Like the first time I met Harry, when I had stupidly dropped a tampon and he wouldn't give it back.

And the time he had managed to get me into his cabin that first night while I struggled and fought against all four of them, but was unable to stop Harry from forcefully stealing my virginity. The pain I had felt was ingrained in my brain forever.

Or the time Liam had first pleasured me by the lake with his mouth. He was the first to give me an orgàsm.

And the time I tried to run away but was caught and punished. Louis had beaten me badly that day.

Or when Niall had made me sleep with him, but never touched me inappropriately. I'd always be thankful for Niall.

Or the time Louis had went behind the other boys' backs and took me from behind after I almost jumped off the cliff.

The time I told my friends the forbidden secret, which resulted in a brutal and very cruel ràping from both Harry and Louis at the same time. That particular memory caused my skin to crawl and my body to shiver. I hoped they would never do that to me again.

And every lovely time I had with Zayn, before I knew he was actually the enemy and was possibly worse than Harry. Angrily, I wished I never would have met him. He made me so happy. But now there was nothing to keep me from dwelling on unhappy things. The girls just didn't have the same way of going about cheering me up as Zayn had.

"Scarlet keep up." Tabby called, waiting for me to catch up to them and breaking into my thoughts.

I had absentmindedly lagged behind, too far to be safe. Thank the Lord for Tabby.

Wiping away the tears, I hurried over to them and followed them up the stairs and into the dining hall.

We got our dinner and I nervously gazed around for any of the boys. They were sitting in a place that we'd have to pass after getting our food. And Zayn was sitting by the door.

Sighing, I just plopped some food on my plate, not really caring what it was since I was too stressed to eat it and started walking past Harry's table.

But I hand shot out and snatched the belt loop of my jeans and pulled me back. Cringing, I frustratedly looked back and saw Louis had caught me.

"Care to join us love?" He quipped, keeping his finger attached to my belt loop. The look he gave me was totally innocent, yet wickedness shown through anyway.

"I'd like to sit with my friends please." I whispered to Harry who was watching me curiously. "I won't get to see them after tomorrow."

"I understand. But I'd like you to sit with us." Harry said, scooting out the chair beside him.

"No please. I don't want to." I argued weakly and attempted to keep walking but Louis stopped me.

"Sit down or you'll regret it." Harry said seriously.

Àsshole.

Considering he held the lives of my family members in his hands, I gave in reluctantly. I glared at him and debated whether I should dump my plate of spaghetti onto his stupid curly head or not.

"You're an ass." I said under my breath and sat down, making the chair screech against the floor. Placing my plate onto the table loudly, I just stared at the pasta and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Eat." Harry ordered, pointing to my plate.

"Not hungry." I shrugged.

"Eat or I'll shove it down your damn throat." He hissed, putting a fork into my hand. "You can't just not eat like this."

"Well you shouldn't care. You're the reason I'm not eating." I retorted. "And I don't have to eat if I don't want to. You control my body, not what's put in it."

"Well that's debatable." Liam snickered and Louis laughed loudly when he caught the joke.

Harry gave his friends a look. Louis gripped my thigh under the table, too uncomfortably close to my lady parts. "Come on Scarlet. Eat your food like a good little girl and I won't make you suck my dîck tonight. Deal?"

Giving him a dark look, I scratched his hand with my nails and stuck my fork into the pasta, twirling it around. Louis removed his hand and I could feel him staring at me.

"That was easy." Liam commented.

"I don't want you to be hungry." Harry told me softly, brushing my hair behind my ear as he watched me take a bite. He was wearing a piece of cloth around his head and his curls spilled out.

"But you don't care." My shoulders slumped.

"I do care." He said, but then tensed. "I mean. I don't care. I just...don't want you starving to death."

The other boys gave Harry a weird look as he stuttered over his words and then simply gave up as he mumbled, "Just eat the damn pasta."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Liam cleared his throat. "You've got to come to the black light party tonight, Scarlet."

"I'd rather sleep." I admitted.

"You have to come alright?" Harry decided. "It's the goodbye party and it's quite entertaining."

"All everyone does is dance like idiots and then kids get drunk even though they don't serve alcohol." I said sorrowfully. "I don't want to go."

Harry pushed his empty plate away and scooted his chair closer to mine. Glancing around, he leaned toward me and spoke quietly. "We need to keep an eye on you, not only so we know you won't try to escape, but also because of Zayn."

At the mention of Zayn, I stopped chewing, feeling sadness take over me. Taking a moment to swallow, I shook my head. "He was never a problem before. Why are you so wary of him now?"

"Because he hasn't done anything yet, and that makes me think that he's planning to take you with him." He explained, looking quite solemn. He was dead serious.

"I don't-" I began to argue but Louis cut me off.

"Scarlet if you want to keep that flawless skin of yours flawless, then you'll listen to Harry. Zayn will leave your body destroyed. You don't want to mess with him."

Giving him a pained look, I happened to glance over and see Zayn sitting with his friends, laughing and talking like a normal human being. He was a master at deception and manipulation. He had me fooled completely, the bàstard.

"Come to the party so we can keep an eye on you and make sure Zayn doesn't try to steal you before we can okay?" Liam smiled at me. That just sounded so wrong and messed up, but I didn't question it.

Exhaling deeply, I just shrugged, tired of fighting. "Fine. I'll go."


	62. Black Light Party

The ending party every year at Camp Harmony was always a huge deal and everyone loved it. The theme was usually black light, as was this year. Everyone would come to the main event building where the staff would set it up very dark and with back lights and strobe lights and all manner of decorations.

Mostly everyone would simply dance around and eat food and have drinks—nonalcoholic of course. But somehow alcohol would appear every year anyway without fail.

Campers liked to dress up by wearing neon clothes and painting their skin with glowing paint.

Personally, I wasn't feeling like getting too into it, but my friends tried to convince me otherwise. They were busy in our cabin putting on all of the neon clothes they had and then they proceeded to paint each other's faces and arms, warrior style. I decided to wear normal clothes: white shorts and a loose blue tank top.

"C'mon Scarlet. Please let me put some on you?" Penelope begged me, holding up the paint.

"No thanks." I looked back out the window at the darkening evening. This was the last night I'd spend here, ever.

"Just a little? Can I just do a little flower or something?" She blinked her eyes innocently at me and smiled sweetly.

Sighing, I nodded and turned so she could reach me. Eagerly, she grabbed the green and pink glowing paint.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." She assured me and carefully applied it to the side of my face and up beside my eye. She had the paint lining her eyes and had even brought bright blue mascara from home.

"All done." She stepped back to admire her work.

After Bianca handed me a mirror, I studied the delicate flower Penelope had painted on my cheek bone. It was pink and its leaves and little vines twirled their way up toward my eyebrow. She had sprinkled a small amount of glitter to top it off. I liked it. It suited me.

"Thanks Pen." I said, smiling at her.

All three girls paused and looked at me with slightly surprised looks on their faces. I was puzzled for a moment, wondering what was wrong, but then I knew.

I had just smiled. It actually felt weird to smile after all this time. The girls quickly composed themselves though and tried to act casual and bustled around, getting ready in the last few minutes before the party started.

"You can where this glow-in-the-dark flower." Tabby said, carefully placing a pink flower behind my ear.

Before long, we had linked arms and were heading toward the main buildings: them giggling and speaking of their crushes who would be there and me trudging along silently. I was glad Penelope didn't have a crush on Louis anymore. That attraction always made me nervous.

As we reached the main event building, we could hear loud music inside and campers were coming from every direction, running inside wearing all matter of black light attire. If not for my present situation, I'd be just as excited as my friends. This night had always been a blast in the past.

When we entered, everything was chaos and kids were everywhere, dancing around and talking loudly to be heard over the loud music. The large room was dark and small lights moved around the room. A few disco balls hung from the ceiling.

Tabby stayed by my side loyally because she could tell I was nervous. Penelope and Bianca stuck around for awhile as well. I could tell they were eager to join the other kids so I told them to go have fun. They made sure I was serious and then happily waved at us and disappeared in the crowd.

Tabby and I walked over to the food table where all sorts of glowing food and drinks were laid out. She ate a few things while I took a glass of glowing pink stuff and sipped it.

Then from behind me, a hand was laid on my shoulder and Tabby's defensive side came out again as she tensed.

"I'm glad you're here." Harry said, grinning at me.

Tabby held onto my arm possessively and Harry simply gave her a look.

Looking at him, I nodded.

Seeing my anxious eyes, he gave me a peck on my cheek and whispered. "You look beautiful. I'll let you have some time with your friend."

And he left me there, making his way over to the other boys who I now noticed were on the other side of the room. Happy but surprised he had let me be, I stared after him until Tabby waved her hand in front of my face.

Snapping my attention back to her, she raised her eyebrows and stuck a pretzel in her mouth. She led me over to a couple of chairs and we sat down, watching the fun unfold before us. Pretty much everyone was into it and dancing like idiots. There were those who were amazing at dancing and really knew how to move and then there were others who...should've just stayed in their cabins.

The loud music wasn't helping my nerves and my eyes kept darting around, looking for Zayn or the boys approaching me. They left me alone for a good forty-five minutes.

Louis and Liam had glow in the dark silly string and were spraying everybody. Louis once sprayed Zayn on accident and I noticed Zayn give him a hard glare, but Louis just flipped him off and then the two went off in different directions.

I guess they still had hard feelings toward each other.

Eventually, I told Tabby she could go and join in because I felt bad that she was sitting out just for me. It took a good while to convince her, but after some time she reluctantly got up and joined the other girls.

I was rather out in the open so it's wasn't like Zayn could easily get me outside without the boys noticing. Their eyes had been on me all night.

When Tabby had gone, almost immediately Louis headed over, his gaze fastened on me. Nervously crossing my legs, I leaned back in my chair.

"Dance with me." He said loudly to be heard over the thundering music, holding out his hand.

Instead of arguing, I just gave him a pleading look. I really didn't want to dance. There was no way I'd be able to get into it. But as I had learned over and over again, resisting them did nothing.

"Come on love." He bent and took my hand, pulling me up to stand. He led me silent and unwilling into the midst of the countless dancing and shouting kids to the middle.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and looked into my eyes. His hands dragged up and down my sides, making me shrink away and look at the floor, but he kept me close.

The music was so happy and upbeat that my mood almost lifted and I wanted to be happy. But you know, I was dancing with Louis of all people so enjoying myself wasn't really an option.

Louis kept a steady gaze on me and the intensity of it made me uncomfortable. It was like he was deep in thought as he moved to the music. It surprised me that he wasn't full of smart remarks and jokes that would embarrass me.

Pretty soon the other three boys were around us, dancing and jumping around goofily. They really weren't very good dancers to be honest. Harry just kept doing the dorkiest things that I almost wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

"Come on get into it." Louis whined, leaning in and singing along to the lyrics of the song playing. He may not be able to dance, but I had to admit he could sing.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He urged me in annoyance.

I reluctantly did so and he smiled, harshly pulling me against his body. Appalled, I realized he was grinding against me and I attempted to pull away.

"Louis stop." I requested.

"Never. You're mine." He growled in my ear and held me against him while his other hand went to the front of my shorts.

"Louis! We're in public!" I hissed at him, trying to jerk away.

"So? I'm sure you secretly find it kinky like I do." He winked and then slipped his hand down my shorts, cupping me right in the middle of the crowded room of kids. I was sure my face was scarlet red.

Looking around frantically, I noticed nobody was even paying attention. They were all preoccupied and the boys were also hiding us it seemed.

"What if someone sees?" I said in discomfort. But then again, if someone did see, then we'd get in trouble and maybe I could make it seem like I didn't want it and they'd arrest him. But that was simply wishful thinking.

"Then they'll be turned on like we are." He laughed loudly and gripped my ass harshly while he stuck a finger in me, moving it around.

I just hid my face in his chest, trying not to react. "I hate you."

"You won't for much longer." He said.

I thought that statement was rather odd. He managed to shove another finger in and I gasped, gripping his shirt.

"Just couldn't help yourself?" Liam called, making sure no one could see what Louis was doing.

But Louis ignored him, staring at my grimacing face while he played inside me. His thumb rubbed my clît easily.

I groaned when his movements began to elicit wetness in my core. This could not be happening. The present song was actually quite raunchy and Louis just sang along while he continued finger-fûcking me.

He kept up his movements until I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to come undone. "Lou...Louis. You have to...stop."

What if my friends noticed?

"Shh it's okay. You can moan. Nobody can hear you but me anyway." He told me over the din and kissed my neck. "Go ahead and come, darling."

I couldn't hold it back anymore.

Clutching his shirt I buried my face in his chest and groans poorer from my mouth as he made me come on his fingers. My body was shaking but I guess to everyone else it would've looked like I was simply moving to the music if they happened to glance over.

Humiliated and feeling lightheaded, I almost collapsed, but he held me up. I literally could not believe what just happened. He seriously made me orgàsm right in the middle of a party.

"I'll take her." Harry said, coming up behind me.

Louis removed his hand and licked his fingers before he kissed my mouth heavily. I tasted alcohol and...myself.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Harry complained, taking my arm and tugging me away from Louis. In annoyance he said, "I told you not to drink tonight Lou."

"It was just a small glass Haz." Louis assured.

As Harry led me away, I happened to glance back at Louis and he was looking after me with a longing expression on his face.

Bringing me to a different section of the dance floor, Harry pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. The present song was slower and several people took it as a chance to take a break. The crowd thinned and we were now more visible.

"He got carried away because of the alcohol." Harry told me, his face quite close to mine.

"You didn't stop him." I pointed out.

Shrugging, he agreed. "If he wants to use you then I'll let him use you. You belong to all of us—but mostly me."

Frowning, I tried not to let his words affect me, but they did. "Why do you go from this heartless douche, to sometimes being gentle with me? Why go back and forth?"

Lazily dragging his lips along my cheek, he whispered, "I dunno really. Maybe I just..."

When he stopped and stiffened, I cocked my head and prodded him. "Maybe you just...?"

"Never mind." He grumbled.

He fell quiet and didn't speak anymore. He kissed me now and then, not caring that people could see. And I didn't care because every day I was caring less and less.

When you get treated like an object long enough, you start to believe you're one.

"I've got to go do something." He said once the song ended and a more upbeat one came on.

He squeezed my arm and left me, moving toward a door along the wall. Wondering what he needed to do, I curiously looked after him.

And then I held my breath. The pay phone was through that door.

Glancing around and not seeing anyone watching me, I quickly shuffled over and slipped through the door after him.

A short hallway met my eyes and I knew the pay phone was around the corner. I could hear Harry dialing a number.

Anxiously, I took a step forward, wary of him hearing me. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I didn't even know what I would do if he was actually giving the secret code. I couldn't exactly arrest the boys and give the snipers the code myself now could I?

Listening closely, I heard Harry clear his throat and say under his breath, "The pearl is in place."

Confused, I hesitated. Was that the code?

"Scarlet."

Jumping, I whirled around and there stood Louis with an upraised eyebrow. He critically eyed me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I uh...I was just um..." Being an idiot that's what. "I just came in here to-"

"Shut up Scarlet. I know you were spying on Harry and trying to hear the code so you can use it against us. Well guess what? That isn't going to work because he changes it every time he calls. And he does it at different times every day." He told me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back through the door.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Harry's going to want to punish you." He told me bluntly and I stopped nervously. He wouldn't take it out on my family...would he?

"Please don't tell him." I whispered quietly.

"If you don't want to be punished for snooping, then promise me something." He suddenly said.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Promise me that I'll be the first to fûck you in your new bed at our place. You do that and I'll keep this a secret." He smirked and looked smug.

It was bound to happen anyway so I gave in tiredly. "Okay."

It was crazy how normal it all was starting to sound. It shouldn't sound normal. This was so wrong, and yet I had no say and no way out. I simply had to do what was needed to survive.

"Perfect, I can't wait." He grinned and then walked away.

Harry came back out shortly after and made me continue dancing with him. I had wet underwear because of Louis and it was uncomfortable but Harry wouldn't let me go change.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight." He said in finality.

"Hell no. I want my last night to be with my friends." I scowled.

Studying my face, he shook his head. "Do you see Zayn over there?"

Zayn? Quickly I whipped my head around and spotted Zayn by himself. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. His black clothes made him blend in well.

"Would you rather have him take you or us take you?" He tilted his head, waiting for my response.

Thinking about it, I watched Zayn sadly. Of course I'd rather be with Zayn, but that was the part of me that was still attached to him.

Harry touched his forehead to mine and said seriously, "Zayn would hurt you more than we ever did. I have proof, pictures, videos of the things he's capable of. He'd cut your skin. Shave your head. Whip you till you were bleeding. He'd-"

"Don't." I interrupted, putting my finger on his lips as I began to grow fearful. "Please don't say that."

"Stay with me tonight. I know I'm selfish. And I don't really care about you, but I'd rather have you with me than with him when he'd just destroy your perfect body which belongs to me."

"You're so rude to me." My voice cracked and rose in pitch. "Treat me with some respect. I'm human just like you."

"You're rude too you know." He returned, tightening his hold on me as his eyes flashed in anger. I could see a vein in his neck grow more prominent.

"I have every right to be rude! You're rude and cruel. You're selfish and you only care about yourself and those fûckers you call your friends. You treat me like I don't matter one bit to you. You're the biggest womanizer I've ever ever met and I hate the ground you walk on!" I hissed at him, wondering where these words were coming from. Harry and the others were the only people on earth who I would speak to this way.

Nose flaring and jaw sticking out, Harry roughly pulled me flush against his body and yanked my hair back so he could look straight into my eyes. It wasn't only anger I saw in him, there was something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"You know what I think about you, you little smartass? You're whiny and emotional and you never give me even a chance when it comes to accepting me. You always look at me with hate in your eyes and you show me the same level of disrespect that I show you so don't you dare complain to me about that. Lately you haven't even noticed that I've been trying to be nicer. All you ever think about is you, you, you, and you never give a shît about what I'm feeling or why I do the things I do. I'm trying to make it easier for you, but all you ever do is complain and beg us to stop which makes me lash out and hurt you again and I'm sick of it. I just want you to fûcking accept me!" He shouted and I went completely silent, shocked.

The music was so loud though that nobody but me heard him.

I had no doubt that everything he just said was the naked truth. Normally he wasn't so honest and open with me. Sure, his words had hurt me, but somehow I couldn't help but think in his own twisted way he genuinely wanted me to...like him. Or at least tolerate him.

Like, was he really so delusional that he'd think I would actually have any kind of positive feelings for him? He ruined my life. Positive feelings simply weren't possible.

Realizing he had said too much, he closed his mouth and let go of me. "Just come to my cabin tonight. You can sleep with any of us just...come."

"Fine. I'm going to sleep with Niall. Not you." I said and then he huffed and walked away, leaving me alone.

I wandered to a corner by myself and sat down on the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and hid my face in my arms. I didn't cry. I simply sat there, wallowing in self pity.

"Hey Scarlet?"

His smooth voice brought warmth but also chills to my body as I looked up to see Zayn kneeling in front of me. Not moving, I discreetly glanced around but didn't see any of the boys.

"Yeah?" I spoke softly.

His thick eyebrows furrowing, he touched my arm. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. The music's just giving me a headache." I lied.

"Want to go outside?" He asked and moved a little closer to me. I thought I caught his eyes flicker to my lips. "We could talk."

"No thanks." I said with great difficulty. This was a little sketchy.

Just go away you big traitor.

"Come on, let's go. You look like you need to talk." He said firmly and took my arm.

Startled, I flinched away and shook my head. "I don't want to Zayn. I'm good here."

"Scarlet." He tried pulling me up and that just made me more afraid. I didn't want him to hurt me. It wouldn't just hurt me on the outside. It would destroy me on the inside. Zayn: once my confidant and friend, was now someone I had to force myself to fear.

I was miserable.

He exhaled loudly, looking at me like he couldn't decide what was going through my head.

"Just go away, I want to be alone." I hid my face again and started to cry.

It was a minute before I heard him slowly stand and then walk away.


	63. Harry

Once again I found myself climbing the steps of Harry's cabin. But this time was different. Deep in my soul I didn't feel the same defiant fight that I had always possessed before. And that made me even more depressed. How had a become so weak?

Before I could put my hand on the doorknob however, it burst open and Harry slipped out, closing it behind him and standing in front of me, looking flustered. Scratching the back of his head, he looked at the ground.

The crickets were chirping obnoxiously cheerfully in the forest as he just stared at me while I stood there.

"I wanted to talk you before you go inside. About what I said earlier." He started quietly, biting his lip. "How I said all those...things to you."

"All those rude things?" I inquired, wrapping my jacket tighter around me.

Frowning, he shrugged and shifted to lean against a pole. "Yeah... I shouldn't have said them."

"Are you apologizing to me?" I asked, shocked.

"I've done it before, don't act so surprised." He scowled moodily and looked off into the dark.

"Thanks..." I whispered after a moment of silence. He was uncomfortable and I was definitely surprised that he just apologized for saying those things.

"Do you...like anything about me?" He mumbled uncertainly.

"No." I answered swiftly, purposely trying to bruise his feelings.

"Oh come on." He sighed loudly, obviously annoyed. "There's got to be something. My looks. My sense of humor. My charm. My-"

"You've got as much charm as a dead worm." I said bluntly.

Giving me a look, he flicked his hair out of his face. "There has to be something."

Truthfully, I thought he was incredibly attractive physically, but I wasn't about to tell him that and boost his overflowing ego, so I just shook my head.

"Do you think I'm good looking?" He pressed, walking forward until I was pressed against his door. His sharp jawline and piercing eyes told me to say yes, but I wasn't going to. Why'd he have to have such perfectly soft curls and such a nice body?

"You're hideous." I told him under my breath.

"No I'm not." He argued.

"You're disgusting heart makes the rest of you not very appealing." I told him straightforwardly.

Clenching his jaw, he gripped my arms. "Every girl thinks I'm attractive. You must be lying. It's so obvious."

"Get over yourself Harry. You might be nice to look at, but beyond that, there's nothing to like. You ràpe girls for fun. And you're kidnapping me tomorrow." I said, feeling exhausted.

Appearing upset, he shook his head and moved his mouth to my ear. Softly, he touched my ear with his lips and groaned quietly. "The things you do to me Scarlet."

What the fûck? I literally just insulted him. 

Unable to move, I let him explore my body with his roaming hands as he felt the need to be close to me.

He simply ignored my words. "Despite the fact you think I'm ugly, I think you're gorgeous." He breathed, kissing my cheek then. "I...love to feel the softness of your skin. Your hair always smells good. And the way you feel when I'm inside you is just...unreal. Like nothing I've ever felt. Like no one I've ever touched. You're different and I don't know why."

"I'm no different. I'm just a girl like all of them." I said, my body erupting in hot chills as he moved down and kissed my neck. I couldn't react to his touches. It was wrong. So I held my breath and tried to feel nothing.

"You're completely different. You're...I don't even fûcking know. Sometimes I hate how much you affect me." He muttered, fisting my hair and pulling my head back so he could reach my skin better. When his mouth opened and he gave me a long, wet kiss on my neck I forced my breathing to stay normal. I kept my hands at my sides, digging my nails into my palms so I wouldn't wrap my arms round him.

"Scarlet what is it?" He whispered. "What am I feeling? Why do you have to be so fûcking beautiful and...good?"

"Harry please don't." I squeaked, shutting my eyes when he held one of my breasts in his hand.

"Shh." He shushed me, his tongue darting out to line my bottom lip with wetness. "I feel something toward you. I don't know if I'm right about it, because I've never felt it for anyone before in my life."

Tears of dismay stung my eyes as I realized what he was trying to say. I couldn't believe it. I could not believe that he thought he felt like this.

"Harry what are saying?" I breathed, afraid of his answer because I honestly would probably laugh in his face.

"I'm...not quite sure." He groaned in frustration.

He sounded so incredibly vulnerable right now that it shocked me. He was actually letting himself be vulnerable in front of me. His constant wall was not up and I could finally see the human being beneath the monster.

In all honesty, if he wasn't a cruel, abusive, rude, prideful, demanding, controlling, dîck of a ràpist, I had no doubt that I'd easily like him. But since he wasn't normal and he was in fact, an abusive criminal, I hated him.

"Do you have...feelings toward me?" I whispered, so softly that I wasn't sure he heard me. How could it be possible anyway? What could be going through his head that he'd think it was okay to have feelings for me when he treated me like he does?

"No. Of course not." He denied, but the way he overly casually waved off the notion was evidence enough for me that he was lying.

"You do don't you?" I pressed, staring him down while he avoided my gaze.

"I don't even know what love is." He mumbled and a look of horror came across my face.

"Love? Who said anything about love?" I uttered, startled and caught off guard.

"I never said I loved you." He defended, growing upset.

"But it was implied. Harry why on earth do you think you love me? Love isn't abusive and cruel!" I expressed, shrinking against the door but he simply caged me in, grabbing the sides of my face and staring into my eyes intensely.

"I don't love you." He growled. "I never said that."

"I've seen the signs lately that you feel something. But I know you're not capable of caring." I told him.

"Shut up. Maybe I do. I'm perfectly capable of caring. I just never have before." He argued.

"You don't even know how to love. There is no possible way that you can love me for real. You might think it in your mind. But you don't love me. You don't feel anything for me. If you did you wouldn't treat me like shît." I cried, trying to push him away but he resisted and roughly shoved me back against the hard door, which hurt.

"Stop provoking me! I do care about you! The feelings I have are so strong that I can't help but think they're love!" He shouted in my face angrily.

Time seemed to stop and my mouth opened, so many words getting stuck in my throat. He just told me he loved me.

And I had never been more disgusted in my life.

That he could think for one second that he loved me when everyday I was used and abused by three of them and he never once felt sorry for it. He enjoyed hurting me. I knew that for a fact because he had told me directly himself.

He was insane.

"Harry. That's not love." I spoke despondently, shaking my head.

He bore holes in my head with his gaze as he waited for me to explain myself. His nails dug into my arms painfully and I winced.

"There's no other way to explain the feelings I have." He muttered.

"You don't feel love. You show it." I said in a murmur.

His green eyes held uncertainty.

"Love is...operating in another's best interest." My voice was soft and careful, because he looked ready to lash out if I said the wrong thing. "Like how I treat my friends. And my family. I put them before me, even though I myself am miserable. That's not what you do at all."

Frustrated, he scowled and looked ready to hit me and so I flinched when he gripped my arms, raising me against the door slightly. Maybe I said too much, or went too far because it was clear that I got into his head.

But as his nostrils flared and his lips drew into a straight line, I didn't expect him to kiss me. And he did. Connecting our mouths as he drew me into a passionate embrace and pressed me into the door.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He growled and lightly bit my bottom lip. Inhaling deeply, he let go and then opened the door behind me, pushing me inside.

"Go to sleep." He commanded, shoving me over toward Niall's bed.

I pissed off Harry, but I didn't care. He was so delusional that he thought he loved me. How preposterous was that? I was still dazed that I discovered his true feelings. I mean, I suspected he somewhat felt something for a while now. But nothing to this magnitude.

Besides, what could he possibly love about me? He didn't know anything about me except the surface things.

Niall was sitting on his bed in sweats and a shirt, reading a book with his glasses on. He looked up and closed the book, setting it aside.

"I'm...supposed to sleep with you." I told him slowly, unsure of myself.

"Too bad I can't have you tonight. I had lots of plans for us...which involved handcuffs and rope." Louis called from the top bunk above Harry's, smirking at my revolted reaction.

"I asked Harry if I could have you because I really want to watch you pleasure yourself again, but he said you wanted Niall." Liam agreed in disappointment.

I swiftly tried to ignore their crass comments, but it was difficult when the two began an argument about which scenario I would like better. Harry simply kept giving me glares and he took off his shirt, throwing it on the ground. I looked away from his bare tattooed chest.

"Alright then..." Niall cleared his throat. "Come on." He said, pulling down his covers.

"Undress." Harry ordered when he got into his bed only his boxers. "Both of you."

Giving him a worried look, I hesitated. If Harry made Niall do something to me, I'd...well I didn't know what I'd do. Niall was the one who I wasn't afraid of. He was the only one who I relied on to be normal with me.

"Harry..." I began but he cut me off.

"Just undress and go to bed." He snapped, lying down and kicking back his blankets because it was quite warm in the cabin.

Oh... I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized we only had to undress.

Niall was already halfway done by the time I started to pull my shirt over my head. He hadn't questioned it or even seemed upset or distressed in the slightest, mostly because his friends were watching him closely.

He waited for me and kindly averted his eyes once I was in my underwear. I tried getting in bed like that, but Harry insisted I take off everything under the threat of making me sleep with Louis instead. Uncomfortable having all three of the other boys watching me, I quickly just took off the rest and hurried to Niall's bed, naked.

I knew they were all staring at my backside.

Realizing I had never actually seen Niall fully naked, I made sure not to stare at his crotch. I secretly wondered what he looked like compared to the others, but I was too shy to look.

I climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets over my body and then Niall came over, uncertainly looking down at me. He looked sorry that he'd have to sleep with me like this, but there was nothing we could do.

Harry was just being a jerk because he was mad at me, and probably Niall as well.

Because the bed was small, we had to be touching in order to sleep comfortably. And so he slipped in beside me and then surprised me by leaning over and kissing my neck.

Sucking in a breath, I lay there frozen as he placed a hand on my hip and kissed me slowly.

"Niall?" I breathed.

"Shh. It's just for Harry. Don't be afraid. I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Somewhat relaxing, I nodded and tried not to feel nervous about having him do this to me. He spent some time simply kissing my neck and my lips before he seemed satisfied and stopped, wrapping an arm around me and cuddling close.

His hand lay on my bare stomach and his short breaths hit my hair. He was very careful not to touch my private parts.

Oddly, Niall made me feel somewhat protected, even though he was friends with those heartless morons and could very well be forced to use me at any time if Harry saw fit.

"Good night Scarlet. Sleep well." He whispered holding me tighter, and then he added under his breath, "Because you might not get many more peaceful nights after tomorrow."


	64. Miserable

I'd been awake for some time, but was lying still in Niall's safe arms with him basically sleeping on top of me. His head was nestled in my neck and he was breathing loudly.

Last night he had softly hummed me to sleep. I hadn't gotten such a good and peaceful sleep as last night in such a long time.

As I lay there thinking, I wanted to mentally prepare myself for the day while they were all still asleep. Today was the day. Today was the day I'd go with them. There was no way out this time. I would actually be a sex slave to three guys for who knew how long.

When I sensed someone stirring over in Harry's direction, I closed my eyes and breathed evenly. But I heard him get out of his bed and pull on his clothes. He moved over to Niall's bed and just stood there. I guessed he was looking at us, so I tried to look asleep.

Unintentionally I flinched when I felt a soft kiss pressed to my temple.

"Wake up." He whispered, trailing a finger through my hair.

When I opened my eyes, his face was super close and I moved away, holding onto the sheets tightly.

"Are you packed completely?" He whispered.

"Yes." I nodded drearily. Despite the time I spent this morning trying to prepare my mind for this, I wasn't prepared at all.

"Good. We're going to leave now." He said and stood up, looking around the cabin. It was the cleanest it had ever been. All of their heaps of clothes that were always on the floor were packed away in their suitcases.

"Now?" I asked, startled. The sun had barely just risen outside.

"Yeah. I want to be gone before everyone else is up." He elaborated, going over and yanking Liam's covers off him.

"Hey!" Liam whined, blindly reaching for the blankets.

Then Harry went over and reached up for Louis' blankets, but Louis bolted upright and clutched the covers in a death grip. "Don't you fûcking dare take these."

"Then get up." Harry snickered back.

At the commotion, Niall woke and realized his hand was touching my breast and he quickly moved it, giving my cheek a little kiss. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I replied and waited for him to climb over me to get off the bed.

I accidentally looked at his dîck as he was doing so and I blushed, quickly staring at the ceiling in embarrassment.

"Everyone up and be ready to go in ten minutes. I'm taking Scarlet to her cabin for her things." Harry announced, coming over to me and ripping the sheets off of me as I tried to hold onto them.

He stared down at my vulnerable form and I just glared at him, moving to get up as I tried hiding my body.

By the time we got outside and had walked all the way to my cabin, I realized how hungry I was. For some reason I wasn't feeling too stressed at the moment and so the lack of food caught up to me and I felt sick.

But I didn't say anything and we both went inside. As we entered, we didn't expect to find the cabin completely empty except for our luggage.

Harry paused, looking around with an unreadable expression on his face. "Where are your friends?"

"I don't know." I mumbled, going over and picking up the new outfit I had set out the night before.

I quickly removed my pajamas that I hadn't even worn to bed last night and then dressed myself in the black shorts and loose maroon button up that I'd picked out.

Of course Harry watched me the whole time, the perv.

Sighing as I took hold of one of my suitcases, I asked him impatiently, "Mind getting the other one?"

Standing there for a moment, he nodded and came over, picking up the other one with ease.

I didn't actually know where my friends were, and that made me sad because I wanted to say goodbye to them. After all, who knew if I was ever going to see them again. Harry hurried to the door and opened it for me, letting me go through first.

"Well they better show themselves if you want to say goodbye to them." He muttered, walking briskly along as I tried to keep up with him.

We walked all the way to his jeep and put my bags inside and then he took my hand and led me back toward his cabin. It was rather annoying how he didn't want me out of his sight.

We both had to stop at the restrooms that always smelled bad and then went straight to his cabin. He kept glancing back in the direction of my own.

Once inside he nudged me over to Liam who gladly took my arm and sat me down next to him. He struck up a conversation that I only half listened to while I watched suspiciously as Harry went over and spoke quietly with Louis and Niall.

"Is something wrong?" I asked loudly and the boys looked over at me, appearing distressed.

"No. Just..." Harry bit his lip and ruffled his curls causally. "Where are your friends?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, peering up at him when he stepped directly in front of Liam and I.

Jaw stiffening, Harry raised an eyebrow and clenched his fists. "I'm not going to ask you again. Where are your friends?"

Growing anxious, I looked him straight in the eye and responded slowly, "Harry, I honestly don't know."

"She's lying." Louis burst out, throwing a hand in the air. Now I was getting even more anxious. What was the big deal?

"Why do you need to know where they are?" I wanted to know, scooting back on Liam's bed a little. They were scaring me.

"Because...they could very well be calling the police or telling someone." Liam explained seriously.

"They wouldn't do that." I said.

"Where do you think they are? What possible places could they have gone?" Harry asked, towering over me.

Nervous, I looked at the boys and then I grew even more scared when I noticed Niall. He very discreetly was shaking his head and giving me a warning look—like I should just stay quiet.

Turning to Harry, I stammered, "I really have no idea okay? Just believe me for once!"

He groaned and started pacing. "Fine. We'll take Scarlet to breakfast and look for them to make sure they aren't talking."

He actually looked quite distressed. Taking hold of my arm, he pulled me to my feet and started dragging me to the door with the others following.

I had no idea what was going on and didn't want to think about all of the bad things that could be in Harry's mind. I just hoped my friends stayed unfound.

They took me to the dining hall and nobody was really there yet because it was only seven in the morning. But there were a few things set out and so Harry grabbed a couple granola bars and made me take some cereal and a banana and sat me down at a table with Niall.

"Watch her and don't let her out of your sight." Harry instructed and then he, Louis, and Liam left us.

Silently, I ate my cereal and then peeled the banana as Niall ate his own pile of food.

He glanced around briefly before leaning close to me. "Whatever you do, don't give them any clues as to where your friends are. Let's just hope they stay hidden and can leave on the buses when the time comes."

Freezing in my chair, I fearfully stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You cannot let them know I told you this so don't get angry. You have to act oblivious alright?" He made sure it was clear and put down the muffin he was nibbling on.

"I promise."

Taking a deep breath, he avoided my gaze and admitted quietly, "He's planning to take them with us. To sell them for money... Well, to sell their bodies for money."

"What!" I exclaimed in horror but then remembered what he said and lowered my voice. "What? He can't just do that!"

"Yes he can. It's how he's got so much money in the first place." Niall explained, disgust clear in his tone. "He sells young girls. He doesn't usually sell the ones he uses like you, but sometimes he does. Mostly he just takes the ones who could cause problems for him, like your friends."

I felt like someone had stabbed my chest. This could not be happening. I couldn't possibly let this happen. "Niall... I can't..."

"Shh. Let's just hope he doesn't find them." He placed a hand on my own and rubbed my skin comfortingly.

"There's no way I could survive knowing that those innocent girls could be forced to go through what I have or worse." I choked out, biting back tears. "Penelope and Tabby are still virgins."

"Bianca's not?" He asked gently.

"No. She gave hers away last year, even though she's the youngest of us." I said.

He fell silent, letting me be miserable on my own as he finished eating and I refused to eat the rest of the banana. In all honesty, bananas reminded me of having to suck the boys’ dîcks—something I had had to do on too many occasions.

When we finished, Niall took me outside and to the main event lodge. I was rather confused that we weren't going back to his cabin but he explained, "The counselors will be checking each cabin pretty soon and Harry doesn't want them to see you."

"Won't they notice I'm missing when they do roll call on the buses?" I asked as we entered the building and he brought me through another door and down a hall.

"No..." He looked away guiltily. "Harry tweaked the list of names. None of us are on it. Even your friends."

Anger swelled in me out how thorough Harry was. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten much practice with all the other years he was here, but still.

"What about my parents? Am I just...not going to show up at the meeting place and they'll wonder where I am?" I wanted to know sadly.

"Pretty much. We're not going to tell them anything." He shrugged miserably. "I'm sorry."

Nodding miserably, I let him lead me into a small storage room that had a table in the middle and several shelves of boxes lining the walls. A window gave us a view of the outside and different people rushing around preparing to leave.

It was such a beautiful day, and yet it was one of the worst days in my life.

Niall told me we had to stay in this storage room to stay hidden away from everyone because no one would be looking here.

I was indescribably sad and defeated. How could I not feel the same fiery fight that I'd had almost the whole time until now? I just...somehow knew I had been defeated and there was no way out without my family getting killed. 

Time passed and we both sat on the floor quietly, waiting for something to happen. I was hoping that the boys would give up and just leave my friends alone. I hadn't gone this far to keep them safe simply to have them be forced into the same fate I was. It wasn't fair.

I stared at the clock on the wall, watching the hands move painfully slowly around and around. Hours passed and still we sat there, growing more anxious and worried.

Lunch passed and Niall told me I couldn't go because people would see me and they just needed to forget I existed. Zayn wasn't mentioned at all between us. At least it looked like he wouldn't be able to get to me.

And then both of us looked up at each other in worry when we heard footsteps nearing the little room we were in and then there was a knock.

Niall gave me a look of warning and then stood up to unlock it. He opened it and in came Harry and to my horror, my friends came in behind him followed by Louis and Liam.

They appeared confused and unaware of the danger they were in.

"Scarlet! We've been looking for you. We wanted to say goodbye. We got stuck in the isolation cabin because we snuck out last night to go skinny dipping one last time but we were caught." Penelope explained coming over and hugging me.

"Oh..." I whispered emotionally, my heart breaking for these stupidly oblivious girls. I couldn't let Harry take them.

When she pulled back I pulled her in again, saying barely above a whisper so no one would hear, "When I give the signal, kick Liam in the balls."

Her body tensed and she squeezed me tight before pulling back, giving me a solemn look that said she understood.

Harry gave me a suspicious look, but his attention was pulled away from me when his eyes flicked to the window.

"The buses are here. We've got to go." Bianca noted, pointing, and she ran to hug me.

"Kick Harry in the balls when I give the signal." I whispered in her ear.

She had the same reaction Penelope did, but she had a secret smirk on her face at the thought of hurting Harry.

When Tabby embraced me, I knew I could trust her to handle Louis, as she had before, and so I instructed her to kick Louis. She stepped back, sighing sadly and pretending to not have just been given dangerous instructions.

My only goal was to get the girls outside so they'd be noticed and the boys wouldn't be able to chase after them since the whole camp was crowding around the buses outside and would see them. I would take whatever punishment they wanted to do to me if it meant my friends could go free.

When all the boys' attention were on the buses, I hissed, "Now!"

And all at once, the girls kicked their assigned target in the balls and I cried, "Run!"

All the boys except for Niall groaned and doubled over as I shoved passed them and pushed my friends through the door.

"Quick! Get out of here! You have to get out of here! They're going to take you!" I exclaimed as I ran after them down the hall. We burst into the massive hangout room and dodged the couches and tables as we ran toward the door.

But my blood ran cold when I heard Louis' pained voice boom, "All of you stop or I'll blow your fûcking brains out!"

All of us glanced back and then abruptly skidded to a halt when I saw him standing there at the door of the hallway with the other two beside him, clutching their crotches. Niall looked quite scared, which made me wish I could just disappear.

My stomach dropped.

Louis was pointing a gun at my head.


	65. Marked

Time seemed to stand still as all eight of us were frozen in our places. All hope seemed to leave me as I stared at the gun clutched in Louis' hand. The look on his face was menacing, unamused, and incredibly intimidating. There was no evil smirk or even a hint of his usual arrogant pleasure at seeing my pain. He was livid and obviously fed up with my unwillingness to cooperate.

"Get the fûck over here. All of you." He growled and Harry nodded in agreement, rubbing his crotch with a wince.

Fear stung my senses and I felt like fainting, for I was terrified that I had probably messed up big time. Niall stepped back and was ringing his hands and that's when I realized another mistake I had made in my frenzied attempt at saving my friends.

I hadn't kicked Niall and I basically let everyone know that I knew Harry's plan to kidnap the girls, which no one could possibly have told me besides Niall.

What have I done?

"You won't shoot me." I spoke up softly, staring at the barrel of the gun. "I'm too valuable to you."

One of Louis' eyebrows tilted upward and I heard the gun click. "No, I won't shoot you darling. But I will shoot her."

And with that he moved his aim to Tabby.

"No!" I cried and ran in front of her, holding up my arms in defense. "Please. Don't hurt them. Punish me however you want just don't...please don't touch them."

After a tense second, Harry nodded at Louis and Louis' aggressive stance relaxed. "Just get over here and I won't have to shoot any of you."

Feeling Tabby's hand take hold of my own, she tugged me forward and the other girls followed as we meekly walked toward the guys. My body was trembling and I felt like it was all over. Now not only was I doomed to be a sex slave, but now my girls were too.

Why could I never win at anything?

Harry grabbed my wrist and pulled me back the way we'd come from, through the hall and inside the storage closet. My friends were pushed inside and told to sit by the wall.

"The buses are leaving." Bianca sniffed, looking longingly out the window as the fully loaded buses began moving. All five of the large buses slowly drove away and onto the dirt road, shortly disappearing around a bend. Everyone was on those buses—kids and staff alike. Penelope began crying and she sat down like she was told beneath the window.

Our way out was gone.

Harry was silent and kept a firm grip on my wrist, not looking at me.

Louis, who was still holding the gun, directed Liam to tie the girls' hands and feet with some duct tape that they found on one of the shelves. He did so and the three of them sat their tied up and staring at me anxiously. When Penelope wouldn't stop crying, he duct taped their mouths shut.

My heart beat faster as Harry's gaze slowly landed on me, giving me a silent look over as if he were thinking of what he should do to me.

"I thought you were over trying to escape." He stated, his face showing anger and yet, he was acting completely calm which scared me even more.

"I wasn't trying to escape. I was only trying to get them out and I was going to come right back to you." I explained timidly.

Lips pursing together, he shook his head and released my wrist only to push me against the wall. "How did you know what I was planning huh? Why didn't you kick Niall too hmm? Tell me. Because I am extremely curious."

Biting my lip, I fearfully glanced at Niall who looked like he was ready to cry as he grabbed his blond hair with both hands and stared at me.

"I... I just...felt like you were going to do it and so I-"

"Bullshît! Niall told you and he hasn't touched you even once because he's a fûcking traitor!" Harry roared in my face angrily, throwing his hands in the air. He was furious and his voice was loud and terrifying. "Isn't that right Scarlet? Tell me he's been helping you! Tell me the truth. He's a fûcking traitor!"

Shaking, I felt my eyes sting with tears of fear as I stammered, "I... He's..."

Letting out an angry yell, Harry stepped away from me and turned his attention to Niall. Taking a few long strides over to him, he swung his arm and punched Niall in the jaw, causing the boy to stumble back into the shelves. "I knew there was something going on with you since the beginning of summer, but I thought we had been through enough together that you wouldn't want to leave. I guess I was wrong."

Niall rubbed his jaw but kept his mouth shut and simply took Harry's onslaught of angry words, standing beside the shelves. He looked crushed and I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid and not thinking about him.

"You know exactly what happens when somebody tries to leave this gang." He yelled threateningly. "And I know for a fact that-"

"I'm not leaving!" Niall broke in, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

Harry stopped, taking a few forced breaths as he placed a hand on his hip. "What?"

"I said I'm not leaving alright? I will stay. I don't want you to hurt anyone. I'm not stupid enough to try and leave like all the others." Niall struggled to keep his composure.

There was a short moment of them simply staring at each other while I stood against the wall and Louis and Liam looked at Niall with disappointment.

"Don't think this conversation is over." Harry pointed his finger at him. "I'll deal with you later. We just have a more pressing matter at hand, but I will definitely be punishing you."

My eyes widened in worry and Niall was genuinely distressed.

"I need to make a call." Harry grumbled and then he spun on his heel and left the room, slamming the door.

Niall slumped to the floor and put his head in his hands. And I felt insanely guilty and my heart broke when I noticed his shoulders slightly shake, as if he were crying.

I moved to go sit beside him, but then Louis stepped in front of me, using one hand to force me back against the wall. He took his gun and brought it up close to my face.

Raising my chin, I looked into his eyes which held a mischievous gleam and he touched the cold end to just underneath my jaw. It took a lot of self control not to shove him away. That would be unwise seeing as he was holding a gun to my head...again.

And I knew he was fully capable of shooting me without hesitation if he had a mind to.

"You've been naughty again Scarlet." He mocked, his clear eyes darting around my face. "You know, Harry is pissed and you'll probably be punished again."

A shock of fear ran up my spine and I gulped.

"How would you like having my big côck shoved up your ass again hmm? Didn't it just feel so good last time?" He taunted, bringing his mouth seductively close to mine and my breath hitched.

"No...please not that again." I begged softly, realizing my friends were staring at us in horror. They were hearing every word and I was so ashamed.

"Maybe we'll have Liam do it this time. His côck is bigger anyway. Would make it so much more painful." He smirked when I nearly choked.

My friends began squealing in protest and fighting their bonds while I attempted not to hyperventilate in Louis' grasp.

"Perhaps we'll let your friends watch this time yeah?" He kept tormenting me and I could do nothing.

But then the door opened and Harry came back in, coming right over and nudging Louis away from me.

He looked tired and irritated. "Looks like things aren't going quite as planned. We'll need to stay put for a few hours until a couple things fall into place."

Liam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Honestly Harry, you need to fire those dumbfûcks and get people with actual brains."

Harry looked thoughtful and looked me up and down. I could tell he was debating something in his mind. "In the meantime, we can kill two birds with one stone. Niall, get over here."

My heart beat sped up dangerously as Niall shuffled over and avoided my gaze. What was Harry going to do? Harry took my arm and moved me to stand in front of Niall.

"Hit her." Harry ordered.

"What?" Niall whispered, pain written all over his features.

"I said hit her. If you want me to believe that you're still loyal to me then prove it. Do as I say, now." Harry growled, not paying any attention to the horrified look on my face. All of his attention was on his disloyal friend. It was almost as if he forgot that it was me he was asking Niall to hit.

Clenching his jaw and straightening his shoulders, Niall rose his chin to Harry and slapped my cheek, causing my head to turn.

I knew I shouldn't take it personally because Niall was being forced to do it, but it still hurt me inside. Niall had never been cruel to me, besides during that one punishment.

"Harder." Harry commanded, watching Niall closely.

I saw a faint hint of guilt in his eyes, but he quickly masked it as he swung his hand at me again and this time, caused me to stumble on my feet, almost toppling over.

My hand went to my cheek and I struggled not to cry. Niall didn't need to feel even more guilty. He gave me a look that said "I'm sorry."

No, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell him. This was all my fault.

"Now tie her to the table." Harry pointed to the strong table in the middle of the room. "Louis did you bring the bag?"

"It's right here." Louis picked up a small bag and I dreaded finding out what was inside it.

"Harry..." I started but he cut me off.

"Shh. This has to be done." Harry said to me, handing Niall the duct tape.

"What are you going to do?" I asked in panic as Niall led me to the table.

My friends began screaming through the duct tape and struggling furiously. Louis yelled at them to shut up and when they didn't, he shuffled around in the bag and took out a piece of cloth and walked over to the girls. Kneeling down he held it over Penelope's face and shortly she went limp in his arms. He was drugging them!

But I didn't protest because honestly I didn't want them to watch the boys torture me. In a moment, all three of the girls were lying on the ground unconscious.

Trembling, I stood with my ass against the table edge and Niall lifted a piece of cloth to my eyes, wrapping it around my head, blindfolding me. Just before he covered my eyes though, I had seen the look of regret and sorrow on his poor face. He was just as miserable as I was. He didn't want to do this, I knew.

And then he helped me onto the table and laid me back, lifting my arms above my head. He wrapped duct tape around one wrist and secured it to one table leg before doing the same to the other. I was so nervous and scared that my chest rose and fell rapidly, but I didn't protest. I knew it never did anything for me. All I could do was let them do whatever they wanted to me because I was simply their toy.

And to think, Harry told me last night he loved me.

I inwardly scoffed at the insanity of it.

"You've got it? Good. Give it to me." I heard Harry say and I shifted uncomfortably on the hard table. "Take her shorts off. And underwear."

Unconsciously squeezing my legs together, I whimpered as I felt someone pull down both my shorts and underwear, leaving my bottom half exposed. Considering the position I was in, I doubted they would be fûcking my ass like Louis had threatened. It wouldn't surprise me if he had simply said those things just to scare me.

"Hold her down." Harry instructed and I tensed, going crazy over not knowing what they were going to do. It didn't help that I had a blindfold over my eyes.

Hands held my legs down and more hands pressed on my stomach.

"This is sort of a punishment, since you've been so uncooperative, but it's also necessary, Scarlet." Harry said in my ear and I flinched, hating that I couldn't see or move. I was confused at what he meant by it also being "necessary."

And then all at once I heard a buzzing noise and felt a searing pain on my skin below my belly button and to the right. I let out a scream and struggled, wanting nothing more than for the pain to stop.

"Ow! Please stop! It hurts!" I shrieked, thrashing around while several hands held me down and someone ended up sitting on my legs to keep me still. "What are you doing to me? Please stop! Harry I'm begging you!"

It almost felt like they were drilling a hole in my skin or sticking pins into me as I shrieked and tried desperately to escape, but obviously I couldn't. Tears streamed from my eyes and soaked the blindfold and it wasn't long before I couldn't handle it anymore and I let darkness take over me and I fainted.

•••

When my eyes opened again, I was discombobulated. Looking around the small storage room, I noticed that it was now dark outside and none of the boys were in the room. My friends were all still asleep and I was no longer on the table.

How much time had passed?

The memories of what had happened slowly came back and I groaned. My hands were tied behind me to a leg of one of the metal shelves along the walls away from my friends. I was sitting on the hard ground in an uncomfortable position and I winced. Every muscle in my body was aching and my head hurt.

And that's when I felt the slight pain just below my belly button and to the right—the place where the boys had hurt me when they were doing whatever they were doing. Looking down, my shirt was covering my skin and I had a difficult time trying to move the fabric out of the way. I wanted to know what they had done, because my skin only stung right there.

After moving and shifting several different ways without the help of my hands, I managed to get my shirt ridden up my stomach slightly. When I caught sight of the damage they had done peeking out the top of my shorts, my heart tightened and I let out a strangled cry, hardly being able to breathe.

Anger swelled in me and I grew livid.

Tattooed on my pure skin were the words written in skinny little letters: "Property of Harry Styles."


	66. The Truth About Zayn

I sat on the ground, my hands bound behind my back, staring in a hazy daze at the tattoo on my skin. It didn't seem real. It seemed like this was all just a dream and I would wake soon, safe and happy in my own bed at home with my family.

But this was real. It was the most real thing that had ever happened to me—and this tattoo sealed everything closed.

Harry had branded me. He had marked my body so he could claim me as his possession.

Why?

I thought he...

I thought that maybe he could have genuinely held some sort of feeling for me deep in his heart, even though he didn't know how to show it properly. It almost seemed last night that he could be capable of caring. As little as it might be.

But this...

This just told me that there was no hope for Harry whatsoever. He couldn't care about me, let alone love me.

Anger turned to sorrow as I sat there on the floor tied to the shelves, looking at the ink that was tattooed on my once ink-less skin. I had never planned on getting a tattoo.

I bowed my head and let my mess of black hair hide my face. And I waited for them to come back. I was sure they'd take us all away soon. There was no way of escape now.

None.

I sat there for nearly fifteen minutes before there was any sign of activity outside the door of the storage room. The door handle rattled and it opened slowly.

Wary, I peeked through my hair and noticed it was only open a crack. And when it opened all the way, he stepped in.

My breath caught. My stomach tightened and I had to concentrate on controlling the shaking of my body. My knees defensively moved up to my chin and I shrank against the shelves as if that would make me safer. But I didn't feel safe. I felt exposed and vulnerable.

Fear clawed its way through me as I stared at Zayn in the doorway who was staring at my friends with a frown. He hadn't seen me.

The thought of why he had that certain expression on his face and why he hadn't left on the buses didn't even cross my mind. He was probably here to find me and torture me.

He stepped in and walked toward them, his footsteps seeming to be deafening in the quiet room. But then I grew scared that he'd hurt them in their unconscious defenseless state.

"Zayn." My voice was soft and frightened sounding.

His eyes darted over to me and his eyes widened and he froze.

"Scarlet?" He whispered, immediately rushing over to me and kneeling down but I shook my head, trying to move as far from him as possible.

My eyes burned with tears threatening to burst through. "Stay away. Please just leave me alone."

"Scarlet I've been looking for you." He said and reached his hand out.

"No! Don't touch me! Please don't touch me!" I cried out, struggling against my bonds. My wrists ached and would probably bruise. I turned my face away.

"Why not? I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly, withdrawing his hand and simply looking at me.

He didn't look like I thought he'd look when he revealed his true self. He looked genuinely concerned for me and worried. But he obviously knew something, seeing as he didn't think it was too extremely odd that I was tied up and had been left behind by the rest of the camp.

A tremor shook my body and sobs broke free when he tried to reach out again. "Stop playing with me Zayn. Just leave me alone. Please don't hurt me, I don't want to be hurt anymore. I can't be hurt anymore...I'm already broken."

Suddenly his jaw tensed and he stiffened, eyes widening into realization and horror. All of which I wasn't expecting.

"Please don't tell me..." He whispered in disbelief, staring at the shelves behind me.

I cringed when his hands went up to cup my face and I squeaked and trembled in fear and exhaustion, unable to help myself.

"Has Harry told you anything about me?" He asked, dead serious.

Keeping my mouth closed, I shook my head.

"Tell me the truth." He demanded.

"He told me who you really are." I breathed, feeling the hurt and betrayal all over again and I choked on the sobs.

His dark lashes fluttered as he closed his eyes and frowned, shaking his head. He swallowed and then gently placed his hand on the side of my neck, leaning in close to my face. "Everything he said to you were lies. I'd never hurt you. I promise."

The tears poured from my eyes as I shook my head in denial. "Don't lie to me."

"Harry lied to you. I'm not lying to you okay? You have to believe me. Harry is manipulative and clever. What did he tell you? That I'd hurt you?"

"Yes." I cried, wanting nothing more than for him to be telling the truth, but how could I know for sure?

"Listen to me." He held my face gently, like Harry never did. "I will never hurt you. Whatever Harry told you about me is bullshît."

"Who are you?" I whispered, still not letting myself believe him. "If you aren't going to hurt me, then who are you? Why are you here and why've you been so kind to me? Are you one of them?"

His face fell and he looked broken. Shrugging he admitted slowly, "I was...once. I never wanted you to know."

The look on his face showed how ashamed he was of his past and how much it hurt to recall it.

"Why? It would have saved me from so much pain." I gazed at him through my tears and tangled hair.

"I..." His lip trembled. "I didn't want you to look at me like you look at Harry, like you're looking at me now. It hurts. To be reminded of all the things I've done. I didn't want you to know my past because I'm not that guy anymore. I've changed. I just...wanted you to see me as the good guy, not as the monster."

I stared at him for several silent moments as I calmed my racing heart. It was everything I wanted to hear. I wanted to believe him. Oh how I wanted to believe him, but I was tired of being lied to and manipulated. I couldn't trust anyone. I needed proof.

"Zayn..." I croaked, looking deep into his hypnotizing eyes.

"What?" He whispered back, trailing a finger through my hair. His touch did things to me.

That one action from him made me want to push away all of my fears and doubts about him and throw my arms around him.

"Please be telling me the truth. I couldn't bear it if you're lying to me. Just...I need you to prove it to me." I said, craving to be held by him again.

No matter how dangerous he might be, I still cared about him, probably more than I let myself realize.

"I can." He told me instantly, bringing his hands around me and I tensed up, breathing harder when his mouth moved dangerously close to my own. 

But he was only untying me. Calming my racing heart, I let him remove the duct tape that bound me to the shelves and I cautiously rubbed my wrists, watching him.

"We don't have much time, but you need to know some things. Since I know who they are...I know everything they're doing." He began.

"Why haven't you saved me if you aren't one of them anymore?" I cut in. "You've only been kind to me while at the same time you let me be abused by them?"

"Let me speak. I'm trying to explain." He said carefully, making sure I didn't make a run for it. But I couldn't go anywhere with my friends lying on the floor. "You know how they're threatening your family to get you to do what they want? Well...they threatened my sister to get me not to interfere with their plans for you. I couldn't help you."

Nodding, I clasped my hands together, realization slowly dawning on me. All this time...Zayn had wanted to help me, but couldn't. It made so much sense that I didn't know why I hadn't guessed it before.

In my moment of thoughts whirling through my head, I wasn't listening to Zayn until he said something about my family.

"What?" I broke in, immediately suspicious.

"I said we can get out now. I can get you out of here." He repeated, taking my hand and lifting me up to my feet, but I wavered and removed my hand from his.

"But my family..." I hung my head.

"Weren't you listening? I said I got them to a safe place. They're safe and out of harm's way." Zayn told me, obviously beginning to grow nervous. "We need to go now before the boys remember to check on you."

"Wait...no." I shook my head, not believing him. Maybe it was Harry's fault for making me so untrusting of everybody, but I couldn't allow myself to trust him and then later be betrayed...again.

"Listen, I finally was able to get my sister to safety and in doing so I could move my attention to your family. They're all out of reach of Harry and now you can get out." He moved over to my friends, bending down to untie them.

"I can't...I can't believe you." I stammered. "I can't do that."

As he untied Penelope's hands, he glanced up at me. "I'll prove it to you. I want to get you out of here and I'm not going to hurt you. The whole reason I've been at this fûcking camp was to protect you. And I'm...I'm sorry I haven't done a very good job."

My lip trembled.

As Tabby stirred, Zayn gazed over at me seriously. "The boys wouldn't let me do anything but talk to you or they'd punish my sister. I couldn't help you until I got her to safety and I'm sorry it took me so long."

Nodding mutely, I waited until he was done untying the girls and by that time, they were slowly waking up after being disturbed.

"What the heck?" Bianca groaned, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Penelope croaked, sitting up.

"Scarlet!" Tabby squeaked, glaring at Zayn. "I know who you are and what you've done and I swear if you lay a finger on-"

"Just shut up and give me a chance to show you that I've changed!" He cut her off, grabbing two of the girls' arms and helping them stand.

The girls looked to me and I shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

Tabby moved to punch Zayn but he blocked her and shook his head. "If you want to get out of here then you'll allow me to help you. Unless you'd rather be sold to a bunch of creeps and made to be a sex slave for the rest of your lives."

The girls were angry and untrusting of Zayn. Frankly so was I, but I wanted so badly to believe him that I took his side and calmed the girls down. Feeling the need to hurry, I followed Zayn to the door and he stopped to take my wrist.

"Don't run from me." He whispered. "Please. We're just going to the phone. We'll call your dad and he'll tell you I'm on your side."

Hope sprang up in me at the prospect of talking to my dad. I was feeling more and more hopeful that Zayn was right about Harry lying and so I obediently let him lead me out the door down the hall and through the main room where we had the black light party. We went through a door on the other side and down that hall to where the pay phone was in a glass box.

He jammed a few coins in and kept his hand firmly grasped around my wrist. My friends anxiously stood outside while the two of us stood inside the box, rather close together.

When someone answered he ordered quickly, "Get Mr. and Mrs. O’Hara."

A moment later a man's voice, who could only be my dad's, sounded through the phone and I grabbed it from Zayn, holding it to my ear.

"D-dad?" My voice cracked in relief at hearing him.

"Princess? Is that you?" He sounded panicked.

"Yes I'm here."

"Are you alright? Has Zayn found you?" He asked.

Confused, I wiped the tears from my face and looked at Zayn. "Yes, he's here. Listen dad, please tell me the truth. Has Zayn helped you?"

"Yes honey. He told us you were in danger and brought us somewhere. I don't really know where we are. What is going on? Are you hurt? I swear I'll get my shotgun out if anyone laid a finger on you."

Then I guess he'll have to get it out, because exactly four guys laid their hands on me. My dad's protectiveness over me made me want to be in his safe arms.

"I'm fine...right now, but I'm still in danger. Can I trust Zayn? Please just tell me. We're running out of time." I cried into the phone unable to contain my relief at hearing my dad when I thought I'd never hear him again.

"Yes, trust him because he's your only chance at getting back to us. He'll take you straight to us alright honey? Just listen to him and he'll keep you safe."  
He said and I had to pause to gain control of my emotions before I could respond.

"I love you Daddy." I whispered and was embarrassed that Zayn was watching me cry into the phone. "I love you so much.”

"I love you too. We all do. We're waiting for you to arrive so please hurry."

I hung up and sniffled, taking struggled breaths and I realized that Zayn had been telling the truth. He stood there silently, waiting for my next move.

Relief and thankfulness filled me and I flung my arms around him, nestling my face into his neck as I sobbed.

He wasn't dangerous.

He wasn't out to hurt me like Harry said.

He was my savior.

The only one I should have trusted since the beginning.

"Zayn." I cried, clinging to him tightly, knowing that the attachment I'd felt toward him throughout the summer couldn't be easily broken. It hadn't been broken. I'd want him to be near me from now on.

"Shh. I understand why you couldn't trust me. It's alright. Just...we need to leave...like right now." He said and softly kissed my head, making me let go of him.

"Where are the boys?" I asked shakily, stepping out of the small box and to my waiting friends. By the look I was giving them they knew immediately that they were wrong about Zayn, no explanation needed.

"I distracted them for a while by setting a building on fire, but I'm sure they'll be back soon to check on you. We can steal Harry's jeep and get out of here—I still have one of his spare keys. Just stay together and keep quiet and in the shadows." Zayn instructed as we stood huddled together.

"Looks like you won't be stealing anything." Came Louis' voice from behind us and we whirled around, staring in dread into his intimidating eyes.

Not again...


	67. Facing My Enemies

I was getting rather tired of Louis turning up everywhere and ruining my escape plans.

My eyes widened at seeing him with his stupid gun in hand. He was alone and appeared to be tired and dirty. There was black stuff smeared on his face.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

"Get the fûck over here right now Scarlet and I won't bury a bullet in every one of your friends." He threatened, dead serious.

Zayn moved with me as I took a hesitant step forward.

No, this couldn't happen! I won! Zayn was going to save me and we were going to get out of here safe and sound.

"Zayn stay back you damn traitor." Louis commanded, pointing the gun at his chest. "It would be a pleasure to kill your troublesome ass."

Suddenly worried that Zayn might try to stop Louis and get hurt in the process, I whispered to him dismally, "Please, Zayn. Stay back. I can't have you getting hurt."

Suddenly Penelope let out a piercing scream and it caught Louis off guard. He glanced at her, taking his attention off Zayn and I for only a moment. But it was long enough for Zayn to lunge and knock the gun from Louis' hand and it went clattering to the floor.

"Run!" Zayn shouted as he rammed his whole body into Louis and they both fell to the floor, swinging punches and shouting angry words at each other.

"Please Zayn!" I screamed, not wanting him to get hurt. But my eyes widened in surprise at how badass he looked right then. He truly looked like a gang member and was actually quite scary as he fought against Louis' strength.

"Just get out of here!" Zayn yelled at me as Louis managed to stand and run for the gun, but Zayn grabbed him, pulling him back.

Louis kicked Zayn, making him stumble back into the wall, resulting in a framed picture falling and breaking.

When I saw the gun by itself I saw my chance and ran for it. I almost grabbed it but Louis kicked it away and grabbed my hair, yanking me to him.

"Ow!" I cried out and struggled against him, trying to kick his legs. I'm not sure how I did it, but I closed my fist and hit his face, causing him to retaliate in anger.

It felt so good to hit him.

Still fisting my hair, he punched my stomach, making me cry out.

"You are not escaping us!" Louis yelled in my ear.

"Yes, she is." Zayn growled and came up behind Louis, kicking him hard so that he moved forward, his grasp on me faltering.

Then as if the idea had been whispered into my ear, I shoved my hand in the pocket of my shorts, retrieving the pocket knife Tabby had given me and I swiftly opened it, slashing at Louis' arm.

I cut a deep gash in his arm and he let go of me, groaning in pain. "You little bîtch!"

I escaped and fell to the ground, crawling away. Before Louis could grab me again, Zayn jumped on him.

"Don't touch her!" Zayn roared.

"Too late." Louis returned hotly, being pinned to the ground.

"After all you went through as a child, you decided to ignore it all and do even worse to innocent girls like Scarlet?" Zayn shouted.

"Don't speak to me about my past. You know better than that." Louis bellowed, throwing Zayn off and standing up again.

The gun was not close enough to me that I could reach it without being hit by Louis as he continued fighting Zayn.

"Get out Scarlet! Go! I can handle him." Zayn shouted as he took a painful blow to the gut. He groaned and fell. "Run."

Run.

It was the first time I could run without worrying that Harry would murder everyone I cared about because now they were safe.

Realizing I couldn't help him without Louis catching me. I decided it would be best to do as Zayn said. The gun was at the other end of the hall, the way to the exit and I couldn't get past the brawling guys, so I went the other way, yanking my friends along with me.

"Just follow me and do whatever I tell you to do without question." I told my friends.

"We need to get to the jeep. Zayn gave me the keys." Tabby said.

Looking back, I saw to my relief that Zayn was getting the upper hand, beating Louis into the floor. It was time that monster got what he deserved. Zayn's face was dripping blood and I wanted to help him, but he had told me to run.

Looking back to where I was going, we all stopped in our tracks and Penelope gasped in fear. The form of Harry moved forward from the shadows of the dimly lit hallway. His full attention was glued to me and the threatening scowl on his face caused the blood to pulse through my veins.

"Stop trying to get away from me." Harry growled, fists clenched and his stature tall and foreboding.

"Girls, run and do not look back. I'll catch up with you." I told them, keeping my gaze on Harry.

"But Scarlet..." Penelope started.

"Just go!" I ordered and shoved them away. It was for their own good. They reluctantly hurried away from Harry and I.

Harry moved to go after them but I stepped in front of him, blocking his way. I took hold of my maroon shirt and ripped it open, a few buttons popping off.

He hesitated, looking down at my exposed black bra and then his eyes flickered up to mine, then to where the girls ran off to, and then back down to my chest. I knew it would be easy to distract him like this. He couldn't help but be distracted by my body—he always was. And I used this to my advantage.

I stepped up to him, keeping my shirt open and reaching up to him, touching his cheek lightly.

"Please. Let them go." I begged.

Snapping from his trance, Harry shook his head and began to brush past me again to go after the girls, but I clutched his face, making him look down at me. His eyes dropped down to my chest. I could tell he was tempted.

Maybe using his supposed "affections" for me to my advantage would work. It would be easy to fool him. He looked exhausted and ready to give up any moment, which was a first.

Desperately I bent his head down close to me and whispered, "Leave them be and just take me. Harry, I'll go with you. I...want to go with you."

Those words made me want to cringe and take them back, but I hid my disgust. I had to keep him preoccupied so my friends could get to the jeep.

Nose flaring and his eyes dilating, he licked his lips and grabbed my hips roughly. "Don't play with me."

"I'm not. I give up. There's no way out for me so just take me. I'm tired of fighting." I told him, not struggling in the slightest as he held my hips against him.

His teeth met my ear and I heard him make a small sound. "I know you're lying Scarlet. You hate me. You tell me all the time. I know you're up to something but it's not going to work."

"But I-"

"Shut up. You hate me. Stop lying!" He exclaimed, latching his lips to my neck as he kissed me there, no doubt leaving marks. He tugged me forward a few steps until we were in the doorway of some random room.

Realizing he wouldn't fall for it, I gave up and tried shoving him away but failing. "You're right. I do hate you. How could you be so heartless and inhumane as to fûcking tattoo your name on me! I'm not an object!"

"That was for your own good." He retorted, violently dragging me into the room which I realized was the staff conference room and he slammed the door.

A long hefty table with chairs all along it sat in the middle and a huge wall-window took up a whole side of the room, although it was too dark to see the forest beyond.

I attempted in vain to pull away but he simply held onto me, pushing me against the table edge.

"For my own good? How is tattooing me for my own good?" I spat out, slapping his face.

He had no leverage now, so I could hurt him all I wanted. I might as well get in as many hits as I could to make up for lost time.

Gripping my hand, fury clouded his face as he traced the still-sore words on my skin with his other hand and he hissed, "You need the tattoo where I'm taking you, believe me. I'm not the only man who has sex slaves. Other men have no code and they steal other's slaves. Seeing as you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, they'd steal you in a heartbeat. That tattoo will keep them from taking you. It will keep you safe from everyone but me, because no one dares to steal from Harry Styles."

"You're such an arrogant àsshole." I returned, trying to hit him again but he simply grasped both my wrists and unbuttoned my shorts.

"I may be arrogant and selfish. But I feel something for you and I can't let you go. I go crazy just thinking about you." Harry groaned, taking my shorts off and flinging them across the room. He then yanked down my underwear as well while I struggled and thrashed around, kicking him in the shins and beating his chest.

"You lied to me! You don't care about me at all! All you care about is keeping me with you! You made me believe Zayn was trying to hurt me and I actually believed you." I cried, using all my muscle power to try to get away.

"Oh...you figured that one out." He bit his lip and looked a little disappointed. "You weren't supposed to find out. Love, you better stop struggling or I'll have my snipers give your mum a little knick."

As he turned me around and roughly forced me to bend over the table, I scoffed, "Hate to break it to you, but you don't have that leverage anymore! Zayn saved them and now you don't have anything to threaten me with!"

With his strong hands pushing on my clothed back, he froze, inhaling sharply. "You're bluffing."

"I'm not. Zayn told me everything that you lied to me about and he saved my family. They're safe and can't be hurt by you, as well as his sister." I told him, feeling his dîck press against my opening. I shut my eyes, not wanting him to ràpe me again, but for some reason, I didn't really care anymore. He'd done it so many times that I felt like once more didn't matter. Sex was ruined for me.

"This cannot be happening." He said in exasperation. "I don't care if your family got away. I can't let you go and you'll come with me without a struggle. I need you."

"No you don't—ugh! Harry!" I groaned when he shoved himself inside of me. I was hardly wet and prepared for him at all, so it was uncomfortable and not exactly pleasant as he jabbed in deeper.

"I care for you. You have to know that." He moaned, taking my arms and holding them behind my back so I was defenseless, having to let him fûck me against the massive table.

Whimpers escaped me as he began slamming into me harder, causing jolts of sensations to burst through me.

"Please Harry..." I moaned, sweating and growing weaker.

"I care for you. I do Scarlet. So much, I can't let you go." Harry kept whispering these things as he very viciously propelled his hips into me.

"This isn't how you show it." I gasped out, nearly passing out from the sheer intensity of his thrusts.

He suddenly removed himself and turned me around, sitting me up on the table top. Then before I could do anything, he moved forward and slid back inside of me, this time kissing my lips and grabbing at my hair.

"Harry..." I moaned, placing my arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. My lips brushed against his neck, something I'd never really done before except when forced to do so.

"Scarlet." He kept whispering my name and lies that he was telling himself. "I care for you. I want you with me always. I love you. Don't try to leave me. Please, I couldn't bear it."

As he kissed me, I felt wetness drop onto my cheeks and down to my mouth. When I tasted salt, my eyes parted slightly and I grew completely confused and uncertain when I saw that there were tears falling from his tightly shut eyes. His mouth closed over mine and he let out a moan.

He may be wrong about loving me, but there was no doubt he felt something. Whether it be simply an addiction or very strong lust, there was something inside his heart for me. But it was so new to him that he didn't know how to express it in the right way.

I almost pitied him, but I just couldn't.

"No, you don't love me." I cried, wrapping my legs around him and his hands gripped my hips, sneaking up my unbuttoned shirt and tracing my bra which I still wore.

"I do." He whispered, kissing my mouth, biting my bottom lip and forcing his tongue into my mouth as he passionately fûcked me on the table.

By now I was soaking wet and dripping onto the table, feeling sensations rising and taking hold of me. His hand grasped my messy hair and he pulled my head back, sucking and biting at my neck while he forced his rigid shaft in and out of my heat.

"Harry!" I gasped out, clutching him tightly as the orgàsm overwhelmed me. I could feel myself tighten around him.

My legs shook. My head fell to dig into his neck and my nails clawed his back as I screamed through clenched teeth.

"This is how I show my love." He breathed, still chasing his release. "You feel that staggering pleasure? I can give you that."

So can your friends.

And then he violently came, harshly groaning and thrusting faster, his hands gripping my waist, nails bruising my delicate skin.

Blindly reaching behind me, I watched him come and shut his eyes tightly as I grabbed a heavy stapler that I'd seen sitting there on the table before.

And then I slammed it into his head, shoving him away and I groaned as he slid out of me, my body shaking.

Completely caught off guard and staring at me in a daze, Harry collapsed to the floor half naked and then fell unconscious. His muscles twitched and jerked as his own pleasure slowly faded.

Closing my legs and trying to recover as fast as possible from my orgàsm, I got off the table and weakly picked up my panties, slipping them back on. I nearly collapsed in my weak state and hoped I'd bought enough time for my friends to get to the jeep.

I had wanted to knock him out sooner, but I hadn't been able to get to the stapler without him noticing. So I'd waited until his full attention was on his pleasure.

Knowing I shouldn't stay here any longer because Harry would probably wake any second, I left my shorts because I didn't know where Harry had thrown them and stumbled from the room as I re-buttoned my shirt. At least it covered my ass.

But the second I left the room, I heard a loud gunshot come from the front of the building, where I had left Zayn and Louis fighting. In all actuality, literally anyone could have taken that bullet.

My heart stopped as I desperately hoped Louis hadn't killed anyone and I ran in that direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left and then the sequel!


	68. Scarlet's Fate

My legs couldn't carry me any faster as I bolted through the building toward the sound of the gunshot. I ran past the phone booth where I left Louis and Zayn fighting and out into the big room. I made it all the way to the door and flung it open, dashing outside into the night. Chilly air nipped at my hot skin.

What met my gaze was utter chaos. To the right one of the buildings was on fire. Flames flickered up to the black sky, engulfing a large portion of the wooden structure. I could see the figures of Liam and Niall running around trying to contain it.

Harry's jeep was being driven toward me and I could see Tabby in the driver's seat. The vehicle came barreling toward me, but I paid no attention to them when I saw the person lying on the dirt ground at the bottom of the steps.

Zayn.

My first thought was that he was dead and I nearly fell down the steps in utter horror. But then I saw his face turn up to look at me.

He was there, struggling to crawl toward me, hardly able to move. Fear ripped through me when I realized he'd been the one who was shot. The right side of his chest was soaked in red blood and Louis was nowhere to be seen.

I flew down the steps and fell to my knees beside him, my hands shakily touching him. I began crying all over again. "Zayn! No. You can't be hurt. Please be okay."

"Scarlet..." He murmured weakly, collapsing onto his back as his pained eyes looked up at me. "You have to...get out of here. Go."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I cried, holding his arm tightly and searching his wound.

I had no idea how to deal with gunshot wounds. Should I apply pressure? Cover it with something? I was panicking and terrified that I'd lose him. I couldn't lose him.

"Please go. Leave me here just please. You have to escape, don't let them take you." Zayn breathed, struggling to breathe as he took my hand.

"No. I'm going to help you. Just-"

"Scarlet come on! You have to run!" Bianca shrieked at me from the car which the girls had driven past us and a little ways away. "Scarlet!"

The girls got out of the car and were about to come over to me but I waved them back, not wanting them to get in harm's way if the boys were to appear again.

"No, Zayn please. I have to get you to the car." I sobbed, attempting to lift him up but he groaned loudly in pain, eyes glazing over.

"Go. I only ever wanted you to be safe." He clenched his teeth.

I heard the girls shouting something, but it was too late. Suddenly hands grabbed me from behind and yanked me up, away from Zayn. I caught sight of Harry and he pushed me down into the stairs. Pain shot through my back.

I stared up at him, his curls all over the place and his shirt unbuttoned. He didn't look angry. He looked positively devastated.

As he opened his mouth to say something to me, a body flew through the air and tackled Harry to the ground.

I was shocked to see that it was Niall who had done so.

The Irish boy got several punches in before Harry recovered from his surprise and kicked Niall off of him.

"I'm sick of you treating her like dirt! She deserves better than your deceitful lies and abuse!" Niall screamed at him. "She's a fûcking human being, not a toy!"

"You know exactly what I can do to you and your mum Niall! Get off me before I decide to torture her to death and slit your throat!" Harry shot back, wiping blood from his mouth as Niall dove at him again.

"You're all out of leverage Harry. Zayn told me he got her to safety. You have nothing to use against me anymore." Niall rammed his whole body into Harry's lanky form and knocked him off his feet.

"I should never have let you into my gang." Harry yelled at Zayn. "You may be dying already, but I'm going to make sure it's more painful than it already is."

And then Harry made for Zayn's defenseless body, but I couldn't let him do anything to Zayn. So I ran to protect him, throwing my body over him to shield him as Harry frantically tried to get past Niall and over to Zayn and I.

"Louis!" Harry yelled, shoving at Niall's unyielding chest. "Louis get over here! Louis!"

"No! Stop! Stop!" I screamed, plugging my ears as Harry continue to yell for Louis. I couldn't handle it.

Zayn's hand lifted to touch my face as if to comfort me. It was shaking.

"Scarlet just come with me. I need you." Harry said to me while Niall's unexpectedly stronger body held Harry back and kept him from approaching me.

Looking up at him, I watched as he gave me the most crazed, frantic, and desperate look I've ever seen on him. Would he hurt me anymore? Would he purposely bruise my skin and destroy my mind? He looked so desperate for me to go with him that I thought for a moment that perhaps he'd treat me differently after all this.

"You know how I feel about you. Just come with me. I'll treat you better." Harry pleaded, shoving at Niall's unmoving body.

The longer I looked into his eyes, the more I wanted to believe that he'd treat me better. But how could that ever happen? People don't change this fast. It takes time.

"Don't listen to him." Zayn breathed, one of his hands pressed to the gun wound while the other held my own. His voice was strained and he looked ready to pass out. "He treats you like an object. You're not an object Scarlet...you're a human being. Don't give in to him after everything he's done to you."

Choking on a sob, I gazed down at him, holding his hand tightly. His words pierced my heart, opening a door that I thought would never open. I never thought it would be possible for me to have these kinds of feelings for anyone ever again after what's happened to me. I thought I'd be ruined for ever loving any man ever again.

"Get on your knees Niall! And you girls stay where you are!" I heard Louis shout, but I kept my eyes on Zayn as he gasped for breath, eyes widening as his pain obviously worsened.

"Zayn...don't leave me." I wept over him while I ignored everything around me, only caring about the injured man in my arms. He couldn't die.

He could not.

"Zayn...please." I whispered, touching my forehead to his as my tears fell onto his face.

His face contorted into agony as he fought to stay awake. For me.

"Scarlet." Harry's soft voice broke through my sobs and I looked up, eyes wet and hopeless. "Move away from him."

His anger wasn't directed at me. No. It was directed at Zayn and Niall. When he looked at me his face wasn't angry, it was more gentle.

My hope disappeared when I saw all four of them standing there now. Liam had appeared and was standing beside Louis and Harry. Niall was on his knees, hands behind his head as Louis pointed the gun at his head. The burning building stood behind them, making them seem even more dangerous and intimidating.

If I wasn't careful, anyone could die tonight. And as it were, Zayn was the most likely. He needed to get to a hospital or he'd bleed to death.

"Let Zayn and Niall go free with my friends...and..." My voice caught in my throat as I struggled to say the words I didn't want to say. "And I'll go with you and never try to escape again. Just...please don't hurt them."

The boys stood there watching me, exhausted and clearly fed up with everything.

"Get over here now and I won't shoot Niall in the head." Louis ordered, touching the end of the gun to Niall's blond hair. I saw the boy flinch.

Unable to stop the damn tears, I was about to obey, but first I looked down at Zayn again who was trying to shake his head.

"No, don't. Don't do it." He croaked.

"I'm doing it for you." I whispered, giving him a small, brave smile and bent my head, letting my lips touch his for the first time.

The kiss I gave Zayn possessed more meaning than I'd ever realize. It spoke volumes and he and I both realized the feelings we held for each other, but simply never admitted to ourselves.

His hand brushed through my hair and it took everything I had to pull away and stand up, turning away from him as he begged me not to do it.

I stood before them, head bowed in defeat as I let them know I had given up. Maybe I'd eventually learn to tolerate Harry. Maybe I'd be able to have positive emotions toward him in the future if he treated me differently.

"Please come with me." Harry said to me and it sounded more like a question. Since he wasn't moving to take me, Louis and Liam gave him weird looks as if to say, "why aren't you just grabbing her?"

I didn't say anything, trying to block out the pleas of Zayn and my friends to not let them take me.

Liam stepped forward to take me, but Harry held his arm out, stopping him as he shook his head. Liam simply gave him a confused glance, like he was crazy, but stayed put.

Instead, Harry stepped up to me, peering at me with an emotional expression written across his hard features. "You would come with us peacefully and never escape...just to keep them safe?"

Nodding, I pulled my shirt down to hide more of my exposed legs. "I'll do anything for them. Even if means I'll suffer in the process. Because I love them."

Harry's eyes suddenly glistened with tears and he swallowed hard, lips drawing into a line. Internal battles reflected in his features as he fought to stay in control of his emotions.

But as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the one quiet sob that escaped his lips. Slowly, gently, and ever so carefully, he leaned his face down and connected our mouths together, whimpering against my lips. "Scarlet..."

I let him kiss me, feeling his hands cup my face and trail along my jaw in the most tender way before he whispered, sounding broken, "Go. I release you."

Time stopped. Everyone sucked in a breath.

Harry's words echoed in my mind, over and over again, not fully registering right away.

Go. I release you.

Go. I release you.

My body shuddered, my heart stopping and my tears stained eyes opening to look at him. Searching for any hint of another lie, I saw none. He was serious and he could hardly look at me, for his eyes were so filled with tears. Behind him the boys were murmuring to each other.

"My first love. And my last." He breathed, his fingers barely brushing over my cheek. "This is what love is, right? Thinking of you over myself."

Not believing the words coming from his mouth, I stood there, stunned as he kissed my cheek once more. "Go."

Backing away from him hesitantly, I watched as Louis appeared upset and disappointed, but didn't question his leader. Liam was unreadable, crossing his arms over his chest. And Niall put on a huge smile, standing to his feet when Harry motioned Louis to put the gun away.

Turning, I dropped to the ground, taking Zayn's arm and attempting to pick him up. Just about every ounce of strength was gone from my poor body, but I didn't need to worry about it when Niall knelt beside me and helped lift Zayn. He bore most of Zayn's weight and began walking toward the jeep with Zayn's arms slung over our shoulders to where my friends were still waiting.

I glanced back, seeing Harry's face in his hands and Louis gazing after me.

Niall helped me get Zayn into the back and lay him across the seats, his head resting on my lap. But then Niall stepped back and was about to close the door.

"Niall, aren't you coming with us?" I asked him but he simply shook his head sadly.

"I need to answer for the crimes I've committed. I couldn't live with myself if I just run from it all." He responded simply and in my daze I was confused for only a moment until I heard something.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

Penelope murmured from the front seat, "Who called the-"

"I did." Niall interrupted, laying a hand over mine. He gave it a squeeze and frowned. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, I watched as he shut the door, stepping back and bowing his head.

I didn't want to leave him there like this, but it's what he wanted. Tabby pressed the gas and began driving away, leaving the boys behind.

Reality not fully hitting me, I comfortingly threaded my fingers through Zayn's beautiful soft black hair while he groaned and shifted in agonizing pain. It hurt to see him like this.

The smell of the leather interior reminded me of the trip with Harry to the city and I found myself turning and looking through the back window.

Harry stood with the two who were still loyal and he was looking after me, completely still—his silhouette outlined by the flames of the burning building. Subconsciously, I kept my eyes on him until we rounded a bend in the road and it all disappeared from sight, hopefully forever.

After everything—all of the pain, all of the heartache, the beatings, the mind games, the horrible treatment, the betrayals—after it all, I was finally free.

We were all silent and in our own world of thoughts as we drove out of Camp Harmony and onto the main road, seeing flashing lights of law enforcement vehicles approach. The boys would be caught, and I'd never have to worry about them coming near me again.

The idea of ever recovering and living a normal life now was such a distant thought, but I was hopeful that I'd make it somehow. I knew the nightmares would probably still haunt me and I'd probably have trust issues and problems with fear, but now that I was driving away from my worst fears, perhaps this horrific situation will have made me stronger. If Zayn stayed with me, and if I could find strength, there was hope for me.

One single thought kept playing in my mind, causing my heart to flutter in unfamiliar excitement and a smile to form on my lips:

I was free.

 

• The End •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you thought of the ending!
> 
> I'd like to thank every single one of you who have stayed with me throughout this story, especially those who've been here since I started this story on Wattpad. Thank you for commenting and supporting me even when the book was deleted four times. It all means so much to me how supportive and eager you've been. Thank you :)
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions about the story if you have any. (If they're questions that are answered in the next book, then I will leave you to find out yourself ;)
> 
> Now on to the sequel: “An Unfortunate Winter!” I've just posted the first author’s note, and you can expect the first chapter tomorrow!
> 
> -Anne


End file.
